A Change in Plans A Dramione Fanfiction
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written 2017 in honor of the Epilogue of DH. What really happened? Why was Ron left out? Why did Draco look so longingly at the Weasley/Potters? Ron goes missing after a botched mission. Hermione is left to grieve after being handpicked for the next Minister. Malfoy sweeps in. Does he save the day? Posted as if it were the next day recounting the events of the previous day.
1. Chapter 1 Malfoy

**_Draco 2 August 2017_**

Bloody hell what is that noise? Not the best way to wake up.

Looking over at the other person in this bed, I remember what happened last night. She was crying, confused - which is so unlike her, and almost desperate - again not like her. The strongest witch I know, hell she battled You Know Who while still in her teens, and the brightest witch of our age (thank goodness I'm a wizard, I chuckle). What brought her to this point is nothing short of heartbreaking.

Bringing her back to her suite after everything that happened last night was the best thing, albeit not the smartest thing, that we did all night.

Now her blasted phone won't shut off! What could be her password to shut it up?

 _Her birthday - nope_  
 _Weasel's birthday - nope_  
 _Their anniversary - nope_  
 _Kids' birthdays - nope_

How the hell do I remember all these bloody dates? Astoria would complain that I couldn't ever remember a single date, which was shit - I remembered them. Chose to ignore them, but I remembered them. Her's I had no reason to remember, but they just come naturally.

What the hell is it then? Air raid sirens are going off and with the hangover I have, I am having a bloody hell time thinking straight.

And how is she sleeping through it?

Round 2 of trying to shut this blasted thing up!

 _Potter's birthday - nope_  
 _September 1st - nope_

If she had an iPhone, it would be so much easier. My work with Steve Jobs - brilliant wizard by the way, matches Granger in his intellect - on the original iPhones has given me a ton of knowledge, especially hacking them. And over the years, I can't say that it hasn't been useful. She's getting a bloody iPhone8 once we get back to London, even though they aren't due to release until October. If I don't have one sent here today!

I think back to the important days in her life. Because she is so much brighter than to have either 1111 or 1234 as her bloody password.

Could it be? That day is famous in all the wizard world: May 2nd, 1998?

0205 I type in on the bloody contraption.

A brilliant picture of her and Weasel and their two kids lights the screen. Good now I can shut it up.

Then it hits me how important that day really is. It's the day that I 'helped' them or at least didn't try and kill them again - the 'Golden Trio', the day Potter technically died, You Know Who was destroyed, and our world changed for the better. She was there for all of it. Bloody 'Golden Trio', it should have been the 'Golden Duo' because Weasel didn't really contribute much to them. She was the brains, Potter the brawn - if you could even say that - he was more the destined one and she was the one saving his miserable arse. She still was stronger than either of them, after what I saw her go through at the hands at my bat shit crazy aunt, I can't imagine what she went through afterwards. Her's was so different than mine. She probably felt guilty for surviving. I wished I didn't also, but that is because my family and my name and all the misery my insane family projected during You Know Who's rise to power. I didn't want any of it, but it came with being a Malfoy I guess. We both have scars - physical ones and those that you don't see - from that time. And it shows that we were on polar opposites of the battle. She was the heroine, and I was the anti-hero. I hold her arm and look at our scars, I will hold her until those scars fade away - which I know they never will.

I look over at her, now that the phone is not screaming at me. She cried so much last night. She drank a little, probably still too much for her. We talked and we... Nah we didn't, I remember. I couldn't take advantage of her like that, even though I wanted to in every way. But looking at the ring on her left ring finger - yeah - we did do _that_. I hold her hand just looking at it. The proud Gryffindor wearing a ring that screams Slytherin, if truth be told. I know she doesn't hold those animosities anymore from our school years, but the irony is still not lost on me.

Her hair is fanned out over the crisp white Egyptian cotton pillows here in her hotel suite, with the light and dark golden browns, copper flecks, and even a touch of blonde or maybe grey curls going everywhere. Her tawny eyes still shut. Her tanned skin looks radiant. She hasn't aged a day since I last saw her almost a year ago, at a formal Ministry dinner with him. Really she could have done better than him, and yet she stayed. Was it out of perceived desperation, or was there more to their relationship. Last night told me there was more, but also so much less.

Last night, after that did she really say yes? The green emerald in a platinum snake setting that curved around her finger, says she did.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy" I think, now with my head on straight. "Hermione Jean Malfoy" always sounded better anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 Weasley

_**Hermione 2 August 2017**_

How did I sleep through my first and second alarms?

Ugh. That's how. Stupid headache. I rub my temples trying to eliminate the pain throbbing through my skull and echoing like the Grand Canyon. The sounds the blood sloshing around my head is actually like a tsunami that is going to break my skull and flood through my eyes.

At least it's only 6:30am, so I still am ahead of my schedule. I need to grab my clothes and head out, I have 3 meetings today and all before noon.

I get my khaki jacket, navy blue pull over blouse with a lace overlay, and - yes - those pants. Whoever thought of putting just a little spandex in work pants is brilliant. These khaki pants, slightly darker than my jacket, will be perfect and comfortable enough that I can survive another day of monotonous Ministry meetings on this ridiculous 'world tour' that Kingsley sent me on. Gold or silver hoops. Silver. I don't know why but silver today. Shoes? Oh yeah these leopard print shoes will set off the professional monotony of my outfit with just a touch of hotness. Why I think I need to be sexy for these meetings, eludes me but for some reason I want to. It is so un- Hermione Granger-Weasley of me, especially these last few years, but right now I feel like something has changed, almost awakened, in me.

I know why Kingsley sent me on this trip. He thinks I don't. Does he really believe that I am that daft? After knowing me for almost 20 years, he should know better.

He claims it is so that I get comfortable with all the other dignitaries that the Minister has to deal with. I could do that in my office in London just as easily. He wants me to take over upon his retirement, which I dread daily. It's not that I don't want the position, I just don't want it now. Too many unanswered questions, too much going on, too much… life.

After the war he's been such a grounding force for the whole Magic world. His always calm demeanor, his resounding baritone voice, his ominous presence. But once you know the man, you know he is such a kind soul also. And conniving, but not in a bad way. He seems to know just what a person needs and work for their own individual best interest, and it always seems to work out for the whole also. We fought alongside each other in the Order. We both lost dear friends that day and the days leading up to the it. That day. The Battle. The Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione Jean Weasley, you can say it, I tell myself again: The Battle of Hogwarts.

I always looked forward to seeing his bright purple or red or yellow robes, even now. When he strode into my office 8 months ago, I suspected something had changed, but I didn't realize the extent of how it would change my entirety.

Now he's sent me on an around the world semi-vacation. Southern hemisphere in the winter, so I don't have to deal with dreary London. Northern hemisphere in the summer. This is a fluke out of the schedule, because originally it was planned for February, but no one wants me in Rio during Carnivale. I think Harry had something to do with that.

So here I am in August, in Rio de Janeiro. Having 3 meetings before noon and then what? What am I to do with the rest of my day? I don't necessarily want to see the beaches, I don't feel like being your typical Muggle tourist again. Maybe I can convince one of the members I have meetings with that I should go see the sanctuary that Luna has built for magical creatures out here in the Amazon. That's a plan. See Luna, see what she is doing here, and justify it all under a fake Ministry pretense.

It was also suggested to me to have two specialty spa like experiences while I'm here by Ginny: have a Brazilian blowout (which at first I thought was something _entirely_ different, and knowing my sister in law she would be all for) and a real Brazilian wax done in Brazil (which justified my confusion on the first). Second probably won't happen, but after reading up online about what a Brazilian blowout is, my hair could certainly use something like that. That should be on the list, maybe not today though.

But first, I have to get ready for these meetings.  
"PADFOOT!" I call out. "Where are you, you mangy mutt? Breakfast!" Recently I adopted a dog, a complete mutt but with quite a bit of terrier - Ron's patronus - in her, and named her Padfoot after Harry's godfather. I miss Sirius regularly. He was such a free spirit trapped in a bad circumstance. But I know he's watching over Harry and Ginny and their kids, me and my kids, Teddy, and everyone - probably laughing hysterically, and that he sent me Padfoot after everything…

"Where are you fuzz butt? Fur face?" It's not like her to miss a meal. Ignore a meal, yes. If it doesn't meet her spoiled ideal, she'll just sit there ignoring it. I could see Sirius do that too, especially in his dog form. But to miss a meal? I scoop her favorite - or at least the food she doesn't completely turn her nose up at - food into her bowl and go and get ready for the day.

After my shower, I go and quickly check on Padfoot again. No sign of her anywhere. The doors to the other bedrooms are closed and she isn't in the main living quarter that I can see when I quickly glance over everywhere. I call down to the concierge and request that someone come up later today and walk her, and it has to be a female. She usually hates males; Harry and Hugo are the exceptions.

I intend to leave my hair down but this bloody humidity is making me look like a poodle right now. So I throw it up into a messy bun, put on my simple jewelry - the necklace holding my wedding band, the silver hoop earrings, and my watch - and proceed with my makeup.

Thank goodness for magic or else I would look like a hooker in no time. Makeup was never one of those things I really thought important. It was school, then Him - Voldemort, then school for another year, and then landing the right job and proceed with my career.

When I got married it wasn't planned, but it wasn't unplanned, it was - well - to be expected. Ron and I had been through so much it was a natural attraction. But even then Ginny had to do my makeup and hair.

Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley, what the bloody hell are you doing?

No more tears. None. I can't. I spent too much time after Harry walked into my office that day crying.

And ladies and gentlemen, _that_ is why Kingsley actually sent me on my around the world trip.


	3. Chapter 3 Malfoy

_**Draco 2 August 2017**_

I got up before she woke up. That bloody phone of hers keeps going off. She has three separate alarms, I guess so she doesn't oversleep. With her hangover today, that must be murder on her head, it's needed to move her to wake up.

I slipped off her ring before she woke. Better to break it to her slowly. I just slide it on my pinky finger so it doesn't get lost anywhere. I look at mine that is on the finger next to it. They are a matching set, mine without the large emerald though - just smaller ones for the snake's eyes. They are all part of one emerald that was has been in our family for hundreds of years. Only I can take off hers, and only she can take off mine. They are one of the family's most prized and despised heirlooms. Most of the family doesn't want them because of their enchantments. I cannot cheat on her as long as it is on my finger, like I would ever cheat on Hermione. Our family hasn't married for love in eons, so they usually cheat on their spouse, sometimes with multiple partners. I didn't cheat on my ex, but yeah I didn't love her either. So I could not consider giving her these. Ever. The only one I ever thought was worthy of these rings is Hermione. Yeah we were a little reckless last night, but 'to have and to hold her from this day forward' - it was worth it.

She's running around the kitchen in just her robe over my t shirt she wore to bed last night. She isn't even seeing my feet stick out off the sofa's edge. Making coffee - darling that one thing is going to be a life saver for us both - and feeding her dog.

The dorky, yoda like looking furry beast is lying right next to me. She's a good dog all things considered. She likes getting scratched behind her ears. I think this dog has made me into a dog person-ish. I was never, nor probably will be ever considered an animal person of any type, but this mutt - yeah I like her. Even when I came in last night, carrying Hermione, she never barked, just tried to do mid-air somersaults or have her butt fly from her tail wagging so violently. And violent that tail is. Don't be on the wrong side of her when she wags it. It is like being hit with a small plastic beater's bat over and over and over.

"Padfoot! Where are you, you mangy mutt? Breakfast!"

Tears are coming to my eyes, trying to restrain myself from laughing. I bite the insides of my lips together so nothing comes out.

She named the bloody mutt after my cousin!

"Where are you fuzz butt? Fur face?"

When Hermione races back into the bedroom I lean down to whisper to her, "good girl. Momma doesn't need to know I'm here right now. I'll get you a treat later, promise. How's a t-bone sound?"

I hear the shower turn on. I resist the urge to go in there and surprise her. I just lean back on the baby blue with golden painted (maybe?) wood trimmed, velvet tufted couch (whose idea was that? I am calling the interior designer and we're reworking the palate for this hotel starting today), closing my eyes. The couch itself is comfortable, but I don't recall ever approving something this gawd awful. The rest of the living room is simple: fireplace with a flat screen tv over it, two massive bookshelves full of Muggle classics (no wonder she was put in this room), cherry hardwood floors and matching beams that contrast against the white in the ceiling. There are also two baby blue cotton oversized stuffed chairs (the decorator will hear about this!) that flank the fireplace, each with their own gold and glass end table. Three large ceiling fans try and circulate the constant air conditioning. An overly plush - borderline furry - rug sits under a mismatched mid century vintage style coffee table. Next to this atrocious room, is a small kitchenette with a hot plate, small fridge, coffee maker (upgrade that to a coffee station when I call the designer), and sink. A few shelves hold basic cups and plates for use while here.

I feel my phone vibrate under me, it's Blaise Zabini, my complete right hand man at work and in life. Since I am the figurehead of Malfoy Industries International (he came up with the nickname MII or MEEEEEEEE as he calls it) - namesake, President and CEO; Blaise is my number two in all respects: he runs the day to day operations while I am the big picture person. Everything from covering up my mistakes - which are few - to reminding me of dates with my now ex wife, he keeps me on track. I text him back 'Bad time, call you later, need to call the office anyways so we'll talk then, but there is other news too.' Send

In no time he responds, 'so what do I tell the board? Where on Earth is Draco Malfoy again?'

'Brazil. Rio. Tell them I am checking out one of our hotel holdings that apparently needs to be redone from what I'm seeing. It isn't a lie either.' Send

The phone vibrates again. 'Draco! Rio? Why Rio? Fine I'll handle the board today. Enjoy your vacation.'

I can't help it, he has me laughing slightly. Can't disturb the Missus in the next room over, since the shower is now off. My mind wanders into there.

Back to reality, Blaise well he knows me too well from being kids together, school, the war, and right afterwards when I took over the family businesses I picked him. He just knows where all my skeletons are and how to keep them hidden. 'Not so much a vacation per se. I'll tell you more later mate. But I'm going to start with sorry.' Send

With a buzz I get: 'what now? I probably don't want to know, knowing you. I'll put the PR team on standby. Talk soon.'

Still smiling from this little banter, I see her rush in again. She looks slightly frantic, running around. She's even stunning now in this frantic stage. A light khaki brown cropped jacket over a navy blouse and khaki pants and her hair done up (not my preference, but more professional). Damn those shoes. Oh my! I crane my neck around to get a better look at them and how they make the ensemble, damn near giving me away by falling on my face. The leopard print Christian Louboutin d'Orsay heels knock it out of the park. They make her legs look a mile long and drop dead sexy. Don't think for a minute I'm gay or anything. After dealing with Astoria and her shopping habits for years, I've learned how to recognize the real thing from the cheap knock-offs. And these are die hard real.

I watch her unnaturally pour a cup of coffee. That has to be the weirdest way I've seen ever. Then I see why, she doesn't want to spill. No wonder she's doing it at almost full arms length. She adds a couple of ice cubes, really she is a bright one, to cool down the hot coffee. And takes a long drink with her eyes closed.

I want to be that cup right now. So. Bloody. Bad.

She's grabbing her portfolio and taking another drink of coffee, she leaves.

I remain silently in place for a couple more minutes, making sure she doesn't return.

My mind drifts to last night, eyes closed and smiling again. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

When my eyes open again, it's almost 9 am. I still am in shock over the circumstances of last night. But it is about time that I call to the office and face my punishment from Blaise.

"Malfoy Industries Intern."

"Hi Trini." I cut off our chief administration manager. She is our personal goddess in my opinion. I keep debating on changing her title to that. Let it be known that you never, ever piss off Trini. It will be the last thing you ever do. *Speaking from experience.*

"DRACO MALFOY! Where the hell are you? Why the hell is Blaise bitching about Rio? And what did you do now? He is beside himself today."

"Yes Trini, I am in Rio for a few days. Need you to take a few things down: I am staying at _O hotel transcendental internacional de Malfoy_ in the Presidential Suite. Also I need Mrs Hermione Weasley's suite comp'd - don't ask, just do it. I'll tell them downstairs but someone should probably warn them, especially since I'm not checked in here. And I need a decent interior designer here ASAP. I'm thinking the one we used for the hotel in Morocco. Oh and make a call to Apple Headquarters. I need a bloody iPhone8 here tomorrow."

"You really are in freaking Rio? Oh this is going to make my head hurt." Trini lamented. "What else Draco?"

"Is Blaise back yet?"

"Trust me YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO BLAISE, DRACO!" She yelled obviously so that Blaise would hear her from his office across our executive suite.

"Not yet, there are a couple more things I want to go over with you first." I laughed, knowing what was coming next.

"TRINI, YOU HAD BETTER TRANSFER THAT RAT'S ARSE TO ME NOW!" I can mentally picture Blaise, bright red with a vein sticking out of his neck ready to rupture, screaming this from the door jam to his office.

Only Trini is allowed to call Blaise and I by our first names. Honestly, if it weren't for Blaise and her, I would not be where I am now.

"Yes Mr Zabini, I will transfer Mr Malfoy to your desk now." She speaks fluent snark, which is another reason why she fits so well in the executive suite. Also she has a rubber band gun loaded at all times for when either of us need it. Which is actually quite a few times a month.

I hear the phone click over and Blaise picks up, "Don't tell me, you met a girl."

"Nope. I knew her already."

"Draco, start talking. How much public relations spinning do we need?"

"I'm married again." I hear his sigh on the other end. "To Granger."

Dead silence greets me. I hear him get up and slam his office door. Not quite a minute later I hear him, "Repeat. That."

"I'm married, to Granger."

"Hermione Granger _Weasley_? A third of the Golden Trio? The perfect princess of Gryffindor house? The one who is going to be the next Minister of Magic? That Hermione Granger _Weasley_?" He kept stressing that other last name of hers. Ugh I can't stand it. She'll always be Granger to me. Well, not anymore. Now she's Malfoy, but the two of us will need to talk it over before Blaise starts the wheels of our spin doctors going.

"Yeah. That one. Sorry." I smirked and chuckled.

"For what else, now?" I can tell that Blaise is already drinking something much stronger than coffee, but still getting a headache from this conversation.

"You're not here. Sorry mate."

"You know as soon as this gets out, Potter and the Weasel _will_ kill you. Especially since she's MARRIED to the WEASEL!"

"I need you to get ahold of Potter. Give him my cell number. I need to talk to him as soon as possible Blaise. She may not be married." The tone in my voice was obviously serious. I knew that my best friend would understand.

There was a long pause, where I heard him gulp his drink, "Explain that last sentence."

"The weasel is missing. Over six months. He's presumed dead by the Ministry."

In the resigned tone I am very used to, "What else do you need? What about Narcissa?"

"I'll tell mother. Don't worry about that. Right now the big thing is Potter."

"One more thing, how serious is this?"

"Blaise, we're married, but I took off her wedding band this morning so we can sit down and talk about it."

"What about your wedding band?"

"I can't."

A silence loomed over the conversation. "Damn Draco. Congratulations. How is it going to feel to be the spouse of the next Minister?"

"I just hope she can be, as a Malfoy I mean. Blaise, I don't want to ruin her life, again."


	4. Chapter 4 Weasley

_**Hermione 2 August 2017**_

Two down, one to go and I'm early for the 11:30 meeting - the clock is only registering 11:15. This gives me a moment to go over everything from earlier today.

It's a good thing I'm so acclimated to quidditch from the many years that the Potters - Harry and Ginny, and Ron…

Aw damn… Ron…

My mood turns grey again. Another wave of pain washes over me for the umpteenth time. Pick yourself up Hermione, I tell myself. You weren't this bad when Harry had to go into the Forbidden Forest by himself, and that was a definite. This is only a meeting about the Quidditch World Cup.

The Quidditch World Cup that Ron was helping to coach the Irish team, just because he was so passionate about the sport. Before…

Before Harry walked into my office.

Putting on the most fake smile I can imagine on my face, I walk into the oversized conference room. Only in it is a black wooden table with about 25 or so seats surrounding it. And about that many seats lining the walls behind. Probably for the admins of those at the table to take notes.

I take the seat at one of the heads of the table. I'm travelling by myself, so there's no admin to linger behind me uncomfortably - for the both of us.

Without looking up from my notes from earlier today, I notice a striking gentleman come into the room, also alone. I don't look up to greet him - yet, still reviewing the previous meeting's information on the sanctuary that Luna set up. There are complications. It gave me a real reason to go see my old friend.

"You look deep in thought Granger." I hear from across the table. Oh hell no.

"Let me just finish this Malfoy." I scribble down a few more notes of what I need to talk to Luna about, "And it's Weasley, not Granger."

"You're always going to be Granger to me. Weasel just got lucky."

"Please don't Malfoy. This isn't the time nor the place to discuss my personal life."

"The meeting hasn't started yet. We're in here by ourselves. It isn't like we are have a reporter from the Prophet here." I could feel his eyes focused on me in an unnatural manner. "You can talk to me. Just know that. I am sorry for everything me and my family did. I am really trying to make up for it, every day." He sounded almost gentle in his apology, definitely sincere. He has been up against a lot after the war: his father's disappearance and ultimate jail time, him taking over a company that no one wanted to associate with for a long time just because of the name, his mother's breakdown. A lot rested on the the cold, calm shoulders of the man across the table from me.

I hold up one finger on my left hand to signal to him, wait. I finished my notes, but I wasn't ready to talk about _that_ \- any of that - yet. Especially with Malfoy.

My notes complete, I look up to him for the first time. "Malfoy, I have one question: Why are you sitting at this table?"

"Madame, you didn't know? Well the Minister should hear about this!" he gave his signature smirk. "Granger, the Ministry contracted with Malfoy Industries International to design and build the next 10 stadiums. And we are the supplies for the resident tents. And the training facilities. If it needs building or supplying Malfoy Industries International is pretty much doing it. And who else but the head of the company should be representing it at such an important meeting?"

Bloody hell. Really? Why is that not in any of the notes that were forwarded to me from the Minister.

There are times I think Kingsley is a reincarnated Dumbledore. It wouldn't have surprised me honestly if I hadn't seen them in the same room together before.

"So Malfoy Industries International," I look down at my notes, adding that tidbit, "primary supplier. Got it. Now is there a contact that you have tasked with this? Someone we can deal with directly?"

He's laughing. Genuinely LAUGHING.

"What the bloody hell is funny _Malfoy_?" I say through my gritted teeth. I still can't stand that prat.

"Granger, that would be me." He get up and strides - no saunters - over to the other end of the table and hands me a card with his left hand, held cockily between his index and middle fingers. I know he's right handed… "Here. It has all my personal contact information. Direct line to the executive suite of offices - Trini is in charge. She'll help you with anything you need. You'll like her. Also my cell phone. You can call whenever you need." There is that damn smirk again. "If you want," he took the card back and wrote a number on the back of it - waving his wand and it turned silver against the black paper "here's my house numbers - the Manor and my flat in London. If ever you _can't_ get ahold of me for whatever reason, contact Trini and she will get Blaise immediately."

My time to smirk at him for once, "How does Astoria feel about you giving your number out so easily?"

He shrugged casually leaning against the conference table, "Don't know. Don't really care since our divorce was finalized 6 months ago."

His what? He's divorced? That's news to me. "I'm sorry. Genuinely."

"Don't worry yourself over me Granger. It is for the better." He took my left hand in his. "Really."

I couldn't help but see his hand. On his ring finger was a stunning emerald eyed serpent ring; on his pinky, an ill fitting ring in similar form with a large emerald surrounded by a serpent. I could feel his eyes boring into my head. He patted my hand again and sauntered back to his seat. There were a few other members joining and he was greeting each in turn. With his right hand. Yet with me it was his left. It made that off feeling even more intensified.

Looking at the clock there's still about 5 minutes before the meeting starts, and the members come trickling in. All greeting Draco freaking Malfoy like an old friend. I just keep my nose down reviewing the purpose of this meeting - site selection for the Western Hemisphere games, which will be in Brazil this year.

From what I am gathering on the off shoot discussions going around the table, this is much more preferred to that last one - which was held in the Northern Territories of Canada in late January.

That wasn't a well attended match ups; I don't think I know of anyone who attended that it wasn't part of their job description - even Ginny, Harry and Ron…

Why does he keep coming to the front of my head? I need him gone from my thoughts, if just for this meeting.

I look up at the clock once more as it turns to 11:30. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Draco, please take your seats so we can commence with this meeting."

I get the customary smirk greeting me from across the table.

That was the most painful meeting, finally completing about 1:30. It was highly productive. Malfoy is taking lead on the supply chain and building directly, though he has two division senior managers at his flank. Also he stepped up and took additional tasks right away.

"Hey Granger, do you want to have some lunch?"

"No thanks Malfoy. I have another meeting to attend this afternoon."

"Bull. Come on. Did you have anything for breakfast today?"

"No, I usually only have coffee and maybe a muffin if I get the chance. Why are you so concerned?"

"Because it's starting to show. You looked tired at the end of the meeting. If you go to another, without eating something, you won't be functioning. Come on. I won't bite. Pinky promise." He chuckled, "unless you want me to."

"Fine. Pinky promise." I held out my right hand and he held out his left. Again with the left hand. "I don't suppose you know of anyplace close?"

"Only about a half dozen. There are 3 hotels alone that are part of Malfoy Industry International's holdings. I like to travel to the different properties to see how they're doing regularly. I suppose that I will be coming more to Brazil now for more than just work."

"Do you always have to say 'Malfoy Industry International'?" My displeasure of hearing his name over and over and over during this marathon meeting had got to me.

"What would you prefer Granger?"

"Weasley! Ugh." I thought about it. "I don't know. Don't you have something that is internally abbreviated?"

"M - I - I. Though, Blaise always squeals "MEEEEEEEE!" like a little girl in a department store with her daddy's credit card."

That was genuinely funny. I could totally picture Blaise Zabini doing that through the executive suites of MII. I laughed and shook my head. I don't think I can get that picture out of my head, especially if I have a meeting with Blaise anytime soon.

"Please, send him next meeting. I need to see that myself." I took a breath to regain my composure, "How is Blaise anyways? Why didn't he come?"

"I left him to deal with the sharks." He gave me a sideways glance. "He's dealing with the board today. I didn't feel the need to deal with a number of pureblood pricks. So I changed our itineraries. Don't tell him though. His wife, well she was happier that I did. I guess she had some surprise set for him this weekend and she was worried that he wouldn't make it home in time."

"Awww who would have thought that Draco 'Mr Insensitivity' Malfoy would be that genuinely concerned."

"Granger, you know Blaise and his wife are expecting. Like any day now, right? No way in hell am I going to have him miss the birth of his kid. I'd be dead."

"They are? I didn't know. I've been focused the last few months with work. I don't get to hear as much gossip as I used to."

"Here." Draco pointed to a nondescript restaurant across the street. "You have to try this place." He took my right arm and lead me across the congested street with ease. "So is being the Minister in training tiresome? Getting to the perfect Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Malfoy, how do you remember my middle name?" He winked. WINKED. It was actually kinda cute in a way. "No, it is just a lot to learn and I don't know how much time I actually have to do it."

"Eh Kingsley isn't retiring tomorrow. Or even next month. Probably in a year or so, I give him. He wants to see this next quidditch tournament out at least."

"Yeah he's one of those that I think has an unhealthy relationship with the sport."

"Unhealthy relationship? I hope you don't include me in that mix considering everything I just took off your plate today."

"I honestly appreciate that. And yes, you do have an unhealthy relationship. Not like it's a bad thing. Think of the company you have Malfoy. Ginny and Harry definitely have a similar relationship. And they are quite honorable people."

"How are your in laws? And _Potter_?" Little prick said it like with the same disdainful stress that we heard for 6 years at school. But this time it held the same inflection, but with a teasing tone this time.

"They're all pretty good. Let's see the Potters - James is causing only slight havoc, Al is actually starting this year at Hogwarts, Lily tries her mother's patience daily. There will be close to a dozen Weasley clan members at school this year, not including Teddy Lupin."

"How's my um - cousin doing?"

"Teddy? He's good. Tall like Remus, but has a lot of Tonks in him too. He'd probably like to really sit down with you and your mum and hear about Andromeda."

He looked grave. "Mother isn't so good. After everything… Plus she wasn't that close to Andromeda. She was the peacekeeper of her sisters and her parents. When Andromeda went her own way, mother well stayed behind. Yeah she kept in some semblance of communication, but nothing overly close." He looked up from the floor, "I would love to see him though. Tell him the good, bad, and downright ugly of that side. Probably the best side being his grandmum and Sirius."

I know a look of shock wiped over me as he said that, pulled out my chair, and we sat down.

"May I recommend something for lunch? I haven't had anything bad per se, but there are things that are better than others."

I looked into his stormy grey eyes. The pain swirling with - I don't know what, concern maybe? - was intense and intoxifying. "Recommend away."

All in all lunch was pretty agreeable. He nailed his recommendation out of the park, it was a perfectly cooked steak with a variety of sides and an Argentinian red wine. He insisted that I at least had a taste, which he gave me his glass, and it was divine. He laughed when I said that I probably shouldn't have anymore because I still had one meeting and some traveling to do to get to it.

"Um Granger," he leaned in across the table, "I hate to break it to you, but you're a witch." His tone was jovial and actually a little cute.

"Funny Malfoy." I couldn't resist smiling. "But it's the whole apparating, no matter how much I do it, I still get queasy. Adding alcohol of any amount, just makes it so much worse."

"Then fly. There's more than one way of getting from place A to B."

"Thanks, uh, no. Still not 100% with flying. I mean I'm better than I was in school, you have to be married into the Weasley clan, but I'll apparate before flying."

"Why not drive?"

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged confidently, "drive. Like a car. Granger aren't your parents Muggles? You know of such contraptions right?"

Now he's being patronizing. I can only glare.

His eyes are more relaxed, welcoming even. "How about this, I'll drive you to your meeting so you can prepare and relax. Then we can survey the proposed sites for the match. See if it meets with your approval Granger."

"So are you saying Malfoy, you have a car here?"

"A couple actually. I know just the one for today."

"But you don't know where I have to go."

"I'm assuming to see Luna." He was pouring another half glass of wine, offering it to me this time.

At this point I was in completely in shock. And I know I wasn't in control of my face and it was showing.

"How did you…"

"I know you. You haven't seen Luna in what - 2 years now? And you are very loyal to your friends. Kinda a Hufflepuff trait hiding in a Gryffindor." His laugh was intoxicating. If I didn't know better, he spiked my one sip of the wine.

"Don't you have any other plans for your trip? Something more important that playing chauffeur to a former arch nemesis?"

"I don't look at it that way. See I am playing chauffeur, as you put it, to a beautiful and powerful lady. I have her undivided attention. Yes we may have been on opposite sides at one point, but I never saw _you_ as a nemesis. A - hmmm what is an apt description - academic adversary. You challenged me academically and to be a better person in the long run." He motioned to the waiter, whispering something. "Now if we want to see Luna before the end of the day, we probably should be on our way."

I'm speechless at this. His confidence is not the arrogance that I remember. He is suave, polished, gentlemanly. He offered his hand to me and by the time we left the restaurant, he was being handed keys to a red Porsche Cayenne.

"How… what…" I looked at him in shock. Regaining my senses, "what just took place back there?"

"I am good friends with the proprietor, Tomas. One of the Malfoy - excuse me - M.I.I. holdings is adjacent to this restaurant. We often recommend it to our guests. His business has more than tripled during the off season alone. I just had him send the bill to Trini. She's going to curse me when I get back I'm sure, but eh," he just shrugged it off. "Tomas just had one of his valet's pick up this which was over at the hotel." He turned and flashed an honest, glowing, smile. "Now relax Granger. I've got you."


	5. Chapter 5 Malfoy

_**Draco 2 August 2017**_

It wasn't hard to get my tired bride - though it's obvious she doesn't remember that - to have lunch with me and go for a drive to see Luna. I look over to her, as she's looking out the window absentmindedly, with a wave of happiness that I don't think I have ever felt.

Certainly not with Astoria. But that is not a pretty picture in the slightest from the beginning. The only good thing that came out of our marriage was our son.

"Granger, how are your kids? You have a daughter going to Hogwarts this year, right?"

"Rose, yes. We all agree she's going into Gryffindor, like well almost everyone." She smiled. "She's the kind of kid that makes the whole family proud." She glanced my way,

"Yeah, being a Granger and Weasley both, she is bound to be like you." He looked quickly over at the passenger seat, "what about the boy?"

"Hugo. We've got a bit with him. He's, well, very much Ron's son."

I chucked. 'Of course he is.' I think.

"What about you Draco?"

"One son Scorpius. He's a better, more understanding, version of me. He'll give Rose a run this next year. And let her know, if he gets out of line to tell me. He knows he's not allowed to pick on others, especially due to their - um - status."

"I don't think you'll have any problems with him Malfoy. Where do you think he'll be sorted?"

"Really? Is there any question?" I laugh.

"You never know, Malfoy."

"Yeah," I feel down when I think about what is coming out of my mouth next, "there are some things you really can't change though Granger. I just hope his house doesn't see him as the Malfoys of old, but more his own person."

"They will, give them time." She patted my hand gently. I couldn't help but smile, not smirk but a genuine smile at this one small gesture.

"Close your eyes, get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us." I push a couple of buttons on the console and some gentle, quiet music comes on. "If you need, I can log you in to the wifi in the car."

"No. I think I'll rest. Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye I see her look out in the distance with a slight smile brightening her tired eyes.

Push a couple more buttons and my phone is connected to the car's bluetooth, just in case.

Half way-ish I hear my cell go off. Looking at the console it's Blaise.

"What did you get mate?"

"Well I talked to Potter for you."

I chuckle, "Um I have a guest right now, she's asleep but I don't think she'd appreciate knowing the details of you contacting her best friend on my behalf."

"I just gave him your number. If he calls it's on you to be your slick self around her."

"Thanks mate."

"What have I missed that she's asleep?"

"I went to the World Cup meeting in lieu of Simpson. He caught something and I sent him home. Then we had lunch. Trini will scream when she sees the bill. Have her put it on my personal account. Even though it was a business-ish meeting."

"What the hell did Simpson catch that you sent him home?"

"Nothing really, I just took it off his duties for awhile." I couldn't help the smirk that came out when I looked to the beautiful witch next to me. "I needed an excuse to be in that meeting. He can still do a lot of the legwork, just keep me fully apprised of everything. As long as he doesn't allow the tents to look as bad as they did last time. Astoria had a meltdown."

I listen to him on the other end laughing. "Does she know about you and Astoria?"

"She asked and I was honest that our divorce was finalized 6 months ago. So yeah."

"And that she still lives in the manor?"

"That I left out. But it really is for Scorp more than anything. Plus, let's be honest, I'm in London more than the manor." I pause getting tired of his third degree inquisition. "How's Zabini baby watch?"

"She hasn't moved yet. I am going to her appointment tomorrow."

"Tell her to get that kiddo out, I can't wait to be a godfather." I remember something, "also when you talk to Potter next, have him set a time when I'm back to meet with Teddy."

"Teddy? Who's Teddy?"

"Teddy Lupin. My late cousin Dora's son."

"Why would Potter set that up?"

"Teddy is his godson. He grew up as a Potter."

"Oh joy… a Black family member raised by a Potter."

"Hell if Sirius didn't end up in Azkaban, Potter would have been raised by a Black."

"You can't call that nutter cousin of yours a real Black."

"He wasn't a nutter, but he's as much of a Black as I am. He was still mother's cousin. And ultimately on the right side. Honestly the rest of the family - especially Bella - are the nutters."

"She's having an influence on you Draco."

I look over knowing exactly who he's talking about.

"So off my personal life, anything I should know about at HQ?"

"Board was pissed about you missing the meeting, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Tell them I'm taking a very public role in our participation in the World Cup. An email will suffice. Tell them it is good PR for the company."

"I can work with that. I'll run it by PR and maybe even a press release."

"No press releases yet. Tell the board that I want this to be an honest attempt and having it go to the press this early will make it look insincere. But you know the real reasons. I don't want any of this getting out, not now. Remember she's still tapped for Minister."

"I'll bite my tongue then. I'll run it by Trini."

"Oh hell. She doesn't know. Give her the basics only, not the real reason." There's going to be some explaining to her. More than to Blaise, more than to Astoria. I'd better be prepared to be cursed or at least rubber banded.

"That is on you. I'm bringing popcorn." Blaise was laughing, I know.

"Yeah, I gotta go, you still have work to do before you go on paternity leave." I say with a laugh.

"I have to work so you can have a vacation. Or should I say honeymoon?"

"Shut it Blaise." I hang up and put some more lively music on as we go through the jungle here to see her friend Luna.

This drive is really relaxing, just listening to her sleep. At one point, her hand found my leg and it didn't move. I couldn't bring to move it myself, so I just held hers in mine.

"Granger, dear, I wish you could remember last night. It would make everything so much easier." I say out loud. I know if she does remember, there's a chance that what we had last night would be over. A pretty darn good one. If I have her see what I've changed into, the man I finally grew up to be, maybe it won't be over. But with each of those options, there's a chance that Weasel shows his useless face back.

How the hell could he have left her and their kids for over 6 months? From what I gathered, he and Potter had a fight during a mission and when they were to meet at the Burrow, Weasel never showed. A team went out immediately but no one found anything. And Potter was the one to break it to her.

Weasel is a rat's arse for leaving her like that. Just disappearing. No word, nothing. She was hopeless and full of pain, because of him.

After 6 months they presumed him dead. Burial and everything. It didn't make the press because how bad she was, how much pain, how tired, how hopeless. It's why neither Blaise nor I knew about it. I really want to send Weasel's bloody arse to Azkaban for the pain he caused her. It was worse than any cruciatus curse, and she had survived the worst of that at my aunt Bella's hand. It's been 8 months since his disappearance, 2 since his mock funeral, and still she is dying inside.

I just need to be beside her, helping her heal. Helping her remember that I love her, broken or not. I need her to remember the vows we made to each other last night.

I wake the console to make sure I'm on the right path (can't call these roads for sure) and once I'm comfortable that we are going the right direction. I decide to take my fate.

"Malfoy Industr"

"Trini."

"Draaaaaccccccoooo? Is that you? Calling in already? On your vacation? Or is it?"

"Blaise told you I see." Cutting her off for the second time in this call.

"Not enough apparently. What do you need?"

"Mrs Hermione Granger Weasley is staying in the Presidential Suite. I need a size -" her tag is sticking upright, "6 green gown delivered to her. State that it's for dinner, and there is no discussion."

"If you did anything remotely stupid, you're going to have the other two thirds of the Golden Trio all over your ass."

"Trini, that is why I love you dear. And I wasn't stupid. Maybe a little reckless. Fly by the seat of my pants. Not stupid."

"Oh dear gawd did you really say 'fly by the seat of my pants'? Tell me you didn't with a married woman?"

"If I did it would be because she's _my_ wife."

"She's married to Ron Weasley."

"He's presumed dead."

"WHAT!?"

I hit the silence button for a minute or so while I know Trini reads me the riot act.

"Trini can I talk now?" I say meekly.

"Fine."

"She's sleeping next to me, so if you start screaming again, I'll have to hang up on you."

"Fine."

"Now about the dress."

"Now about Weasley."

"What about him?"

"Are they sure?"

"No one is Trini. That is a complication."

"I'll send out our investigative team, I need the details."

"I'll email them to you Trini."

"Draco, anything else I should know?"

"She's the one. She always was."

I hear her sigh. "What else do you need?"

"Her schedule from here and excuses to be at the same places."

"Not hard. Next?"

"The dress, investigative team, reasons to follow her around the world. Um a hotel reservation would help. I don't think she's ready for me to wake up in her bed. Again."

"Oh hell. Did you two?"

"No Trini."

"At some point you have to."

"At some point I have to get her ring back on her finger first."

We finally came up upon the magical creature sanctuary run by Loony - Luna. Her name is Luna. She is a bit odd - but her name is Luna.

"Granger. Hi. We're here. Did you have a good nap?" Looking over I watch as her eyes flutter like butterflies, before opening. Her eyelashes are long and curved framing her large chocolate colored eyes with a certain delicate elegance.

"Thank you Malfoy. For letting me rest." She has such a cute embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Watch your step getting out, the ground is sticky muddy. Wait…" I wave my wand over her feet, putting them in a bubble. "Can't have those shoes get covered in mud." My eyes probably lingered on her feet just a little too long, but they could be in sandwich bags and still be sexy to me. "Just a minute Granger, I'll get your door." She is strong willed and independent. I guess Weasel didn't woo her after they were married. Who knows how much he did when they were married.

I give the lady my hand, helping her out of the car. There's that blush again. So gentle against her tanned porcelain skin. "Thank you" escaped mousily out of her lips.

"Hold my hand, like I said it isn't really wet but sticky here."

I walk her up to the office, after she grabbed her bags. I wonder if there is some trouble here. Entering the office it is such a fire hazard. And considering they have some dragons here, that worries me. There are boxes with files haphazardly strewn about the office, some five or six high and leaning at an angle that makes the tower of Pisa look stable. Mental note: send a couple members of our org team down here to help Luna. Before the games of course.

Feeling my phone vibrate and watching the two ladies bond over a hug made for three maybe, I step aside and see the urgency of the text.

Potter: Malfoy, what is the meaning of sending a thug to my office?  
Me: Potter, not intended. Blaise is my 2nd at work, and I'm on a business trip. I just ran into Granger and am worried about her.  
Potter: Where the hell are you?  
Me: What is that concern for me Potter? Flattered. I am, right now, at a magical animal sanctuary.  
Potter: Stay away from Hermione, Malfoy.  
Me: Uh can't right now, we have to survey a couple of sight for the World Cup hemi-finals. And I need to get her back too. Since I drove her here muggle style and all.

There was a long pause. I could tell Potter had typed and retyped something at least 4 times now.

Then I look over and see Granger typing on her phone. Nevermind… he was texting her.

Potter: Fine, just keep it professional. Hermione has gone through hell recently.  
Me: I get that. I'm worried about her. At the meeting this morning, she wasn't her annoying know it all self. She didn't even know that Malfoy Industries was the contracted supplier. At one point when we were talking about the captains' and coaches' housing, she shut down. I probably was the only one who noticed since well we've known each other for years, but it wasn't like her.

Again a drawn out pause. I look out the window as Luna is showing Hermione around. And there it happens again, she's typing on her phone.

Potter: When you get back to London, we'll sit down for lunch or something. I'll explain then.  
Me: Bring Teddy. I'd like to meet my cousin.

Potter's pauses are quite annoying really. I don't think he realizes that I have better things to do than sit waiting for his response. But right now I don't, so I clear off a chair from it's inhabitants - nothing more than more files - and put my feet up on one of the boxes.

Potter: Talked to Ginny, she talked to Teddy. Dinner instead of lunch at our place. As long as you're civil and before the kids go off to school.  
Me: My son is going off this year for the first time also. I'm not going to miss it.

And I wasn't. I don't know if I should be offended at the statement, or that he probably doesn't know that I have a kid off to school this year. For anything in the world I would be there for Scorpius to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

Potter: I _know_. Call me when you get back and we'll finalize the date.  
Me: Thanks. That's all I ask.

Damnit Potter. But at least that was quasi-civil.

I had just put my phone away when it vibrated again. Damn thing is annoying.

Trini: Draco, sent dress. I hope it meets your standards. It isn't this year's runway style, but I think it works.

She attached a picture and a link. My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Dark green, floor length, mermaid style, beaded, with an illusion neckline and a leaf-like pattern around going to sleeves and down the low cut back. The link went to a Rami Salamoun 2014-15 winter collection.

Me: You've outdone yourself. That is stunning. Why did you never find anything like that for Astoria?  
Trini: You never looked at Astoria like you look at Granger from what Blaise says. I had to step up my game a bit.

I'm laughing; Trini step up her game? That is like a Krum, LeBron, or Tom Brady improving. It is hard to improve on near perfection.  
Me: Thanks. Oh anything on a hotel room for me? And dinner reservations? Or should I call the concierge?  
Trini: You're across from Mrs Weasley. Don't blow it. I already made reservations and reserved a car for 7:30.  
Me: I won't, not with her. And when I get back I need to clear my dinner calendar. Tentatively schedule a dinner under 'Potter'.  
Trini: As in Harry James or Ginevra?  
Me: Both. And my cousin Teddy Lupin.  
Trini: Understand. Draco, I can't have my #2 and #1 both on paternity leave in one year. No getting in the family way Draco.  
Me: No intents. Honest. Talk later.

I tuck my phone in my back slack pocket, lace my fingers behind my head, and close my eyes. I know when it is girl time, and this is it. So just sit back and relax.


	6. Chapter 6 Weasley

_**Hermione 2 August 2017**_

I honestly felt so relaxed and safe having Dra- Malfoy drive. Lunch was genuinely enjoyable, he has great taste in everything. The wine, oh I didn't get the name, I need some sent out as gifts this year.

He let me take a nap on the road. He didn't push or anything, and in no time between the gentle lull of the SUV, and the music he had in the background, my eyes drifted off.

My dream on the other hand, surprised even me.

 _It was at an outside cafe at night. I was sipping some coffee, strong coffee, by myself. Dra-Malfoy approaches and is shocked to see me, alone and somewhat melancholy. He joins me and we talk. And I cry. And I tell him everything from the last few months. He listens, just holding my hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb. It is so calming and strong. We talk late into the night, sharing a bottle of wine. It wasn't the same that we drank today, but it was amazing in it's own right.  
_ _But I tell him everything, how we had to bury an empty coffin since Ron was on a mission when he disappeared. Now he's presumed dead and I'm playing a single mum and trying to balance my additional workload too.  
_ _I know I lost it more than once.  
_ _I know I kissed him more than once. Toe curling kisses that made me only want to kiss him more.  
_ _I know we ran off and got married._

But it was all a dream I keep telling myself. _Only_ a dream. Right?

Luna is amazing as usual. Quirky but amazing. She starts to show me the grounds and in her own way blurts out, "So how are you and Draco?"

"Excuse me?" I was taken back at the question.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. That handsome man still in my office. How is your relationship with him going?"

"Uh no relationship."

"Really. Hmmm. Surprising." The only way that I can describe Luna's intonation is breezy. She said 'surprising' as if a bird had flown by and whispered something in her ear. Like the dream that I just had.

"What do you mean Luna?"

"You know he gave us a grant to start this. It's probably how he knows how to get here so easily. When we opened, he insisted on throwing a grand party. Lots of Ministry officials, lots of rich people, it was very advantageous for us. But his wife was there, and she seemed… how should I say it… put out at his lack of undivided attention." She looked at me, in a piercing way that only Luna could, "you he doesn't. All his attention is on you. You bring a light into his eyes. It is the sun breaking through the clouds after a cold heavy rain."

Damn that was descriptive. And now that I think about it, pretty spot on.

"Luna I want to talk" I feel my phone vibrate. It's Harry. "Give me a minute please."

Harry: Hermione, what the hell is going on? Zabini was in my office telling me to call Malfoy. Now I find out you're working details on the hemi-finals with him. Where are you? I can get there today. I already cleared my calendar.

I laugh at his concern that borders paranoia. He is the overly protective brother I never got until we met at school.

Me: Harry I'm fine. Draco drove me out here. Nothing scandalous. Yes he's working on the hemi-finals. Again NOTHING.

There's a defined pause. Luna and I are about to discuss a couple of safety measures that came to my attention when.

Harry: What really happened during the meeting? Be honest 'Mione.

How did he? I look up and Malfoy is looking at his phone. He must have said something. I sighed, my shoulders and lips slumping down. I know exactly what he's talking about.

Me: My mind wandered to Ron.  
Harry: He noticed. He just told me.  
Me: I'll be fine. Honestly.  
Harry: 'Mione, he has bettered himself, but I still don't trust him. He's actually working with a few of the Magical Law Enforcement departments on cleaning up corruption, pretty much everywhere including his own company. But I _don't_ trust him. Personally I think it's half for show.  
Me: I got it. Watch my back. If anything gets the slightest shady, I'll let you know. You'll probably send half the aurors to my rescue.  
Harry: Screw the aurors, I'll send the Weasleys.  
Me: Lord help him in that case. :)

Harry always knows how to make me laugh. Over 25 years as best friends, and the first 10ish were anything but easy, he knows me. I turn my attention back to Luna, "So we need to add some additional safety measures. There are a few members that are showing concerns for your open field policy."

"Let me get Draco, he had a big influence on the whole design."

"He what?" I said incredulously. He who swore he nearly died at the foot of a hippogriff. The same hippogriff that is here, under a different identity. He had a say in the design?

Luna wanders back down the hill from her office with Draco - I mean Malfoy - following behind looking concerned.

"Granger, what safety issues are you concerned with. I had a team out here last month updating everything."

"You. Had. A. Team?" I am dumbfounded.

"Yes. Oh don't tell me that wasn't in your notes either. You need to have a sit down with the Minister on his lack of communication between the different departments and you."

Luna looks at the two of us, "I was expecting to hear 'my father will hear about this' come out of your mouth Draco." Her melodic voice rang like bells as she said Draco's infamous quote from school.

"Nah, I'm in charge now. The only one who would hear about this should be me. Granger, give me a list of concerns, I'll send it off to my team when I get back to my hotel, and you should have your answers tomorrow. Does that work for you?"

My jaw must have got stuck in the mud here, because I had nothing to say on that. He took absolute control of the situation, and in a way it was steamy sexy.

Gathering my senses I blink, "Yes that will work perfectly. If there are any additional issues that arise…"

"I believe you already have all my contact information Granger. You can send it to me, and I will vow that it gets done in a timely manner."

Woah. Is this the same Draco Malfoy from school and the war? Uh no. He was a weak coward. Is this the same Draco Malfoy that Harry is still concerned about? Probably, but the more he talks and takes charge, the more I am doubting my best friend. And my feelings.

"Thank you Draco. You're help this trip, or at least this leg of my trip, has been immeasurable." Did that just come out of my mouth? Yeah, because it is accurate.

"Well who couldn't resist aiding such a lovely lady? Only a fool. And honestly Granger, if there is anything - on any leg of your trip - that I can help out with, please let me know."

Luna just watched the banter between us. I could tell that something was going on in her head from the looks she gave that I saw in my peripheral vision. Draco on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off mine. They were a warm grey, not the cold steel grey that I recall from school or the empty grey from the years of war. These were safe, comforting, warm, smiling eyes. It happened without my knowing, but a smile was on my lips just looking into their depths.

"Come let's have some tea," Luna offered. "It's a long ride back. If you want I'm sure Draco can show you around." There was a twinkle in her eyes - the same Dumbledore would get when he was planning something - and a slight smile hinted. "I'll go set a kettle on." She skipped up the hill. I don't know may adults, other than Luna, that skip. But then again most of us gave up skipping before we came to Hogwarts and her skipping always lightened the usually dark tension that engulfed the school.

Draco - wait when did that start? Malfoy held out his arm for me. "I'm serious with everything. No slipping or getting stuck in the mud, if there are any concerns to let me know, and only a fool would resist assisting such a lovely lady." His eyes twinkled in the sunlight, "My mother did not raise a fool for sure."

"Thank you. I mean it." I took a deep breath. "I might need your help. Until Kingsley retires. If he keeps leaving details out - critical details."

"Whatever you need." He looks down at me. Not in the condescending way, but literal physical way. He's got a gentleness to him. "If you want a list - probably a spreadsheet would be better - of all the outstanding contracts we have with the Ministry, I can have our contracts department create one for you. I know we only update our contracts weekly, but it may give you some help with this communication issue you are having within the Ministry."

"Should I even begin to ask how many there are?"

"Probably two thirds of all contracts are awarded to M.I.I. We review everything from the Ministry with great scrutiny."

"So that you get the best contracts?" I nod knowingly.

"Actually no. There are a lot that would be highly profitable for us, but we don't even bid. Because we know that our bid would be accepted immediately as the most viable. We spread the contracts out so that other businesses can have a go, taking a number of losers that no one will even bid on."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"So when it comes back, and there is an option to bid on the 12 game contract for the Quidditch World Cup per se, we already have the name recognition and the proven success record."

"I never thought you'd be this shrewd of a businessman."

"I guess you didn't know me at all Granger." He turned pointing to a hippogriff approaching us, "you may recognize this fellow. Hi Buckbeak, any good _ferrets_ recently?" I can tell he's joking at his own expense with the whole ferret comment - his nickname from school. But he knew it was Buckbeak all along. He is surprising me. Everytime he opens his mouth.

It was if Draco actually paid attention to Hagrid at school. He knew a great deal on the different creatures housed, and even had some personal revelations about a couple.

"Did you know that is actually the Hungarian Horntail that Harry dealt with during the Triwizard Tournament? He did such damage to the poor creature that it couldn't even return to Romania to its colony. So Luna set him up here."

"No I didn't."

"There are a few more dangerous creatures that are off display, some at my insistence. Safety measures and everything, Granger."

Luna greeted us with tea, probably the most gawd awful stuff that we drank at her father's house when Ron, Harry and I were on the run. Draco saw me looking into my cup.  
"We lost you there Granger." He took it out of my hand and placed it back on the saucer. "Hey, look up. Come on."

"Sorry, it just reminded me of something." He held my hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb in that calming way he does.

I look at him, he is genuinely concerned. Trying to take care of me.

Ron wouldn't have even noticed the change in my demeanor.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry Draco," Luna sing-songs. "She's just remembering something from the war."

Draco was in shock and dismay at Luna's comment, "Don't worry? She doesn't need to be dealing with these demons alone." He turned directly to me, "have you talked to Potter about these things?"

"He has his own demons."

I saw him text something. Next thing I knew I was getting a text.

'Mrs Weasley, I'm Trini. Draco probably told you about me. It's lies, all of it. I don't have a preloaded rubber band gun pointed at his desk all the time. He suggested that I send you the information on a friend of mine - half-blood if that matters. But he is a Muggle psychologist and remembers the war. If you would like I can schedule an appointment for you. He's helped a lot of people I know. But Draco is stubborn and won't go.'

"I like Trini." I chuckle.

"Listen to her."

"Take your own advice Draco."

"I know. But it isn't the same. I deserve it." I looked over at him questioning. No one deserves the after effects of this war. The nightmares, the memories, the fears. Not even Draco. "Text her back. She'll take care of everything for you."

"She's your… what is she?"

"I call her the administration goddess. But her title is the senior executive administrative manager for the chair and board of directors. She just is much more than what her title represents."

"But she doesn't need to be doing this for me. I have my own team."

"It's just who she is. She'll complain to me until you do it, just so you know."

"How long has she complained about you not going."

"Daily, sometimes more than once a day, for over two years. It all depends on day." He chuckled and I realize he still hasn't let go of my hand and that sometime ago Luna left.

"Where did Luna go?"

"She's scheduling with my org team to work on this office. Organize it a bit, make it less of a fire hazard and such."

"How? When?"

"While you were talking to her outside, I called the division head and he worked with the safety team who actually brought it up on their last visit last month. I just put a fire under his arse. We need to keep the visitors and Luna safe. I also stressed how important this is for M.I.I."

He seems to be a step ahead of me at every turn. "We need to work on the abbreviation. Now every time I hear you say it, I picture Blaise running around." I am laughing again.

"Why don't you say your farewells, we need to go scout the sites and it isn't a quick trip." He winked at me. I felt like a pre-teen whose heartthrob just replied to her tweet. "I'll meet you at the car, as long as you don't get stuck in the mud."

He stood there like a valet, holding the door open and a hand out to help me in the car. Where did this side of him come from?

He was right about it not being a quick trip, but it was a beautiful one. I wonder how I slept through all this natural beauty.

"Here is the first of two sites that is proposed. Honestly I like the second better, but that may just be me." He stopped the vehicle, got out and rushed to my side. The ground was still muddy. "There is some problems with both sites and the um dirt." He picked me up out of the SUV and carried me around. "My team is trying to devise a semi-permanent drainage system. Otherwise every pureblood snob female will complain. Also I have informed that the design for the individual tents will be of better quality. I am suggesting, with your approval Granger, that a preference questionnaire be included with registration. Simple things - like preference in team colors, anything that needs to be included. Things like that. I came up with the idea thinking of the Weasleys. How big of an ice box that they will need - something along the lines of a walk in closet I'm thinking. And I don't think they would all like to be in a green and silver tent."

Another mental picture of any of the Weasleys - all redheaded Gryffindors - in a Slytherin themed tent with an ice box the size of a closet had me doubled over laughing. "You're more than welcome to do it to Percy, he's a prick."

"Got it. Percy Weasley - wait doesn't he work under you at the Ministry?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Because his name isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt. The only one above you at the Ministry," he smirked, "for the time being at least."

"Shut it Malfoy." I quipped with our school comeback as I gently punched his chin.

I must say that I agreed with Draco that the second site would be much better. Built down into a natural crater, there was no bad seats. He also described in detail where everything would be in place.  
"Plus if you notice, the ground isn't so sticky. Drying out here would be much easier. And therefore you'd have fewer pureblood witches complaining about ruining their new shoes."

"You mean like Astoria? Draco, I should have just left this decision to you. It really is the better of the two sites."

I must have hit something when I mentioned his ex wife. What should have been a jovial quip, he looked frustrated and hurt by.

"She wasn't… she wasn't that bad. Yeah her shopping could equal a small country's GDP, but she was good. It's just we didn't fit. Scorpius, he's the one paying for it."

"Not to pry, but what happened?"

He smiled. "It was bad timing and the wrong person. She knew my heart belonged to another, but married me anyways. Plus with mother's breakdown and father in Azkaban and trying to rebuild the family name and business. It just made a wrong decision even worse."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nah, we have a great boy out of it." His face brightened when he talked of his son. "Come on let's get back. Do you have plans for dinner? I was thinking maybe hash out a few more details while I still have you."

"Sounds perfect."


	7. Chapter 7 Malfoy

_**Draco 2 August 2017**_

The afternoon was really enjoyable. Luna, well she was Looney Luna. But I was able to manage some of the problems that worried Hermione. She still has some difficulty when handling hard situations with those close to her.

She unofficially met Trini. And she likes her. Which is good, because Trini is as loyal as Hermione. They are really two peas in a pod. When Hermione becomes Minister, she needs her own Trini.

Potter is having me over for dinner. Yeah, I am still not too sure on this one.

If someone said this would happen to me back at Hogwarts, I would have thought you a bloody nutter. But here I am nonetheless.

So I drove Hermione to her hotel - and mine too - and let her get out. I kept my distance and gave her a little space. Plus watching her leave is stunning, she just is stunning from every single angle. But her ass… Merlin! Once I saw her go upstairs, I then handed my keys to the valet and went off to my room.

Trini had made dinner reservations at a rooftop restaurant for just the two of us. As soon as I saw the information, all I could do is shake my head.

"Well there goes any talk of business."

I am downstairs waiting for my date - technically my wife - to come downstairs reviewing some emails from today on my laptop. Nothing critical, but just the day to day business of the President/CEO of an international billion Galleon empire. Then I saw one from Blaise that caught my attention - "Urgent FYEO" was the subject line.

Then she emerged from the elevator. I have never ever seen her so beautiful.

Blaise mate. Sorry. Your priority email is not my priority. The dazzling woman walking my way holds my complete and total attention. I shut my laptop and double check that I'm not drooling on my tux.

She's beaming. It's like she was put in a spotlight. Wow.

"I suppose you had something to do with this?"

I couldn't talk. I just shook my head. Which earned me a 'yeah right' look. "Trini. She did it."

"How did she know my size?"

Oops. "Your tag was sticking out of your shirt, I noticed when I tucked it back in."

Her eyes are so warm and inviting, her hair was done up one one side with stray curls cascading down, reminding me of the Yule Ball. The green compliments her tanned body. The beading make her look insanely tall. And the dress hugs Every. Single. Curve. "You look absolutely stunning. Perfect." I tuck my laptop into it's case and offer my arm. "Oh and don't think I had anything to do with the dinner reservation either. Trini again."

"What?" She chuckled. "Nevermind." She blushed again.

The night has only begun and I already don't want it to end.

The night was perfect, with a beautiful view of the city from the rooftop of one of the tallest office buildings - one of our holdings. Just before the Olympics were awarded to Rio, Malfoy Industries bought up every single property and renovated it. Now they are state of the art, elegant offices and hotels. Well except for the tacky thing that Mrs. Malfoy is staying in.

It's probably 9 when we finish dinner. Music starts drifting in. The first song was an Ed Sheeran song 'Shape of You'. I offer her my hand, "Shall we?"

I lead her to an open spot and have such a fun time dancing. The latin rhythm made the song sexy. I had her spinning. Our hips were in perfect unison. My pulse quickened in time with the song.

The next song was 'Slow Hands' Niall Horan. She laid her head on my chest as we rocked to the melody. I closed my eyes and just revealed in this moment, remembering every detail from the fairy lighting to the scent of her hair.

The next thing I heard was a lighter beat of 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' and we were back spinning around, laughing. She glided alongside me across the dance floor. I dip her deeply and not want to bring her up. I can just have my eyes look into hers forever.

I need to thank Trini for the music selection when I get back.

Every time I think it is going to end, another perfect song comes on. We end up dancing much of the night in quiet euphoria. Some of the songs are upbeat and remind us both of days past. But all have lyrics that touch both of us. From 'One Call Away' to 'Stand by You' they each have a meaning to the both of us.

It is late when we go back to the hotel. And I believe that her day is going to start again with air raid sirens (please don't wake me up at 5:30 this time), but tonight's bliss is exhilarating.

Walking her up to her room I kiss her hand goodnight. I watch the door to her suite slowly close. I think to myself, 'My first date with my wife is a complete success.'

I collapse on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was something I waited for since I was 11. It took me a long time to figure it out. But tonight I held the other half of my heart - my soul - and danced the night away.

Why didn't I ask her to the Yule Ball?

Probably cause I was a prick.

I realize I need my laptop, I probably should read Blaise's email. I call down to valet and have them run up my bag so that I can see what is stressing him out so greatly.

Now there's a second one also. "DOUBLE URGENT FYEO!" Calm you knickers Blaise.

Email #1:

 _Draco,_  
 _Potter stopped by here today. Barged in like he owned the place or something. He was screaming that he knew you were up to something and if I cared for your safety, to keep you away from Hermione._  
 _He also swore up and down that when he finds out what happened to Weasel, he knows that you have something to do with it, that he's personally going to escort you to Azkaban._  
 _And he reminded me that he destroyed You Know Who and that you would be nothing compared to him. (Really Potter? I didn't know.)_  
 _Then he stormed out._  
 _What the hell did you two talk about? Did you tell him?_  
 _BZ_

That is funny because I can see that pompous fool coming in thinking that he has authority in my office. He's lucky Trini didn't get him with the rubber band gun.

Email #2:

 _Draco if you're screwing her, so help me. I'm resigning now. Potter called me in a huff that Hermione isn't answering her cell phone and that you probably ran her into the jungle and are hiding her like you are the Weasel. (Where did he come up with that insane idea in the first place?)_  
 _I told him that yeah you two were in the jungle, but it's business. (Yeah I heard about the Lovegood sanctuary issues - we're on it. Team's leaving in the morning.) I may have snarkily added that you will give Buckbeak and that lousy dragon a big 'hi' from him._  
 _Probably not my best move. Sorry._  
 _So we are being audited by the Ministry and we are having a full sweep by Magical Law Enforcement. When you get here, you'll need to surrender your wand for inspection. And you're probably going to be interrogated about the Weasel. Ugh. Sorry._  
 _But it sounds like you might be a godfather soon. Pansy looks and swears she's going to 'blow' any minute. I'll let you know._  
 _BZ_

What the hell! POTTER!

I am not going to bring this up to Hermione, just ask if she's checked in with him. If she hasn't to please do before he single handedly destroys my company.

I finally cool down enough to reply.

 _Blaise,_  
 _Do you really think I am stupid? No I didn't tell Potter anything other than we are working on the hemi-finals. And she wasn't quite herself today during the meetings._  
 _You never got me her itinerary._  
 _More upset about that than the stupid inspection. Remember I have the future Minister across the hall from me._  
 _Plus I took her on a date. It was supposed to be a working dinner, then Trini got involved. Tell her to download the playlist to my iCloud. IF everything works out… it might be used for a reception. And thank her for me._  
 _Now this little godbaby of mine: Tell Pansy to get off her proverbial arse and have her already. I can't wait to be home and hold the little puggy._  
 _Yes that's what I'm going to call her, so deal with it. It's because I love her already. The little puggy is going to be spoiled by Uncle Draco. So tell her to get out._  
 _DM_

Tomorrow is another day. But tonight I sleep with dreams of her in my arms spinning around.

I wake up still in my tux from last night and all I think about is that BLOODY AIR RAID SIREN! The dream I had we were floating on a cloud over the city just dancing and laughing. Then her phone goes off and I can hear it in here.

Part of me wants to go pound on her door to shut it up.

Part of me wants to just go in there and kiss her until she wakes.

Part of me wants to throw that bloody phone into the bloody ocean. Baby please don't hit snooze.

Drifting back to my blissful sleep and then it starts all over again. Ugh. I am up already.

I roll over and pull up my blasted laptop. Oh joy _only three_ emails from Blaise this morning.

 _Email 1: "Itinerary"_

 _Email 2: WHAT ARE YOU CALLING MY DAUGHTER?!_

 _Email 3: Backlash from Potter_

I think they are self explanatory. I decide to put on something a little more appropriate and - oh hell no! Not again - that bloody siren!

Reminder to me, have Blaise soundproof the walls when we redo the hotel. Make them air raid siren proof.

I jump in the shower just to drown the noise out, after sending room service up to Hermione's room. A variety of muffins with a note 'Lunch? - DM'

I hear a knock on my door as I step out of the shower. 'What the hell?' I wrap a towel around myself and go look.

Oh dear Merlin. You're killing me.

Granger.

I lean up against the door debating on opening it. For maybe a split second. Deep breath. Crap - here goes nothing.

"Yeah." I try to be casual as I open the door more than just a crack. "Oh um good morning."

"Draco? Oh my um."

"Yeah kinda awkward."

"I just wanted to apologize if my alarm woke you." There's that sweet embarrassed blush on her cheek and she's biting her bottom lip. She's looking squarely at my chest, which is making things hard shall we say for me to carry on much of a conversation.

"No problem. I needed to get up anyways. Blaise already emailed me three times this morning but I am dreading reading them."

She giggled. Just like when we were in school and Ron made a fool of himself. "That bad? What did you stick your foot in now?"

"Nothing I can't handle except for one thing I need to ask."

I watch her eyes go from my stomach slowly up to my eyes. Part of me feels like a piece of meat, the other part is quite enjoying it truth be told. I hide my smile behind my hand. I keep waiting for her to ask about the ring on my pinky finger.

"Wha-what is it?" She's flustered and it is adorable.

"Could you please call Potter before he closes my company down? He swears I've kidnapped you."

I think I made her more flustered than before.

"Harry did what?"

"Well currently we're being audited and Magical Law Enforcement is searching the HQ. I haven't read what is today's trial."

"I'll call him right away. He's just worried after…"

"I know." I see her start to tear up and all I can do is just reach out and hold her. Which I do.

She wraps her arms around me, and I lose control of myself. My body has wanted hers for so long. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. There's not really any…" I lift her head up to me and wipe away the tear that's fallen.

Then I do the one thing I've avoided, because part of me is still that coward. I kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8 Granger

_**Hermione 3 August 2017**_

What just happened? I lost myself in Draco's arms. His damp body, oh dear Merlin! His defined chest and abs that just turn me inside out. And that perfectly shaped V going to his… Get ahold of yourself.

Then he kissed me.

Instantly I was flown back to the dream I had the other night, the one where I lost it a few times. It was just like that kiss.

And I kissed him back.

Some part of me awoke with that kiss, something that has been deeply hidden for I don't know how long. There was an intensity that I never had. There was a heat that burned in a joyous flame. There was a chill that combatted the fire bringing every nerve in my body to its full fervor. An electricity that shot from my lips to where his body embraced mine to where ohhhh… someplace that my husband could never.

I touched him with longing, with need, with desire.

I kissed him with a heightened love, something that went beyond any physical cravings that I could have imagined. It was a connection on a spiritual plane. It was ethereal. There's no words that can completely describe the whole-ness that was that one small move between our lips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized a little too quickly. "It was out of place; for that."

"Don't. I'm not sorry. Not at all."

"Give me a minute, we can continue this." I didn't realize his towel was being held up only barely. Instead I can only smile and nod. He takes a step back and I hear him sigh.

Giggling I go back to my room wondering what did he ask me to do? I know it was something important.

I retreated to my room and look down at my phone. THAT'S IT! Harry called 22 times. Oh hell. He's giving Draco's business grief. That's what it is.

Oh great 14 calls from Ginny too. I had better brace myself for a whole Weasley/Potter arse chewing. I'll start with Ginny.

Ginny answers in a panic "Hello? 'Mione? Are you okay?"

"OF COURSE I AM! Goodness girl." I know she could tell I'm smiling; it had to come across the phone for a stranger, but to my best friend - she knows.

"You are in too good of a mood. Harry is going nuts. He came home saying something about Malfoy running off with you." She actually took a breath. "If Harry is blowing this out of proportion or anything, I am taking his favorite broom and swatting him with it."

"Yes Draco - Malfoy - is here. We're working on the hemi-finals. By the way Luna says hi, we went to her sanctuary. Did you know Dra- Malfoy helped start it? Well anyways, something - um - happened."

"Hermione Jean Granger Weasley you had better keep talking now!" Why do I picture her face the same intense red as her hair right now?

"We had dinner last night."

"AND!?"

"It was beautiful. It was a fairy tale come to life. It was on a rooftop overlooking everything. I felt like we were floating on a cloud. Then we danced, until it was really really late."

"REALLY? Shit how am I going to explain that to my husband?"

"And just now, he kissed me."

"STOP RIGHT THERE. What time is it there?"

"Ummm why?"

"You just woke up didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Did he wake up next to you?"

"No Merlin! NO! He is actually across the hall, but I guess my alarm woke him up and - uh."

"Keep talking or I'm sending my brothers after you."

"He just got out of the shower." Dead silence. Nothing came from her. I could hear Lily Luna in the background yelling for her mum, but nothing came out.

"'Mione. You can't just stop there. Keep talking."

"Um yeah well." I really couldn't describe what just happened. My cheeks were on fire. The rest of my body wanted more of his lips on mine.

"THAT good? Merlin's beard! You know you need to call Harry. Like right now. But from the sound of it, you need a cold shower."

"Dra-" yeah you can call him by his first name to your best girlfriend. "Draco is getting grief from your husband. Well his company is. I guess Harry sent Magical Law Enforcement to the headquarters…"

I can hear her laughing on the other end. "Yeah that's my husband for you. Call him. Leave the kissing a half naked Malfoy out of the discussion. Understand. Oh now I have something to talk about when he has dinner here." She's still laughing at this.

"You're evil Ginevra Potter."

"With my brothers, I had to be. Now call Harry before he sends them all after you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Shut it. Love you."

"Pray for me. Love you too."

One call down… Harry to go.

"Hello hold on please. No last I heard she was in Rio. Yes. Thanks." I can tell he didn't see the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Who the hell are you sending to Rio, Harry James Potter?" I scold.

"'Mione! Oh thank Merlin! Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Um hmmm I didn't know you were my boss. I thought actually I was your boss."

"That isn't it 'Mione. I was worried, last I heard you were at Luna's. I called there and she said you had left hours before. And you weren't answering."

"We were scouting locations. Crappy cell service. And found the perfect one. Draco already showed me basic schematics and where the Minister's box is going. I'm impressed."

There is an exaggerated pause before he speaks again. "Hi my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'm looking for my best friend. Maybe you've met her. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley?"

"Very funny Harry."

"Well what do you want from me? You're impressed by Malfoy. You spend the whole afternoon with the ferret."

"And dinner."

"What? Wait, you left that part out."

"Talk to your wife, I gave her more details. Talking to you about this is as awkward as…" I start giggling again.

"What happened? If he laid a hand on you?"

"No hands. Trust me."

He groans. "Oh no! Tell me no. Please. Even if you have to lie."

"Truthfully the answer is no. He was the perfect gentleman. Now call off your goons. From his company too."

"How did you find out?"

"He asked me to call you. Why are you using Ministry resources for a personal vendetta? Do I need to audit Magical Law Enforcement?"

"You don't need to take that tone with me."

"I'm still your boss. Call them off. And any Weasleys you may be sending out here."

I abruptly hang up on Harry as I hear Draco on his phone.

"Blaise, no. She's fine. I told her to call Potter and reign in his ferocious beasts. Fine. No we need to re-estimate the profitability of the tournament project. I got the green light for option #2. No way, if she wants #3 she's going to have to break the contract. It isn't a viable option. No transportation alone. Hell how can we keep it from the Muggles. No. I know you think being over the ocean would be beautiful. No I know you went to the sailing portion of the Olympics. Still NO! End of discussion." I look through the peep hole. It looks like he was trying to come across the hall but didn't make it. He's got a smile on his face, but it isn't exactly genuine. It looks like there is some stress behind it. "Come on you can't tell me she's going to be Pansy's daughter and not look a little puggy. It's a term of endearment. You know I'm going to dote on her. Fine, I won't call it to her face." He's laughing but there is a strain in his voice. I wonder if it is because of Harry sending in everyone that isn't vital critical nature in the Ministry today. He's got his foot propped up on the door jam, his eyes closed, his head tilted back. I want to kiss that long luscious neck. I catch myself biting my bottom lip. "No that isn't something that I want to bring up right now. You should see her, the mere mention of something associated with him and she shuts down. No. I'm not. Thanks for the support." That came out sarcastically, so something is going on between Blaise and Draco. I look at the button down shirt he's wearing and just start drooling. He's the one man I know who has his shirts perfectly tailored. Even his undershirt can't hid his pecks, and damn his arms. From the view I have now, you can tell he still plays quidditch and works out more. He has some guns. His body is more matured and more defined than I remember at school. I had a perfect view this morning but still I am getting heated in all the right ways. It's a shame the towel didn't fall completely off, because I would have enjoyed that.

What the hell am I thinking? I'm married. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. He's Draco freaking Malfoy. I should not be looking at him this way.

Wait did I forget my married name?

I glance once more, taking in Draco's enticing whole-ness. He was still on the phone so it would be impolite to interrupt.

Turning, I jump in the shower and prepare for another marathon day of meetings. The coffee maker was set and my sweet Padfoot fed. I look in the closet, undecided on what would be appropriate for today's meetings. Navy blue pencil skirt, red front tie blouse and a navy cardigan sweater with slight gold scalloped edging.

It reminded me of when Ron would want to 'play naughty librarian'. But he never brought out that side. He never caused lustful desires like Draco does. It was always the part of our marriage that was missing. Our marriage was comfortable. Stable. Blah. Pure vanilla. I, for some reason, never was the one that initiated sex. Maybe because it was just the motions with nothing inspiring behind it.

Draco is the one that brings out the spice that tantalizes me. He is the bubbles in fizzy soda that tickles your tongue and makes you smile. He is the jets in a jacuzzi that relaxes your inhibitions and comforts your tired muscles.

I'd better take that cold shower.

I come out and dress quickly, looking everywhere for my sweet dog. Instead of finding her, I find a lovely basket of muffins with a note from Draco asking me to lunch. How can I say no when he remembers to take care of me for breakfast? I don't think Ron even remembers what I have for breakfast after being married over 10 years.

But where could Padfoot have snuck off for the second time in two days? She's getting to be good at puppy hide and seek. At least I know she'll be back when she's hungry. And maybe she'll eat some this food then. This dog is such a snob, I laugh.

I look over my meetings today. It starts with an International Magical Security meeting. This is one of the most boring meetings of the whole trip. There are countries that don't allow Wizards or Witches and Muggles to marry. I think this is absolutely absurd, and I know I won't be able to hold my tongue. Seamus is half blood. I still hear his introduction "Dad's a Muggle; Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him." I can't imagine not being able to marry the person you love just because of who you are - a witch or a wizard. I stuff a second muffin in my mouth and a third in my bag because it might be the only way to keep me quiet.

I brace myself, grab my coffee, and go to leave the room; I look over in the suite across the hall, Draco left his door open. What I see next surprises me: my man hating dog, has Draco on the floor playing with her. She looks just like when we got her a few months ago, bouncing and pouncing. Both of them have smiles on their faces. I think all I can do is just watching the scene in front of me.

"Padfoot, you mangy mutt, get back inside!" I command her. And she proceeds to ignore me. As does Draco. "Padfoot." I just watch them play a bit longer. "Fine, no treats for you."

"Don't hold it against the dog Granger. She's a sweetie. She just wants to play."

"Draco, I need to get going, and I don't think you want to puppy sit that little brat all day."

Padfoot pins his shoulders to the floor and starts licking his face. "Not in my - ick - nose." He cringes and turns his face away so that she can't get him anymore. "Come on, let's say bye to mummy." He scoops her up in one arm, bringing her to me like a little baby. The little turd is liking it. I think she likes him more than me.

"In. And stay inside," as she jumps out of Draco's arms and goes running inside.

"Be nice. She came to say hi when room service came by."

"Thank you by the way. I put an extra in my bag just to keep me quiet."

"That bad? I'm sorry." He takes a step closer to me, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "What is going to set the famous Hermione Granger off today? Wait, let me guess. Centaur rights initiative?"

"No. It is a part of the International Magical Security council meeting. It's just the topic that annoys me. It is about separating Muggles from the Magical community even further."

He looked at me questioning, "separate further? Didn't we decide in the last war that wizarding supremacy wasn't the best idea?"

"Not quite that. It would prevent a wizard or witch to marry a muggle. Like your aunt Andromeda. I remember Tonks talking about her parents. They want to ban marriages like that."

"Remind them that is something that You Know Who would agree on. That should shut them up. If you need a witness to his insanity, they can take a trip to Azkaban or I am willing to bring it up."

"You don't need this fight. You have to clean your company after Harry trashed it."

"Potter didn't do too much damage. I just gave about half our HQ the day off."

"Was Trini one of them?"

He was laughing and his eyes were dancing with a variety of the shades of blue and grey. "Merlin I wish! She never takes a bloody day off!"

I didn't realize how close he was until I was able to brush my nose against his chin. My hands found their way to his chest and up into his hair.

"Granger." I heard him moan as our lips met for the second time this morning.

"Oh Merlin" escapes from my mouth as he kisses me, going down my neck, to my earlobe nibbling on it. I stand on my toes so that we are closer and he has better access. "Draco," I purr his name as his hands go from my waist to under my butt, lifting me up slightly.

I tug his hair, pulling his lips back to mine. I don't want this to stop.

I feel his pulse racing in time with mine. I feel like I'm floating. My head is spinning. His hand is under my skirt and panties, his thumb massaging my backside tenderly. "You're killing me Granger." He realizes that I have the sexy lace panties Ginny gave me last Christmas as a means to help my marriage in the bedroom. Draco doesn't know yet that I am also wearing the matching bra.

I feel him lowering me down, and I grasp onto him tighter. I don't know where I am, but all that matters is right now I am in his arms. "Please Draco" I gasp between his tongue exploring every millimeter of my mouth over and over, pulsing with the movement of his hips on mine. One of his hands is finding its way under my blouse and I help him unbutton it. In one fluid motion he has both my cardigan and blouse off, just exposing my breasts barely covered by a black lace bra.

"Granger, you are the most beautiful" his head sunk as he began to kiss my stomach.

I realize how cliche' I am when he grasps my legs over his shoulders and I notice I still have my dark red Valentino studded cross strap heels on. I thought they tied the outfit together, now I just want to be wearing them and my lace bra and panties.

He is between my legs nibbling me on my inner thighs, sending me higher and higher. Right now I feel like if I reach up, I can touch the stars. My head falls backwards with a gasp. My breathing and heart beat has quickened. I know he noticed. You'd have to be blind not to.

"Granger, I need to tell you something," he breathy whispers, releasing my legs from his shoulders and crawling up to me.

"'Mione that had better not be you!" I heard yelled at me. Padfoot was barking excitedly. Draco nearly fell on his arse.

Only then did I realize who was yelling. And I realized that my wand was in my bag - I think in the hallway.

He had better be glad that my wand wasn't within my grasp. Otherwise the Boy Who Lived, would be the Boy Cursed Into the Next Millennium. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, what the hell are you doing here!?"


	9. Chapter 9 Malfoy

_**Draco 3 August 2017**_

"POTTER!" I chuckle but it was fitting. "What the hell?"

"I will deal with you later Malfoy. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, you get dressed. We are going to talk. NOW. I don't care that you're my boss, you need some sense knocked into you right now."

He stormed out of the suite.

I look at her and she looks between embarrassed and pissed. I'm deflated, but looking at her I can't help myself. Her eyes bring a smile to my lips. "I'm sorry Hermione. Blame it all on me. He hates me anyways. I don't want you to lose someone as important in your life as Potter over…"

"Over something I wanted as much as you." Her smile was reassuring. "He needs to realize he isn't my brother - since I don't have one, nor is he my father. Don't worry about me." She leaned over and kissed me again.

Damn I love kissing my wife. And she seems to be pretty fond of it too.

While Hermione is outside with Potter (I offered to leave, but she insisted I stay) I get on the floor and play some more with Padfoot. Smirking, I wonder what Potter will think of that.

I don't have to wait long. She comes in and tells me to keep my phone close, because lunch is a go and we'll talk more then. I take her hand, and kiss it as eyes are boring into the back of my head. I watch as half of my heart goes to take on the Magical world.

"What's your issue Potter?"

"For starters she's married."

"Then why did she have to bury an empty coffin? From what she said, you had him declared deceased."

"It was protocol, she doesn't believe it."

"Who are you trying to convince, Potter? Yourself? Because she is trying to heal. Why would her husband leave his family for over 6 months with no contact?" My anger is starting to take over and I have to reel it in.

"I don't know, maybe you have some insight Malfoy? When was the last time you saw your family?"

"I saw Scorpius and Astoria before I came out here if you must know. We have weekly family dinners even though Astoria and I are _divorced_. Scorpius has rooms at both houses and he can stay at either at his leisure. He was over at mine for 2 weeks before I left. It isn't the perfect situation but we are making it work. Unlike Weasel." The silly dog is has decided my lap is a good pillow, but she's keeping me calm. I give her a funny look. "How long is she supposed to live with a ghost of him? And then throw more work on her." I scratch the dog behind her ears, watching her instead of the hot head pacing in front of me. "I'm completely honest Potter. She would freeze yesterday. She needs someone there for her. I recommended a therapist that Trini knows, but she needs _someone_."

"Malfoy why the hell do you even care?"

"She's Hermione Granger, the brightest, most talented, beautiful witch of our generation. She's…" stolen my heart years ago, but I can't tell Potter that. "She deserves happiness after everything."

He just stares at me. Or hopefully he's staring at the dog and not me, because it is really uncomfortable. "Malfoy, look at me." I roll my eyes up to him. "Since when?"

I chuckle, "since when _what_?" I smirk involuntarily.

"How _long_ Malfoy?"

I relax. I know what he's asking. But can I really say when? Do I even know? It's not like a date circled on my calendar or anything.

"I don't know. The war. School. Forever. I don't know."

"You were a shit at school." It was both a question and a statement - meant to cut as he reminded me. Like I can forget.

"You live with my father and be in love with someone he despises, and see how you react. I was fighting an internal battle. I've been fighting a battle with my heart and my family forever. She came into my life and challenged everything I believed in and the battle only got worse." I look up from the dog to see Potter's reaction, "you wouldn't understand."

He sighed, "you'd be surprised Malfoy. Where the hell do we go now?"

"Don't say anything to her please."

"Don't tell her that you're in love with her? Have you seen her? She never looked at Ron like that. Ever." I smile crept on his lips, "you make her happy. I just don't want her hurt."

I am irked again, but restrain myself before it turns into full anger. "Then find the Weasel. Give her some real closure."

"I can't. My hands are tied."

"What? The great Harry Potter?" I glared at him. "I call bull. You've given up on him too. And you realize it's for the best for her."

"I'm married to his sister though. His kids are my niece and nephew. I can't give up."

"Then fight!" I yell, probably louder than I intended. "Fucking fight like it's your life on the line. Look for him like you looked for those bloody horcruxes. You had the whole wizarding world against you for part of that. You were on the run. Still you kept going. What's stopping you now?" I pause because I don't think anyone has talked to Potter like this, ever. "Would you like my help? I mean I'm not one of the Golden Trio but…"

"No. Yes. Hell. Let me think about it and talk to my wife."

I genuinely laugh. "Potter, you're whipped."

He looks at me knowingly. "You're one to talk Malfoy."

Potter and I discussed our families, our work, quidditch (I still can't believe he got his wife to stop playing professionally), and just life. It's still strained, there are some things that you just can't get past and the past is one of them, no matter how many times you say "I'm sorry" or "I forgive you".

We agree that for the dinner at his house, I should bring Scorpius and we actually schedule it. He suggested that Hermione, Rose and Hugo join. I can't find a reason for them not, it might make it easier for everyone with the more people there. I think of the differences between Scorpius and Rose; they both will be starting school this year but that is about where it stops. Rose has about a dozen or so family members already in school that are willing to stand up for her. Scorp will only have Teddy, a virtual stranger, and who knows if he will be even civil to my son.

It's weird how intertwined Potter's and my families are, but how different at the same time. If you were booted from the Malfoy/Black family, somehow they ended with Potter's. First mum's cousin Sirius, who is Harry's godfather. Then Teddy, my cousin Nymphadora's son, who is Potter's godson. We've been on the opposite sides for so long, that for my son's sake, I pray we can mend. Otherwise there is a chance that my son will be more alone than I was after the war.

And truth be told, I would like to see my son grow into a man like Potter.

That is until he breaks up my little make out session with my wife, making me chuckle.

"Malfoy, that's an odd ring you're wearing. It isn't your wedding band, right?"

I think about the next words to come out of my mouth before answering. I have to be truthful to Potter. "It isn't my wedding band to Astoria if that's what you mean. It's an heirloom. One that I just recently came in possession of."

Not lying. Not completely telling the truth. I'm not saying it is the wedding band that his best friend slipped onto my finger two nights ago and that only she can remove. And that I will only take it off the night before we have a formal wedding in front of our family and friends.

Look at me, thinking about this already. Hell, I probably will even have Potter standing with me.

Never would that have crossed my mind back at school.

I look down at my phone, never has it been this quiet for this long. "Hmm surprisingly Hermione hasn't texted either of us. She wasn't looking forward to the meeting this morning."

He looked at me confused, "she told you what the meeting was about?"

"Yeah, I mean it isn't a secret is it? And heck my family has been on both sides of the issue."

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are talking about different things here?"

"Because her schedule changed this morning. I only knew about it because I ran into Kingsley before coming."

"What? Well she might not need that third muffin then."

"THIRD muffin? I don't think I've ever seen her finish two." He was laughing.

"The third was to keep her quiet as she said. She stuffed it in her bag."

"She thought it was still the International Magical Secrecy meeting?" I nodded. "Oh that wouldn't have helped. Nothing would have helped." We're both laughing now in agreement.

"How bad is the meeting she's in now?"

"It is about," he went pale, "shit. Malfoy, we gotta go. NOW!"

"What? Potter!" I follow him out of her room, making sure Padfoot doesn't follow. "I gotta grab a couple things," I grab my laptop bag and wallet from my room and race to catch up with Potter who's already waiting at the open elevator. "What is this meeting _Potter_?"

"It is about aurors crossing international jurisdictions."

"So? I don't follow?"

"We were in America when Ron went missing. We weren't even supposed to be there."

"Tell me she doesn't…"

"She knows." His face was stone cold.

Aw fuck.

I brace myself for my poor wife being broken down again. Luckily she'll have two of us to be there for her this time. I drive, racing through the streets of Rio, to the office that her meetings are being held in. I casually toss my keys to the valet. "Mr Malfoy, we weren't expecting you," he begins.

"We're here for something different. Someone call Trini and have her hold my calls or forward them to Mr Zabini for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir."

"Come on Potter, keep up."

The poor valet was shocked to see me with Harry Potter rushing in together.

"How do you?"

"One of our holdings. We own a big portion of Rio. And I signed off on the meetings to be held here personally." We both grab the next available elevator and I push 3 buttons in sequential order. I turn to Potter. "We have some floors that are not available to Muggle eyes. And that is where all her meetings are scheduled. What are we walking into, honestly."

"I wasn't allowed to come to this meeting because of my involvement in the 'American Issue' as it's been deemed. If she's as bad as you said yesterday, she's going to be in a terrible shape today."

I look down at my watch - she probably has another two hours or so of meetings before getting a break and this isn't going to be good for her psyche.


	10. Chapter 10 Granger

_**Hermione 3 August 2017**_

This is painful. Painful in its entirety. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally. They are discussing my 'late' husband. Directly, and not even taking account that I am sitting here in the room, hearing details for the first time. My husband that has been missing for 8 months. The man we declared dead two months ago. And he did everything wrong. They were blaming my husband and my best friend for over an hour. How they broke magical treaties, how they exposed themselves, and more problems.

From the sound of it, Harry is lucky not to be in Azkaban. But who would send the savior of the Wizarding World to Azkaban. It was his only reprieve.

I was choking back tears before it was over.

The meeting adjourned, and I stepped out of the meeting room to see one of the last two people I wanted to see.

Harry BLOODY Potter.

I attacked him. I had my wand to his throat. The pain burned inside me. I was going to kill the Boy Who Lived. He who killed You Know Who.

And I wasn't going to have any regrets about it.

"WHAT did you do? What exactly took place that night Harry? Harry so help me!" Tears were in a constant flow down my cheeks. My eyes burned. My chest hurt. My knees went weak.

I felt arms, calming and soothing arms, around me. They were strong, having me lower my wand from Harry's throat.

"You killed him Harry. Why? He was your best friend."

"Not now honey, calm down. Come on, look at me." I heard the words come from somewhere and I felt my body be pulled into his. My head fell onto him, too weak to be held up anymore.

"He killed him."

"Shhhh. Let's get you some tea. Come on honey." He kissed my head.

He was everything I needed right now. Right now I trusted him more than I trusted my own best friend. I let my body be guided by his strong arms to the elevator. He didn't let me go when he got out his keys and inserted one into the panel and turned.

I'm numb. I'm numb from the last semblance of myself breaking into pieces and being thrown to every corner of the world. I put all of what was left of me in his care, and I didn't care. Somehow, I knew he had me.

We exited the elevator on what I can only think is the executive suites. "Vivian is my office open?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy," a mousy brunette said from behind a desk. "Is there anything I can get you Mr Malfoy?"

"Tea please, for both of us."

"Of course sir."

He ushered me into a large office and onto a black leather sofa off to the side. I remember falling into it and him pulling me to him.

I was crying again. My fears had been exposed. My wounds opened. The hurt crashed over me like a tsunami, drowning me and then pulling me into the dark abysmal sea of pain.

He kissed every tear away. He held me protectively, like no one had in years. Truth be told, I don't think even in our worst moments of the war, did someone hold me like this. For once I can be completely vulnerable with him.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It isn't you. You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I was always the coward. I still am."

"No you're not. Draco, you… you are just what I need right now."

"Then I'll be here as long as you need."

The mousy brunette came back in carrying a tray with two tea cups on it. "I hate to bother you Mr Malfoy, but Mr Zabini is on the phone."

"I'll call him back."

"Miss Trini is on her way."

"Thank you Vivian." I could feel his impatience with the young lady.

He waited until his assistant left and then turned his attention solely to me again. "Drink something. Please." Draco handed me a cup of tea.

"How are you so… strong?"

He sighed. "It's because I wasn't when it was needed most. When _you_ needed it most. Now I am trying to - I don't know - redeem myself."

We sat and his calming words, words of strength and caring, allowed me to get the strength I needed for the rest of the day. His kisses, as few as they were, were gentle and tender. He kissed my head and my hand. Nothing sensual, just caring and concerned. I can linger on those supple kisses for hours. Or at least the couple of meetings before lunch.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You still have multiple meetings today Hermione."

"I just want to stay here right now."

He looked at me, not with a smirk, but a look. A look that said 'I know you do, but you have a job to do.'

"Go to your meetings. We both have work to do. I probably should call Blaise back before he has a temper tantrum."

"Fine." I'm pouting. Then I start giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you seem to be surrounded by two year olds right now."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Please explain."

"I'm here pouting, Blaise is throwing a temper tantrum. We are two kids. And here you are, being the adult through it all."

He pulled me to him again, laying his head on mine. "We all need to be kids - whether to pitch a fit or just cry. And we all need to be adults. It is balancing the two. And I don't mind being the adult right now." He squeezed me tighter. "We'll talk more about this at lunch."

"Okay."

He slowly let go of me and took only my hand. "Is there anything that you need for this next meeting?"

"I don't even know what meeting is next? How long were we in your office?"

He chuckled as we stood up to leave, "honestly, I don't know. But not long enough in my opinion." He smiled pushing a few strands of hair back off my face. "If you need anything, even an office to escape to - Vivian, can you give Miss Granger a spare office key for the elevator and my office?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy."

"Draco, I can't ask."

"Nonsense. Even the next Minister needs to run and hide on occasion." He handed me two keys on a M.I.I. keychain. "This will let you in the executive suites of any M.I.I. office - it's yours. This one is my office key here. Now the bathrooms are right there. You may want to - um - touch up your makeup."

His eyes were twinkling down at me like stars in the deepest nights sky, even though I knew he was right. After crying and stressing and - well having a full break down - I probably needed to wash my face in the least.  
I open the ornate black door by what I can only conceive is a sterling silver doorknob, and see one of the most elegantly appointed bathrooms I have ever laid eyes on. There is a pair of silver and crystal chandeliers down the length of the room, on the left is a row of onyx black sinks and a wall size mirror, on the other side is a small door, and 2 cubicles. I step up to the mirror and watch as it curves around me, so that I can have a full 360* angle view.

Aw crap, I look worse than I originally thought. My makeup was smeared across my face and even trickling down my neck, my hair was a frizzy mess, and my outfit was crumpled from - well this morning for starters. That brought a smile to me, just thinking about how wonderful that was, until…

Damn you Harry.

My anger flooded through my veins again. The pain hardened my heart.

It is hard for me to wrap my head around that my best friend has become someone I hate, and someone who hated me for so long - and I hated him in return - is now taking care of me and filling my heart. The world has turned upside down, or it may be an alternate universe where up is down and down is up. I would normally sit and have dinner with the Potters, or coffee, or birthdays and holidays; and think nothing of it. They were my family. Now I want to walk away and not come back. The Weasleys, my extended family, are not people I want to see right now, even though I know they would come out just to make sure I'm safe.

All I want right now is to be curled up on the couch again with Draco. Safe in his arms. Not being judged. Being myself. I feel like I haven't been myself as completely as I am with Draco in - I don't remember.

This face staring at me in the mirror is not my own. It is the face that I have had to wear since the end of the war. No earlier. The middle of the war - when we were hunting the horcruxes. It was when I couldn't be a typical teenager, I had to grow up.

I wipe another tear that threatens to burn my cheek.  
I had to grow up for my own survival.  
Like Draco had to become a Death Eater for his survival.  
I look down at my scar.  
Like he has his own scar.  
We are mirrors of each other.  
Balancing each other out.  
Trying to erase a past.  
Working for a future.  
Together the hurt can dissipate.  
And in healing can save each other?

It felt like forever before I came out of the bathroom, finally presentable. Exiting I was greeted by Vivian and another lady, who was giving a list of tasks to Vivian.

"Ah Miss Granger, I'm so grateful that Mr Zabini sent me out here. Now we can finally meet. I'm Trini. Mr Malfoy has no idea why I'm really here but I am at your service today." She pulled me aside so we could talk in private, "The real story is that Blaise is beside himself that Draco is sluffing off again. So I am to keep him in line, get him to do some work, and help out you as much as needed. Now let's get you to your meetings." She entered the elevator and pushed a series of buttons. "I have lunch set for you already. Nothing like the place Draco took you yesterday, but the food is equally delightful. Blaise drug us there a few times while we all were here for the Olympics. I never want to do that again, go to the Olympics, I much prefer quidditch."

I chuckle as I listen to Trini go on and on. She seems to be part of the family, the way she talks about Draco and Blaise - not as her bosses, more her peers or best friends.

"So how long have you been with Malfoy - Draco and Blaise?" I ask.

"Too long probably? I was there when Draco got married to Astoria. And I told him he was a pumpkin head for doing it then. When they got divorced, I bought him a 120 kg pumpkin and had it delivered to the office."

I laughed. And laughed. She was a breath of fresh air today. She and Draco, the two of them had a symbiotic relationship and just witnessing this small interaction, made me improve.

"Here we are Miss Granger," she said as she opened the conference room door. "If you need anything, please let me know. Mr Malfoy is grateful to lend his assistance to the Ministry today."

"Thank you Trini." I blushed as I walked in, obviously late for this meeting. The looks I got from the members at the table, though, said not only they understood, but they honestly believed that I was working on something with Draco. Something probably more important than this - well - ridiculous meeting.

Just as I thought, the two meetings that were remaining were utterly useless. There's a saying in the Muggle world, "I survived a meeting that could have been an email." I survived two. But I left with the most obnoxious headache…

Trini greeted me as I left the second meeting. "Your lunch and dinner have been scheduled, you have a massage scheduled this afternoon - at Draco's insistence. He thought you needed something relaxing after the stress of this morning. And here are your messages. And Mr Potter is going - honestly - bat shit nuts right now. Draco instructed me to keep him away from you, and he's threatened to hex me more than once." She looked at me knowingly, "I called his wife. She gave him a verbal lashing."

At this statement I was laughing. Of course Ginny would give him a piece of her mind. Ginevra Weasley-Potter was not a witch to be messed with and it is known within the whole wizarding world.

"Is there an office I can return these messages from?" I ask once I regain my composure.

"Right this way." She led me to an office opposite of Draco's. "This is the office of the CFO. He's been here once. Ever. He never leaves London honestly. You can use it as long as you need. I'll be with Vivian if you need anything further."

"No I'll be fine. Thank you Trini. For everything."

Honestly, I want to clone Trini. I think Kingsley needs a Trini also. Heck Trini needs a Trini. I giggle a bit.

Looking over the messages that I have there are about 3 from the Weasleys as they are concerned that I am going to kill Harry or am having a nervous breakdown because Draco is taking care of me. Or both. I think George's is implying both.

Two are from the Ministry, one is basic updates and one is from Kingsley informing of a last minute schedule change for this morning. I love getting messages after they have already occurred. I need to send a message to Percy Weasley informing him of all the information left out of my dossier for this trip. This is completely unacceptable.

I laugh a little harder now. I can hear Draco's voice 'my father will hear about this' go through my head.

The rest of the messages can wait until after lunch as my stomach is telling me that it seems to be that time.

I do pick up the phone and dial hit one number that for the last few months has been on my speed-dial. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" I hear on the other end coming from a polite young lady.

"Hello. Is George Weasley available? Tell him Hermione is calling please."

"Of course," I hear her attempt to cover the phone, "GEORGE! PHONE!"

"Yes Angelina dear."

Ugh they're kissing I can tell. But eh, if you put up with George as long as she has, there must be perks.

"Ello."

"Hey George. It's Hermione."

"Where on Earth is Hermione Granger Weasley now?" he jokes. "Has Harry called off the Ministry's search team for you yet? He threatened to have Charlie bring a bunch of his trained dragons."

"No I'm fine. Still in Rio. Harry's actually here. It's kinda what I want to talk about."

"How mad are you at him this time? Since I know you aren't mad at Ron."

"I'm actually mad at both of them. I just heard this morning what happened the night Ronald went missing. George, they weren't careless, they were completely reckless and dangerous."

Our conversation lasted quite a while. To the point that Draco popped his head in to check on me.

"Lunch?" He mouthed.

"One minute. Let me finish." I returned as I was listening to George give me some much needed 'big brotherly' advice.

"And WHATEVER you do, don't let Percy know what's going on." He concluded.

"Oh no, I have a bone to pick with Percy. He should have got my message by now. There was a great deal of information left out of my packets for this trip. Made me look ridiculous. Well in the beginning. It's turned out pretty good from there."

" _REALLY_? Do go on," he crooned. I can mentally picture George sitting down in a comfortable chair putting his feet up, preparing for a load of juicy gossip.

"No time. I actually have to go. Lunch meeting to attend."

"Well our Miss Big Shot has lunch meetings. Make sure you eat, and not just do work through them. And _eat_. Not just pick at a damn salad like girls do. Promise?"

"Yes George." I laughed. No matter what I can trust George with telling me straight away. "Now go make the big bucks, Mr Businessman."

"I'm not the one calling from Malfoy Industries, Hermione."

I looked down and realize I'm calling from the business phone and he probably saw the caller ID. "Well yeah, this is where my meetings are." If he saw my face, he would absolutely notice that I was blushing.

"Not buying it, but have fun. And _eat_! Let me know if you need anything on this side. Even if it is just keeping Harry tied down. I think Ginny would enjoy that a little too much though."

"EWWW GEORGE! I'm hanging up. Talk soon."

"You'd better, Granger."

Next thing that happened was me getting hijacked.

I went to lunch, thinking it would be Draco and I; maybe discussing the hemi-finals that still needed some additional planning.

Then our third wheel showed up - Harry.

The moment he sat down at our table, Draco was a gentleman. Trying to keep the conversation light and on point - the point being having Harry and I talk our issue out.

"Hermione, talk to him. He was there. If anyone knows anything it's him," Draco said softly when Harry stepped away for a moment.

"But what can he tell me that wasn't in the report."

He starts laughing. "You know Harry as well as anyone, and everyone knows he leaves some details out of his reports. The only ones he completely opened up to were you, Ron, and Dumbledore. Be honest with yourself." He took my hand in his, "would you like me to leave you two? I could feign an important phone call or something."

"No, please stay," my eyes and voice were pleading to him. "I kinda feel like I need you right now."

"Sorry. Ginny. She's worried about you. Can you call her later? Rose and Hugo miss you." His face was resigned, downtrodden.

"What are you leaving out Harry?"

"What?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Terrified. "What have you heard?"

"Harry," I took a deep breath trying to keep my composure, "tell me. Please. I'm his wife and your best friend."

"Draco, I don't know if you should hear this." He looked questioningly.

"I told him to stay."

"Fine Hermione. You don't know how hard this is." His head hung low, his shoulders slumped. He wasn't the Harry I knew. "You know the basics, we were tracking some dark magic that was surfacing across Ireland. Somehow they lead us to a small town in Iowa in the US. There was maybe 30,000 people in the whole area. A lot of nothing. Ron said he knew someone that could possibly help and well they were close. So we both followed that lead.  
"Hermione, trust me I never wanted to hurt you. I was in a terrible position." His eyes were glassy with tears.

"Why would this hurt me?"

"I was put in a position between my two best friends, and both related by marriage. Our families are so tied, I was put in a bad situation."

"Harry, I don't understand." I pushed for more information "Tell me. Tell me everything."

He was shaking. "We apparated to Chicago, that is where it all went south. It was one of the main streets, I don't remember the name. But we were almost hit by a bus when we apparated and a number of Muggles saw. We had the Magical Congress on our arses. We raced into a hotel, Ron knew exactly where he was going. He hit the elevator button and then he ran down the hall and said something before I caught up to him.  
"Hermione, I am so sorry." He continued. "It was a lady's hotel room. I had no idea who she was. Ron didn't even introduce us. He looked at me and told me to get home. He would contact me in an hour or so.  
"I did what he said, Hermione. But three hours past, I admit I fell asleep. I was absolutely exhausted but that's no excuse. I went back to the hotel and the Magical Congress had people combing everywhere. I got my dad's cloak and went up to the hotel room, but it was empty. Completely destroyed actually."

His tears were trickling down onto the tablecloth. I felt Draco's hand reach for mine under the table as I was wringing them on my lap. He looked over to me with the reassurance that he wasn't going to leave me.

"I found out later that she wasn't a contact. She was his girlfriend or something. They had met in Ireland a few months prior when we were on another assignment." The look on his face was of self disgust, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. She was a Muggle, I believe. She had seen him do magic in Ireland and kept in constant contact with him. They started…"

My tears were flowing, but I noticed my head being pulled into a comforting position from Draco's arm around me, pulling me into him.

"They had started seeing each other regularly. He had asked me to cover for him for a number of late nights, but I didn't know until then. When I went into the hotel room in Chicago, I looked around. I found a message that was meant for me explaining everything. He said not to look for him, but I couldn't do that to you and the kids. I don't know why he threw it all away, or what he has done exactly, or where he is. It is against the Magical Congress's laws for a wizard to be involved with a Muggle, so he was breaking another damn law. I've been looking for any trace of him, or her. But after everything and all the time that past, we had to declare him dead." His eyes plead for forgiveness. "I hoped it would help you move on for your benefit and the kids. You didn't deserve this. If I see him, trust me, I will curse him."

"No you won't Harry Potter." My voice was unwavering. It was solid, determined. "Think of Rose and Hugo. For them, you won't. I don't know if I can forgive him, ever, but you won't hurt him. I can't have my children be fatherless."

"One thing Hermione: only us three know what happened. I haven't even been able to tell Ginny." He still looked like a scared little boy, "I was so afraid something happened to you too, I'm sorry if I went overboard. But the kids… they've been through so much and I can't imagine having them lose their mum too."

"She's safe Potter, I can guarantee that. Remember it wasn't that long ago that I learned from the darkest of dark wizards." Draco had been silent through all this, but he stood up for me. "You and Ginny watch the kids, especially if he comes back."

Harry nodded. "Is there anything you need 'Mione?"

I shook my head. "No. Just go home, watch the kids. Keep this from them, but you probably should tell Ginny. I can't ask you to keep this from her too."

Harry turned to Draco, "Malfoy, please."

"I have her Potter. Have a little faith."

"It's hard when your best mate has burned you so bad. And now I am supposed to trust a Slytherin? A former Death Eater?"

"Like I said, I will keep her safe from dark magic. I know it better than most aurors." Draco stared him down, like there was more to the conversation between these two men than they were actually saying.

After lunch Harry returned home, hopefully to discuss these events with Ginny. I need to make a mental note that when Ginny calls, be prepared for anything or everything.

Draco informed me why Blaise was beside himself: he was going to be a dad, again, any moment. He only had 5 kids already and was anxiously expecting his sixth. So when Pansy Zabini went into labor, Draco would be left doing the majority of the day to day operations and Blaise was worried that Draco wouldn't be ready.

Completely understandable.

Trini had everything taken care of for me, including the afternoon massage. Draco's idea for scheduling me one was - well it was needed after the day I had. I even followed my sister in law's advice on the other spa treatments to try. Both of them. I came upstairs in the early evening, completely relaxed which is a miracle after today, to see a beautiful sunset as Padfoot comes bouncing my way. I feel bad for her that no one took her out.

" _Mrs Weasley,  
Don't worry about your sweet dog. As soon as Draco came to his room, he made sure that someone took her out to the nearby dog park. She may be a little tired. I have a dog walker scheduled for her three times tomorrow, and another trip to the park.  
She really is a cute sweet dog.  
_ _Trini  
_ _P.S. Dinner reservation is for 7:30 a valet will be arriving at your room at 7:15 to take you, an outfit is appointed for you in the closet."_

I'll look at it later, right now there is a bottle of Bodega Catena Zapata 2011 White Bones Adrianna Vineyard Chardonnay with my name on it. I pour myself a glass and rest on my suite's patio with Padfoot at my feet.

I don't know how much time passed, this was bliss, when I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"Draco Malfoy."

I chuckle. "Draco the door's open. Come on in."

He came barging in. "Hermione, what the hell? Why is your door unlocked? Don't you realize that you are…"

"Draco, I'm the brightest witch of our age, yes I know there are nutters after me all the time. I also have certain protections on the room here. You're just allowed access." I turned around to him and winked at him. His face relaxed, and on it came his signature smirk.

"Really? Granger is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes. No. You need to find out." I can see this teasing is turning him on. "Oh Draco, just so you know I want one."

"EXCUSE ME?!" The look on his face will be priceless in 10 seconds.

"Yeah I want one," I teased. "I want…"

"What do you want Granger?" He approached the patio slowly and OMG seductively.

"I want … a … Trini."

I watched his face go from complete desire, to utter confusion, to disappointment, to surprise, to laughing. "That's _all_ you want?"

"No, but that's all I want right this second. Ask me when I'm done with my wine - do you want a glass? - and it might be different."

"Is our sweet little perfect Gryffindor Princess getting tipsy?" He sat down next to me and poured himself a glass.

"Not yet, I'm just really relaxed. Thanks to you. All to you. Thank you so much Draco."

"Anything for you."

Did he just say that?

"Draco…" I was blushing. I closed my eyes to feel his fingers intertwined with mine. I leaned over, laying my head on his shoulder. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course. You can trust me. At least you seemed to trust me earlier." I felt him smirk against my temples.

"You've changed. And I don't know how to explain it, but it is - hmm - hot."

"Really? Go on Granger."

"I mean the way you've been, no one has ever been that way with me. And it is - well - a turn on."

"Granger, I never."

"I thought you'd figure something out this morning. I didn't take you for someone that slow." I teased him further, gently punching his arm with my free hand.

"I'm not. I'm just, how should I say, it's a little unexpected. Coming from you that is."

"Draco, I want to know, what do we? I mean where do we?"

"Honey, why don't you get ready for dinner. We can both gather our thoughts and carry this on at dinner."


	11. Chapter 11 Malfoy

_**Draco 3 August 2017**_

Kissing her hand, Merlin knows I want to suck each of her perfectly manicured fingers until she begs, I finish my chardonnay - yes I drink that, it was pretty good too - and go to get ready for dinner.

Where we will talk.

Merlin give me the strength to tell her. Tell her that I love her. Tell her that I'm her husband. To slip her ring, with all that it holds, back on her delicate finger. Tell her that all I have ever wanted, is to be her husband and to love her properly.

I need the strength to tell her that she has been my one and only, she was the one that held my heart when I married Astoria, she was the one that challenges me to be a better man every day. I remember telling her something like that when we eloped, as part of my request for her to marry me.

I want her to remember. It would be so much easier.

But I realize that I slipped this afternoon. I called her 'honey'. *sigh* There are so many things I want to call her, want her to call me. I want us to have pet names for each other, ones that only we understand and can call each other. I wouldn't mind if she even screamed 'ferret' in a passion filled night; I might just start laughing at that though.

My thoughts then drifted to this morning, 'I almost told her. If only I wasn't interrupted.'

Now I have to find that strength again. Knowing that she didn't regret this morning makes it easier. I was ready to take all the blame, hell I'd say that I put her under a love potion if that was what was needed to save her and Potter's friendship.

Instead, Potter and I are becoming amicable. Not friends. I don't know if friends would ever be an apt description, but amicable for the sake of Hermione.

But now, I just have to find my spine.

The car was to arrive at 7:15 and it was now 7:00. Part of me wants to walk across the hall and greet my beauty before the valet. Part of me wants to wait. But all of me agrees that a drink of firewhiskey is needed to calm my nerves.

Trini was up to her tricks again. Which means that Hermione is going to be beautiful. This time, though, I had no hint other than "Gryffindor tonight". Does that mean she will be in a stunning red gown or something golden?

I must admit she looked so relaxed today when I stopped by. I don't know what number drink she was on, but it wasn't a buzzed type of relaxed. More like a 'world has been lifted from my shoulders' relaxed. Something I want to see in her more often.

Though I still say she is cute when she's frazzled.

I adjust my tie again. With Trini's hint, I found a Gieves and Hawkes (a Muggle shop in London where all their elite go) very Gryffindor-style red and gold tie stuck in the back of my trunk. I usually wear my normal black or Slytherin green, I didn't even know I owned a red and gold tie. Someone somewhere is dropping hints. I pair it with a black velvet dinner jacket - something out of my usual style, classic white shirt, and slacks. It is a little more 'colorful' than I'm used to, but anything for my beautiful bride. I adjust my cufflinks - sorry they are still my style, the gold Malfoy crest one - for the third or fourth time tonight.

I am nervous. Nervous about the second date with my wife.

Now I don't know if I'm setting the bar too high, or not. I mean when we do get past this 'oh by the way Hermione love, we eloped' stage, I do plan on continuing to date my wife regularly. I know our schedules won't allow for dates daily, nor will our pocketbooks - though we both are well off, but regularly. Every week. At least. Fridays and Saturdays will be for my lovely wife - even if I have to jump on a jet to get to her. Sundays will be family days.

Okay, now that that is scheduled.

I can't help but smile at the idea. Even if Sunday involves the Weasel and whoever he left Hermione to be with, the kids need their father. I can't agree more.

I am still pacing my hotel suite, looking at the clock again. 7:03. REALLY? Only 3 bloody minutes have past? I was never ever this nervous. Not at school, not on my wedding day.

The only real time that I was remotely nervous was the Yule Ball. And when I saw Hermione, my knees went weak - thank goodness for the banister that I was lurking at - and I handed her my heart. Metaphorically speaking of course. Because then I was a spineless, gutless, shell of a man. No I wasn't even a man, I was a shell of a boy. She was a beauty, a princess sparkling that night. Last night she was a queen; regal, confident, elegant, in control.

To watch her evolve from that 11 year old know-it-all, to the princess, to this queen has been something I am blessed to have witnessed. I should have witnessed it at her side, instead of in the shadows heckling her all the way.

How am I going to start this discussion again? It can't be like it was this morning, with me between her legs and Potter barging in. One day I know we'll look back on that and laugh, but today isn't that day. I need some inspiration, something to break the ice. Just something to get me from a bunch of caged Cornish pixies to 'honey, we're married and I want you to remember because I am blissfully happy.'

Okay that was terribly corny.  
And now I'm making dreadful puns.  
My head, absentmindedly, facepalms.  
I have got to get my shit together. And fast. It is now 7:09.

"Damnit, I can't get this bloody clasp." I hear from the other side of the door as I'm pacing (again) around the room.

I step over and crack the door open, not to ruin the surprise. "Do you need help?"

I can hear her jumping up and down in frustration, dying to turn around and look.

"Not just yet. I am just trying to get this bloody necklace on. It was one of the few things that Ron was really good at."

"Necklaces aren't hard," I said befuddled, "when you actually can see the clasp. Have you tried turning it around to the front and using a mirror?"

"Bloody hell." I hear her rush back into her room. 'Brightest witch of our age' and still some basic common sense seems to be lacking when she's stressed. These are the moments that I always want to have, even if it is a little bit at my wife's expense. It makes her a little more human.

Now I'm really curious as to what necklace is giving Hermione so much grief. I step outside and attempt - hopefully successfully - to look composed.

I hear the elevator ding, notifying that the valet is here. "Hermione, it's time to go."

She steps out of her room.

Somewhere, floors below, is my jaw. She is in a beautiful deep red, low and wide cut V neck laced top with that start at about one inch straps and end nearly at her navel, and a beautiful multi-layered chiffon full skirt. The difference between the fullness of the skirt and the fitted lace top highlights her delicate and narrow waist, whereas that top shows just a touch of her breasts.

Then there is the necklace that caused her grief. It is a white and gold diamond, arte deco style, necklace with a drop golden diamond at the bottom. There are diamonds everywhere, from the chain links to surrounding the beautiful, large center pendant gold diamond, and the teardrop is just below, that lays at her sternum. My eyes at least have an excuse to look at her chest.

I am floored again.

"Trini needs a raise."

"Trini needs another job. I don't know if I trust her with my social life anymore." I jest. I am sending her out to find the perfect wedding dress for Hermione one of these days. "She's going to kill me and part of me thinks that's her plan. Cause then she'll take over my business."

Hermione is blushing. "Are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?"

"Not exactly." I show her the bottom of the tie. "No lion. You may influence me to wear those tacky colors once in awhile, but you won't get me in anything truly Gryffindor. I don't think my psyche can handle that insult."

"Consider that a challenge." She smirked, her brown eyes sparkling gold, like the diamonds dripping from her neck.

I am the luckiest man in the world.

Her hair is pulled upwards on the sides, and there are cascades of curls gravitating down past her shoulders, the many different hues catching in the setting sun's glow.

I hope there is a healer, or at least a Muggle medic nearby tonight. My heart keeps skipping beats.

"You look amazing. Those colors look good on you," her voice is like bells yet 'those colors' came out sounding a little flat to me.

"I am nothing compared to the beauty standing before me. You look like an angel."

Her cheeks need no rouge, her slight blush tints her cheeks with a little red. I caress that cheek gently as my eyes can't leave hers. Her blush is a red that matches the deep red staining her lips. Lips that I want to kiss.

I purse my lips together, trying to avoid the desire to kiss her. I offer her my arm so that hopefully she won't see my strain and the tear threatening to spill out. "Thank you" I whisper.

Her little nose crinkles, "for what?"

"Tonight. Yesterday. For giving me…" I can't find the words.

"You deserve a second chance." She closes what little gap we had between us. "You deserve to be happy."

"Not this happy." I look at her. "You don't know, you can't understand, how overjoyed I am right now."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Because right now, I don't think you know how ecstatic I am at this moment."

My heart skips (another) beat as my eyes must give away the shock that I am experiencing. I notice the claminess of my hands and try to tuck them away. "Thank you. Again."

The slight smile lingers on those luscious lips of hers.

"I should be thanking you. You've treated me like a princess these past few days. Spoiling me. Helping me with work. Being there when I completely lose it."

"Hermione," I take a deep breath, MERLIN HELP ME!, "hopefully you'll understand by the end of the night, you deserve someone who wants to treat you this way, everyday."

She looks at me accusingly. "What are you not telling me _Malfoy_?"

"I promise to tell you everything before the night's out. It's just…"

She laid her head on my shoulder. "You can tell me anything. Anytime you need."

"This isn't so simple. It's not like I'm telling you that the organization team is going to Luna's tomorrow to help her with the paperwork that isn't in order, and after that everything should be fine."

She giggled. "Nah you wouldn't be saying anything like that would you?" She looked into my eyes and I knew that she knew. She knew that she had my heart and there would never be anyone else for me.

I know my eyes give it away. They always have. Either they've lingered too long, like when we were in school and she thought it was creepy, or they look just a little too deeply and intensely. I think that's how Potter knew so easily.

By the time we reached the restaurant, we had at least 10 minutes of really awkward silence. I tried to start a conversation a few times, but the words just got stuck.

"I have something to tell you, Granger. It isn't something I think you expect. I know, looking back it isn't anything _I_ would expect to hear."

"It probably isn't anything better than what I have to say. It's… weird at best."

"So um… who's first?"

She giggles, "What's on second."

I shake my head thinking, 'what the hell?' She had better explain that, because all I can do is think that this beautiful woman - brilliant too - has gone completely bat shit nuts. I take her hand, she's still giggling and looking slightly mentally unstable. "Honey," SHIT! Not again, "what is so funny?"

"It's a Muggle comedy routine from America. It has to do with baseball - their big sport - and weird names. The comedians are named Abbott and Costello. One day, I want to show you." Her eyes are twinkling.

"I hope so. Anything that gets you this giggly, I want to see."

"Good. Now Draco Malfoy, when did you start calling me _that_?"

"Don't." I cringe. It had slipped out again. "I just started today. It seems to fit you."

"What would you say if I told you…" She pauses. Dear Merlin, I really like all my bodyparts. I don't need them hexed off. "I really like it."

I still am holding my breath. Wait, what did she say? "What was that?"

"I like it. It sounds good coming out of your mouth."

I can finally breathe normally. Thank you Merlin.

"I think I had a small heart attack." She's giggling again and it sounds angelic. "Thanks. I have a least a panic attack and you think it's funny. I know where I stand."

"That's not it Dra-co." She drags out my name. "I am surprised that you were so nervous. I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous on anything before."

"Maybe because I've never been this nervous before."

"Never?"

I can't take my eyes off hers. I shake my head, "Nope. This thing… this thing I need to tell you… it isn't the easiest thing to tell you."

"Well does anyone else know?"

"Yeah," I say hesitantly and I'm probably blushing profusely.

"Who?"

"Blaise. And I think he told Trini. Actually knowing him, he probably told her and half the executive suite and board by now."

"Then why would you tell him something that you didn't want the world to know?"

"Because," I'm cringing slightly again, "he needed to know. Not just because of work, which is true, but also as my best friend. It's like you trying to keep something from the Potters."

I watch the cogs turn in her brain. She's weighing it over, probably trying to figure it out.

Trust me baby, you won't figure it out. Ever.

"Hmmm I see your point. I can't keep much from Ginny. Harry… well there's just some things I can't talk to him about."

" _REALLY_? Please elaborate." I thought she told the Chosen One everything.

"There's girl stuff. Like this morning I had to call Ginny, trying to reign her husband in, and she knows - well - pretty much what Harry saw."

I run my fingers through my hair. "So I suppose all the Weasley's know now too. There goes any cred I had." Her smile is better than any lumos spell, it's lighting up the whole restaurant. "I mean I knew Blaise would tell my mum, well what I had, even though I told him not to. I would not be surprised if it wasn't in the Prophet tomorrow. Which is why I need to tell you tonight, just in case it gets out."

"Draco, what could be that bad that you are this nervous?"

"Granger, well technically that isn't your last name anymore."

"I've been telling you that Draco." She's smiling at least. "It's"

"Malfoy." I interrupt her.

Her face is emotionless. I can't read anything she's thinking. Is she thinking? Oh hell.

"What? When? How?" Each question, there is a confused pause accompanying it. "Draco, was I?"

"All you were was more than a little drunk. And we didn't… well." I breathe. I didn't even realize that I wasn't. I need to remind myself to schedule an appointment with the healers, just to make sure this conversation didn't cause some permanent physical impairments. "It was two nights ago. You had been crying in a cafe when I came by. I was actually here for a little reprieve, after my father - well - his parole was denied. Understandably of course, even I wouldn't - nor did I - go and speak on his behalf. And before I lose Blaise to another baby Zabini."

"Draco," she reminds me of an irked McGonagall, "you're babbling."

"I know." I try to regain my train of thought. "Well you were crying and pretty much told me everything that you knew about Weasley, and you cried a lot. Really, a lot. All I did was hold you and let you cry. Though it was truly heartbreaking to watch. We shared a bottle of wine. And then the next thing I knew, you were curled up in my arms. I finally got the nerve to tell you something that I wanted to tell you since 4th year - that I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I don't know exactly what I said, but something clicked I guess because we were kissing."

"And we ran off and eloped. A little chapel with a giant stained glass window."

"What? You remember?"

"I thought it was a dream. It was an amazing dream too."

I think I went paler, if that was actually physically possible. "When?"

"On the way to Luna's. I was going to ask you about it tonight."

I watch her facial expression, but I can't tell what her feelings are about this revelation. "So, um, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we probably should be in one hotel room." She was smiling.

That was _not_ something I expected to hear. "Really? You don't want to go slow or anything?" Please don't think it's a mistake.

"Do you?"

"Honestly, what I want is to put your wedding band back on. You've been all I have ever wanted and well…"

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, of course." That took me off guard. "But you should know about the few strings that are attached with it."

She's smirking. She's going to fit in with the Malfoys just right. "Of course there are. What are they?"

"Only I can take it off once I put it on. Which is why you aren't wearing it now. I took it off so that you wouldn't freak out when you couldn't take it off."

She nodded. "Is that all?"

"You can't cheat while wearing it."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well much of my family thinks it is a bad thing, since they aren't really faithful. But I honestly wouldn't cheat, even without the ring on."

"Did you wear it with Astoria?"

"Nah. I didn't ever cheat on her, but to me these were for someone worthy. And she didn't have my heart like you do."

"Okay." She was still thinking. I saw her eyes furrow and her brow crease. She looks like she did at school a lot, especially when she was working with Potter and Weasel. "So were you acting this nice to me because of this, um, situation?"

"No. It just seemed to work out. I wanted to spend time with you, and well I would have done much of that stuff even if we didn't…"

"Draco, I don't know. I mean it is fast."

"I understand. Do you want to think about it?" Please say no. Just say no. Say you'll be my wife. Or at least try.

"No I don't, but we shouldn't have it get out publically. Not yet at least."

PHEW! "I completely understand."

"Can I at least see the ring?"

I slide it off my pinky finger and show it to her. Her eyes double in size, and then start twinkling. The gentlest smile is peaking through the red lips of hers. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours."

"Thank you." She looked up from the ring with curiosity in her eyes, "why did you have this in the first place?"

Damn it. Bloody hell. GUILTY. "I had got it about a month or so ago. I kept it in my pocket, hoping to find someone that would be 'the one'. I never thought it would be you, but I also thought I would never find the one if I didn't have them. It was backwards logic, I know. But after my divorce, I hoped for happiness. And honestly, I haven't been happier since that evening."

"Well I don't remember much of that evening, but since the meeting about the World Cup, I haven't ever been this happy either." She looked into my eyes, and I know she saw the tears building. And I didn't care.

I woke up the next morning with the most beautiful witch's legs intertwined with mine. If it weren't that they were body parts, it would have been a tangle that a jeweler wouldn't be able to undo.

The night before went not as I expected, it was more of a dream. After dinner concluded, she had rationalized that we should remain in one hotel room - it was only _logical_.

That was the first thing that took me off guard.

She brought me to her room and if I thought she was beautiful - stunning, elegant, regal, the amount of adjectives that I could use to describe her could fill a thesaurus - in her evening gown, her nightgown was something I couldn't have imagined in my dreams. Cream silk chemise that went down just below her tight little butt, with layers of chiffon floating around like clouds. Her hair was down, curls gently gracing her shoulders and down her back. She needed not a touch of makeup, each of her individual features complemented the others. Her eyes glimmered against her tanned skin that enhanced the highlights in her hair.

I admit it completely, I'm going soft. But who wouldn't for Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy.

I honestly didn't know what to expect last night, did she just want to lay next to me like our wedding night? I was completely fine with that. Would she want to actually consummate our marriage? Oh please Merlin, that would have made me the happiest man alive. Something I have dreamt of since fourth year at Hogwarts.

I need a damn cold shower this morning.

No I don't. I have my wife laying next to me in all of her radiance. She's lying next to me, wearing only her wedding ring.

Last night she was confident in her love making, not controlling though. We balanced each other perfectly. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, I knew this evening would be the one. The first thing I remember is sitting on the bed, thinking 'how is this going to work? Merlin I don't even know what side of the bed is hers.' I was looking down at the floor, only in my boxers, and I saw her little bare foot come out of the bathroom. My eyes followed upwards, her calves, her cute dimpled knees, her thighs. By this time I was standing in front of her, it felt like I floated over, and my one arm was encircling her waist, while my other hand was pushing her curls back out of her face.

"Honey, you don't." I began.

She only smiled and kissed me. I felt one of her hands in my hair while her other was tempting my boxers off.

I hold her hand, our rings next to each other. They are the two that are the same.  
I look at the scars on our arms, the same arms that hold our rings. They show that we haven't always been on the same side.

But we have a new chapter opening in our life. One that is ours, together.


	12. Chapter 12 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 4 August 2017**_

I know he's awake. I keep my eyes closed, but I know. I feel his breath on my neck and I know he's looking at our pair of scars. I'm more interested on the pair of rings that adorn our fingers.

What would Harry say if he walked in right now? How would I explain everything? Oh bloody hell, what about the Prophet? Draco was afraid that it would be leaked by today's paper.

But right now I don't give a rat's arse. There is a naked, a handsome, amazingly ripped, kind, generous, naked man behind me. One that I can call my husband. I don't want to move, I want to just savor this moment - feeling his body pressed into mine - all over again.

I want to wake up this way every morning. He was amazing last night. He was vulnerable, scared, nervous, excited, intense, passionate… Oh MERLIN! I have never ever made love with anyone like that before, nor do I want to go back. It was something that I never could have, honestly, dreamt of. The moment he took my hand in his, looking down at me in my nightdress, I had no chance. I was his. His eyes soaked me up with an adoration that I had never experienced. I felt like a woman for the first time in over a decade. And he made me feel like a beautiful woman - something I never felt.

Now his right hand is slowly sliding down my right side. He is tempting me to roll over and have a morning as full of pleasure as last night was. I know he has work today, and I have a couple of meetings. Right now, I couldn't care less about them though.

He is still having his fingers trace my body, my naked, scar ridden body. He doesn't seem to care about the scars though. A moan escapes my lips, embarrassing me.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

"Mmmmm" escapes from my lips.

"You look comfortable."

"Mmm hmm." I am still not able to make a coherent word. I curled up deeper in his arms.

"We both have work today."

"Mmm hmm," I hum not really caring.

"That means we probably should get out of bed at some point."

I just shake my head. "No," I whisper.

His hand is over my naked stomach. Something so inane, with him is so sensual. I feel the butterflies that inhabit there, going mad.

Even the slightest shift in my legs, just to run my skin against his, causes my eyes to roll back.

Did I actually marry this man lying next to me? The way he described it is the exact way I remembered or dreamt or whatever it. Can I have this night after night, for as long as we both shall live? Merlin, I hope so.

Then I get rudely awakened with a terrifying thought, "Um Draco." I try to get out.

"She speaks." I can feel his smile as he gently nibbles my earlobe.

"What about the kids?"

He stops suddenly. I end up biting my bottom lip, because I was hoping he wouldn't stop.

"Hmmm. Well, I have an idea," he more breaths the words into my ear, than say them exactly. "Potter has a dinner planned with my son and I, he suggested that you and the kids come too. Maybe we can gently break the news then."

"Keep if from them for that long?"

"Keep it to ourselves, our own personal," his hands are all over me again, "secret," he breathes. "Our own escape or honeymoon."

"Mmmmm I like that." I moan as I roll over to face my handsome husband again.

When we finally get out of bed, and out of the shower, and out of the closet. Phew if this is what married life - even a honeymoon - is supposed to be like, I was missing out. Greatly. I am tired, sore, and honestly I don't think I can walk in heels today. But that's all I brought on this trip so I'm stuck. But come to find out, there is a handsome gentleman that 'is needed as the MII representative' for two of my meetings today. Now if only I can keep myself composed through them.

I also have another friend at two meetings - different meetings luckily they are the bookends of the ones with my husband.

My Husband. Draco Malfoy. My husband is Draco Malfoy. Wow try saying that and not blushing.

Okay. Now to tackle the day, or what's left of it at least.

Luckily we woke up quite early to get an - um - head start on the day. So currently I am only about 30 minutes behind, which means in reality I am 15 minutes ahead of schedule.

I see this handsome specimen of a man sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, my dog curled up next to him (really Padfoot?), reading the Prophet. "Anything interesting?"

"Nope and no, um, curious wedding announcements either. Probably because tomorrow there will be a baby announcement."

"A baby announcement?" Excuse me?

"Blaise. I'm this kid's godfather. Well to go with two of the other five. He emailed me this morning saying Pansy's in labor and I'd better be on my way back tomorrow." He came over to me, "sorry love, but duty calls. But it will only be a couple of days. Then I'll be back in your beautiful arms again." He comes over and cups my head in his strong hands, our eyes meeting and locking for what seems like forever.

Damn him for making me melt like this. I roll my eyes exaggeratedly, "If you must. Tell Blaise that he's on my hit list now. So keep his wife happy and let you spend plenty of time with your new - very needy - wife too." I lace my arms around his waist, having our bodies get as close as possible with our clothes remaining on.

"So my beautiful and needy wife, what is your plans for the day? I have a couple of meetings later with this one witch, she's a real crack-the-whip type, then I'm going to get caught up before I have to leave. But any dinner plans tonight?"

"Um no. But I'll have to double check. I have a meeting this morning, in about 30 minutes actually, with an old friend and his coworkers. Then a couple of meetings later with this prat, I just _don't know how I'm going to survive_ them." I say emphatically. "Then my friend again… but no I don't think I have any dinner plans. Unless you're offering?"

"If your schedule is free, then I am offering, my love. Who's the friend?"

"Harry."

I see him sigh, "oh that means, we probably should break it to him sometime today. And you should break it to Ginny." I'm impressed that he actually remembered her given name.

"Should we invite him to dinner, something um not as tense as lunch was."

He's withholding a laugh, "Love, if you think lunch was tense think about the 'Hey Potter, I know we've been arch enemies in the past but I just eloped with your best friend' talk."

I swat his arm. "It's Harry. He's going to be happy for us. Ginny on the other hand, is probably going to be pissed that she wasn't there as my matron of honor."

"We'll have a big party when we get it all settled. Then she can wear her pretty dress, and if you want we can confirm our vows. My mother probably will insist on something like that anyways."

I can see his eyes excitedly twinkling. I know mine are mirroring it. "That sounds beautiful and perfect Draco. We can discuss this later though, I have a meeting to get to."

He gives me another long, toe curling, drawn out, blood boiling, hormone inducing kiss. "See you soon love. And tell Potter hi from me." He winks. Harry's going to _love_ that.

The first person I see as I walk into the Malfoy office building, is Trini. She looks as nervous as Draco did last night. But the moment she sees me, I watch her sigh in relief.

"How was dinner?"

"Very nice. Thank you Trini for everything. The gown was - well he was floored."

"Tell me he wore the tie that matched."

Blushing, "He did. It looked good on him, though he will never admit it."

"I never understood that rivalry your two houses had. Being a Hufflepuff just was so much easier I think." We get on the elevator and she hits the sequence of buttons to get to the floor we need.

"Yeah it, well, goes back a ways. It was just harder with Harry in our class."

"Speaking of Mister Potter, he has already asked for you and is in the conference room. Has he heard yet?"

I don't really have the option to answer that as Harry is standing right outside the elevator, "No he hasn't heard about Blaise's new baby yet. Oh Harry, have you? Heard about the newest Zabini? I hear he or she is going to make their appearance sooner rather than later."

He looks at me accusingly, "'Mione, it is late by your time."

"Sorry," I snip. "I was delayed this morning." Holy Hades, I'm probably blushing.

"No I didn't hear about the Zabini baby, does that mean Malfoy is leaving for awhile." He was a little too excited about this for my taste.

"Yeah. Oh Trini, Draco should be here momentarily. He was helping with my dog this morning." I turn to Harry, "you have competition with Padfoot now. She seems to like Draco quite a bit."

"Sirius Orion Black if you are reincarnated into this mutt, so help me!" He curses under his breath, causing both Trini and I to laugh.

"Oh Harry, what is your schedule after the last meeting today? I wanted to invite you to dinner."

He was taken back. Trini gave me a knowing look, "Miss Granger, if you need my assistance, I will be in the executive suites."

"Thank you Trini. For everything." And with that the elevator doors close, giving Harry and I some semblance of privacy.

"Tell me what's going on 'Mione. Why is Malfoy helping with Padfoot?"

"Because the bloody pup keeps escaping and running to him. I think she likes him more than me."

"Hopefully she still likes Hugo better than the both of you."

"Yeah I hope." Padfoot has been great for me, but a lifesaver for my son Hugo. He idolized his father, and when he disappeared it was like my boy did also. "Now dinner?"

"If you can explain it to my wife why I will be home late…"

"I think I can have that covered. Plus I want her on the phone to hear what I have to tell you both."

"'Mione, so help me… what is it?"

"Harry James Potter, you calm down right now. We have to be professional in here. Or do you want a repeat of the American Incident?"

"No. But I know you, and something is up. I can tell in your eyes."

He has no idea.

The day flows effortlessly. I am actually relieved. Draco was a doll - don't ever let him hear you say that though - and had a catered lunch brought up to one of the meetings. He sent me a note with my box lunch saying: ' _You missed breakfast again love. Tsk tsk. I'm not doing my husbandly duties by having you skip something so important. Especially after the workout you had._ ' I admit I giggled slightly, causing a dirty look to come my way from the other head of the table where my handsome husband sat.

As the last meeting was about to begin, he stopped over by me and asked, "did you talk to Potter about dinner tonight?"

"I have to explain to Ginny, which I haven't had an opportunity to do yet."

"I'll have Trini call her." He leaned down, "don't worry honey, it will be fine. Like you said, he's going to be happy for you."

Ginny needed very little convincing, just keeping her husband's nerves under control knowing that I'm alright was enough. Trini did promise a call from me later.

"Tell me it's not fancy tonight. I love getting dressed up, but I can't imagine…"

"Well get used to imagining love, I plan on taking you out for a nice date at least once a month. But no, tonight is business attire." I hear him sigh, "I probably should get ready in my room though. Until after we tell Potter."

"You're leaving me?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes. "And then you're leaving for work? What is your needy new bride to think?" I saunter, swinging my hips, over to him and when I get there, my hands caress his chest going up to his neck.

"That she has my heart. I will miss her more than she misses me. That tonight, after dinner, you're all mine." He said with an animalistic tone as he wraps his hands around my hips and pulls me into a deep, sensual kiss.

"Hermione I have no idea what you told my wife to allow me to have a nice dinner with you, but it worked." He smiled and hugged me when I found him in our hotel lobby.

'Our,' wait that held more than one meaning now. Now that I'm married to a Malfoy - the only Malfoy - this hotel is part of the holdings, and technically part mine. But it will go to Scorpius, it will be his one day. Draco is only protecting his interests and I would never think of abusing them.

"Hello did I lose you somewhere?"

"Sorry, a thought just crossed my mind."

"It looked intense. You okay? Do you just want to get room service or something?"

"No I'm fine." Plus telling you is safer in a public atmosphere. "Come on, our table is waiting." I lead him into the hotel's restaurant, and into the back room that is reserved for us tonight. I steady myself and open the door.

Draco did just what he promised, the moment we stepped in the door he cast the spell so no one could hear us. It, come to find out, is one of his better charms.

"Malfoy? What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Calm your knickers, Potter." He looked at me, nodding, as I sat down and dialed the Potter's home phone number.

"Hello?" I hear my tired best friend on the other end.

"Hi Ginny, it's your husband, and me."

"And Malfoy" Harry growls. "'Mione was supposed to be telling me something important; so I repeat, what in bloody hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I hope we didn't wake you Ginny." I say soothingly into the conference phone on the table.

"What has Harry riled up so 'Mione? What is he talking about."

Draco smirks, "I wouldn't say 'talking about', more 'exploding over' Mrs Potter."

"Malfoy is that really you there?"

"Yeah Ginny," her husband explains. "I've been hijacked."

"Payback Potter. Just a little payback."

"Since I'm the odd man out so to say, let me get some tea going. I think I'm going to need it."

"Draco, did you order already?" I ask.

"Yes the food should be here shortly honey." I blush.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry is giving both Draco and I death stares.

"HARRY POTTER, calm yourself now." I yell back. "Now sit down while the food is prepared and your dear wife gets her tea. She's going to need it." It shuts him up temporarily.

Draco pulls out the chair for me at the head of the table, whispering into my ear, "I trust you can run interference?"

"Between you two? Two seekers? I'm toast." I kid, smiling up at him. "Sit Harry before I have to tie you to the chair. And don't think I won't either."

"You're joking with him and you're barking orders at me? Has the world gone upside down?"

"She still outranks you Potter. Which is why I'm glad I own my own company." Draco loved rubbing that in and it showed. He laced his fingers behind his head, leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"You may own this place, but where are your manners!" I swat his arm. I look over at Harry who has a slight mischievous look in his green eyes. I know that look, it is the look of him knowing something is up. It was the look we got when Ron and I first started secretly dating. I fold my hands in my lap, under the table and away from prying eyes.

"I'm back all. So let me get this straight," I could hear her sip her tea, "Harry Potter, you better be behaving. If Hermione tells me otherwise, you won't see the light of day, understand?"

"Yes darling."

"Hermione, what is going on? It's dinner, and I'm only invited by phone? I can't even floo there?"

"Sorry Ginny, not this time. Next time we'll all be together. Oh and I heard we're looking at the 20th for dinner."

"That's what I have on the calendar. Us, you and the kids, and Draco and Scorpius. Anyone else?"

Draco leaned over, "Teddy right?" I just nodded.

"He was included in the 'us' part."

"Unless my moron brother comes back from the dead right."

I groan. "There might be some complications with that Ginny."

Harry is staring me down about now. "What complications 'Mione?"

I feel Draco's hand under the table and his leg against mine. "Well." I look over at him, "better now than when he can choke on something." He nodded, smiling and giving me the boost of confidence I need. "This doesn't leave here. Even to the kids." I take a deep breath and straighten my back. "I - we - got married."


	13. Chapter 13 Malfoy

_**Draco 5 August 2017**_

She didn't need me there, she _wanted_ me there. She wanted me to be there to show her friend that she wasn't nutters, that we really are married and in love. She put him in his place, in a way that only she could.

I just sat there proud. Proud of the beautiful, strong warrior that sat next to me and carried my name.

It was, so to say, an exciting dinner. Ginny Potter was crying at the other end of her phone, asking all the girly questions: is he the one?, do you love him?, have you 'made it official' - that one caused my wife to blush profusely and Potter to get nauseated. She also gave me the 'if you hurt her, I won't be afraid to kill your ferret-y arse' speech. Which her husband just replied, 'there will be a line Gin.'

"Honey," I asked when we got back to our - singular - suite, "I know Potter is the Chosen One and all, but he's more like the Clueless One. He does know where babies come from right?" The discussion on our marital affairs made him very uncomfortable.

My beautiful bride was laughing, such a melodic sound, "yes he does. He has three kids of his own remember?"

"I was just wondering, because he seemed a little lost on the mechanisms of the whole thing. I was thinking his wife had gone to the baby Gringotts and took a withdrawal."

"I don't which is creepier," she called from the bathroom, "that image or the idea of my two best friends having sex."

"That's for you to decide." I look over in the corner of the living area, where Padfoot is curled up. There sits my luggage. In the morning I return to London for more-or-less a week, a week without the lovely lady that has stolen my heart. Tonight will be the last night that I can go to sleep with my wife and wake up with her next to me, hopefully in the same state of undress as we woke this morning.

I can't seem to take my eyes off the luggage though. Being away from her, again. This time it feels worse than during any holiday from school or even when we graduated. I had a feeling that she would amount to great things when we left Hogwarts; I was in band-aid mode fixing my life, my family's reputation, and our family business, and in no real place to be in love with someone like Hermione Granger.

Never would I have thought that in Rio she and I would find each other and rekindle any little spark that there was at school. Neither of us knew about that spark when we were there. But looking in her eyes, it was eternal. It was always there. It was just finding it and fanning it into the fire of love that neither of us can deny anymore.

She turns the radio on in the other room, to hear 'I Won't Give Up'. Tonight it is killing me. I will not and cannot give up on her. Ever.

She peeks her head out of the bedroom, I don't even need to look I just know. I turn and take her in my arms holding her like tomorrow is goodbye forever.

My heart is aching just thinking about being away from her, even for a few minutes. I take her and dance around the living room, and it feels like we are walking on clouds.

I don't realize that tears are coming down my cheeks and landing in her hair.

"Draco, please." Her voice is tainted with pain.

I look at her, her tawny eyes, caressing her cheek, "I am terrified it's all a dream. When I get back to London, everything - all of this - would never have happened." I rest her head on my chest, "I want this, have wanted it for so long."

"Draco, it won't. I want this too. I never thought magic like what we have even existed. I didn't know it was you, but I wanted it. I needed this. I need you."

I lift her up and carry to our bed, I will have her remember this night for as long as we are apart.

When I open my eyes in the morning, they start welling up again. 'Mirrors' is playing somewhere in the background. She _is_ the other half of me.

'Get ahold of yourself Draco' I can hear my father chiding me. I wish I could have shoved his bile back down his throat. Maybe then I would have had this witch as mine in school. I would have married her upon graduation if that was an option. If there was a chance that my family would have accepted her, if there was a chance that my father wasn't the evil bastard that he is, if we hadn't put all our faith in something intrinsically wrong; I would have married her the day we left school and made every single day of her life happy.

Now I have to make up for a lot of lost time.

I kiss her cheek, admiring her body one last time before I have to leave.

I slide out of bed, trying not to disturb her, grab my clothes that were - um - everywhere. I silently chuckle. Need to remind myself to give the maids here a raise. I head to the bathroom, where my travelling clothes are, but I can't seem to be moving this morning. I just stand with my back against the door in a gut wrenching pain that has fully engulfed me. Another song I hear in the background has me damn near crying.

I know I have to leave.

I know I will be back in her arms in a few days.

I know this is real.

I'm afraid that I am happy. And I don't deserve to be.

Dressed and packed, I can't find another reason to linger other than to see her smile one more time. I kneel down alongside her side of the bed, just watching her sleep in peace.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy. I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I will be there for you. I promise to be the man you need and the one you want. Today, Tomorrow, and Forever." I whisper before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep sweet my bride. My beautiful bride."

With that I leave a note for her, make sure a basket of muffins and a bouquet of flowers are waiting, and take my leave to return to London.

"Blaise Zabini, tell me that baby is out of your wife yet! Because Merlin help me if I left my bride's side any earlier than need be…" I yell as I walk into our suite of offices and see his office door open and a light on.

"Pansy's fine, thanks for asking," he belts back. "The baby, Esmeralda Samantha, is fine too. She probably wants to meet her godfather. That is if he calms his arse down."

"Sorry, wound up today. Last night we told the Potters." I drop into one of the chairs and prop my feet on his desk, earning me a distasteful glare. I nod to his firewhiskey, hinting that I need one of them too.

"Oh really? How did that go?"

"I'm still alive aren't I? And trust me, I have all my bodyparts. And if you don't trust me, trust my wife."

"So I assume the future Minister is still happily married and knows it completely."

"Of course." I give a smirk. He knows me better than probably anyone.

"And the groom?"

"More than happily. Other than I had to leave her early this morning."

"After a long night I presume." I just give him a knowing look. "Huh. Maybe another baby Malfoy will make an appearance. This time, damn the kid will be something for sure! Smart. Attractive." He pauses. "Hope for another son mate. Daughters are scary."

"Is that why I'm godfather to all your daughters?" I sip my firewhiskey.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't plan it that way?"

"Not one single bit, mate."

"See, you're as smart as Granger."

"Malfoy, you mean. Her name's Malfoy."

"Just so you know, I want rights on the exclusive with the Prophet."

"Not happening. Remember I know how much your salary is." I chuckle. As much as I hate being away from her, I needed some Zabini time. "I still have some things on my to do list from this trip - getting Hermione the iPhone, remodeling and soundproofing the hotel, and give the maids a raise at the hotel. Don't ask. " I stop for a minute. "CRAP! I need to call someone from downstairs. Is Christina Rosemond still in charge of property acquisitions?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uh… need a new house, mate. Her's is tainted by Weasel, but I won't have her sell it. My flat isn't really ready for 3 kids and a wife. Astoria is still in the Manor, and I doubt she'll ever leave. Anyways, I doubt that Hermione wants to live in the Manor, with all her bad memories of it."

"I'll call down for her. Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Not a clue. I mean really, this all has happened in less than a week. My world has become a dream, one I've been dreaming since as long as I can remember, in a week. And nothing's gone wrong. And I really don't think it will."

"Karma is finally smiling on you. Now do you want to see your puggy?"

"Oh hell, she looks like Pansy?"

"Nah, she's all my daughter. She's beautiful."

"You're supposed to say that mate. You're her father."

"And you're her godfather, so get used to it."

I take about a dozen or so pictures of Esme Zabini - also known as puggy - and send a few to my wife. " _Can't wait for you to meet her. She's actually pretty cute. Hopefully you won't hold a grudge against her for taking me away from you. Love DM_ "

Shortly afterwards, " _Missed you this morning. Thanks for the muffins and note. She is cute, for being Pansy's kid. Can't wait to meet her. Come back soon. Love HG-M_ "

I'm saving that text for life. She's mine. This dream is perfect.

I just dread when she gets home and it hits the Prophet. I just want the kids to know before it hits. So we have 2 weeks and a day to keep it quiet.

Tonight it really hit me. Scorp is still at the Manor, my new bride is somewhere in the South Pacific - Manila I think she said. There was an outbreak of magic/anti-magic rioting. I guess some moron wizard showed himself in front a big futbol match. After that the Muggle government is trying to get all the wizards and witches exiled. So Hermione is working to find the moron and work with the Muggle government to come to a peaceful co-existence or at least find a new place for the magical refugees.

That's my wife. She is a kick butt diplomat. A hot kick butt diplomat. My hot kick butt diplomat.

I am squishy soft now.

It is early evening when I hear next from her: " _Draco, why did someone from Cupertino California USA come and claim my phone for most of the day? For a data exchange? And now I have an iPhone? Was this your doing? Love HG-M_ "

Finally she got her new phone! One thing off my to do list.

" _Honey, yeah, there's a story about that. I got it for you the morning after we eloped Your alarm was going off and I couldn't turn it off. It's the iPhone 8 that comes out in October. The guy from Cupertino works for Apple and he did the exchange as a favor to me. FYI if you want Rose to get a 7S for Hogwarts, I can get one for you that works there. Love you - DM_ "

I put my feet up and sit down to a simple dinner spaghetti a la bolognese. Something I lived off of for about a year when I lived in Italy.

I get an urgent text not much after dinner: " _Malfoy, needed at the Ministry, high priority. Give them my name when you get here. Potter._ "

I just heard from Hermione an hour or two ago. What could be so important that Potter needs me? I had sent Trini on with Hermione, as help and as my direct liaison for anything MII related. Plus she's giving me real updates on my wife, because she knows I'll apparate out there immediately if needed. I text her, hoping to get any information.

I practically run into the Ministry, at the reception desk I ask "Potter. I'm supposed to see Harry Potter."

She looked at me absolutely confused. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "Yeah, have we met before?"

"First year at Hogwarts. I was a Ravenclaw. Martina Hornsby. Well now Hornsby. I was Easton then. You were…"

"An ass I know. Sorry. I need to see Harry Potter though. He sent me an urgent message."

Martina looked down at a parchment, "He is in with the Minister of Magic."

Directions in hand, I practically run to the Minister's office where I have another secretary that interferes with my mission to talk to Potter. Finally tired of this run around, I bellow out "POTTER!"

And the scarface pops his head out of the office. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Found a Ravenclaw from our year who wanted to know why I of all people would be looking for you. And then this secretary." I looked at the Minister, "I can have Trini teach your secretarial pool some customer service and common courtesy if you'd like. She's probably the best witch administrative goddess anywhere."

"I've met her on my many visits to Malfoy Industries. She is quite remarkable Draco." Kingsley Shacklebolt reminds me in his deep baritone voice. "I might take you up on that. How long can you free her?"

"She's with Hermione right now. So I guess you can say I'm loaning her out to the Ministry." I smirk. "But can we wait until Blaise comes back from paternity leave?"

"Pansy had the baby?" Potter looks at me confused.

I glare, "It's the only reason I'm not in South East Asia right now." But my eyes tell him that if he breathes the information we trusted him with, I will murder him. "So what was the big emergency?"

"I have to tell him Draco."

"WHY!? She told you no and we both explained why." The look terrified me. "What the hell happened?"

"I can't tell you unless you let me tell him."

"Potter you are getting on my last bloody nerve."

"We can trust him to tell no one."

"These walls have ears. Go to my loft. I'll tell him there."

"Let's go now, this is urgent." Potter has a fear in his tone.

"You've been there Minister, I'll take Potter." And I really debate dragging by his ear or his balls, but for my bride I grab his arm and side apparate to the foyer of my loft. "I would say get comfortable, but I don't think is really a social call."

He doesn't mince words, "Draco tell him," nodding Shacklebolt's way.

"Hermione and I eloped in Rio. We haven't told the kids yet so we are waiting for her to be home and the kids be together before going public." I glare over at Potter, "There I said it. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Harry, you believe him?" Kingsley looked at his head auror.

He nodded, "Their rings are heirlooms, it isn't something the two of them take lightly."

"And Potter here walked in on my _wife_ and I being intimate shall we say."

Potter cringed so it had the desired effect, "Something I am still trying to get out of my mind. Thanks Malfoy."

"Trust me, I'm going to keep reminding you. For a long time." I turn my attention off my classmate and my wife's best friend, "What has happened, please Minister."

He comes up to me, putting his hand to try to console me. "She's fine, we just have her on lockdown. We are sending an auror team to her for protection."

"Potter, what's the real story?"

He looks at his boss, "Told you he wouldn't buy it."

"The wizard that began this mess, he conjured something similar to the Dark Mark."

My face doesn't show any fear, but inside my stomach is turning. "I'm coming with you Potter. You're good, but remember I have specialized training shall we say."

"Draco no. You're staying here. No questions. If you and Hermione want to keep this quiet, you have to stay."

I roll up my sleeve showing my faded Dark Mark. "Do you have one of these? No you have a bloody scar on your head. You were on the good side, but I know how the other side operates. And I can stay hidden. I am not going to sit on the sidelines when my wife is in danger."

"She faced you aunt and survived. And she was there when we fought Voldemort. She saved"

"Your sorry ass more than once, I know!" Who does Potter think that I am not going to be there? I am pissed and right in his face. "But if she can avoid being hurt AGAIN, I'm going to do everything I can. Remember we all have our own scars. What if this demented wizard has a pureblood mania? What is on _her_ arm? It spells out that she's a Muggle born. And that and her ranking in the Ministry here, she's a target."

Potter is ready to fight me on this and it is written across his face. "And you? You're one of the most influential wizards in the world just by being the head of the single biggest business. You will make that target only bigger."

"Give me 15 minutes Potter and I will show you that I can hide in the spotlight." I mutter _accio father's cloak_. It will take that much time to get here from Malfoy Manor. "I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Literally and figuratively. Now while we wait, how about a drink Minister?"

"Draco I must agree with Harry." Kingsley thinks he is going to convince me out of this while I am already at my wet bar pouring 3 large firewhiskeys for us and pass them out. "I can't guarantee your safety."

"Minister, with all due respect, I can find a reason to go there if you deny me access and I will just need to confer with Trini for days. Potter, you're good but you are a Ministry pawn. I'm better and have fewer restrictions on me."

"Kingsley I told you. It is going to be a pain to keep him here."

"Harry, you can always send him to Azkaban."

I just laugh at that idea, "my attorneys will have me out before I get out of the Ministry offices. The only reason my father is still there, is because I want him to be there."

"He's right," Potter resigns as he takes a large drink. "As much as I want him to stay, I don't think there is any way to prevent his coming."

"Thanks Harry." It's the first time I use his first name tonight, if ever.

It isn't long before two things arrive: my father's Death Eater cloak and my son's owl. I get a glare from the other two men as soon as it arrives.

"Potter you have your father's cloak, I have mine. I can hide with this, or pull a Snape."

"How did you know about my father's cloak?"

I chuckle, "it was one of the worst kept secrets at school. Now was the map real?"

Now it's his turn to laugh, "You know about the map too? Well now all my school time secrets are exposed."

"Your dad and Sirius made it right? I heard about it from my mother's side of the family, Aunt Andromeda."

"I keep forgetting your mother was his cousin. Now where have you hidden that thing?" Potter looks surprised that I have it. Like I ever was a Death Eater.

I know I look grim, "It's father's. I keep it to remind me of the mistakes of the past and that I have to work twice as hard because we have fallen so very far. Never thought I'd put the evil thing on though. If I can avoid it, I will."

I open the letter the owl brought: ' _Dad, what was with grandfather's cloak leaving the Manor? Is everything alright? I had a weird dream of you dancing with someone other than mother the other night. I haven't seen you this happy, ever. Now that grandfather's cloak is out. I am worried. Let me know that everything is fine. Dad, I love you. Scorp_ '

"Damn… how did he… well Trelawney is going to have a fun time with him." I mutter to myself.

"What was that about Malfoy?" Potter looks at me invasively.

I smirk, "Scorpius. He saw my father's cloak leave the Manor. But I guess he had a dream of me dancing with someone other than his mother. The other night, Hermione and I were having a private rooftop dinner where we danced late into the night. No one was there to tell him. Just thinking he seems to be more reliable than that loon that taught Divination."

Potter is laughing, "You and 'Mione might just might work. She would rant forever about Divination."

"Not many of us didn't. I remember having to take it for two years. I would have prefered anything to Divination, but Trelawney thought I had 'something special'," I say complete with air quotes. "Wrong generation, nutter. Now Potter, back on the real topic: When do we leave?"

He looks over at his boss, who just nods. "In the morning. I would recommend getting some sleep."

"You don't know me do you? The woman I love may be in danger. I won't be able to sleep."

"I need you at your best, Malfoy."

"I always am Potter. Don't worry about me."

Harry looks for anything to change the subject, because he probably knows I'm right. He looks around my flat. "Maybe next time I'm here it will be on a more social occasion. It's a nice place but not Hermione's taste really."

"I know. It was meant as a bachelor type pad or a glorified man cave for Scorp and I. No lady has stayed overnight here. And my wife will be the first, if she wants. Otherwise I have acquisitions looking for something more family friendly."

"Why not the Manor?"

"What part of 'family friendly' did you not comprehend Potter? And Astoria is still there."

"You two also have two kids off to school this year, so it will be only one at home."

"Yeah, tell that to any mother Potter. I'll make the popcorn."

Kingsley is watching the banter between us. "I'll take some popcorn now if you have any Draco."

"Sorry no." I laugh. I look at my phone to text Scorp that it was me that summoned the cloak and not to fear but I see Trini never texted back and it is unlike her. "Men, is there any reason that Trini wouldn't text me back?"

After an awkward, stressful pause "Are you sure you want to wait until the morning Minister?" Potter looks more concerned.

"Get them ready. I'll have the portkey waiting for you at the office." He turns to me, "Draco, next time I hope for better circumstances. Adieu."

"Get packing, we're leaving tonight."


	14. Chapter 14 Granger-Malfoy

**_Hermione 7 August 2017_**

I want him here. I need him here. Everything is going sideways and not since Voldemort was gaining influence and strength, have I been so scared. I am fearful because of the scar on my arm. There is a new pureblood nutter that started this mess here.

I heard an auror team, the best of course, are coming. Which means at least Harry will be coming.

Poor Ginny, not even a full day with her husband. It isn't fair, but it was the life we signed up for when we married aurors. I know. I remember. I just never thought mine would use it as a chance to walk out on everything.

But now with everything, I really could use my husband. Not Ronald. _Draco_. But I know he has a business to run and his son hasn't seen him for days. I can't even contact him to let him know I'm fine. As fine as I can be in this situation.

His assistant Trini is here with me. The last thing she saw was that she was reading a text from him and then we woke up here.

I'm doing everything I can to keep my scar covered up, both magically, and just holding myself. That's because I am a little terrified what will happen if my blood status comes out. And I feel helpless.

Remind me to find a portrait of Bellatrix Lestrange and spit on it. I think her picture is still on the wall at Grimmauld Place.

I never thought about it, but Draco is also on that family tree. Astoria is and Scorpius too. Will my name be on it? I don't remember about Tonks and her father, but I never looked too closely at it either. I might have to now.

When I get back to London.  
If I get back to London.

 _Draco! I need you!_


	15. Chapter 15 Malfoy

_**Draco 6 August 2017**_

"Is that your quidditch bag Malfoy?" Potter glared as I threw my stuff in.

"Yes, other than the odor, it is probably my most used traveling bag. Easy to apparate with and all." I threw my broom into it.

"Why would you need your broom?"

I just roll my eyes, "Chosen One, ugh. How many times did my wife save your butt, because your lack of foresight - even with four eyes - is disturbing." I seem to have him riled up. "If there is an emergency, I'm throwing her on the broom and sending her off. I don't care. She's more important and getting her somewhere safe is the first priority."

"She can apparate."

"Not if they have her wand. Which is the first thing we learn on the dark side. Take the good guy's wand and that leaves them practically defenseless." It's my turn to glare. "See you need me Potter. You and your goody-good ways are nothing."

"Probably should bring a broom for Trini then."

"She has one if she can get to it. I taught her to carry one with her at all times. Everyone in the executive suite of Malfoy Industries has special training in abduction prevention. There are usually high prices on our heads, especially when we travel abroad."

"Malfoy, you may want to teach me some of these when everything blows over. Where does Trini have hers?"

"I'll send Theo Nott, he's the head of security. He has some really out of the box ideas that keep us all safe. And Trini, her's is an anklet. It's charmed. Doesn't need a wand to activate it. She just needs to be able to unhook the anklet and it will transfigure to a broom." Potter's jaw looks like it came unhinged. "Have someone call Theo if there is a ransom request. There is a key phrase that allows access to one of our private accounts." I hand him a card. "Have them hand this to him and it will be paid. No questions asked. Theo doesn't know, nor will he really care."

I think to myself, 'shit now with Hermione, Rose, Hugo and baby Esme, I need to increase the account by at least 30%' The crap that goes through my head at the worst possible times.

"I think I need to remind you of something, Malfoy. Hermione doesn't like to fly."

"If it is between getting her to safety or not, she's going to fly."

"From the looks of it, she won't want to leave you."

"If she doesn't have a wand, I won't give her the option." I love her too much. "Now are we leaving anytime soon or should I pour us another drink?"

Potter is so slow at times. He thinks I'm just going to sit around and chat when the love of my life can be in danger? I come close to knocking him with a bludger bat, but that would be counter productive now wouldn't it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Malfoy, before we left. I just don't know."

"Words would be best Potter. Use your words." I watch him roll his eyes at me. "Sorry I'm not one for sitting around doing nothing."

Now he's chuckling, "You must have changed. I remember you doing anything to avoid work at school." I can see him steady himself, "I need to assign an auror to you."

"That wasn't hard now was it. No problem. Just have it be someone that can hold their own."

"What? You're not upset?"

Merlin, why should I be? I shake my head. "No. Wait one more thing - have him be young too. Someone that might not be completely prejudice against me because of my name and that isn't known in the dark circles. I can have him be a cousin of Nott and get him into anywhere we need."

"Young and able to hold their own. I think I know the perfect guy."

"If things go sideways, he's going with Hermione. I'm not going to have some bloody auror get killed on my watch. Don't need you aurors blaming me. Have him know that. He keeps an eye on me, but his first priority is her."

He nods but I can see there is something going on in his slow moving head. "You really care about her. I've never seen you put someone ahead of yourself like this."

"DUH Potter. Oh you are the Clueless One." I rub my temples, I probably should have had some sleep at some point today. " _Now_ can we go?"

He nods and we apparate into the Ministry and head to the aurors offices for a briefing.

Potter gears up his team, I work on the enchantment for my broom for Hermione. Like Trini's, her's will go to the closest safehouse automatically. She may hate me for it, but I need to do this for her, for her kids, for us.

I look at the anklet, I choose a yellow gold design with the Malfoy family crest on it. Maybe if someone sees the crest, it might neutralize the scar on her arm. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, be safe" I whisper into it. She'll be able to hear it as soon as she gets to safety.

There are another few things that I have to do to fully prepare for this trip. For starters, double check on the nearest safehouse. I send one of the Manor's elves to it just to instill the wards and make sure it is presentable.

"Malfoy." I hear Potter come up behind me. "This is Anthony Rowley. Tony this is Draco Malfoy. He's an acquaintance of Hermione's and mine from school. You're shadowing him."

"Yes sir, Mr Potter. It's a pleasure Mr Malfoy. Your reputation precedes you."

Shit this is a kid! Not much older than Scorp. "I know I asked for someone young, but did you have to get a bloody 7th year?"

"Sir I've been in the auror program for three years now."

I'm taken back, "Really?" I see Potter withholding a laugh, "You're told that a lot aren't you Rowley."

"Yes sir."

"Drop the Sir. The only time I hear that is when I am at Malfoy Towers. Potter, how much does he know?"

"I left that for you to discuss. Might get you two to bond."

"Give me your wand, kid." He obliges. Thank goodness for toy soldiers. "Take this one. It's more inclined to dark magic." His eyes double in size. "You will learn things from me that will make your skin crawl, trust me. But you have to do that. Trust me. Hermione Granger's life may depend on it."

Potter nods in agreement. "Know that Mrs _Weasley_ trusts him. You need to also."

"And know I call her _Granger_ in normal conversation. If I call her Weasley, that means get to her and be prepared to get the hell out. Your duty is to supervise me, but it is also to make sure she and my aid Trini get the hell out. Trini has had preparation, I am not afraid of her. I am worried about Granger. I am going to give her this anklet, it will transform to a broom the moment it is unfastened and it is programmed to go to the closest safehouse. It is on a private island in southern Indonesia, near Australia.  
"You may want to back out now, but I advise you don't. You will have a view of what you are up against daily, that is really unprecedented. Not even this one has seen what I have," I nod over to Potter. "Be afraid, but have a spine. You will see me not as I ever wanted to be seen. It is a black time in my family's history, one I battle to erase daily. So if you do want to back out, I wouldn't be upset, but I want you to do it now rather than in a battle that we are severely outnumbered in."

The young auror looks between Potter and I. "I won't hold it against you Tony. Malfoy is being honest. This may not be pretty. That's why I am insisting on you keep your coin on you at all times. Malfoy, we're getting one for you too. It's a beacon to where you are. Just squeeze it twice and it will alert us that there is trouble and how to get to you." He looked at me again. "Lastly Tony, you may hear something. Something that cannot be repeated under any circumstances. This I have to ask as a personal favor to me and my family. So please."

"Of course sir. Anything for you and your family."

"Thank you." Potter says. I just nod. I know it would be inappropriate to thank him, even though it is my secret he's keeping.

"Gentlemen, please give me a minute. I still am working on a cover for why I am going to be there. And trying to get a hotel reservation is becoming difficult."

"Draco, you can stay at the offices there."

"No I can't. I'm not an auror. And Tony here shouldn't either. He is my security liaison for MII in the Philippines. Therefore we aren't staying with you. I am trying to get the bloody imbecile at our holding in Manila to get me a suite. Even if it isn't the presidential suite - which currently the President of the Philippines is hiding out in so you know. It was also the last place Granger was seen."

"Thanks Malfoy, I'll pass the information on. And it probably would be good if you were in the hotel. See Tony, we can learn a few things from Draco here."

He left to relay the information I had to the rest of the team. "Did he just call…" I shake my head.

"Mr Malfoy sir," the baby faced auror asks, "did you really go to school with the Golden Trio?" Oh hell no please. I nod. "What were they like? In school I mean."

"Well Granger was an insufferable know-it-all, Potter had a chip on his shoulder, and Weasel - I mean Weasley - well he didn't deserve friends like Potter and Granger."

"Were you friends with them? Did you know them well?"

I chuckle, "To define my relationship with the trio I can sum it up easily: Third year, Granger called me and I quote an 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' before punching me. Only recently have I been able to reconnect with Potter and Granger on a more civil level." I chuckle. Never would I think that I would laugh at that memory. "I have a couple of texts to get out. Can I have a quick moment."

Poor kid. I think I shocked the poop out of his arse. Literally. He went straight to the loo.

I send a quick text to Hermione, a mundane one so it doesn't seem like I know.

I send one to Scorp telling him I love him, I was the one who summoned the cloak but everything will be fine, and that we'll talk about his dream later.

I send one to Trini telling her that business is bringing me to her.

Last one to Blaise. All I say is "Hermione and Trini would like a Green Apple". That way he knows that to get the abduction fund ready and to alert Theo.

He replies, "Newborn. Can't get to Nott. You? Safe?"

So I guess it will fall on me. I text Theo, "Granger and Trini would like a Green Apple. No question. Manila. Going out tonight."

Theo responds immediately. "Ready. Need backup?"

I smile. That man is ready for either World War 3 or the third Wizarding War. "Good man. Ministry backup."

I can tell he's debating. "Called over to our hotel, rooms ready. 4 suites. I am sending my UC (undercover) team to shadow."

I bang my head on my desk. At least he got some hotel rooms. He got further than me. "No team. Unless they have DE (Death Eater) cloaks with them."

I know what crosses his mind "I can be there in 30. With my father's. I can also get Greg to get his father's if need be." Actually having one for my baby faced auror would be a good idea.

"Yeah an extra is needed. Sure you can get out?"

"Absolutely. Hotel in 30?"

"See you then mate."

I am ready to return to the dark side. Maybe not mentally, but at least I'm prepared as much as I can.


	16. Chapter 16 Granger-Malfoy

**_Hermione 7 August 2017_**

Trini looks at me. "Are you okay?" We are tied up my legs and hands bound together as I am kneeling in a dark corner, without our wands.

"Yeah. I'm not hurt if that's what you mean."

"He'll come for you."

"I know. It will be weird. Harry and him on the same side for once."

She looks at me with grave concern. "If anything happens to me, take off my anklet and get out of here."

"What?" I am in utter bewilderment.

"My anklet. Unhook it and get out of here. It will take you somewhere safe. Somewhere he will find you."

I just nod. She is trying to protect me. When did I get so important? I am the war heroine. I should be protecting her.

"He loves you. More than anything. He'll move heaven and earth for you."

"I know. I feel the same. I never knew it was him. I am just glad to have found him now."

She smiles. "Hold on to those happy thoughts, but shut them away from anyone else. Oh and don't be surprised if he puts you through some abduction prevention training when you get back. It is quite intensive, but it's kept us safe so far."

I look over at her. "Is this the first time?" She nods. "Are you scared?" She shakes her head. "Why?"

"Because I know him. He would do this for the mailroom clerk if it was needed. But I have you next to me. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the security team isn't coming with him. We have backups for our backups." She looks at me with a sly smile, "The only thing no one prepared for was you Mrs Weasley."

Exhaustion takes over my body, again. I have no idea what is day or night, how long I've been here or what is going on around us. I don't know if I close my eyes, if I fall asleep or just blink. Nothing is changing. It is just Trini and I here in this dark dank room, forced into the shadows. Finally our captors are back to where we are. I notice one is the attache' to the muggle president. They are speaking in their language so I can't understand them. But I see them looking our way regularly.

My mind focuses on Draco. Trini is right, he'll do anything including fighting Harry, to get here to me. I just don't want him to fall into a dark place to do it.

"Trini, don't let anything happen to him."

She chuckles. "Mrs Weasley, I already promised him that nothing would happen to you."

"But if something does, he's going to fall. And hard. Don't let him."

"Mrs Weasley, there is no avoiding it, no matter how much I want it to. That is why I have to keep you safe. And for your kids. If something happens to him, his son will have his mother. But if something happens to you, your kids will be alone. So you, Mrs Weasley, are the priority."

She's as logical as me! No wonder I like her.

"Then let's figure out a plan."

We keep a very close eye on our captors for I don't know how long, all I know is my knees are sore from being on the stone floor so long. As long as they are here, I have some sense of time. Then I hear a commotion along the wall where we are seated. Two figures clad in dark robes enter the room. There is an air of displeasure with them. They look straight ahead, not saying anything. Then a similarly dressed figure is seen, but he stops over between Trini and I and drops something, just out of reach. It is golden and small, but that is all I can make of it.

"Grab it," Trini instructs. "Our knight has come."

I can't see the man's face as he has already strode to the other end of the dark and dreary room we are in.

It's about the length of the Great Hall at school, but not as bright or cheery. It reminds me of Potions class, implying we're in some type of dungeon or ancient building. There are 6 sizable candle laden chandeliers, each with 6 rows of candles. The ceiling is black, pitch black, even with what little light is cast from the chandeliers. The walls are dark stone, as is the floor where we are situated. It is damp and musty, the shadows cast from the chandeliers remind me of disfigured ghosts dancing on the floors and walls. My eyes strain to see how many people are here, their black robes blending together. Only the Muggles stand out, yet many of them are also in dark suits.

I hear yelling at the other end of the hall, but can't make out what is being said. Before it was hushed tones, trying to make it so that we had no idea where we were or who they were.

I see surprise on Trini's face. Then the one that was yelling, turned and headed our way.

"You are to come with us. NOW!" She is ordered in a very British accent.

I recognized the cloaks and a shiver goes down my spine. They are Death Eater cloaks. Where were those found? I thought the Ministry had confiscated them all. Now there are three standing in front of me.

"Sir… Please no." Trini says with absolute fear in her eyes. She looks like she's going to cry.

"Get on your feet like I told you." The voice, it is almost familiar.

She doesn't move. A slap comes flying towards her and the sound echoes through the chamber. My eyes well up in fear of what is my way. I start having flashbacks to Bellatrix and the torture that came to me. I need to hide my arm, especially if Death Eaters are here. I grab at the golden token, getting it as close to my hand as possible under the scrutiny of the three Death Eaters.

I need to talk to Harry when this is all over. Forget Magical boundaries, if there are Death Eaters in hiding in the South Pacific, for all of Magic we need to get them. And Harry is the best there is.

"Last time, GET UP!" The cloaked man bellows. Instead she slides closer to me, putting her head down. I try to protect her with my body.

He turns to his companions and flees the building. Two of them remind me of Snape, the ways their dark robes are flowing behind them.

When they leave, Trini takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay? How's your cheek? Why didn't you go with them?" My questions may seem mundane, but after what I went through as a teenager….

"We're fine. The one in front is Theo Nott, head of security. One I can only assume is yours?"

I look at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean one is mine?"

"Theo… one of the members wasn't his team, the one that dropped your anklet. I can only assume an auror."

"I don't know… Not one I know at least."

"Probably why they chose him. Smart."

"How is your cheek?" I keep looking at her, this is all so confusing to me.

"He didn't even hit me."

"Oh" I sighed feeling stupid.

"And I didn't go with them as a sign, that you aren't safe. We don't know what is going on yet."

"You've never done this before you said."

"Not in real life, but in simulations annually."

"Simulations?"

"Get used to it Mrs Weasley. You will subjected to them also. Draco takes our safety very seriously. What is on your anklet by the way?"

I maneuver it so that I can see. "How did you know?"

"I know Draco. He would do something in hopes to keep you safe."

I wiggle it in front of me. "It's my husband's family crest."

She smiles, "the Weasley's have a family crest?"

I smile back, "not to my knowledge" as I stare down at the Malfoy family crest on a simple charm.

"I told you our knight was here. Now let's find out what is really going on."


	17. Chapter 17 Malfoy

_**Draco 9 August 2017**_

"Do you know who we are?" I bellow after entering the meeting hall of the 'New Dark Lord'. At least this is what this moron is calling himself. "We sat at the table of the One True Dark Lord. The one that understood the need for pureblood supremacy and the disposal of all mudbloods." Remind me to have my wife spank me after saying this. "We are the last of the great families of purebloods, those that are worthy to be in _His_ presence."

"You are nothing. You have no authority here. You have proven yourselves traitors to the cause."

"Does this look like the sign of a traitor to you?" I show him my Dark Mark. "From what I have heard, you can't even conjure an honest example of one. I grew up in the house of the great Salazar Slytherin and am descendant from the great houses of Malfoy and Black. Our family lines have been pure for centuries. Your families haven't even had adequate training in the Dark Arts. Yes we have heard of your inadequacies, it has been a laugh in the noblest homes in Britain."

If my wife hears me, even though she is at the other end of this hall, she'd be totally offended. But I hope Potter and Nott can convince her that I am only acting to try and have her safe.

"Then why, is the mudblood slag of such importance to your Ministry?" I hear this evil arse wipe snigger.

"Because the Dark Lord lost. At the hands of a half blood. A half blood that is on his way here currently to claim her back. She is important to him. We are now all in hiding worse than when the Dark Lord was sleeping. It is only a matter of survival for us who truly believe."

Yeah if she hears this, it means divorce.

"So can you teach us, teach us the ways of the dark arts?"

Theo chimes in stoically, "When do you want to start?"

"Immediately, and as payment, you can take the half blood."

I glare, "I want the mudblood, we have a - _history_ \- shall we say. It was my aunt that carved her up. It falls on me to break her."

"No she is mine. I want to have some fun with the slag."

My stomach turns. That's Hermione he's talking about. That's my wife! But I have to remain calm.

I cackle, like my aunt used to. "If you keep her, it will only mean a battle with Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the pain in my arse. One without the adequate training, you _will lose_. Voldemort fell to him at 17 while holding the most powerful wand in existence - the Elder Wand, how much of a chance do you really believe you have?"

"I have my ways. Now take the wretched half blood out of my sight and be gone."

I look over at Theo who just turns to leave, stopping at the two women cowering in the corner. Hopefully the auror boy did his duty and dropped off Hermione's chance to get out of here, the anklet. And hopefully she understands the significance.

Theo does what we rehearse regularly in our abduction prevention classes. I hoped it would never have had to be used, but now I am glad he insisted that we practice it over and over. Trini doesn't leave, which isn't a good sign, but I already knew that.

When we get to the safety of our suites, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT MORON TALKING ABOUT! I am so so pissed. If he lays a hand on her."

"Trini has lots of training, Draco. She'll be fine."

"Mr Nott, sir, I don't believe he's talking about Trini" the young auror stated.

"Thank you Tony. Do you two want a drink? I think it might be the only thing that could calm my nerves right now." I pour a double firewhiskey for myself while my comrades decline. "When did Potter say he was getting here?"

I get a glare from one of my oldest friends, he knows there is something, hell he probably always knew he just wants confirmation. "Draco, how important is Granger."

"Think the utmost importance Theo."

"Above Astoria?"

"Scorpius level."

"Oh hell mate. Why didn't you tell me going into this. You finally admitted you've fallen for her. I can't tell you how relieved that you are no longer the stupid prat you've been for so long."

I look at him, "Wait WHAT!? What are you talking about?"

"Mate, I've known you since we were 11. You had it bad for her then. Then third year when she knock you out, first that was bloody funny, you kept calling her name for a week in your sleep. Fourth year"

"NO NEED TO GO ON! I get the point. Yes, she is Scorpius level."

"Sirs, what is Scorpius level?"

I look at the young auror, "It's the highest level we have. They are immediate family or loved ones. Scorpius is my son. Astoria is the next level, after my ex wife. Trini is Astoria level."

"Sirs, Mr Potter should be here in about 30 minutes. What are we going to tell him?"

"That we saw Hermione," Theo began, "and she is unharmed for now. Trini is with her, and we have an in. This one, Draco, what's your take?"

"I'll sit down with Potter one on one about that. Sorry mate, it's a close knit secret right now."

"So close that you gave her a broom to get out? And what was on the charm Draco? You can't tell me it was a Gryffindor lion."

"It wasn't Theo, but only Blaise and a select few know. Period. Drop it. Before I drop you."

"Well." He smirked at me, "You finally shagged her."

I lost it. I decked him. And he just laughed at me.

"Wow, didn't think she was that good." He sees the murderous look in my eyes and starts retreating, "Mate, I jest. I know your feelings for her. I'm just glad Weasel is out of the way and you and Astoria figured out how un-right you two were. Go marry her. You have the blessing of everyone who had to deal with you whiny love sick puppy dog-ness for seven plus years through school."

Part of me feels bad for this kid auror. Having to witness this, without much warning. But he has a role to play, one to show the Ministry that we are not going to turn on them.

"Theo, what do you think about pulling a Snape?"

His dark eyes get a mischievous gleam to them, "keep going."

"Well, maybe have someone infiltrate this organization - that is if it survives the week. Keep tabs on what is going on down here. Maybe have them be a Malfoy Industries employee but in reality have him or her report to the Ministry and Potter. We don't need this moron getting real boots on the ground."

"Draco, mate, I like it. Maybe young Tony here would be up for the task? I can send him to our security training in a month, and then tutor him on everything else he will need to know. Everything our fathers taught us."

"Let's run it by Potter. I think I can influence Shacklebolt or the next Minister to agree to it. That is, if she doesn't kill me for what I said back there."

"Sirs, she couldn't hear you. Or at least understand you. I put up a barrier so they heard us yelling but couldn't make out what was said."

"Tony, you are my favorite person in the Ministry. Thank you!" I exclaim. Probably with more vigor than I should have. "Let me check in at the home front and make sure everything is still calm there. Theo, have you seen Blaise's baby girl yet?"

"Pansy finally had her? And no one told me?"

"Mate you get to be the easy godfather, you got the boys. I got all his blasted girls." I show him the pictures on my phone. Then I look at the texts. The one unanswered one from my wife.

'Baby, please be safe,' I silently pray, 'I love you. I need you. I can't live without you.'

I'm on my second double firewhiskey when the knock comes in from Potter.

"Bout bloody time." I grumble as he and his team come in.

Potter sits and looks at me intently staring at my drink. "So what were you able to extract?"

"Draco called him a moron for all intents and purposes," Theo chuckles. "He has not much in the way of foot soldiers, something that…"

"Voldemort" both Potter and I say.

Theo continued, "Well he had a lot of them. This guy seems to think his inner circle - well actually it didn't make much sense. There were Muggles in with the inner circle. Something…"

"VOLDEMORT" we both say louder this time. I am massaging my temples trying to understand this moron's mania and reasoning.

"Would never have considered. The big problem is one is a high ranking advisor to the President here."

"Draco," Potter looked at me directly, "should we talk in private?"

"No. She's unharmed, but I don't know for how long. He reminds me of aunt Bella. That level of deranged, where it is only the lust for pain and power that drives him. Common sense eludes him, like Theo said the whole Muggles in the inner circle doesn't coincide with a true pureblood mania. You need to get her out soon Potter. She's the one he wants. There's something more to this, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Potter we tried to get her out, but he only offered up Trini. She's staying to see what she can learn and try and keep Granger safe." Theo concluded honestly. And painfully for me.

"Here's what we have on our side," Potter began, "Shacklebolt and his equal are meeting with the President first thing tomorrow. Before this advisor can come in. I will be in it too and we will convince him that his advisor is working against him. Once he comes in, we will detain and question him, Muggle way.  
Then it is a matter of extraction. Draco does she have the anklet?"

"Yes Mr Potter I made sure she has it." Tony said.

"Good. What else do we need to know?"

"She hasn't eaten in probably a couple days I guess. Nor rested from what I can tell." I advise. "I know what Trini looks like sleep deprived and food deprived. I say about 2 days without a good meal or sleep."

Now I am feeling guilty for going back to London and not following her here.

Potter reads this. "Not your fault Draco." Oh ouch that sounded painful for him to say. "She came here because she's fought this before. Even I tried to convince her out of it. But she pressed on. She's strong and can manage."

"With a male version of aunt Bella? Potter - Harry - you were there. You, me we're some of the few around that know what she went through? Add what a man can do to a woman… that's what it sounded like he wanted to do. He called her a slag!"

"Draco, don't. Don't let your emotions get in the way. She's also the brightest witch of our age. Don't ever forget that. She'll find a way to save herself and Trini." He turned to the rest of his team, "Extraction plan. Now!"

For the next couple of hours, until the sun rose, we gave detailed descriptions of where they were being held, what the room looked like, what charms were on them (a couple of nasty ones to keep them tied and under control), and other details.

"Theo, what about our idea?" I weakly say. It's been a long night and I wished I could curl up with my wife right now.

"After we get the two of them out." That is why I hired Theo for this job. No matter how fu'd up things get, he still keeps everything in perspective. He reaches in his bag and pulls out a small vial of a potion. "Drink and then lay down. You look like hell and I need you on your game Draco. Do it for her."

I nod and wander off into one of the bedrooms, uncork the bottle, and chug. When I wake up, this moronic manic will not know what hit him.

I dream of her. I have nightmares of what she went through and what she's possibly going through. I want just to hold her again. Tell her she's safe. Tell her that she's going home. Kiss away any tear. Undo any hurt.

It was some of the worst sleep in years.

But I know I needed it. And I need to eat.

And she needs to sleep. In the kneeling position she was in, there is no way she could sleep.

And she needs to eat. With her hands tied behind her like they were, I know she wasn't eating.

I won't eat until she does. No I need to, so that I can battle anything before me.

Fine, when she gets out, she is having the best meals for a week. At home. In bed. With me next to her.

I toss and turn for an additional 30 or so minutes, trying to calm myself from the nightmares and thoughts rushing through my head. The woman I love, have always loved, is in danger. Again. And again she volunteered for it.

I'm going to call her Danger Granger from here out.

But until I can, I have to figure a way to get her out or at least to get them to trust me enough to have some communication with her and get her and Trini their wands.

So I will rely on my godfather's own spell and use it against the Muggle in the inner circle. I need to channel Bellatrix's insanity, but will I be able to come back if I do? Oh bloody hell.

"Harry!" I call when I finally drag myself up and make myself presentable. "News?"

"The muggle is in their interrogation. It's just a wait and see."

"I have an idea, not a great idea, but an idea nonetheless."

"Talk Malfoy."

"Release him. Release him to his master. We both know that is the first place he'll go. Put a trace on him - like you do underage wizards. Follow the bastard. I'll conduct our first 'study' using Snape's own spell. That nasty thing you did to me sixth year in the loo. And I'll do it to the aid, showing how weak Muggles are and how undeniably strong we are. That way I get into their circle, Muggle can go limping away - presumably into the aurors who can counter it, and I might at least have access to them."

"Not a bad plan, but what if you only get access to Trini?"

"I can pass information - maybe food and water too - on at least. It wouldn't be the first time Trini was used as an owl."

"Do it. Let me know how she is. Ginny's beside herself and her brothers are ready to come out."

"What about the ex husband or should I say 'dead' husband of hers?"

"Still no word. If he's living a Muggle life, he won't be paying attention. If he's just in hiding, and he sees it, it might draw him out."

"I absolutely know what _will_ draw him out…" I thought out loud.

"We won't even think about that right now." He thought about something deep, it showed in his eyes. "Right now we need to get her back to her husband. Then we'll celebrate and deal with the fallout."

We work on the details of the plan, we have the layout of the main hall, but there were two or three side rooms that needed exploring prior to a full extraction of Trini and Hermione. I hope to have the instruction in one of them.

Potter goes to put the trace on the Muggle and release him.

I was right, he ran straight for his master.

The plan is in play.

I manage to convince the 'New Dark Lord' - can't he come up with an original name at least? - that it would be better served in small groups and that the ones closest to him should learn first. That way they can always carry down the knowledge and keep the lesser members of his circle in line.

Reminds me all too well of the Cruciatus curse and how it was used on us. And Hermione. And me.

My goal is to be on the left side of this butt wipe by the end of the week. And have some time to torture his prisoners, for 'fun' of course. When in reality, I will be using the time to extract and send information, food and water, and hopefully even kiss my wife. But there is a time table that needs to be adhered to, and I claim it is because I have a business to run.

"Tell me Malfoy, how did you grow your business into such an empire in such a bleak time for the ones that follow the old ways?" The NDL - sorry moron, I'm not going to call you the 'New Dark Lord' - asks me on a walk to see the prisoners.

"Ah that is something I have to keep tight from the Ministry. They are always watching me. How do you think I knew 'Golden Boy Potter' was on his way? I have people strategically placed in positions in the Ministry, feeding me information. I have used Dark Magic during contract negotiations, even with our Ministry. The Imperio curse can be quite useful." I nod. He nods back.

One of my goals this trip, other than to get food and water to the ladies, is to get this person's true name and/or if he had any formal schooling anywhere.

"In school, eons ago, we had a mandatory class. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Most of the time it was laughable. One year our professor couldn't even control Cornish Pixies. Annoying little creatures, but there is nothing dark about them. When the teachers don't really know what the Dark Arts are, how are they to teach defensive measures. I knew more about the Dark Arts by the time I was eight than these teachers did. Truly laughable." I start using one of my rarer talents, legilimency, to probe his mind and see where it takes me. "Did you have any formal training, if you could call it that, like this?"

"No, everything is handed down from father to son. Daughters are not allowed to learn the arts."

"Really," I'm genuinely shocked. "So even basic house chores must be done Muggle style."

"Women are not looked upon as having the same rights Draco as they are in your country. Here they keep house, but many of us have Muggles do the work, and have the children. They actually have a pretty easy life taking care of their wizard's every need."

Personally that's barbaric, I would prefer to take care of my wife's needs, but that isn't the role I am playing today. "Many of the homes in Britain have house elves, that do the mundane work. But even my mother, a pureblood herself, she liked to do some things - like bake. But I would be fearful of anything she baked Muggle style." And we both laugh at that.

"So was there no male heir on your mother's side?"

"No those males died. My mother had two cousins that were the last of the Blacks. Now it is her and her disowned sister. And of course me and my son."

"Why was her sister disowned?"

"She married a Muggle. Not a Muggle-born, a Muggle. A truly disgraceful act."

"I see. So the Malfoy line continues. You have a son."

"Yes he is 11."

"Pureblood?"

I look at him questioning, "Of course." Moron.

"Good. I would like to meet him."

"One day…" from never.

"So this is the room you will be teaching in." He had directed me to a door on the right of where his 'throne' sat. Nothing extraordinary: 4 stone walls, stone floor, but there is more light in here.

"Ah this will work." I look around closer to see where the light is coming from. Muggle lights. Huh. "Who will be using as examples, my liege?" Time to suck up.

"The President's aid, like you suggested. Running to his boss, how weak."

"Exactly."

His dark eyes, they look nearly pitch black, turn on me, "And are you wanting to practice on the prisoners also?"

"Ah you haven't heard about the monies being collected for the mudblood, have you? The wizard community in Britain loves her and is throwing money into an account to rescue her. Throw a number out for ransom and it would be yours. And you probably don't have to release her even."

"I like how you think Draco. I like it very much."

Good, because this is eating me alive.


	18. Chapter 18 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 11 August 2017**_

I've seen Draco about 3 times. He's told us what day it is, gave us food, let us know there is a plan, and he loves me.

Those three words keep me going every day.

They mean more than the danger he's put himself in for me.

Hopefully today I will see him, or Theo or Tony. I found out that's the young auror's name. Draco, Theo, Harry and Tony have a longer term plan, but they don't want me or Trini knowing it. Just so that they have a plan for me to get home.

The door to our dark room opens. When it does it is the only light we may have seen in hours or days. It's blinding.

The quick closing, and a gentle 'lumos' tells me it is one of our friends today visiting.

"Honey?"

"Draco!"

"Honey, you look horrible. Trini eat this. Hermione, here eat. Please. Love, I'm here."

"Draco thank you for everything."

"Trini you had better be eating."

"Shut it Draco." She mumbles between bites. "This is actually good."

"Theo cooked." To which I get a nod.

"Draco." I can barely get out. "I've missed you."

"Shhh honey. Tomorrow is the day. You both need to sleep and eat. Here," I hand each a coin. "Harry says you'll know what this is honey. Something about Dumbledore's Army?" I smile. Of course Harry would remember the coins I made. "Good these are as he says better. How he can improve on something you made is beyond me. But they are trackers. Squeeze twice when you hear the commotion and a team will come and get you. I will be waiting in the hotel hopefully. If not, I'll be one of the good guys this time." He holds me close. "I hope you didn't hear any of the bull I've had to vomit this time. I believe none of it."

"I know."

"Hey eat. Please. No closing your eyes."

"It's the first time I've been comfortable. I just want to sleep in your arms."

"Soon, I promise. And when you're out, Mrs Potter has a surprise for you. And Kingsley is sending you home. Just"

It's the last thing I heard other than his heartbeat. I fell asleep being held by the man who is risking everything for me. Never have I felt so loved.

When I open my eyes, I am in darkness again.

"Mrs Weasley? Are you awake?"

"Yes. Just woke up."

"Draco will kill me if you don't finish your food. Or worse, fire me."

"I understand," smiling inside thinking back to first year when I thought being expelled was worse than dying. I find the food and start eating it. "Did he say anything else?"

"Stay low, Tony is getting us and then handing us to some aurors who will get us out of here. And anything he whispered was between the two of you."

This is the man every woman deserves. Someone who will do the unthinkable, go down dark roads in his past, to save you.

Not the man that I had, who went behind my back and used his job as an out to leave his family.

"He said he won't be in the fight. His cover is that he has to be back in London about now for a work function."

"Okay, so I shouldn't look for him then."

"No, just follow the aurors and stay low."

I nod.

Soon I will have him again. At home. I will hold my babies. I will have my family around me. I will be able to tell them our family has grown. In a good way.

"Trini, how will we know when tomorrow is?"

"Just listen for the rukus. We'll know."

I close my eyes again. The more they are closed and hopefully I sleep, the closer it is until we are freed.


	19. Chapter 19 Malfoy

**_Draco 13 August 2017_**

I'm not a patient man. Never have been, nor have I ever implied that I am. This waiting around until the right time to extract my wife and my top aid was killing me.

We did get Tony to be integrated into this moron's circle, and I must say he's a quick learner. Theo and I have been giving him personalized instructions on how the Dark side works, some ins and outs, and what to say to whom.

What we have been waiting for is to know the moron's grand scheme. With me as his top wizarding advisor, I have been able to get a great deal out.

What I'm worried about is where are the wands that belong to the ladies? The moron seems to think, Hermione's talent comes from her wand since she is a simple female muggleborn. Two strikes against her. I try and convince him that I wish that was the case, because my homelife would have been a lot easier when I was in school and came up second to her in practically everything.

But this guy has no real scheme, no plan, no foresight (hello Potter, I have found your equal on the opposite side!). I try to give him some direction, based on my previous experience with the Dark Lord. But luckily this guy isn't interested in killing people and creating horcruxes, just creating a state of anarchy. I try to understand why, all he can tell me is that it is time for a change and that wizards need to be in control. So creating a state of anarchy, where fear is the driving force, he is going to replace the government with one that can 'create a sense of stability and power in the region.'

Wow. Sounds familiar. Like when Voldemort took over the Ministry. But he wants to do it for the Muggles.

This makes our Ministry officials be on edge. And the surrounding Ministries follow suit. Since Britain has the most recent and terrifying dealings with a monster like him, everyone is pulled in. Including me. I am now sitting in on top level briefings, meetings, negotiations (I am so glad that I don't have to work within the confines of a Ministry), and other events. I even throw a small gathering of pivotal members of inner circle and some of the neighboring ministries, throwing ideas that this would be beneficial for many of the nations to follow suit.

I came home and vomited. I looked at one of the few pictures I have of the two of us and promised her silently that she will be home soon.

I need to focus on some good things: our future for starters. Ginny is planning a family get together with all of her brothers - except _the_ one - and the children after our private family dinner to announce what happened. She wants it at their home, so it doesn't seem too frightening, and under the auspices of having Hermione home. I am keeping in close contact with her to let her know how Hermione is doing and get information on Rose and Hugo for her.

Our acquisitions department has already found the perfect home for me to move into, since I say the loft seems too rigid. I needed something with a yard and garden that we can entertain and for Padfoot, a bunch of bedrooms, a dining area that can be used to entertain or just feed all the Weasleys (like for Rose or Hugo's birthdays), a kitchen that I probably could live in, it's light and airy even with a sunroom and office for Hermione. It's close enough to the Ministry that she can go in at a moment's notice and still close enough to my work for me. It really was the perfect place. I already had our design team get to work on it so when we get back, it will be move in ready for the whole family in creams, light blues, yellows and greens.

Now I just need to get her home.

Another day of waiting passes and at least today I get to see her. I held her as she fell asleep, telling her the that I love her and that we will get her out and home soon. But she needed to eat, because I could tell she was weak. But she needed me. I needed her too. I need her now. I whispered to her what I was planning on doing when we get home, she isn't going to leave the bedroom until she is up to it. I will get her breakfast, lunch, and supper in bed. I will bring her a stack of books, even going to the Muggle library to get her something new to read regularly. She won't need to lift a finger. I told her of our new home, of the party Ginny's planning. And I told her I love her. I told her over and over. I told her she's the most important thing in this world to me, she and Scorpius. I would lay down my life for either of them without thinking twice. I told her not to worry about me tomorrow, I will be waiting for her to bring her home. I also told her it is going to be less than a week before we all get together and sit down to dinner and tell the kids so she has to get stronger by then.

I just have to wait now.

I just had the weakest definition of 'sleep' there is; most of the night I laid down praying, staring at the ceiling. I prayed that the extraction plan worked today. I prayed that both women came home safely. I prayed to be able to hold my wife tonight. I prayed that all this time wasn't in vain.

I prayed that I never am put in this position again. I prayed that I am able to come out of this black abyss that I was sucked into. I prayed that the evil can be eliminated in days and weeks instead of months and years.

My head was reeling as the sun crept in through the dark curtains of the room. Potter pokes his head in, "no rest for the weary mate?"

Did he just call me _mate_?

"Nerves. You train for this. Theo trains for this. I'll never be ready for this. Any of it."

"Doesn't help that it's 'Mione does it?"

"Hell no. Seeing her yesterday, it was the deepest pain that I have ever had."

"I can't image mate. Really. If something happened to Ginny."

"Just pray it doesn't." I'm adding that one to the prayer list now. For Potter, their kids, Hermione, all the Weasleys, and wizarding kind in general; I can't think of the rampage that Potter would go on if his wife was abducted like this.

"It's just a matter of hours now. Everything is in place. We are just waiting for Bacunawa," his true name, which took me days to figure out - though not much better than New Dark Lord since it means 'Serpent', "to come out into his lair." Potter reminds me.

"I am counting down the seconds, minutes, hours. I'm trying not to dwell. But Potter, was there any indication before she came out?"

"None. We had no idea that Bacunawa had a person in the Muggle government working with him. The local Ministries are working to flush out all the wizards in Muggle government positions as soon as we alert that the extraction is to take place."

"Have you had anything this coordinated? Well since the war?"

Potter's laughing. "You have no idea how un-coordinated the war was do you?" I shake my head. "It was three teenagers that only had the support of our old professors and fellow students and about 20 Order members we hadn't seen in months. That is anything but coordinated."

"You still beat him."

"With a lot of help from 'Mione. And a little from Ron here and there. And a whole lotta luck, mate. Maybe we'll talk about it over dinner."

"Your kids… they had better get O's in _History of Magic: Wizarding Wars_."

"You don't want to know what will happen if they don't. I fear for their safety. Their mum and aunt will" he shows a slice across his neck and we share a laugh. "What about Scorpius? Would you be upset?"

"He doesn't know what happened really on your side. He knows that his grandfather was a member of the inner circle of Death Eaters… Hopefully he'll beat Rose in the Dark Arts part of the Wizarding Wars."

"Nah, no offense, but she's her mother's daughter. She'll find something"

"In the library" we both chime.

I just shake my head, "Potter, I have to admit something. Sixth year, I would hide and just watch her study. She was panicked. She knew something was happening. She looked like she believed that she alone could end Him."

"I think she realized that one of the horcruxes was me. I think she was trying to find a way to extract it or destroy it. Or destroy any of them. She lived and loved the library."

"Don't tell her yet but we have a Muggle library two blocks away from our new house. And she has her own office which, honestly, is more library like with just a desk."

"She'll love it. You really thought about of everything."

"Except I don't know Rose and Hugo that well. I don't know how to do their rooms. I could just give them carte blanche' but I don't know if Hermione would go for that."

"One word - no. She wouldn't. Otherwise Rose would have about a half dozen wizard group posters all over her walls. And then there would be the quidditch calendar… Ron would get her the topless male quidditch team calendars annually. Hermione would throw them out."

I laugh thinking back to the couple of years I played professionally. "I still have the ones I was in. I can tell her stories of how they really did those calendars. It was the worst week all year. We all agreed that dawn to dusk practice would have been better than those photo shoots."

"Ginny remembers them from her time on the Harpies. Bikinis and Brooms is what it was called. I had one in my office at the Ministry."

"I underestimated you Harry." He's lounging in one of the chairs, like we were mates back in school.

"And I you, Draco. You've grown up from the prat we knew."

"I believe the phrase you are looking for is either 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' or ferret." I have to laugh at the names I was called - justifiably - at school. Especially the one my beauty called me.

"Can I be honest with you Draco?" I nod. "I think she always cared about you. More than she would admit. Ron, well he was expected. You, that's what she really wanted deep in her heart. You excited her. You gave her a challenge. You gave her something to work toward and work for. Ron - love the bloke - but he's a putz. "

Damn Potter, I think, that threw me and it probably showed in the shock on my face. "Just do me a favor going forward, Potter."

"What's that?"

"Don't walk in on us again." I smirk.

He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "I need to find a way to obliviate that from my memory forever. Maybe when we get her home…"

"I won't let her. You are going to be tortured with that for eternity. Considering I landed on my arse."

"Your bloody face was… UGH! Mental picture!" He cringes and rubs his eyes harder, like that is going to take the mental picture out.

I get a much needed laugh out at watching Potter squirm. Success.

Not much later he was called into a briefing with the heads of the ministries, Theo, Tony and a few other high ranking officials. Hermione should be there. Instead, she was in a black hole where you couldn't tell the date, more or less the time.

Every time I was allowed access - under the guises of seeing Trini, since she is my employee - I would sneak in enough food and water for a few days, and tell them both what day it was and how many many more before the extraction. And anything to keep their spirits up.

I would always come back and cry for hours. Potter would let me, thank goodness. Then they would debrief me as to their situation and any changes in the mood/environment/plans of Bacunawa. He hasn't moved. He isn't as scheming as Voldemort. He is more a sit back and watch what happens after the chaos he causes.

But honestly, Potter was the one who could debrief me. He was understanding through it all. He understood what position I was in. How it hurt to see the woman I love hurting, again. He was concerned for my distancing too far, falling in too far within the dark arts. He didn't trust anyone other than himself to debrief me. He would always come in with a pot of coffee and bottle of firewhiskey. We'd go through both before everything was over.

One night, after a particularly hard meeting with Bacunawa where Theo and I were able to teach him the Imperio curse, I just sat there looking in my firewhiskey realizing how much the color reminded me of her honey colored eyes.

"Tell me something Potter."

"Anything Draco. But again, call me Harry."

"She'll have a heart attack if she hears me call you Harry. We already discussed that."

"She'll be happy that we're friends though Draco. It'll be worth it."

I'm not ready, but I didn't tell him. I wasn't ready to have the Chosen One in my circle of friends yet. "Potter, tell me about her life. What was her life like?"

"Where do you want to start?"

"Well she was a know it all at school, but after school what happened to her afterwards."

"Well… She left school after actually taking her NEWTs, which of course she got all O's in. She had her choice of jobs at the Ministry. She wanted something with a challenge. Everyone expected her to be an auror, like Ron and I, but she couldn't anymore. She would get to a point in a job and then move. Every couple of years. She would get bored and it wouldn't be a challenge anymore. So a couple years ago she starts working directly under the Minister. She had a hand in all the different departments and how they ran - everything from staffing levels and budgets, to what projects were going on. Most of the higher members of each department she was on a first name basis with in days. But everyone knew her. It was her getting to know everyone." He sighed.  
"Ron was jealous," he continued, "I see it in retrospect. She was getting so many accolades, such attention from everyone of any importance. He was known as Hermione Granger's husband, not Ron Weasley."

I chuckled. "I would consider that an honor. I wouldn't mind being thought of as her husband."

"Ron didn't see it that way. He was a member of the trio, he would complain. She was getting to the top of what she wanted. I was already in charge of Magical Law Enforcement, which is all I ever wanted. He was just a 'second stringer' as he would call it. The backup to one of us. It got to his ego. And the more his ego hurt, the bigger arse he was."

"What was the worst Potter? Did he hit her or anything?"

"No, probably because he didn't want the wrath of the Weasley women to come down on him." He thought about it, it was obvious, he was trying to choose his words carefully. Ron was still his brother in law, and one of his closest friends. "The worst probably was when Rosie was born. 'Mione, she wasn't feeling well that day so she stayed home. Everyone knew Rosie was due any day, probably everyone except 'Mione. She kept saying there were days and weeks to go before she was going to be born. Someone forgot to tell Rosie that her mom is always right." He smiled. "Well about 1 her waters broke. Luckily Ginny was already there, so she alerted everyone it was time. Ginny," he laughed, "had literally 30 racing owls at 'Mione's house for when it happened. And practically stayed over all day and night with James and I. Well we got the howler - yeah my wife she um can overdo things just so you know - and I rushed to the hospital. Ron didn't. An hour after we all got the howlers, well the lobby was full at St Mungo's with Weasleys; I told Bill, Charlie, and George to go get Ron since he still didn't show up." Now his mood obviously had turned. "He never showed. He missed the birth of his daughter. Ginny and I were there for 'Mione. I was on one side and Ginny on the other keeping her calm and coaching her along. I introduced Rosie to the rest of the Weasleys, when it should have been her father. Later that night I went to their flat, he wasn't there. I went to work and he was just sitting there drinking firewhiskey straight from the bottle. He claimed he was finishing up paperwork, which I called 'bull' because this was his daughter and I was his boss who knew better." I hadn't noticed how his head and shoulders had slumped. He was obviously upset at the actions of his friend.

"My poor honey." I want to hold her more now than ever. "Potter. Harry, know I would never treat her like that. Actually when Astoria was pregnant, she threatened to send me to some obscure cousin of hers in France because I was too clingy. I didn't want to miss anything. I wanted to be there by her side when Scorp first kicked, I was there every morning when she was sick, I would futz with the pillows until she was comfortable. Every time she had to pee, I would jump up and help her out of bed." I look at my hand smiling. "See these Potter?" I show him some scars I have on my hand and wrist. He nods. "They're the ones I am the most proud of." I chuckle, "They are from when Astoria clawed me and dug her nails in during a contraction. I told her I didn't care, she was so strong and brave and beautiful. She was having my son." I remember the day perfectly, everything she called me, every contraction, the doctor's face when he held Scorpius and handed him to me saying how much he looked just like me. "I was so lucky to cut his cord. But after his birth, Astoria didn't look at me the same. She wasn't interested in us. She would claim that she did her one job as a Malfoy wife, give an heir. For months she locked herself away, away from me and Scorpius. I talked to a couple of Muggle friends and they explained Postpartum Depression to me. I joked that I 'pulled a Hermione' and ran to the library and looked up everything I could. It took a lot, but she came around more and more. But we never… had that same connection again." I had a thought that crossed my mind, "When is Rose's birthday?"

"The 16th. Ginny told me that all she wanted was her mum home for her birthday. There is a huge party planned either way."

"So she's already is a lion. She'll be one of the younger members of her class."

"Never thought of that, but I guess it is because I was one of the younger members of our class. When Scorpius's birthday?"

"February 4th. Which actually didn't help with Astoria. It was cold, grey and depressing in general. Add to that she was depressed… So when Valentine's day came, I made the house bright and cheery, flowers everywhere but she didn't even see. I was given the greatest gift imaginable and I couldn't thank her because she wouldn't even open the door."

"Draco, you tried. Trust me, if that was 'Mione," he shook his head then a smile appeared, "well I'd have about a dozen more nieces and nephews. She would appreciate it. I am honestly surprised they had Hugo. But 'Mione didn't want Rosie to be an only child like she was."

"I didn't want Scorp to be an only child either, but it wasn't only my decision." It probably sounded more depressing than it really was. I couldn't imagine not having Scorp, although I could imagine about 3 or 4 siblings for him. "I always wanted a daughter. So I am a godfather to three now. I guess that's all I can ask for."

"Really?" He looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. "You may want to ask your wife about that but I don't think she'd be opposed though."

"I never thought… maybe… I won't rush it."

"No you're not rushing into anything. You just eloped after one night, not even a one night stand. There's no rushing."

"Arse."

"Ferret."

"Scarface."

"Cockroach."

"We can do this all night can't we?"

"Yeah, but at some point I want to get some sleep."

"Fine… let's talk."

I haven't eaten. I can't. My nerves are shot. The team left almost an hour ago and there hasn't been word one what the status is. I know it was planned for a three hour extraction and eradication mission, but still. That didn't even include the 30 minutes to and from the liar. Four hours. I can't imagine four hours waiting for some word.

I think about what Potter - Harry - said. About maybe having more kids. Would it be something my beautiful wife would be interested in? I mean we're only in our 30s and even Muggles are having kids in the 40s and beyond. My company pretty much runs itself, contrary to Blaise's constant nagging, so I could stay home with the kids. Good thing there are an extra two bedrooms in the house I just bought for us.

But I won't, I won't pressure her or anything. It just really didn't cross my mind. If she gets pregnant, where the hell did she send her family? Oh yeah Australia. Well at least they speak English there and I can work out of our Sydney office.

I don't think she'll be as frustrated with me as Astoria was though. She seems to like the attention. And she deserves it.

What a bloody arse Weasel was! Missing his daughter's birth! His child. His first bloody born. A baby girl! She should be able to depend on her father the most, and he wasn't there when she was her most vulnerable. I grab a piece of parchment and a pen, I need to write something to the kids.

 _Rosie, I'm sorry you two have a father that thinks of himself before you and your mother, but I never will. I promise you and your brother, I won't be like that. I will never think of either of you as secondary to Scorpius either. I married your mother, and now I just got blessed with a son and a daughter too. Please know I love you all. I don't ask that you love me. I hope someday you will. But until then, know that I love you and Hugo._

 _Love Always,  
Your Stepdad._

I write a similar one to Hugo and seal the letters. I will give them when we all sit down as a family. At home. At the Potter house. For dinner.

Never would I believe that I would utter those words and not vomit. Instead I am looking forward to next week.

And Rosie's birthday. I need to think of something special for her first birthday as part of the family. And something from Scorp. And help her mother with a present, I don't know how she's going to be in 3 days.

There's only one person I know to ask what to get an 11 year old girl… my mother.

Screw that, I'm asking Blaise.

"Zabini." Well at least he's awake. That's a good sign.

"Yo' Mate it's Draco."

"Bout time you called in. How is everything? Is she out yet?"

"No I'm doing my best not to think about it right now. This is the longest four or so hours of my life."

"You need a distraction then."

"No I need some advice."

"I'm shocked. The perfect Draco Malfoy admits a flaw. Other than being neurotic about his wife that is in the hands of a nutter. But that is understandable."

"Shut it Blaise. I need to get a gift for a girl."

"Wait, wait, wait… You have a girl and a wife?"

"Arse wipe! It is my new stepdaughter. Rose. Her birthday is in a couple of days."

"Shit I forgot Granger had a daughter. Welcome to the club mate. Now you have to worry about boys, and boys, and boys like us."

"Yeah but she's also a Weasley, so she has about a dozen cousins already watching over her. So ummm the advice. Birthday present for 11 year old girl. One I haven't met yet but will probably be reeling from us telling her that she has a new stepdad about a day before her birthday."

I hear him laughing, "mate your timing… days before her birthday, you marry her mother. You, an unknown to her before. You - that probably is talked down by her whole family. Your timing is is something of brobdingnagian proportions."

"Did you get a new word of the day calendar?" I am laughing at the word choice.

"No I didn't. Got a new administrative manager up here. Since ours is being held by a certain nutter."

"Ugh… who? And Trini is well, thanks for asking. She's getting a week in the safe house here. No questions asked. I have it ready and she'll have a couple of house elves making her fruity drinks and luxurious meals. Now we just have to find her a man. But can we please talk about my stepdaughter!"

"11 year old girl… hmm… any ideas?"

"She likes wizard rock and quidditch teams. Her dad would get her the annual pin up calendars. But 'Mione would toss them."

"Find out who her favorite team is and get her some good seats to a match or two."

"That's an eh, last resort idea. I should probably ask Ginny Potter, but she's going to have me answering questions about what's going on here… and I don't have answers yet."

"How about I ask her? That way you don't stress and she doesn't either."

"That would be great. And if you can, ask her how to decorate the kids' rooms. I know how Scorp always wanted his own room, but them… I'm lost."

"I'll have your decorator call her. I'll work on the birthday present. Nothing too Malfoy-ish?"

"No! Nothing Malfoy-ish to begin with. Simple."

"Got it. I'll call her and take care of it. You just bring her mum home."

"That's the plan."

I'm running out of ideas to keep my mind off what is going on. How much longer until my wife comes back to me? I know they are bringing her and Trini directly here and then I'm taking them to the safe house. As soon as they touch down here, the other Ministries sweep into the Muggle governments and remove the wizards and witches. The timing is practically instantaneously.

We hide in the safehouse for a couple of days, but it will only be until she's strong enough to get home. Everything is ready for them, they have some new outfits, everything. And Trini will be at the other end of the safehouse estate, so she has her own sanctuary. The moment that we can get home, she's going home and I'm going to take care of her. Even Pansy is going to bring the baby by so that hopefully the two can become civil to each other. Hopefully. Only for Blaise's and my sanity.

I just have to wait, don't look at the clock, a little more until she comes back.


	20. Chapter 20 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 14 August 2017**_

Today - I just don't really know if it is today or if it is still tomorrow - the aurors, lead by Harry, will extract Trini and I. It's been about a week that I've been here. My love told us yesterday - I think - that we'll be free tomorrow. Or today. I wish I knew what day it was. This lightless hole is something that Dumbledore discussed "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." I need to find the light within. The light that keeps me going.

Draco is my light.

I know it is around Rosie's birthday. Have I missed it? I've never missed it. The day she was born, I promised I would be there for every one of her birthdays after her father missed her birth.

I remember that day. For a month Harry wouldn't talk to Ron. I barely did, but that was because I was working and caring for the newborn. Pretty much by myself. Harry said that Ron was on an assignment for a few days afterwards, reluctantly, that he volunteered for. Who would volunteer for an assignment away from his wife and their new child? My former husband, that's who. I've never talked about it. I've never had to. All his family was there, and most of our friends, when Harry came out and introduced my daughter to her family. It worked because he is her godfather, but it should have been Ronald, her FATHER.

This birthday, she will have lost a father and gained a stepfather in the matter of months. Then I also guess she has a stepmother, maybe.

But she will have a stepfather that I know will take care of her. And Hugo. I wonder if Draco knows Rosie's birthday is coming up. I wouldn't put it past him.

I wonder what my baby girl wants for her birthday this year. I know what I want for her birthday, I want to be home. Home with her and Hugo, maybe a small party, but the family around.

I will invite Draco and Scorpius.  
Ginny probably has something planned already. I just hope that I can be part of it.

I have to be. I have to be there for my baby girl. I will get out of here. I will get home. I will be there to see her turn eleven. I will go shopping with her in Diagon Alley. We will find her wand and get her supplies. Because in a few short weeks she will be off to Hogwarts.

I need to be there. I want to see the color of her cake.

Close my eyes. Think about the color of her cake and her blowing out eleven candles.

Trini is shaking me awake. "Hermione, wake up. I hear it starting. Get up!"

"What? It's now?"

We both hear a fight going on outside the door. Brace yourself for when the door opens.

"Remember to stay low and stay with the aurors, just like Draco said."

"I don't remember him saying it, but thank you."

The door flew open and two aurors I recognized and one I didn't came in. "Mr Nott is going to take you Trini to the safe house. Mrs Weasley, you're with me." Theo Nott came in shortly afterwards and picked up Trini, I remember him vaguely from school. The one auror I didn't recognize pulled me up. "Can you walk ma'am?" I shake my head, I really didn't think my legs would hold me.

"Hermione," Theo turned to me, "I hope you don't mind me calling you that… but here you'll need this." He hands me my wand. "Do you still have the anklet Draco gave you?" I nod. "Good. Let's get you two ladies back." Nodding to the auror, the two of them carry us outside the main room; the one that we were originally in. It reminds me of the Battle of Hogwarts. Fighting going on everywhere. But this time, it is obvious that we are winning.

I see Harry advancing on the leader of the group. Then I see him punch him. "That's what you get for kidnapping my best friend!" And he was out cold. Harry just turned around and downed four or five of his inner circle before we got out of the hall and apparated.

We landed in a hotel suite. I recognize it because there were meetings held here with the Muggle President.

"Honey! Trini! Thank Merlin you two are safe." It's Draco. He picks me up and Theo has Trini. He looks at Theo, "Ready?" Nodding Theo apparates again with Trini and Draco takes me in his arms, "I have you honey. Just relax." He apparates us away.

He lays me down on a plush - is this a bed? My eyes close from just being near him and his safe feeling. "Shhh honey, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you" are the last words I remember before drifting off into sleep again.

It was still dark outside when my eyes opened voluntarily this time. I recognize the arm around me, his smell - cologne sweat and apples, the gentle touch, the sweetness of his warm breath on my neck. "Draco?"

"What are you doing awake honey?"

"I just wanted to make sure this isn't a dream and I was still in that pit." I didn't know what else to say right then. "What day is it?"

"You haven't missed it honey." He calmly says.

"What? You don't even know…"

"Harry told me. You didn't miss Rose's birthday. It's tomorrow. If you eat something and get some strength, Harry said you can stay with her and be there when she wakes up. You are all she wants for her birthday." His gentle eyes held mine, "we wanted to make sure you didn't miss it. Ginny has a party planned, she took care of everything. You just need to be there for her when she wakes up."

His caresses lulled me back into a peaceful slumber. I will see my little girl. I will hold her. My husband and best friends made sure of it.

Now, the question is, will my former husband see fit.

There was light peeking through the sheer curtains of the room that I was lying in today. I was in comfort for the first time in weeks, not just not in pain, but comfortable. It was an overly plush mattress framed by a dark wooden four poster bed frame. Fabric drifted down from the beams between the posters, similar to the fabric on the windows. It was breezy and light throughout. A large fan circled and hummed above us.

Draco was holding me like he was never going to let me go. I wanted it. I needed it. I wasn't going to let him let go. Ever.

This is what I should have had with Ron. It's what I could have had with Draco years ago.

I will make up the time with every kiss, every time we make love. I will show him that he was always the one and I am so grateful for second chances.

"I know you're awake," he whispers in my ear.

"Just hungry. Well famished. And is that breakfast I smell?"

"You need to eat breakfast and lunch then we will go home. You can be there when Rose wakes up. You'll be the biggest and best birthday present that she could ask for."

"Thank you."

"You never need to thank me. I just am glad I was able to help." His gentle touch on my arms soothes any sores that I have from my time in that hole. "And now I'm so happy to have you back. Ecstatic doesn't begin to explain it. Please don't do that again. Don't scare me like that."

"I won't. I will be home for a couple days for Rosie, then I have one meeting that is a no-miss. It's about what happened with Ron and Harry. So I have to go."

"No honey, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I'm sending Theo with you then. Don't even try and say no. You're lucky I'm not coming with you."

"Why don't you?"

"Scorpius. He asked me to go shopping with him."

"Not Astoria?"

"She will be there too. But he asked for both of us. It's the least we can do for him."

"That is so different… than Ron."

"I heard. He should be glad I wasn't around earlier. I don't have Harry's restraint." He kissed my cheek gently. "Honey you do need to eat though."

"I'd rather be _not_ eating." I rolled over to face him. All I wanted to do right now was to thank him properly. I pull myself up to kiss him, one of the things I want to do over and over to my husband.

"Eat." He drew out the word, sat me up, and put at tray of food in front of me. "You're going to be running on adrenaline once you step into the Potter's."

Breakfast was divine. It was an explosion for my taste buds, over and over. Draco insisted that I stay in bed for breakfast, so I rested between his legs while he rubbed my shoulders, whispering how much he missed me and catch me up with everything I've missed. There was one thing that I missed, and now that I have it back I'm keeping him close. Feeling his strong body behind me, protecting me, loving me is sensual and eliciting the animal attraction between us. I run my free hand down his leg, and I feel him sigh deeply.

"Honey," he has a strained tone to his voice, "I love you. I've missed you. But this isn't the time. You need your strength." He then leans down and starts kissing my ear and moving down my neck. "I love you so much Hermione Malfoy." I get goosebumps hearing him say that. "You are one of the best things in my life. I was terrified. But you're safe. You're home. I have you."

Words I remember hearing in the darkness that was bleaker than the night. ' _I have you_.' Three words that exemplified the love he has for me. He risked so much to get me, even if just for a few minutes.

Now he has me and he isn't letting go. I'm not either.

"Draco." A mummer fell from my lips.

"Yes love."

"I want you."

I feel him smiling against my cheek. It was soft and warm and ernest. "Not tonight honey. When we get home, our home, then we can."

"Our home?" What did he mean by that?

"It's a surprise my bride. Consider it a wedding present."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," I said sternly, "I haven't got you anything."

"Yes you did. You gave me your heart. You've had mine for years, so that couldn't be my present to you. But your love, that is the greatest gift."

* * *

This is one of the few Author's Notes around, not that I don't like them, it is just when reading they break my train of thought.  
Thank you for all the follows and reviews I've got. Even the reads. I am humbled. Honored really.  
I must apologize for the delay in the posting I try to post the day after the events but it was my anniversary on the 12th and well hubby was stuck at work. :/ So he has tried to make up for it... unsuccessfully.

I am in the process of writing a sequel to this (since this was completed last year). I will be working on it once my kiddo is back in school on the 23rd.

Again, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. When I see them in my email, I blush.


	21. Chapter 21 Malfoy

_**Draco 15 August 2017**_

How does she always know what to say? She wants me. She's upset that she didn't get me a wedding present. She is perfect and she doesn't even know it. She is my present. Every morning that I can wake up to her sweet face, brilliant mind, amazing body; that is my present.

I've been lucky to talk to Ginny. She told me that all Rose wants for her birthday is her mum. She would love her mum and dad, but knowing the circumstances Ginny thinks it is good that he's probably a no-show.  
The party is planned. I dread trying to figure out the perfect present for her though. It can't be too much, or too Malfoy-ish, because she doesn't know about her mum and my marriage. But it needs to be something special.

I had discussed this with Theo while Hermione was still… yeah. He had a thought, something to keep her safe. God love Theo. Always thinking about everyone's safety. But I also saw his eyes linger on my left ring finger more than once.

 _"Draco, I need to know honestly." He began, I think the third day we were here._

 _I roll my eyes, "What Nott?"_

 _"You said this is level Scorpius. I know that ring, the one Astoria tried to convince you to have as your wedding bands. What are you not telling me?"_

 _"Theo, you actually can be smart if you want to. The pieces are in front of you. Put them together." His dark brown eyes narrow and the shadows this long nose casts give him a fearsome look. If you were on his wrong side, he could be something of nightmares. But having him on your team, he is a force stronger than any hurricane. The two of us work out together regularly yet he does more - martial arts, kickboxing, weights, pretty much everything. He even does meditation to get rid of the nightmares that plague us both. But he is now ready for any fight - with or without a wand._

 _"When did you get married?"_

 _"Ahhh, see. You had it in you." I kid. He wasn't the smartest of us all, which is good that he is the brawn of the organization. "Rio."_

 _"And we're keeping it under wraps?"_

 _"Well that's a stupid question. Yes we are."_

 _"Just clarifying." His look is serious, yet almost murderous. If he does kill anyone, I swear that's the face he gives before saying Avada. "Will it be a permanent under wraps thing? Because if it is, that is going to be damn near impossible."_

 _"No," I chuckle, "just until the kids know."_

 _"We need to increase the ransom account then. We increased a wife, Blaise's kid, her kids. And I was going to suggest it anyways with Scorp going to school. Hogwarts may be safe, but we both know that there are holes in their security."_

 _"We've taken advantages of those holes when we were there. And Scorp and Rosie are smarter than we were." Merlin's Beard, I am in so much trouble._

 _"So you agree then."_

 _I nod. "I was thinking about it too. I just… my mind is elsewhere right now Theo."_

 _"I understand. Is there anything else bothering you other than your - um - wife? That's going to be hard for me to get my head around you and Granger. Though it wasn't unexpected."_

 _Wasn't un - whatever. I shake my head, Theo can get on my nerves at times. And he spent seven years on my nerves when we were at school. "Yeah. Rose's birthday is coming up in a few. There's no way that I can get something for her from Scorp and I. Heck we won't have met her before her birthday most likely."_

 _"You know I was working on something, like the anklets, for Pansy. I can easily make adjustments to make it a rose."_

 _I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "What are you up to now Theo?" Who knew this guy would be a tinkerer, but he came up with the original idea of the anklets and for us men 'medi-alert bracelets' as Muggles call them._

 _"It's simple actually. Have you heard of the Muggle FitBits?" I nod. They were all the rage a couple years ago. "Well this is the same principle. It monitors your heart rate, breathing, blood pressure. Just with some adjustments. It has a link similar to legilimency, so that it knows if the wearer is in danger or - well in Pansy's case - something more intimate in nature. It will alert someone that the person is in danger - I was thinking of connecting Pansy's to Blaise's wedding band or bracelet, so they can get help."_

 _"Do it. I don't think Hermione will think twice of Rose having something like that, especially now."_

 _"So if I make it a small rose, what color?"_

 _"The family is expecting her to be a Gryffindor. So I would go with red and maybe gold trim?"_

 _"I'll have the R &D team working on it today. What about the boy?"_

 _"I don't know yet. From everything I've gathered he is a Weasel Prince." I think a minute. "Hey do you still have your old iPhone? I promised one to Scorp and one for Rosie. We need them to work at school."_

 _"Piece of cake. I have mine. And I know it works at school. I got a call when I was talking to McGonagall about the security measures for Scorpius."_

 _"It's a different world we live in Theo. When we were kids, it was the Dark Lord. Now we have to worry about nutters - both wizard and Muggles - after our kids to get to us."_

 _"I'll probably need to talk to McGonagall again, about Rose now."_

 _"Just make an amendment to the security plan." He gives me this confused look. "Yes I read it. Anything with my son's name on it, I read. Didn't you notice my comments?"_

 _"I thought that was Trini, to be honest."_

 _"Nope."_

 _I'm still not ready to tell my bride about everything we're doing to keep the kids - now including her kids - safe. I don't want her to think I am overstepping my role as a stepdad. I've never thought of being a stepdad before, but now I have two more kids to look out for. And part of me worries because I have a stepdaughter. Please Merlin, don't have her get involved with someone like I was in school._

 _If I had been someone like I want Rose to have in school, maybe I would have married her mum._

 _But I was a jerk. An ass. No worse. I treated women like tissues. I treated my clothes better than women when I was a kid._

 _Thank goodness Scorp won't. If he does, then he'll hear from me. Then his mum. Then his step mum. And probably Rosie if she's like her aunt and mum._

 _Merlin, please don't have Rosie and Scorp get involved. Ever. No. Push it out of your mind… it won't happen because - ewww. Even though they aren't related closely (stupid pureblood families that inter-marry we are tied into the Weasleys), they will be step-siblings and that just sounds wrong._

 _So no. Scorpius and Rose will not get involved. Period._

 _Why do I think by saying that, now they will?_

 _Because that is my bloody crap luck._

"What has you laughing dear," my bride looks at me with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"Just thinking. Thinking that something won't happen because it'll be weird. But because I'm thinking it won't happen, means most likely it will because of my crappy luck."

"You don't have crappy luck."

"It does seem to be changing. I mean it only took 20 years, but I finally got the girl."

"Twenty years Draco? Why do I doubt that."

"Okay, almost twenty years. I really have been in love with you for, probably forever. It hit me like a ton of bricks in fourth year. From then on, it was hard to keep my eyes off you. Even after school, I followed your career." Damn, it hits me. "That sounded really stalkerish." I laugh trying to keep it light.

"You weren't the only one Malfoy." Her fingers are going down my chest. "I watched you and your company grow and expand. You're quite the businessman Mr Malfoy."

"Coming from you Mrs Malfoy, that is quite the compliment." Those fingers of hers are now tracing my nipples, something I usually do. But if this isn't a stimulant for me too… "Honey, please, no."

"Draco… please." She draws my name out, so seductively. It is damn near impossible to tell her no… especially for sex.

* * *

I look down at her peacefully sleeping, angelic even. Her eyes closed. Her hair slightly matted to her cheeks and shoulders. Her body glistening with minute beadlets of sweat. I pull up her hair, twisting it in a makeshift bun. Now I can admire my wife's natural physical beauty in its entirety. I can wake up to her for the rest of my life, and I intend to.

Astoria wasn't that way. She was someone I woke up to, _most_ of the time. There were long nights at the office, business trips that I would volunteer for, falling asleep at my desk in at home. Looking back, it was me avoiding the bed and my wife under the guise of rebuilding the family empire. Even sex, well it was just sex. Not the connection, the intimacy. It was more of a task to be completed, a check in the box. It's not that she wasn't attractive, nice, and everything a husband should want; she wasn't what I wanted. She wasn't who I wanted.

Not this time. Not this wife. Not Hermione. Never with her. I've missed so much already. So many wake ups over the years. So many nights of her body close to mine, and those of mine inside hers. Even a week of her not waking up next to me, with that smile I see turning up the corners of her rose colored lips, was too much to handle.

It isn't sex. Even the first time, it wasn't. I know she felt different about it too. The way she held onto me afterwards, it was like she needed me as much as I needed her.

I wonder if her sex life with Weasel was as empty as mine was.

But it doesn't matter now. Now she is here. Now she is mine. Now she is going to get everything she deserves. Inside and outside the bedroom.

I hold her head in my hand. There is my world. Right here. I kiss her eyelids and nose before tucking her in and grabbing my boxers. Where the hell did they go to now? Screw it, just get a new pair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long honey. Rest. Please." I gave her my best interpretation of 'puppy dog eyes'. "I'm going to get some lunch for the two of us."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll only be a minute, honey. I won't be far."

By the time I come back she is propped up surrounded by overstuffed pillows in every shade of cream and light blue imaginable. "Draco," her tone had changed, more serious now, less needy and less intimate, "where did you and Theo get the cloaks?"

Aw hell… "Potter knows. Might as well tell you too. It's my father's. Theo's is his father's. The auror, Tony, he had Greg Goyle's father's. We were allowed to keep them. For me, it reminds me to work my ass off to make up for the stupid shit my father did."

"Who else knew you had it?"

"Not many before the night we left. Most of us, well, we don't want it getting out."

"I just thought-"

"The Ministry had them all. Yeah, Harry was under the same impression. The few of us, we kept it quiet so the Ministry never looked for them. Honestly, part of me would like to be rid of it, but right now I'm glad we had them."

"I'm glad you did too. Made it easier to…"

"Get to you. Get into their circle and bust it open. Stop an evil moron from getting any real foothold in the wizarding and Muggle communities here. Get you out." I'm sitting next to her, caressing her arm where her scar is. "Now, eat. You have a party to attend." I sealed this 'order' with a kiss to the top of her head.

But honestly, I am nervous about her going home. No… terrified. I will have to face the Weasley family, people I haven't always seen eye to eye with, with their 'daughter-in-law' in toe. Only Harry and Ginny know the truth about the youngest Weasley son; and the truth about his former wife's current marital status.

Part of me dreads that onslaught from Ginevra Weasley-Potter including the questions that I know are going to explode out of her mouth the moment she sees me with her best friend. Part of me hopes and prays that the chaos that will envelope the party, with just the fact that Hermione is there for her daughter's birthday, will quell any possible attack.

Or I can be the coward again, and avoid the party in its entirety.

But this is now an extension of my family. My stepdaughter and stepson are Weasleys. I will have to deal with them for future birthdays, for holidays (dear Merlin, don't have Scorp and I get one of those hideous sweaters Molly Weasley would knit for Weasel and Harry), and most likely at least one reception.

I watch Hermione as she eats. At least she's eating a relatively balanced meal: lots of fruits, a large salad with some roasted chicken that was made earlier, and some of the cheese platter. "Draco, you need to eat also."

"I'll be fine darling. I'm more concerned about you."

"I never said thank you, love."

"You never need to honey."

"No, for the jewelry. Only Draco Malfoy can find a way to get me jewelry while I'm imprisoned."

"Funny Mrs. Malfoy. Did Trini tell you about it's secret."

"Something, but knowing you, there's more to it."

"May I see it?" She showed me her little ankle adorned with a golden chain and a square charm. "It looks good on you. Even if it is gold. I thought my little Gryffindor would prefer gold to Slytherin silver - even though it is the family crest's color."

"Thank you. Trini, I think was confused by the metal's color."

"It's yours, not hers. But once you undo the chain, it will transfigure to the best broom available. From there it will take you to the closet of the Malfoy safehouses. Plus there's a small message just for you."

"The best broom available?" She looked at me questioning.

"Yeah." I avoid her eyes as my fingers absentmindedly run through my hair. "Let's just say, I need to go shopping."

"Need to or want to, Draco?"

"I really, really want to. Let's just leave it at that." Okay, I sound like a four year old there.

"Your broom?" The look in her eye says I really don't need to answer that, but I probably should.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure no one could catch up to you."

"I hate flying. I thought you knew that."

"Yes I knew. And Harry reminded me." I pull her close into me, able to look into her eyes again and see the gold highlights twinkle. "But it is the safest way to get far away, especially without a wand."

"Okay… next question: where are we? One of the safehouses?"

"Yeah it is the one for the continent of Australia. Even though, technically we aren't in Australia. We're on a private island off of Indonesia."

"How many safehouses are there?"

"Twelve. You would be surprised how big Asia is; we have a couple of them there. And Africa. Even India has it's own - that one is one of my favorites. We might go there just for a vacation."

"Tell me something. It was something I thought about in Rio." Her brows furrow and I watch the cogs in her brain turning. "Your company, how - um - well I know it's one of the biggest wizarding companies ever, but really how big is it?"

"We have holdings on all continents, including Antarctica. Mind you it is a penguin and ice shelf science station, so it isn't really that big of a deal. I wouldn't recommend going there on a vacation. Unless you want to freeze your ass off." I kid.

"So you have excuses to go anywhere in the world?"

"Anytime I want. Or anytime I'm needed. Now Chicago… what's happening there?"

"Can't really talk about it too much, just know it has to do with Ron and Harry and the America Incident," she sighed heavily. "Theo's coming with me? Can you really have your head of security travel with a Ministry official?"

I nod. She doesn't know that I owl'd Scorp and rescheduled our trip to Diagon Alley and actually have business - the acquisition of a certain hotel - in Chicago. "It all depends if he's done working with the Ministry on some safety protocols that we have at MII. Potter thinks having a few in place at the Ministry wouldn't be a bad plan. But he might hang out here for a couple of days. It's up to him, but he's going to be in Chicago."

"Harry. His name's Harry."

"Yes honey." I smile. She want so bad for us to be friends. Little does she know this time where we were forced to work together, we have become very close. I wouldn't have him in my inner circle - that's reserved for the important members of MII and family friends - but he is inching his way. And Ginny isn't bad. At all. Let's just say, they're on the Christmas party list even if it weren't for my wife. But she brought us all together. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Trini…she's fiercely loyal. Are all your employees like that?"

"I wish to think so, but she's" how the heck do I describe Trini, "she's one in a million. I remember interviewing her. She applied for a position beneath her and totally wrong. She would have been miserable. Think if you would have had a secretary position in some unimportant part of the Ministry. It wouldn't work, you'd be miserable, and then you'd leave." Do I actually tell her what I was thinking in the interview? She _is_ my wife so here goes. "Now this is true, and the only people that will admit it are me, Blaise and Theo. But she left the interview and the three of us kicked out the rest of the interview panel. Theo looked at me, 'It's her. You found a replacement for her.' Blaise had commented 'he'll never replace her.'" I took a deep breath. "They were talking about you."

I watch her eyes grow and grow as I relate this story to her. "They thought… me?"

I chuckle, "Honey, they've known me since before Hogwarts. Blaise would ask me every year, on the anniversary of Trini's interview if she could be the one for me. It got to the point, I stopped coming in that day - sometimes all week - to avoid the question. She never could be. But she gave me some insight what it would be like if ever you walked through the doors."

That sounded a lot better in my head than when it came out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't our time. It is now and that's what matters." I point to her plate. "Finish up. We're leaving by portkey in 30 minutes. You need to be there for Rosie's birthday." I grab my plates and leave to get a little more presentable. It will be early morning when we arrive, but I doubt Ginny Potter wants to see me wandering her house in silk boxers only.


	22. Chapter 22 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione Somewhere between 15 and 16 August 2017 (Bloody time zone changes)**_

We leave by portkey from one place on one day, only to arrive at another place on another day. I feel like I have the time turner again. I am totally turned around.

Draco, Harry, and I land in the living room of the Potter house.

We are greeted by a whirl of red hair, "Shhhhh but you're home!" she whisper yells. That really is an oxymoron, but it fits; and only Ginny Weasley-Potter has it mastered. She crushes me in a boisterous hug, then turns to her husband and nearly jumps him right there. Draco and I both look at each other, blushing.

"Okay love, I will see you tomorrow at the party. Go be with your baby girl." Draco holds me close to him, laying my head on his shoulder as he nuzzles me. "I'll be the devilishly handsome one."

"I'll see you then, if I _have_ to." I say teasingly. Like I don't want to see the man who risked everything to make sure I would be here for my daughter's birthday. Right now I want to call him Sir Galahad or something. He is my knight, like Trini said.

"Draco, we all owe you a lot. You brought my best friend home," now he's in Ginny's bone crushing hug.

"Potter, please extract your wife. I mean no offense, but I fancy my bride. This one's yours." But his eyes say something different. He is smiling and happy to be accepted by my extended family.

"Nice try Draco, you're stuck with me. I mean, at least for coffee weekly. Dinners at each other's' houses monthly at least. And that's not including my brothers and sisters in law, nieces and nephews, parents…"

"I get it, I'm now attached to the Weasley clan. I figured that out already Mrs Potter. But Ginny, I would like to breathe. And I think my wife would like that too." I think I hear a slight hint of fear in his voice as to how much is involved with the Weasley clan though. And Ginny in particular.

"Fine, you get home. I'm keeping her for a few days." She giggles and grabs my hand running upstairs. I feel like a fourth year again getting ready for the Yule Ball with Ginny and all the girls.

We stop in front of a room that my daughter has been in while I'm on this outreach mission. The two of us silently open the door to see my beautiful Rose sound asleep. "Go to her. She'll want to see you before any of us." And with that Ginny gives another backbreaking hug and pushes me into Rosie's room.

I take a look one last time down the stairs and see Harry - my best friend - handing my husband - Draco Malfoy - a drink and ushering him into the lounge. "Gin, could you ever imagine?"

"'Mione, you and Draco? Possibly. Harry accepting him? Hells Bells no!"

"That was a weird picture downstairs."

She's giggling, "Understatement. Only Hermione Granger could bring those two together. Only the brother she never had and the one who stole her heart. But it is really weird to watch."

"Almost as weird as Draco asking about Harry and your sex life." She looked like she was hit with a stunning hex. "Yeah, it isn't repeatable. But funny nonetheless."

"Hermione Jean Granger… Malfoy… that's going to take some time. You do not, under any circumstances, talk to your husband about my sex life. But you need to tell me how something like that came up in the first place. And from the look on your face, you have a fulfilling sex life now."

"Understatement." I squeeze her hand and go sneaking into my baby girl's bedroom. "Happy birthday Rosie." I whisper just before climbing in next to her in bed.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The whole house is now awake, if they weren't before. "Mum, you're here. You're really here. Has Auntie Ginny seen you? Hugo? Is Uncle Harry back too? This is the best birthday ever!"

Draco gets 'stepfather of the year' and Harry 'uncle of the year'. I need to get polo shirts with that embroidered on them because Merlin knows my husband will never wear a tacky tshirt with that imprinted on it. Now a coffee mug, that may never leave his office except to go to the conference room to brag in front of his board of directors. Yes my husband would drag that poor mug everywhere. But he deserves it.

"Good morning to you princess. Happy birthday. I've missed you."

"HUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mum's here!"

"Yeah I got that the first time you decided to wake up the entire neighborhood," mumbles my son from the hallway. "When's breakfast?"

"Check with Aunt Ginny downstairs Hugo. And it's good to see you too."

"Hmph" is all that is heard as he goes downstairs followed by a pouncing Padfoot. Yeah, he's Ron's.

My daughter, on the other hand is bouncing around her room. She's telling me everything that's happened over this time in explicit detail.  
I keep thinking how much I want to tell her that everything that has happened since I last saw her. How much I want to tell her that her family has expanded and it isn't bad.

How much I wish her father was here, since I know he's not dead. But I doubt that he will come back anytime soon.

"Are you ready for your party, princess?" I try and get my daughter to focus on the event of today and not look back on everything I've missed. That hurts. I feel - guilty. Guilty for leaving my family for my work. Guilty for falling in love. Guilty for marrying a man my children don't even know. On a whim. But it was one of the best whims I've ever done.

"Mum, I don't care about a party or anything. I have you!"

"Baby, you always have me. Always." I give her a hug and kiss the top of her head. "Now get ready. You have the family coming and your friends. Maybe a new friend too."

"What do you know mum?"

"You'll see. It's just a son of someone we knew at school. His son is going to be a first year too and wanted to meet a few of his classmates."

"So you invited him to my birthday party? Awkward."

You have no idea princess. "Be nice. His father has been helpful."

"Yes mum." She starts pulling out dresses. "Which one?"

"I would go with the yellow with the roses. It looks great on you."

"And it is Gryffindor colors. I can't wait, just a few more weeks and I'm going to be a Gryffindor like you and dad."

"Or a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Any of the houses would be fine for you."

"Mum really, I am brave and a Weasley. I am going to be a Gryffindor like all of the family."

Not all the family. At least not anymore.

"It doesn't matter, but you can always ask the hat to be in Gryffindor, if you really want. That is what Uncle Harry did."

"I will. I am a Gryffindor. I know it."

My daughter. She has Ron's and my stubbornness multiplied by all Weasleys.

I give her a kiss and remind her to get ready and head downstairs myself.

"Morning 'Mione. This came for you already." Ginny gives me a smile saying she knows who the letter is from.

"Thank you." I grab it smiling. I don't need to look to know who it's from. "Lemon blueberry pancakes? Is that what I smell?"

"Our birthday girl's favorite. Hugo save some for your sister and cousins."

"Mmehatvr." For those who don't speak Weasley with a full mouth, that is 'mmm whatever.' I have been fluent in it since Ron was about 13 and would constantly shove food in his mouth unapologetically while trying to carry on a conversation.

I grab a cup of coffee and go into the study, my favorite place to hide at the Potters. I see Harry brows furrowed, as he reads over some papers. "That doesn't look good."

"It's just the final report from your - um - time away."

"Is that what you're calling it?"  
"It is what worked for him." He put the papers down. "I can't say how much help he was. He and Theo, they really put themselves out there."

"What did you two talk about when we went upstairs?" He gives me a surprised look. "You're not that sneaky Harry Potter. Both your wife and I saw you."

"We were discussing lots - history, Rio, this trip and your time away."

"Rio huh?"

"Yeah, we are looking for some signal that will not have us repeat that awkwardness."

"It's simple. KNOCK!" I chuckle.

He is blushing terribly, "honestly, it was the last thing I ever expected to see in my entire life." He cringes noticeably. "And I would love it to be obliviated from my memory forever."

"What about this 'time away' as you put it?"

"That is what this is." He holds up the papers that he was reading over earlier. "Theo gave an extremely in depth report on Bacunawa. I have to edit out some parts of it, but really I don't think we should. He gives the structure, the infiltration into the Muggle governments, how the organization began, everything. I want him to do my reports in the future. Or at least train the other aurors how to write a report." He shows me a report that looks like it is about 20 feet long.

"Where was this when Theo was in school? I don't think he ever put that much effort."

He shakes his head. "No. I think it was just finding his niche. And Draco found Theo's. Just so you know, McGonagall sent me the security updates Hogwarts is implementing this year. And then there was an addendum that just came this morning. Draco is taking security precautions for both Scorpius and Rosie. There is also a 'fail safe' that is for Rose, whatever that is."

I am in shock. And thankful. "I can only assume it is like my anklet."

"It is an ingenious idea that they came up with. It was what got us thinking that Theo should give some ideas to the aurors and the upper level of the Ministry. Though for you it might be - um - redundant."

"Redundancies when it comes to safety protocols are never redundant."

"Who said that?"

"Me." I chuckle. "My opinion may have changed recently."

"Well that will make my life a little easier when it comes to the safety of the next Minister. What would you say Hermione?"

"I say you may have to work closer with Theo on that." I take a sip of coffee, watching him closely over my cup.

Harry looks again at the report in front of him. "I understand why Draco says he hires the best at what they do. I think the Ministry is missing out on a lot of expertise that MII has tucked away."

"Well the Ministry now has an in with MII." I wink. "I may know someone, who knows someone, who can get some additional training in areas that the Ministry is lacking."

Harry snorts. And I see him wiping the coffee from his nose. "An 'in'. That's what you're calling this? I wonder what Draco will say about that?"

"An 'in' with some amazing benefits." I chuckle. "Benefits include: an amazing wardrobe, a knight in death eater cloak, mind blowing sex,"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I don't want to know." He is sweating. "You're enjoying this way too much 'Mione."

"How many years have I had to deal with you and Ginny? This is payback."

"But Ron and you"  
"Oh no… let's just say oh NO! No comparison. Let's just say he lives up to the 'Slytherin Sex God' title he had at school." I ponder how to explain it.

"So you don't mind that he was with half the school?"

"There's a saying: It's like climbing Everest, sure it's been done before but the view is spectacular."

His jaw has disconnected and landed on the floor. "Ginny love. Have you ever climbed Everest?"  
"Whatever do you mean darling?" We hear from the kitchen.

"That wasn't a denial, Harry."

"I noticed." He irks.

I realize I am still holding an unopened letter from 'Everest'. "May I?"

"As long as there's no sex discussion in it, fine by me." There are times that Harry is that awkward 14 year old boy with a crush but no idea how to act on it.

I open the elegantly penned letter.

 _My love,_

 _I didn't get the chance to say a proper farewell last night, but know that you have not left my thoughts. My bed is empty without you beside me. An emptiness that is mirrored in my heart. Every day that we are apart, I yearn to end. I am only complete with you beside me.  
Soon we will be united again, if only for a short while. _

_There are some un-niceties that we have to review due to our spontaneity, but that is nothing that a few signatures won't avail.  
By now Harry has probably informed you of some protocols that are being instituted at Hogwarts for next term and that I have included Rose in them. I do not want to overstep my authority, I am just thinking of Rose and Hugo as I would Scorpius. I look at them as my children - or stepchildren - with the same responsibilities as a parent.  
If Ronald steps back up as a father to them, I will resign to him and follow his - and your - requests._

 _Know that I may be overstepping the 'unknown stepfather role' with Rose's present. It is a beta test new product that we are working on. It can follow a person's physical nuances - heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and if there is an unusual spike it will lock into in a means similar to legilimency to see if the person is in danger. If so, it will alert you via your anklet. Then we can send in Theo and his army and Harry and the aurors. But like everything Malfoy, it may be a little over the top to some of the Weasleys.  
And she's also getting the iPhone I promised. It will be from Scorpius. That's more for the nights she needs her mum._

 _Please let me know if I am overstepping in any way. I just want her safe. Even if I have never met her, I've always wanted a daughter. One that I can watch her and her mum go buy a Yule Ball dress and say if it is too short or low cut. One that I can stress over boys like me and give the 'don't you dare hurt my little girl' speech. One that I can watch grow up to be a strong independent woman like her mother. For that, thank you._

 _I just want you to know, that I am in this. It may have been a spur of the moment thing, but it is something I will never regret. I have loved you for what seems like forever, and I will forever more.  
Yours Eternally,  
Draco_

"Harry."

"Yes 'Mione."

"Write your wife a love letter." I fold the letter back into the envelope. "Tell her thank you. For everything she does and everything she's given you."

"Remind me to tell him to stop making the rest of the male population look bad." He said with a smile. I take my leave, but not without noticing that he's pulling out some parchment and a quill.

Ginny is a party planner extraordinaire. She didn't miss one detail.

Everything was held outside, on what usually is the pitch, with a large tent adorned in red and gold. There were crimson couches about, random desks and tables strewn, and even a bloody armadillo. All the things that reminded me of the common room that I called home for seven years. I felt like a bit of my home had come here.

"Is this what it really looks like?" I heard a deep voice with a hint of distaste come up from behind.

"Pretty close. Pretty darn close."

"If there's Luna's bloody lion head somewhere here, I'm leaving," he whispers into my ear sending shivers down my entirety. I feel his arms slink alongside me. His cologne tickles my nose.

"Knowing Ginny, it is here somewhere. Oh Merlin, Harry's quidditch jersey from first year!"

"Ok that's enough…" He drops his arms and I feel him turn to leave.

"You're not leaving and you know it." I grab my husband's hand and pull him back.

"No, I'm not. But gah. Can we get some other colors here? Or is everything red and gold?"

"Welcome to Gryffindor house."

"And they say Slytherin is arrogant."

"Because you are."

"We are nowhere near this bad. Yeah my family seems to have everything in silver, green and black but still this is just wow. Over the top. It reminds me of a circus tent. Even all these Weasleys - _they_ match."

"Behave Draco."

"Actually I am honey. I haven't thrown up once." There was an obvious, strained pause. "Yet."

"Come on, let's introduce you around."

"As _what_? Almost everyone knows me. Hell I even remember, oh hell what's his name, the suck up - Percy. And there's the gal from Beauxbatons Fleur what's-her-name and her sister that almost drowned if it weren't for Saint Potter. I don't think that they are ready to meet the 'new and improved' Draco Malfoy. I'll just be here as Scorpius's dad, tucked away in the shadows for once. Give Rose the spotlight."

"Scorpius seems to be getting on with the family." I notice a young man, with striking resemblance to my husband - same platinum blonde hair and deep grey eyes - talking to Albus Potter, Harry's middle child.

"That's Al Potter right?" I nod. "He looks so much like Harry. Eerie actually." He cocks his head to the side, examining the young man at a different angle.

"Says the man who apparently cloned himself in his own child." I chuckle. "Scorpius looks identical to you at that age."

"Poor kid, cursed with extremely good looks." I catch him smirking, and swat his arm

I look around to see where my children are hiding. Hugo is by the food table pointing excitedly to all the artifacts around the room. Rose is chatting with a couple of her cousins, while keeping close attention to Al and Scorpius. Weasleys young and old are enjoying the festivities as the last of them prepares to go to Hogwarts in a matter of weeks.

"What would happen, honey, if she doesn't get in Gryffindor?"

"I wouldn't care, but she'd be crushed. I told her Harry's secret, how he avoided Slytherin."

"He avoided Slytherin." I see that taking a moment to process. "He avoided. Slytherin." Another pause. "Why?"

"Riddle. Voldemort. That being 'his' house and all."

"Hmph." He sniggered. "Not cool Potter, not cool at all."

"How old are you Draco?"

"Sorry honey. I'm just thinking, what would have changed if we were civil to each other - or in the same house. He probably would have liked being in Slytherin. We had fun."

"So did we."

"No dear, you were all _noble_. You were the ones that took on the challenges no one else wanted to face. You took on a bloody troll first year. That's not fun, that's _suicidal_. You three needed your heads examined."

"Dear, for us that's fun. That and beating Slytherin in quidditch every year."

He bends down so that we are cheek to cheek, me pressed against his back and his arms wrapped tightly around me. "That's low Granger. Really bloody low. Want a butterbeer?"  
"Please."

"I'll be right back. Just so you know, I've been waiting about 20 years to ask you that." He smirks and turns to get the drink.

"Spill… You're the closest sister I have here and I need to know. How's he doing? He's so out of his comfort zone." Ginny rushes up as soon as he is out of earshot and starts her interrogation.  
"He's - um - yeah - it's an adjustment for him."

"Good? Bad? How?"  
"Awkward. He really doesn't fit in."

"We're all adjusting. Wait til we break the news to the family. I almost don't want to be there, but I do and with popcorn and a bottle of firewhiskey. Luckily he has Harry on his side now. Oh good they're talking." She nods to our husbands who seem to be chatting up like old friends.

"Did you notice Al talking to Scorpius?"  
"Albus and Scorpius - a lotta yusses."

"At least Scorpius will know someone. And Al will know someone outside the family."

"A Potter and Malfoy becoming friends. 10 years ago it would be unheard of. Now we have two generations of friendships. That's making me feel slightly uncomfortable."

"Don't be. Draco is a great guy. Scorpius is a better version of him. So Al is going to have a good friend."

"Yeah yeah yeah… Oh the real reason I came here. It's time for cake. So drag yourself and that husband" she whispers "to the rest of us and stop hiding."

"Mum this gift from Mr Malfoy, it looks expensive. It's beautiful. I can't. And then his son, giving me a phone? That is extravagant." My sweet daughter is looking at a red crystalline rose with gold trim hanging from a gold chain from a man that she never has met before.

"Darling that is a Malfoy for you."

"But mum? I don't know either of them. Why would they do something like this?"

"Dear, how do I explain Malfoys… they are over the top. It surprises me that it didn't give him a heart attack to give something red and gold." I smile thinking back to his little outburst about Gryffindor pride, but I am proud that my husband thought of her first. "He and our family - specifically your uncle Harry and I - have become close due to work and other interests. I would just write a nice thank you card to the two of them. It also goes with your dress perfectly. Let me see it on you." I fasten the rose around her neck. "There, yes it is perfect."

It feels good to be home, my home. It isn't much, I mean we are on two Ministry salaries - now one, but it has a beautiful garden, the kids have their own space and a family area. The colors are in a mix of contemporary neutrals and some random pops - like in Rosie's room it is a bright red wall against three golden white walls.

I walk downstairs to see Hugo and Padfoot playing in the family room, another simple room with a large hearth and the same golden yellow walls. There is the one wall that is all glass, leading out to the gardens. In between the cream slipcovered couch and the display coffee table I see the two wrestling, like Draco was in Rio.

"Good to be home sweetie?"

"Very. Padfoot seems different though. How was her trip?"

"She enjoyed Rio a lot. She was a little escape artist, kept running off to the neighbor's suite."

"She is more playful and I can't put my finger on it mum. Just different."

"Well the neighbor became a dog person because of her. The two of them, well I caught them wrestling like this on more than one occasion. It was like she got her puppy-hood back."

"That's it. She thinks she's a puppy again." He looked down at his dog. "You have better not traded me in for a better model."

"I don't think she sees it that way. More like she has another friend." And a daddy figure that likes to spoil her.

"I'm taking her outside to play some more."

"I'll make dinner. Anything you want? Since your sister had breakfast, lunch, and the massive lion head cake already?"

"Meatloaf? With potatoes. Please mum."

"Got it." Good something both the kids like. I walk over to the kitchen, just off the family room and dining room to start dinner, when a lovely owl appears. The note had a simple message: ' _Four days! Dinner suggestions? PLEASE!~GP_ '

Oh hell I don't know what to have? I don't know what Draco and Scorpius will want? I'll have to get back to her soon.

Until then I need to start dinner.

Joyous quiet time. It is so little in this house. But I was able to get some while my daughter was upstairs writing thank you owls for all her numerous and gracious gifts and my son was outside tiring a small furry creature that we think is a dog. Right now, not so sure. Dogs I have always heard are more agreeable than cats. This one, well Crookshanks had a better temperament than Padfoot at the moment. It is like she's missing someone. Someone with an amazing body, eyes I get lost in, and that I am missing terribly at this moment.

Our dinner conversation is light, I inform the kids that in a couple of days I have to travel to the US for an important meeting about their dad and Uncle Harry. They both are optimistic to get news on what exactly happened to Ron. As am I. Like how could he be such a slime and leave me and these two? What the bloody hell could have made him come to that decision?

An elegant black owl with greenish yellow eyes swoops in right before dinner is served. "Who could you be?" I ask. "Kids are any of you expecting a letter?"

Rosie's the first one down and in the dining room. "No my Hogwarts letter has come already and most of my supplies are bought."

"Nope. Not unless uncle George sent me something."

"Not his owl." I reach over and remove the letter that the bird held in its beak. Instantly I recognize the black parchment and green penmanship, though it is slightly different with the name "Rose Granger-Weasley" on it. Turning it over I notice the Malfoy family crest.

I slip it to Rosie. "I think I know who this is from." My eyes probably gave it away, but I am curious on which of the Malfoy men would be writing to my daughter.

She looked at the letter, blushing, "be back mum" and raced upstairs.

I turned to the owl and tossed her a crust of bread. "Looks like you'll be making frequent trips here my friend," and with a nod of understanding it flew off.

"What was that all about mum?" my son asks with the naivete of a nine year old boy.

"Give yourself a few years dear, and you'll understand."

"MUUUUUUUUUMMMM! Do you know how to program a number into an iPhone?" I hear my daughter call out from upstairs. Laughing I know exactly who it was from and what the content of the letter entailed.

I need to have a talk with my husband on his son's intentions with my daughter.

That sounded REALLY wrong.


	23. Chapter 23 Malfoy

_**Draco 17 August 2017**_

Tomorrow I am surprising my wife.

Shhhhh don't tell her.

I'm getting a new toy. And it is _sweet_.

But it is really an excuse to see her.

She's going to Chicago, I'm going to Detroit. I have to pick up my new 'baby'. Something that was recommended to me when we were in Rio.

I'm getting a completely tricked out Dodge Viper in Venom Black. It is this side of a race car.

I am excited.

But Christina in acquisitions will be meeting me in Chicago to look over some properties that we are looking to add to our portfolio.

Also Los Angeles is on the itinerary. But that I'm not going to. Christina has that.

I am more excited about a possible date with my wife in my new toy.

Yesterday was Rosie's birthday and party. She looked beautiful as did her mother. After the party there was a lovely thank you letter that arrived, sending my son directly to his room with a smile on his face and an owl left not much later.

Malfoy men have a thing for Granger women. It seems to have continued on to the next generation. I swear if Granger had sent me an owl, any year really, I would have done the exact same thing. And probably framed it. Even a mundane thank you letter.

Oh well, this will just make Sunday dinner a little more 'special'.

I wonder what my wife is going to say about this?

Oh bloody hell.

This is pure comedy. A comedy of errors.

I probably should say something. I need some liquid luck right now. "Scorpius Malfoy down here this instant."

"Yeah dad?" Dad. The best sounding word in the dictionary.

"What was that all about? With the inst-owl message? Was it to a Miss Weasley?"

He's blushing. Oh he's blushing. Got him now.

"How did you…"

"How did I know? Son I was a boy once before. I just need to know what I am stepping into. I know her mother," very well if I do say so, "myself."

"I just told her the truth. I was grateful to be invited. It was a lovely party. I look forward to seeing her at school. And…" his voice trailed off.

"Son you wouldn't be a Malfoy if there wasn't more to that letter."

"I told her she was really pretty and gave her my cell phone number." That may have been one word, but don't hold me to it.

Damnit.

"You know you'll see her every day, at meals and in class. She doesn't need your number."

"Well for this week dad. I said maybe we could talk or meet up to get our supplies." His blush gives everything away.

"I met her mum one year at Flourish and Blotts. With your grandfather." Not the best memory, but alas father was right, I had been talking about her quite a bit. "And I don't see any problem meeting up with Miss Weasley to get your supplies. Are you willing to reschedule with your mum?"

"She said she doesn't think she can go. She isn't feeling well."

Even though Astoria and I are divorced, everything was civil and even amicable for Scorp's sake. "Anything that I should be concerned about?"

"I don't know dad. She isn't talking much about it. But she is having a harder time getting downstairs for dinner."

"I'll stop by later today to check on her. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I have a few things to do. I was hoping to have Al Potter come by later if possible."

"Send an owl to his mum. I don't see why not." Ginny probably would like one less boy under her feet, even for an evening.

"I'll do it right away. Are you off to the office dad?"

"I was just heading out. Let me know if the mini-Potter is joining us tonight." I gave him a hug. One that said that I never want him to grow up, or at least not grow up this fast. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

Moments later I am striding into the executive suites "Blaise, you here?" I call out, ignoring that his office door is open and there are voices coming out of it.

"Draco, my office, NOW!" he commanded me, as only he and Trini can.

"Yes deary. What did I do now and what flowers will get me out of the doghouse this time? Or is it so bad that jewelry is needed? Anything for my Missus."

I was greeted with the most overly dramatic eyeroll imaginable. One that Blaise has mastered but Pansy has perfected. They really are a pair. Across from him was someone not expected, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good morning Minister, what brings you by at this unholy of hours in the morning?"

"I'll have you know I've had a lovely discussion with Mr Zabini here already and an equally lovely meeting with Mrs Weasley." Kingsley looked at me with eyes asking if he can divulge the information that he has entrapped in his brain.

"Oh how is my lovely wife this morning?" I casually lean on the corner of Blaise's desk, earning me a much deserved death stare, and knowing that should answer the question Kingsley subtly posed.

"Ah I didn't know my liberties extended so far Mr Malfoy." The politician replied. "She is doing well, I believe you only saw her yesterday at Rose Weasley's party. But the niceties are not the cause of my visit today, though your wife's situation is. May we speak freely?"

"I keep nothing from Blaise, as you probably can tell already. He actually has known of the situation long before you Minister. Even before Potter."

"Goodness, that is refreshing to know. At least I haven't divulged anything improper. But this meeting, the one in Chicago with MACUSA, this is going to be difficult for her and I worry about her safety. Especially after the incident in Manila. I am unable to send the aurors I would usually have accompany her, namely Harry, due to his involvement in the incident in its entirety. Your wife mentioned that she may have someone from your organization accompany her?" His baritone voice sounded of authority and stature. Kingsley was not one to be overstepped nor underestimated.

"Theo has suggested that he accompany her, as a friend. And - this is between us and remains in these walls - I will be in the states also. I have an acquisition that we are looking at in the area, and I am in the need of a new toy."

"Draco what the bloody hell are you buying now?" Blaise looked exasperated at my frivolous spending habits.

"You'll like this one, mate. I'm buying a Dodge Viper in Venom Black." You would think that I got a lollipop from the candy store as goofy my grin probably looked right now. "I was trying to get green trim, but it isn't offered. But to appease my belle, I have gone with the gold rims. She just… um… doesn't know just yet."

"Is it for her or you?" Blaise was staring me down. A battle he should know he won't win by now.

"Me. She got my new broom, so I'm getting something that can fly on land. Since she doesn't like flying in the first place."

"Merlin, help me please!" Blaise ejaculated verbally.

"But back on track, she will have protection on our end. Subtly disguised as an acquisition team investigating a prospective hotel venture. I wanted this out of the ministry's radar, so you and she could claim plausible deniability and such."

"And your presence?" the Minister looked at him accusingly.

"In case she broke again."

"Good thinking. Harry handed in his report on Rio the time she shut down. I can only assume it was you that gave him the information."

"You assume correctly. It was a text that brought Harry out in the first place. Well that an unsubstantiated paranoia and disdain towards me."

The Minister chuckles. "I wish I was privy to what transpired between the two of you for such a change of heart. Even when the Manila incident was unfolding, he had no reservations on bringing you into the team immediately. Something drastic must have taken place."

"Yeah that's something between my wife, Potter, and me." Blaise is looking at me with the 'oh you are telling me this later look' that his wife gives so often. "So now that you are reassured as to the Malfoy Industry presence, is there anything else?"

"Yes when can we 'borrow' the amazing Trini and Theo?"

"Theo upon his return. Trini - she's taking a much deserved mandatory vacation. Actually I believe Theo is going to join her on the vacation after this trip." Blaise's jaw is now on the 3rd floor. Which is surprising because the rest of him is currently residing on the 33rd floor. "I'll explain later mate. Minister, I will let you know when their mandatory vacation has concluded and they will be at your disposal."

"Also, I have heard about a magical piece of jewelry that your company is thinking of making? Personally I would be very interested in it."

"The one Miss Rose received, or the one my wife currently wears, Minister?"

"Both actually."

"At this point neither are in production, nor do they have any timeframe for production. They are immediate family only."

"Immediate family?" Blaise smirks. "Hmmm."

"Pansy is included. Actually she was supposed to get the prototype. But there were some, um, extenuating issues regarding her receiving the prototype. Adult ones. And you have yourself to blame for them."

"You're not saying my wife and my sex life"

"Is something I don't want to be privy to." The Minister concluded.

"You and me both Minister. But considering I am the godfather to half his kids, I am more than privy to much of the aftereffects. Now if this meeting goes down this path much further, I must insist that we move beyond tea and coffee to something more appropriate for the inappropriate topics discussed."

"Well, Mr Malfoy, it is a little early in my day to imbibe in such libation, so I will take my leave. I believe that Mrs Weasley is in good hands."

"As is Mrs Malfoy, Minister." I say smirking as the Minister leaves the office suite. I can't help it. I like the way Mrs Malfoy fits her.

"Oh you don't think you're going to get out of here that easily Draco. What happened to change Potter's opinion of you so drastically so fast? And Theo and Trini? When did that start?"

"To answer the first question: Much mate. Maybe my wife standing up to him, maybe walking in on us, maybe understanding that she comes first no matter what. Last night was harsh. I hate being away from her. The 20th can't come soon enough. I can't wait to tell the kids. Especially after this morning. And Theo and Trini, I can only guess in Manila maybe? I had no idea either."

"So what happened this morning? Unless she made a surprise appearance."

"Nope. Scorp. He is cursed. He is cursed with falling for a Granger."

"Him and Rose?!"

"He gave her his cell number to try and meet up to get supplies." Blaise shakes his head with the 'you're screwed' face. I take a deep breath. "Does Pansy know what's wrong with Astoria? She is backing out of going shopping with Scorp."

"No but I can ask her. This isn't something that she would miss. She's been looking forward to it since his birthday."

"I know. I am worried. I am worried for Scorpius. This is big for him. He's getting his wand."

"And dad is getting a broom? He's probably hoping to get one also."

I shake my head. "Lord help him if he makes the team. That will give him the confidence to ask her out if he's already telling her she's pretty and giving her his phone number."

"And they'll be living under one roof…"

"Don't even think it. Remember you're his godfather. I might just send him to you to spend some time. Like every holiday."

"He'll never want kids if you do that. I swear that Esme may be the last of them. She is so… not easy."

"Just like her mum I see. I have my job cut out."

"Yeah, but you can also use her as birth control." I double over laughing. Oh please let's get off this topic.

"Let's get some work done. It's been nice chatting with you, but I think my board actually would appreciate my appearance."

"I think your board would love to hear how you flew in and rescued the future Minister from a bloody madman. Think about the good public relations."

"Have them focus on Theo going in to assist in the extraction of Trini. Leave her out of it. And me."

"Draco Malfoy avoiding great press? This is a first."

"Wait until after we announce to the press. And by we - I mean"

"I know what you mean. Damn this is the hardest secret that would do a world of good for you."

"But it might bite her in the butt. Have you told mother?"

"Nope. I have been a good boy."

"You get a lollipop."

"I want a Viper. I looked it up while you were talking to Kingsley. I want one Dracooooooo."

"Maybe one will be in your stocking at Christmas." The bloke, love him. "What else do we need to go over before I leave tomorrow?"

"I want it in red." I just roll my eyes at him.

* * *

At the end of the day I remembered the promise I made to Scorp. I got an owl from Ginny saying that Scorpius is welcome to come over so that I could have the time to discuss matters with Astoria.

I strut into Malfoy Manor, ah it is so not good to be home. I wonder what my wife will think about being the Lady of this House?

"Master Malfoy, what brings you sir?" Rassy, one of the many house elves ask.

"Good eve Rassy, I am here to see Astoria. Is she in?"

"Of course Master. Would you like me to announce you?"

"Please. I'll wait in the library. There are a few things I am interested in. I might be taking a couple of books with me."

"Of course sir. I'll be right back. Would you be interested in some refreshments?"

"No Rassy, just Astoria. Thank you."

I look through the library to see if there are the tomes that I have been interested in and a couple that my wife was interested in. I find one, about the history of the Malfoy family and some of the jewels.

"Ah Draco, what do I owe this visit."

I turn to see my former wife, or the shell of my former wife. She still has the regal nature that Astoria always had, but her cheekbones are protruding and her formally tailored clothes hang on her as they would a clothes hanger - limp and deflated. "Darling, how are you?" I go and give her a hug, only to feel her ribs and see her collarbone. "Scorpius says you are not coming with us to get his school supplies."

"I have been better Draco." She speaks slowly, like always, but it sounds forced coming out. And breathy. "I found out that I have a rare blood curse that has befallen on me. There is no cure."

I fall into one of the wing chairs that flank the fireplace. "You didn't think to tell me? Astoria, I'm… I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"There's nothing Draco. The healers and I have tried everything. There is nothing to cure it. It took me a while, but I have resigned myself that I don't have much longer." She sat across from me in the mirroring chair.

"Darling, that is all the more reason to come with us. If not for you, for Scorpius. Let him have these memories with his mother. With his family." I reach over to her, my eyes pleading.

"If I am feeling well enough when you choose to go, I will. But Draco, we need to discuss matters for afterwards."

"In due time my dear. Now we need to have you rest. There is another matter I need to discuss with you, but only if you are feeling up to it."

"Draco, I am here. I am talking to you. It will take a great deal of effort to get me back upstairs. Say everything you need to now." Even weak, her stern demanding demeanor comes through.

"I have remarried."

"Oh good," sarcasm, her second language. "You've already found my replacement."

"Dear, we've been divorced for nearly a year and separated longer."

"We've been separated most of our marriage, but that never stopped you."

"Actually I was always faithful. Always." I take a deep breath. "Your implication, Astoria it hurts."

"Draco, you always have loved women. You may never have touched, but you also haven't not looked."

"Astoria please."

"Or was it just the one? The one you would follow in the Prophet ad nauseam? The one when her picture showed, your eyes turned soft and gentle?"

"That's her. We eloped."

"Ah the widow Weasley and the divorce' Malfoy finally have found true love. I think I'm going to be ill. Oh wait, I already am." The venom spewing from her lips is nothing but hurtful.

"Please keep it out of the press and out of your circles. We haven't told the children yet and are planning to shortly. Scorpius doesn't know."

"How long do you expect me to keep my mouth shut?" There is hurt underlying her words. Only I can hear it. Maybe because I have hurt her so much and so often that it is a standard vernacular for her.

"Sunday we are telling the children. We have a family dinner planned with the Potters and Teddy Lupin - Nymphadora's son. We are going to the press the next day probably."

"Sunday dinner. So you aren't having dinner here?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I will keep quiet. Probably for the sake of Scorpius I will continue to bite my tongue. But Draco, is it everything you dreamed?"

"Yes Astoria, it is. Actually more. I am blissfully happy. I wish the same for you."

"My peace will be later. Will she accept our son?"

"She already has. She'll be a wonderful mother for him, when the time comes."

"Then you both have my - ugh - blessing. As much as it pains me."

"Thank you. Honestly. And let me know if you need anything. If you want some time with Scorp, I will arrange him to come out of school. Anything. If I could, darling, I would buy a company just to find a cure for you. You still mean so very much to me."

"But I was never enough. It was always her."

"Yes it was I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

Now that I have Astoria down, I just have mother to tell. This one won't be so easy.

* * *

I knock gently on her door, she has a small apartment now near the hospital that one of the healers - now that I think about it, it was a Weasley - found for her. Something that she can easily control and not worry over the memories that it holds, like the Manor.

"Mother, are you in?" I call when my knocks go unanswered.

"Draco darling, is that you?" She opens the door and I see a wisp of the mother I once knew. The woman that saved the Chosen One. The stoic lady who had everything, and lost it all. This person standing in front of me is not the woman I remember.

Much like Astoria.

Are the women in my life cursed to be mere shadows of their glory before I came into their lives?

And will it follow with my dear Hermione?

"Yes mother. I came to check on you and give you some news."

"Good news I hope." She waves me inside and motions for me to sit on the old worn out couch in her sitting room.

"Yes and no."

"Well then, start with the nasty and end with the good then."

"Astoria is not well. I just found out today. It seems to be a fatal blood curse."

"In that case you can move into the Manor with Scorpius and I can join you. There. No bad news really."

"Actually I don't want to move into the Manor mother. That goes with the good news."

"Oh darling, do tell," the look in her eyes can only make me think of what she must have looked like in school herself, when she heard a new piece of gossip.

"I recently remarried."

"Please not to Astoria again."

"No mother, if that was the case I would have known about her illness prior to today. No, this is to Hermione Granger."

"Isn't she married herself, to that oh what's his name, you called him Weasel."

"Yes, but he is now presumed dead. So according to the Ministry she is a widow."

"You finally found your love. It's about damn time Draco."

"Excuse me, mother? Finally found my love?"

"Yes dear. Your father and I knew you loved her in school. It's good that you finally got off your arse and did something to make yourself happy for once."

Anyone who thinks my mother is not in her right mind is wrong. She has all her marbles, she's just hiding some for moments like this.

"Now Draco, when are we having a wedding?"

"Mother, we already got married."

"Not according to me. It hasn't been in the Prophet. Therefore it hasn't happened. I am thinking mid-November. A nice autumn celebration. I will get on the planning immediately."

"Mother." I say resigned. Even my beautiful wife knows, but ugh. My _mother_.

"Plus she can get away with not wearing white and not have it look too vulgar."

Thank you mother… just thank you.


	24. Chapter 24 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 18 August 2017**_

This isn't going to be an easy day. I have to go to the hotel where my husband left me for someone else, and meet the magical government overseeing this part of the globe. We have already butted heads on a few issues - like magical and Muggle marriages. I am completely offended with this backwards idea. But that is not the issue at hand. No it just gives a backdrop for more disdain for me in the future.

I stopped off at the Potter's house with Hugo and Rose before leaving. I have a couple of hours before going to the Ministry and then onto Chicago Illinois. A cup of tea and my best friend would be helpful before I leave.

"Auntie Gin" my two cheerfully ring out upon entering their home through the fireplace.

"In here kids. Just know we have a guest too."

"Ginny who could you…" I paused when I left the library and entered the dining room. I recognized the platinum blonde hair and molten grey eyes. "Good morning, Scorpius isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The young man stands and strides over to shake my hand. He really is Draco's mini-me. "I believe you know my father."

Please don't blush, body don't fail me. "Yes, Draco and I are good friends." I see Ginny snort tea out her nose.

"Understatement" she coughs violently. I can only glare at her. "Scorpius stayed the night last night."

I take a mental note: 'have my husband let me know ahead if his son is having a sleepover with the Potters. Especially if Rosie is staying over.'

I look over at my daughter, who is trying to avoid the look and blush of Scorpius, and vice versa. I motion for Ginny to follow me in the kitchen under the auspices of getting a cup of coffee myself. "Did you see those two?" I whisper to her.

She is the color of her hair, restraining her laugh. "Yes. The moment she walked in, he got the goofiest grin on his face. I've only seen it on Harry, my brothers, and um…"

"My husband? Yeah I've seen that same face before."

"Your daughter and" she starts giggling again. "I can't."

"Yes I know. Trust me I know. I need to sit Draco down and discuss this with him."

"Discuss what with Draco?" Harry casually strides in and kisses his wife.

"The lovebirds in the dining room." His wife replies still trying to control her schoolgirl-ish giggle.

"We have multiple lovebirds or is Dra" Ginny and I jump on him and cover his mouth.

"No. He's not. His son, my daughter." I quickly and quietly explain.

Harry, still gagged by his wife's hand, is tearing up. His eyes are laughing for him. When he is finally freed, "can I bring popcorn when he explains that to his grandmother? And Ron? Or better yet, sit down with the two of you. That is a family home video for posterity."

"Only if you get Draco and I a large amount of firewhiskey," I rebut. I look over to Ginny, "when, praytell, is he leaving?"

"Draco said he'd swing by and take Scorp to the Manor to spend some time with Astoria." She leaves to hopefully chaperone the children.

I decide that my coffee has been neglected long enough and I chug it. And pour myself another one.

"That bad of a morning 'Mione?" Harry studies my facial expression with extreme intent.

"Not looking forward to this trip. That's all."

"I spoke to Kingsley yesterday afternoon. Tony is going with you from our department, and I guess Theo is going from Malfoy Industries. He's escorting a gal from their acquisitions department or something. Either way, he'll be there if you need it too."

"That's not what I mean. MACUSA, well we're not on the best footing to begin with. Now you and Ron involved with this mess. It just makes it worse."

Harry thought for a moment. "Hey if you ever need to lighten the mood, you can always think of a certain blond gentleman. You face - shit even now - brightens just at the thought of him."

As on cue, I hear him calling from the library, "Scorpius, are you ready yet? I promised your mother I'd get you there before I go into the office."

And I'm blushing. Harry reads it and calls out, "Draco, don't you have time for a cup of coffee in the kitchen before you head out?" before pecking the top of my head. "Just promise me you won't in _my_ kitchen. I still have the mental picture in my head from Rio."

"Potter I would love a cup of coffee," my husband says striding into the kitchen. I thank Ginny for putting a large, thick door between the kitchen and dining room at this moment. One that you can't hear through and one that creaks when being opened. "Hello beautiful. What brings you here this early?"

I motion for Harry to leave, which he does at a pace slower than a snail, while I reach up and grab a coffee mug for Draco. "Dropping off the kids before I leave for Chicago. And we need to talk."

"Scorp and Rosie. Yeah I caught on."

"You 'caught on'? Draco Malfoy," I say as sternly as possible crossing my arms across my chest, but it is very difficult when I am lost in his eyes and his arms seem to be calling to me.

"Rosie's thank you note sent him upstairs in a flash. No other girl has had that effect on him. It reminded me of me with a certain beauty," he wrapped his arms around me, "that is in my arms and in my heart right now." He leaned his head down, "I've missed you, my love. But we'd better be good. The kids are in the other room."

"And Harry already told me 'not in his kitchen'."

"Sunday can't get here fast enough. I just want to kiss you. Over and over and over."

"You're terrible Draco Malfoy."

"Ahhh but you love it Hermione Malfoy," he whispers into my ear sending shivers and hot flashes up and down my body. "But thank you for the coffee Hermione, I'd love to chat but I'm afraid I do need to go," he winks. The shithead _winks_ at me after getting me all flustered like this. He takes his coffee and walks out the kitchen, "child are you still not ready? You're as bad as - well - me."

"Dad _please_." The embarrassment is obvious in his tone. I can tell those two have a much closer relationship that Draco had with his father. Their relationship was based on fear, mental torment, and pain. Draco's relationship with Scorpius seems to be based in love and understanding.

"Al," Ginny states as I linger in the doorway, "why don't you help Scorpius with his belongings. And dear," she's looking caringly at my stepson, "you're always welcome here. You're _practically family_." Draco, Harry and I exchange glances. Mine reading she's going to pay. Draco's is laughing into his coffee as he's causally leaned up against the buffet in the opposite corner from me, the sun from the window next to him making his blond hair almost glow. Harry is just shaking his head looking down to avoid my glare knowing that both the Potters will hear about this - sooner rather than later.

"Granger, how long are you going to be in the States?" my dear husband tries to change the topic from the uncomfortable mention that Ginny let not so subtly slip.

"Only today and tomorrow. Did I hear an acquisition team is going to be there from Malfoy Industries?"

"Ah I believe so. I know Christine is going to Los Angeles. I guess they are the front runner for an upcoming Olympic games. And we did so well in Rio, that we are looking to repeat the idea in Los Angeles. Plus a little urban revitalization is almost always welcome from the local governments. Anything to improve an image that they don't have to spend money on." He thinks for a moment. "Maybe we can look at a future hemi-finals in Los Angeles. I don't think there has been one held there since the late 70s. I think your godfather went Potter. I remember mother saying something about all the Blacks going to Hollywood in the late 70s or something."

"Draco are you trying to influence the Ministry for your own financial well being?" I scold.

"Of course not Granger. I am just stating a fact." He is still just hanging out, like we have been friends since school, and his tone it reminds me of that first day in Rio. "Unless you prefer Mexico City? Wait we have a large stake there too. Hmmm where don't we have a large footprint? Ah Nova Scotia and the Northwest Territories. But from what I gathered, no one is going to look at either location ever again."

"Yeah I took that out from the meeting too. There was some discussion on Cuba."

"I don't think the government has opened to the Wizarding community yet, even with Castro's death. There are still a lot of muggle-borns that are being persecuted there from what I've heard on my last business venture there. I actually am working on a program with MACUSA to get refugee wizards and witches to the States. It's off the books, but for the safety of our world, I couldn't say no."

"Malfoy, the knight in shining armor." I tease. I hope my face doesn't give away too much. So it isn't only Trini and me that he goes out of his way to save. He really has changed, since I'm not the only muggle-born he's trying to save. Something his father never would have even considered. "Since it's off the books, I assume I shouldn't bring it up at my meetings?"

"Please don't. I don't need any undue publicity. For the refugees' safety."

"Of course, but we should discuss this also. Off the record. And Malfoy, how much do you have 'off the record'? I did get the spreadsheet, which was quite extensive, but what _are you holding back_?" I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. A playful hint. I decide to tempt him slightly by licking my very dry lips.

"Ah Granger, that is for you to find out." He said with his signature smirk as his son and my nephew walk in.

"What did we miss dad?"

"Ahhh Granger - or Mrs Weasley to you - and I were just discussing some possible business opportunities. And some good old fashioned banter. Right Granger?" I see his smile encroach his smirk. I've got him now.

"Whatever Malfoy." I say as snooty as I can. Which is nothing like I would have at school and my fellow adults take notice.

Harry and Ginny have just been sitting there watching us, kinda like a tennis match. I am grateful that the kids are either completely oblivious or they are focused in on their food - like Hugo is. I look for Harry's other two kids. James hasn't come downstairs yet and I only hear Lily singing quietly in the other room.

Scorpius on the other hand is whispering something into Rosie's ear. I look over at Draco, who only mouths 'I'll talk to him again.'

I mouth back 'Like father like son.'

To which he only shrugs, giving me an innocent look.

Scorpius gave his thanks to the Potters and the two Malfoy men left.

I tell Ginny to keep an eye on Rosie and Scorp for me and if she could stop by and check on Padfoot. She had other ideas; dragging me into the library. "You two, you need to talk to your kids. Soon. I mean I love having Rosie and Hugo, and Scorpius was great last night. Such a gentleman. But no way can we have the two of them together. And how is it going to work at your house? Or are you going to stay in two separate homes? Talk to me."

"Draco has a house, for us. But that's all I know. He said he'd talk to Scorp again. And no you won't have to play middle man. We'll make sure someone is home if we have work trips going forward."

James pokes his head in, "Mum - woah I interrupted something. Sorry aunt 'Mione. I was just going to ask if there was still food or if Hugo inhaled it all." His face was that of pure fear of his mother. I know she would do nothing to her son, but the fear she's instilled in the three Potter children is that of legend.

"Go in the dining room and check for yourself James Potter. Your aunt and I are in a serious conversation."  
Don't irk Ginny Potter. And don't interrupt her when she's either gossiping or scolding someone else. Backing out slowly, and not taking his eyes off his mother, James disappeared down the hallway towards the dining room.

"Furthermore, Draco? If you think you were being sly, think again. I may know you as well as Harry, but anyone with any eyes can see that the two of you were insanely flirting with each other. It was nauseating. Don't go in public with that man unless you want the Prophet all over the two of you before Sunday."

"Yes mum."

"Don't get all condescending with me. Gah! I swear I'm running a nursery. Get now. Go on your trip. Get home. Tell the kids and then start thinking about more babies. Because if he were my husband, I would be pregnant in a day."

I finally make it into the Ministry office and one of the first people I come across is my boss, the Minister himself.

"Good Morning Hermione. Are you ready for this trip? I understand that the personal connection might make it difficult."

"Kingsley, you know me. I will not let my personal connections get in the way of my work if I can help it. It might give me some additional insight as to what happened too."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. But it is best to get used to uncomfortable situations before you become the Minister. It is part and parcel for the job. I assume you're packed. I heard the weather seems to be unusual this year."

"Yes, I guess there were thunderstorms yesterday and rain for Saturday. And hot. 28* Celsius? It isn't a place that I think I would like to live. But I guess what my - um - husband bought recently will work."

"Did your husband go shopping? I hear his shopping trips are legendary. And the man has style."

I blush. I would never thought my husband to go shopping like he did. When we were in the safehouse, the closet was filled with all sorts of stylish and colorful outfits. He might have bought out a Lilly Pulitzer store. Even now I'm wearing one of the dresses - the Eliana shift dress - because it isn't too outrageous, but it is professional and classic looking. And having Kingsley say he has style, well it says something.

"You can say he went shopping. This is a new addition to my wardrobe."

He looks at it approvingly. "Well I just wanted to see if you were prepared. Both with your outfits and mentally. Because this one, the mental strain will be the hardest. It might be harder than the war, or at least parts of it, for you. Oh and I heard that you're going to some high end steak house. Tell me your opinion when you get back, because I'm always looking for a nice place to take my wife."

"I'll let you know then Kingsley. I can give you some recommendations in Rio, thanks to my husband."

"Well since the hemi-finals will be there, I will take you up on that. If there is anything that you need while there, even a friendly auror, let me know and it will be at your disposal."

"Thank you sir. I'll see you on Monday then."

I look over any additional paperwork that could be necessary. Grabbing the files and placing them into my attache'.

"Percy can you please come here for a moment," I send a message to my brother in law. It is hard working with such an extended family. After Rio and now Manila, I need to make sure we have all the information possible before I leave.

"Hello Ma'am, what seems to be the issue. Shouldn't you be on your way?"

"I still have time Perce. Please sit and you know not to call me ma'am."

"Hermione, you're my sister in law - yes, but here we need to be professional." He attempts to scold me. He may be Ron's older brother and kind of a suck up, but still.

"Percy, I just want to make sure nothing - and I mean NOTHING - is missing this go through. I was made a fool of in Rio, and in Manila it turned out to be dangerous."

"Yes, mum won't let me forget that. I think ever. Besides Ginny, I think you're her favorite."

"Shut it. But is everything there?"

"Everything I have been able to ascertain. Do you think you'll find out about Ron and what happened?"

"I know a little more than what was in the official documentation. Have Harry's calendar cleared, I might need him to come out at the spur of the moment. But I do hope to find out about Ron. Just - if anything - as closure."

"You think he's… dead?"

"Not so much. I don't really know what to think." Why the hell would he leave me and the kids for starters? What was so great that he couldn't even say goodbye?

"If the kids need a place, let me know. They are welcome over anytime. Audrey and I love them." Audrey is Percy's wife and somewhat mousey if you asked me. She doesn't have what is needed to be married to one of the other brothers, like Angelina or even Fleur.

"Give my love to your wife, and I might take you up on that later. Something has seem to come up in the last few days that was unexpected."

"Really? Is everything alright with the kids?"

"Rosie seems to have a crush on one of Al's friends."

"She's _barely_ eleven. Isn't that a little early?" I can see the fear in his eyes. He has two daughters - 12 and 13 years old - and the thought of them liking boys is the fear of every father.

Every father except Rosie's apparently.

But it seems to be the fear of her stepfather. Even with his son being the cause of the fear.

"But if I have all the information, no leaving out that Malfoy Industries - I don't know - owns half the contracts and buildings in the area?"

"I can do a quick title search, but that might take awhile. Malfoy Industries does have multiple names associated with them."

"Please. And get me the information as soon as possible. I don't need to be taken off guard again." Though it seemed to work in my favor the last time around.


	25. Chapter 25 Malfoy

_**Draco 18 August 2017**_

"Scorpius, son… you are too young to be involved with Miss Weasley. Please. For my sanity, please just don't."

"Dad, why do I think there is more to this than you're saying. I mean you and Mrs Weasley this morning were - like Aunt Pansy and you. I haven't heard you talk about her before your trip to Rio, and now we went to Rosie's birthday party - not that I'm upset about it dad - it's just weird."

"Son, it's hard to describe, but Granger and I have a long history. Not always the best. But it is nice to have someone like that come back into your life when you get my age."

"Dad, that made almost no sense."

"Only because you're young son. You'll understand one day." I give him a hug. "Did you find out when Miss Weasley is going shopping for her supplies?"

"Al thinks she's going with them on Monday. If that's okay with you, I'd like to meet up with him."

"Him? Or her?"

He's blushing. "Both?"

I nod in understanding. "Monday it is." Timing is perfect, we will have just broke the news to the kids and it won't have hit the press yet, nor will we have moved into the new house. We can look over the house on Monday after shopping. Breathe Draco. This is fast but it is working out. Working out a little too good. "Astoria darling," I chime as we walk into the Manor, "you look well this morning. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you'd like me to bring back for you?"

"Nothing Draco. I am in need of nothing but time with my son." Scorp gives his mother a gentle hug and kisses her cheek.

"Mother, I wish I could stay with you and not go to school. I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you darling. Now go upstairs and get settled. I need to speak to your father." I give my boy a hug before he rushes upstairs.

"How did we get such a good boy Astoria?" I shake my head in amazement as I watch his blond hair fly upstairs.

"We are lucky Draco. Very lucky with him. Now any news on school shopping?"

"Ah yes. It will be Monday. He is wanting to join the Potters and" I chuckle "Miss Rose Weasley."

She looks slightly befuddled. "Rose Weasley? Which one of the weasel clan does she belong to?"

"Um she's kinda my stepdaughter." I nervously rub the back of my neck, since I know it is going to ultimately be the cause of a major migraine.

"You can't be serious?" A smile crosses her face as I shake my head. "Oh Draco, this is good. I cannot wait to break my silence and tell Pansy this. She is coming by for tea with the baby on Tuesday. Oh and so you know, I declined being the baby's godmother. I assume your wife will take the roll."

"Unknown at this time. I can pose it to Blaise, since he knows."

"How many people are you entrusting to keep your secret?"

"On my side - there's you, Theo, Blaise, and Mother. Her side, the Potters."

"The POTTERS? You are now associating with the Potters? On a regular basis?" Her voice echoing through the vast emptiness that is the Manor. The same echos that Hermione screeched many years ago as she was tortured here by my aunt.

"Yes the Potters. Actually our son spent the night there last night. He had a good time from what I've gathered."

"Why would Scorp spend the night at the Potters?"

"Because he's befriended Albus Potter."

She scowls. She isn't against the different wizarding families, but some things are hard to un-instill.

"It's not a bad thing darling. Scorpius is a good judge of character and from what I've gathered Al has a severe case of middle child syndrome. Talk to him." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I have to be off though. I'll be home late Saturday, so can I pick him up on Sunday after brunch?" All I get is a curt nod as I make my departure.

* * *

"Ahhhh it's good to be home. Blaise darling, what is on the agenda before I go pick up my toy?"

"Selfish git," he snarls.

"What climbed up your backside?"

"How in bloody hell are you so chipper? I mean other than spending a small fortune on a car and not thinking of buying your best mate one too."

"I saw my beautiful bride this morning. And I can see her tonight also. Why else should I be so happy?"

"Oh Merlin, you're not even in the same house yet and you look like you had morning sex already."

"Nah we got nixed by Saint Potter. He didn't think having sex in his kitchen with the kids in the next room was a good idea."

"Wait! It crossed your mind? Having sex in _Potter's kitchen_? I knew you were a dirty dog, but _damn_ Draco!"

"No mate. I honestly didn't think of it. Though seeing my wife and having her get me a cup of coffee this morning was a good way to get functioning."

"Oh mate. When you finally get moved in and everything is calm, you are going to be coming into work tired already."

"I'm more concerned about her." I smirk. "It is noticeable when she is happy. Very noticeable."

"Draco… that's enough. Now can we discuss the upcoming budget before you spend all your profits?"

"Draco," Trini interrupts, "you need to go to your appointment in Detroit. You toy is waiting for you."

"Thank you. Oh and can you check on my wife's dinner arrangements? I believe she's having dinner with some members of MACUSA, but don't hold me to it. And if possible, get a table at the same restaurant. I would love to see her again tonight."

"How are you getting from Detroit Michigan to Chicago Illinois?" My poor administrative goddess...

"I looked it up. It's about 4 ½ hours driving. And that isn't including the little speedster that I am going to have. So shave an hour maybe an hour and a half off that. Gotta play with my toy. Plus I have the perfect dress waiting for her for dinner tonight. I would love just to be her chauffeur."

"Draco Malfoy, you little…" Trini begins to scold, "helpless romantic."

"Remember you want this out of the press until you tell the kids." Blaise is just shaking his head at me like the brother he is. "Or make the announcement formally. So maybe tone it down a notch or two."

"I can't. I'm excited. I don't remember ever being this excited." It's true. A new toy. My beautiful bride, looking stunning. Today is going to be perfect.

"Draco, you are acting like a teenager. And it's going to bite you in the ass. So when it does, remember I told you so." Trini reminds me, as I give her a hug and almost bounce out of the doors.

I head to the dealership in Detroit, right outside the production facilities where my new toy was made. I literally went on the website, picked out every option imaginable, the color Venom Black, and called the dealership wired the money to them and asked when I can pick it up. The cool thing is it was made for me. Pretty much by hand. I can't get service like that.

I told the sales manager that I wanted to pick it up so that I can get my wife for a date in Chicago today. He asked if I wanted it shipped to my hotel. I guess he doesn't understand my love of flying. Silly Muggles. Now I just have to keep the police off me while I fly on the ground to my wife. That won't be hard with a little magic.

I am having a gold toned dress delivered to my love's suite for tonight with red roses. I want her to know every day, how much I love her.

Yeah I'm soft. I am squishy soft. But I honestly have never felt like this before. I deserve to be honestly happy and on the top of everything for the first time. Before it was financially. I never had all the pieces, most importantly love, at once so I am going to enjoy it while I can.

* * *

This is as close as Muggles get to flying and I can say, it's pretty close. The speed, the exhilaration, but the traffic. Ugh. I am on a time frame.

I meet up with Christine at the hotel that we are looking to acquire, which happens to be the one my wife is staying at tonight coincidentally, and meet with the General Manager. It is a Muggle hotel - needing some technical upgrades (I mean who doesn't have WiFi for their guests nowadays), there are some structural upgrades that are tricky since it is designated as a historic hotel, the rooms themselves are nightmarish. There is vintage and then there is decrepit. I wouldn't want to spend a night here.

I lean over to Christine, "can we find out what room Hermione Weasley is registered in?"

"I can try Mr. Malfoy. Is there any reason in particular?"

"If hers looks like this, I will have her moved to another hotel," as I examine a bedbug ridden lumpy mattress. "Give me some numbers to get this back up to par and I'll look at it. Otherwise let's focus more on the Los Angeles acquisitions."

She nods as I take my leave to the lobby. I look at my phone to see if there has been anything important that I missed. Of course there is… Blaise.

Blaise: _Draco, press asking why you are in the states "with HG-M". What should we say?  
_ Me: _We aren't going for Chicago. We are looking solely at Los Angeles. Say I vetoed it. Place is a dump. No helping it.  
_ Blaise: _On it. That bad?  
_ Me: _Bedbugs mate. NASTY! I am getting another hotel, and suggesting HG-M does too_.  
Blaise: _I'll get Trini to get the hotel for you. Any place in particular?  
_ Me: _Trump, Waldorf, or Langham - something that isn't here. It is a place Weasel would go.  
_ Blaise: _Poor HG-M. I can't believe she put up with that for so long_.  
Me: _No more. See if you can get Trini to get a room for her too. Thx. Talk later_.

I am still waiting for Christine to finish up and return with her projections for the costs, which right now if they gave me the hotel I still doubt that I would add it to the portfolio, I start reading the close to 100 emails, sorting the important ones out from the frivolous ones.

My son emailed me. He emailed me? He usually texts me.

 _Dad, Sorry for bothering you during a work trip, but Mum was saying you weren't getting home until late Saturday. Do you think it would be okay if I go to the Potter's tomorrow? I wanted to hang out with Al some more. Mum doesn't seem too keen on the idea, but I wanted your okay to persuade her.  
_ _Love, Scorp._

I am laughing. Oh son that is the oldest trick in the book. Yeah use the cousin to get to the girl. I just hope that he is a friend with Al and that they can remain friends at school. Because I would hate to see Scorp at school by himself or have his friends in a different house than him. It would make for a lonely seven years. But now to write a reply. And not laugh all the way through it.

Nothing else in the important file and I see Christine coming and she is shaking her head.

"Mr Malfoy, I cannot recommend this at any price point. It is just too much of a liability."

"That's what I thought too Christine. You're not hurting my feelings or anything. I even am having Trini change my hotel reservation. Do I need to change yours also?"

"That's generous Mr. Malfoy, but I am actually staying with family here."

"I didn't know you had family here Christine? Are you close with them?"

"Oh Mr Malfoy, yeah. I have a couple of cousins that moved here upon completion of school and they like it here in the states. I don't know how, this weather and the people and you can't get a decent cup of tea anywhere."

"Christine, that is pretty much anywhere in the world. One of the reasons I started drinking coffee a few years back. Oh and did you inquire on the guest like I asked?"

"Yes, I feel terrible for her. She deserves something better than this rat hole. I'm sorry sir, but if the Ministry treats their employees like this, I am grateful to be working for you."

"No, I believe it has to do with her meeting here." Or at least I hope so, otherwise Kinsley will hear about it.

"Oh isn't that her now, sir."

I turn and see her, with her face in her files. "Don't say anything Christine, okay. Now have you looked at other possible acquisitions here and what does the Los Angeles prospects look like."

Luckily my wife doesn't even notice me, I guess there are more desirably handsome wizards here than there are back home or she's really focused. I catch Theo's eye and flag him over.

"Tell me you said no to this place Christine," Theo begins, "because I don't even think, with everything at our disposal, we could make this decent. Did you hear that it's haunted? I ran into the resident ghost and she's a nasty piece of work."

"So I guess you're not wanting to stay here either Theo?" I joke.

"Tell me you're getting something somewhere else. Please. And a room for her. She is in 'his' room," he uses air quotes.

"Aw crap. I'm waiting to hear back from either Trini or Blaise on a new place for me, and I guess you're bunking with me."

"Just be quiet or charm the room, mate."

"Shut it." I mutter under my breath. "Christine, I hate to ask, but can you give us some privacy? There are a few things we have to discuss."

"Of course sir. Actually I was going to head out to my cousin's place if you don't need me further."

"Not until the report on the Los Angeles acquisitions is ready. Have a great evening."

"Thank you sir." She looks genuinely happy. I really hope she is, and I hope she knows how vital she is to the expansion of my company. I need to think of something special for her when she gets home.

"So, Theo, what was discussed. Or should I say how much were you privy to?"

"She's holding up well, per se. I mean considering what she went through less than a week ago. And Tony is keeping on her tail like a hawk. Potter is in constant communication. I think he's coming tomorrow for breakfast with her, but I'm not sure. I just can't believe that MACUSA set her up in the room her husband disappeared from. Arseholes they are."

"That's good to know, because they've been begging me for a month or so to work with them on a couple of projects and I've been hesitant. And they're shit projects too. The type no one in their right mind wants to touch, but they think we will because we have practically unlimited resources."

"Yeah tell um to shove it. I wouldn't touch anything out of their offices"

"Theo, come on now. We are trying to buy up a good portion of Los Angeles, so it would do us some good to stay on their nice side. But yeah, they're not getting much from me. Would you be upset if we moved her hotel room, mate?"

"I assumed it, which is why I said to keep it quiet." He winked at me.

"We are trying to stay out of the press, keep a lid on it. So it would be two rooms - hers and ours. But not really." My phone starts buzzing; it's a text from my wife.

Her: _Draco Malfoy what is this about?  
_ Me: _What love?  
_ Her: _Roses and this dress? Dinner plans? No I don't have any. I was planning on room service.  
_ Me: _Pack your bag love, you're not staying in this dump.  
_ Her: _'This dump'? Talking to Theo?  
_ Me: _Actually yes._

I left out the part that I'm talking to him in the lobby of said dump, but she doesn't need to know.

Me: _Dinner?  
_ Her: _Room service.  
_ Me: _Dinner?  
_ Her: _ROOM SERVICE.  
_ Me: _Dinner?  
_ Her: _What the hell Draco?  
_ Me: _Your chauffeur will be waiting for you downstairs. Pack your bag.  
_ Her: _DRACO?  
_ Me: _Trust me love.  
_ Her: _Ugh…._

I'm laughing and show the conversation to Theo.

"She is going to have to learn to deal with your juvenile ways. Or you're going to have to grow up mate."

"How about we meet in the middle. I mean during work, I pretty much am down and dirty adult-ish, except with Blaise. So I can be a kid outside. Oh did you see my new toy?"

"Yeah a kid… a five year old kid."

"A five year old kid with a driver's license. Come on let me show you." I take him outside and hand the valet my ticket, from what I gather there were bets being placed as to who will get to drive it.

"Must be something to have the valets scramble like that."

"It is and more, mate. Blaise says he wants one. I think something like these will be part of the bonuses this year. Not this one exactly, but ones like it."

The Viper pulls up and Theo's jaw falls down. "You didn't…"

"Yep it's mine. I am still trying to figure out if I should leave it in the states, or bring it back with me."

"Take Scorp to school in that. He'll have every girl after him."

"He has eyes for one already. But that's another story." I tip the valet and say that I'm waiting for someone who should be down momentarily.

"So where are you taking her for dinner?"

"A little steakhouse, Bavette's."

"Good choice. Tell me later, I think I see her coming now."

Sure enough the most amazing witch on the planet looks stunning in her gold die cut mini dress. She even looks more relaxed, which is a good thing.

"Theo, tell me you know what's going on around here? I get a text from Draco to pack and dinner, but there's nothing much to it."

"Granger, welcome to my world. He can be cryptic at times, but that's usually when he's being _childish_." Remind me to take him off the Viper list for Christmas.

"Hello Granger. Now about dinner." I wink at her, as my arm slips around her waist.

"Draco Malfoy, why didn't you tell me you were here. Damn you." She's flustered, and it's cute on her.

I lean down, just in case someone other than Theo can hear, "Sorry love. I wanted to surprise you." I look up and wave to Theo, "I'll let you in on the plans as soon as I hear back." He nods in agreement.

Opening the door to my new toy, my wife glares at me. "What is this Draco?"

"Well you got my most recent toy, and I know how you like keeping your feet on the ground, so I got this." I probably look a little guilty, but she looks like she's going to scold me. And not in a good way. "By the way Granger, you look stunning." I kiss her hand before closing her door and racing to the other side.

Dinner was great, of course. She actually liked the car. She said it's much more practical than a broom. I guess we have to find a way to get it home to England then. And keep it away from Blaise and Theo.

That second part might be harder than the first.

About halfway through dinner we got our hotel reservations. The Langham - two Regent suites, one under her name and one under mine - well Malfoy Industries.

"Darling, did you pack your bag as I suggested."

"Draco dear, I am learning one thing from you: Do what you say and roll with it. Will you tell me now why I was to pack my bag?"

"Bedbugs. Nasty gross," I cringe at the thought of them, "and the rooms, at least the ones I toured with our Assistant Vice President in Charge of Acquisitions, today were dreadful. Trini just gave me the details on where we're staying. And that includes Theo." I pause, "Theo probably wouldn't mind sharing his suite with Tony if he'd be interested."

"Tony is staying with friends. I guess his cousin lives out here and he's visiting her."

"Funny, that's what Christine said also."

"What's her last name?"

"Rosemond, wait… crap that's her married name. What was her bloody maiden name? I remember it also was an RO…. because that is how the HR handles their files. Rowe? No that's not it. Something like that though."

"Could it be Rowley?"

"Possibly. Probably. I think so, why?"

"That's Tony's last name. They probably are related."

"Tony's her little brother." Hit me like a bloody bludger. "That's where I saw him before. His graduation picture is in Christine's office. I knew I recognized that baby face before Manila." I run my fingers through my hair. "Now I feel like a fool. But it will make this year's holiday party a little more interesting."

"Why dear?"

"Your auror, my Assist VP. If you come to our party, he'll be sure to follow, even though the Potters will also be invited. Christine will see her baby brother in his official capacity. She's very proud of his accomplishments. She tried to get him to work for us. And in a way, studying under Theo, he is."

"Draco, you're terrible. But in a good way."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too. Now about the car…" She gives me a dirty look. I'm in trouble.


	26. Chapter 26 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 20 August 2017**_

Today is the day that we are breaking the news to the kids. Tomorrow we are going school shopping as a family, though the Prophet won't know that part yet, then the next day moving into one house.

This is all going so fast. I am worried about what Rose and Hugo and now Scorpius will think.

Draco is taking it in stride, for as much as I can gather. A couple of days ago he got a car, so I guess he shops when he's nervous. He won't admit it though, that he's nervous, but he has an obvious tell. And it isn't just shopping for expensive toys. His eyes give it away. Every time. Maybe because they mesmerize me and I am so fixated on them I notice. But they do. His emotions can be read in the ever changing grey eyes of his.

But my emotions are trying to be bottled up until tonight, when we all are sitting down to hopefully not explode all over the Potter's home.

Draco left Chicago separately, because he was picking up Scorpius and spending the day just the two of them. I was picking up my kids and going to keep things as normal as possible.

It wouldn't be the case.

"Ginny, Harry, Hugo, Rosie - I'm back!" I say the moment I emerge from the hearth at the Potter's home. "Hello! Is anyone home?"

I stopped by the Ministry offices to check on what was going on before coming to the Potter's but still someone should be here.

Nope. No one.

I finally find a note left on the kitchen table.

' _Mione - if you are reading this, SORRY! The kids wanted one last run before going to school, so we took a quick trip to Muggle London. We shouldn't be long. I have dinner cooking - I did roast chickens (3 considering there are Harry, Draco, Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius, and Hugo to feed - reminds me of the Burrow meals) and sides and desserts. I thought it might be good to be out of the house because one of the boys - probably James - would eat the dessert before dinner even began. We'll be home soon, just pull up a book like normal. See you soon. Gin_

So she tells me to pull up a book, but with my nerves I don't think I can. Hopefully my husband is having a better day than I am.

That man, what am I going to do with him. I would say that phrase with Ron, but it was out of exacerbation. Draco, it is because he surprises me.

He bought a car and is now having it shipped to England, because he loves to fly and knows I am terrified about it. We discussed that we can use it to take long relaxing road trips to nowhere. For me it sounds divine. Just the two of us going somewhere but nowhere.

And the hotel he had me move to. That I am grateful for many reasons. I was originally booked in the hotel room that my husband's mistress was in and that was destroyed to cover my husband's disappearance. Oh how much I want the man gone, yet for the kids he needs to be part of the family. This is terrible but at least I have Draco there to give guidance if Ronald does decide to resurface.

But that isn't the fear I have. My fear is how the children will take the news tonight.

And then making it public. Knowing the Malfoys, there will be a party involved. I'm not ready for that so much. I was expected to go to the annual MII Christmas party, but I always found ways out of it. I guess I didn't want to see Draco and Astoria looking happy together. I guess they never were. And Ron never wanted to go as my date and it would look odd that Hermione Granger-Weasley was arriving by herself.

This year it will be different. I will be coming as the expected incoming Minister, so I would have to go. But I would also be expected to go as Mrs Hermione Granger-Malfoy, the wife of the company's head. And I will be there next to my husband. I now regret not going to ones before. I have no idea what to expect. Well, I'll have a handsome husband to guide me through, and how different is it from the Ministry parties.

Oh the kids! They've avoided all these parties. They probably will be expected to attend at least a few of them. I don't know if Scorpius attends the MII parties. I know Rose is expected at least one of the Ministry parties, the Minister's party, now that she's in school.

In a few years I'll be having to throw my own annual parties. It was something that Ron didn't want to do really, the planning of it. We would have had to hire someone to do it. Ron was not the 'mingling' type either. He probably would hang out at a table in the back, leaving me to work the room.

I don't see that as a problem with Draco. He probably will be chatting it up with everyone in sight, introducing me around and vice versa. He'll probably want to dance with me too, if the rooftop in Rio is anything. And his mother, she can throw a party. I know she isn't in the best of health, but this might help her. Keep her spirits up and all. Remind her of the good times, before the war. Yes, I'll need to include her in planning the future Minister's parties.

The pieces seem to be falling into place better now. I see an easier future now. A happier one. Why does that make me think something is going to come crashing down around me soon?

It's best that I just close my eyes and think on this, before my world changes. Again.

Not knowing if I fell asleep or just closed my eyes for a moment or two, I hear the giggles and chatter of my family. I can make out each of the distinct voices as they come in my friend's house.

"Who is it that I hear so happy? Could it be my favorite little niece?" I call out to Lily as she comes running up to me.

"Auntie, you have lots of nieces. Why am I your favorite?"

"Because - hmmm - you're the most fun, prettiest, loving, caring little girl I know. And you haven't killed your older brothers yet. That shows a lot. I know what a pain those two can be."

"Mum you just like her because she's weird. Like Auntie Luna." Hugo moans. Ahhh so much of Ron is in this boy, it is annoying at times.

I nod in agreement, "She is like Auntie Luna, but that's not a bad thing. I saw her on my recent trip to Brazil. She sends her love and would love you to visit her one day Lily."

"Daddy PLEASE! After the boys go to school can we visit Auntie Luna?" She pleads with her father.

"We'll see. Depends on everyone's schedules." He finishes by mouthing 'after tonight that is.' Looking back at his daughter, "may I speak to your aunt alone princess?" She nods and gives her dad a big hug before skipping off upstairs.

"Girls… I'm so glad we tried one more time and got her." Harry bemuses. "Now, you. Are you ready for tonight?"

Shaking my head, "Yes. No. I don't know Harry," sighing.

"Hermione Granger, not knowing something. That is a first. You know it will be fine. You two, well as weird as it sounds, are good together. He looks at you like I look at Gin. Something you really didn't get with Ron. I mean he's my best mate, but how do I tell my best friend that her husband doesn't seem to fit her? I'm going to be glad to be out of the middle of that one."

"Harry James Potter, you should have told me. Somewhere in all these years. I mean I wasn't miserable, but I wasn't happy either. I know this is the honeymoon stage, but still I feel like it's been him forever. Which is weird considering what he was like in school."

"That is the strangest, but he's seem to have grown up and out of that."

"Yeah you didn't see him in Chicago." I chuckle.

"How was Chicago?" He winks at me.

"Dinner was nice. He moved the hotel because, ick." I cringe. "Why didn't you tell me it was practically a fuck motel?"

"I saw it for the briefest of times before the room exploded. Was it really that bad?"

"Draco said bedbugs. That's all I needed to hear."

"Ron… needs to sort out his priorities. His wife and kids or some slag in a fuck hotel. If he had a spine, he should have chosen wisely."

"If he had a spine, he would not have been in that position in the first place." So to change the subject, "we ended up staying at the Langham in a massive suite."

He chuckles, "good thing I decided against meeting you for breakfast then."

"Shut it Harry." I laugh. "Theo was across the hall from us, so we weren't entirely alone."

"Yeah, I bet. Theo probably put a charm on his room so he wouldn't have to hear anything from you two."

"HARRY!" I blush. He's probably right, but I'm not going to say anything. "And Draco was looking to buy the - um - first hotel, but decided against it. But he did get a car."

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood prince, bought a Muggle car?"

"A - don't laugh but it is so him - Viper. It's like a race car. Thing is in all black."

"That's Malfoy." He laughs. "Sorry, can't help it. Now if he had 'Malfoy' or 'Slytherin Prince' for the license plate, that would be even worse."

"Don't give him any ideas Harry! You know he will."

"Yes, I do. I just want to see what he comes up with. Just don't have him enchant it like Arthur's car. I don't need a high speed flying car to watch out for."

"No it's kinda for me, since I don't like heights."

"Now I can't hate him for that then. Damnit." He shakes his head, understanding that Draco knows my fear and still wants me to experience something he loves. "Let me check on dinner. Do you know when our guests are to arrive?"

"Anytime I believe. He didn't give me a time, nor I him. I didn't know we had a schedule." I snidely say.

"Well when he gets here… just don't. Okay. Please. Not even snogging in my house. I can understand you two, I just need some time to get used to it."

His nervousness radiated off his person the moment he walked in the front door with his son in toe. "Ginny, it's good to see you again. I brought a couple of bottles of wine, something I picked up in Rio." He gave her a warm but awkward hug. Probably because the last time they had any physical contact, she clung to him like a lifeline. Shaking her husband's hand, "Potter, glad to see you on better terms."

"True, Malfoy. Call me Harry."

"That'll take some getting used to," he chuckled. "Scorp, why don't you see to the younger members of the house, give us adults a moment."

"Sure dad. Good to see you Mr and Mrs Potter. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of Al?"

"He's upstairs dear, should be in his room" Ginny said, channeling her mother's tone.

"No detours son. Understand." The look my husband is giving his son at this moment would be to kill, if there wasn't a jovial undertone to his words.

"Yes dad," and the little boy went bounding upstairs looking - hopefully - for my nephew and not my daughter.

"Malfoy," Harry begins, "this is a new look for you. I don't ever recall you looking so 'shit my pants nervous' before."

My husband scrunched his face into something quasi-unrecognizable. "What type of nervous? I honestly don't think I could ever be that nervous. Not even hugging You Know Who."

"That was probably the scariest point in the whole war right there." Ginny responded. "Between Harry being said to be dead, and you hugging _him_ , well it caused nightmares for days." She grabbed her husband's elbow leading him into the dining room, "Come on dear, let them strategize how they are going to break the news. I have popcorn already made. And Draco, we may need both these bottles tonight."

"That's why I brought two Ginny." He takes me into his arms as the Potters leave us, "so how are we going to get to the point? I mean we are under the pretenses of getting to know Teddy, now we're blowing the lid on us. Should we do it towards the end of dinner, so there's less to throw at each other or at the beginning?"

"I've learned a long time ago, that you can lay out the best plans and it still will go to hell. Let it just flow."

"And dear, that is why you are the brightest witch of the age," he says with a kiss to my nose.

"Actually that was Harry. I just learned from it."

"Eh then. Let's come up with some type of a plan." I can't believe the intense look in his eyes. Is it fear or nerves?

"Draco, we'll be fine. They'll be fine. Yeah there will be a weird period, but it will work out."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go. Ever. You're now mine, Mrs Malfoy" he says with his signature smirk.

"As long as I don't have to live in the Manor, I'm fine."

"Tomorrow we'll see our house. Oh are you joining the Potters and us for school shopping?"

"Us?"

"Uh yeah. Scorp was invited to go with Albus and he's kinda hoping that Rose will be there."

" _Us_?"

"Astoria if she's well enough and I."

" _US_?!"

"As a family?" His voice is starting to shake now. "If you don't want to that's fine, but it's why I'm asking."

I wait and stare him down. Which is hard since I reach his nose in heels. Then my face breaks its shell and I smile. "I was planning on it love. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Granger, you tease. But how about that for a day? School shopping for the lot, then go to our house and have dinner. I'll cook."

"Sounds lovely darling," I can't help but smile. Wait did he just say _he'll cook_?

Dinner went smoothly. Everyone got along well. Teddy was even invited to visit Draco's mother, Narcissa. Towards the end of dinner, I give him a look saying 'it's now or never'.

"Okay all, there is something else we wanted to all talk about. And Harry and Ginny, thank you. Thank you for keeping our secret," Draco stated with sincerity. "Scorp, remember that dream you had?"

"Yes dad. You were dancing with Mrs Weasley."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I need to explain that, but that will come later. Let's just say he'll excel in divination unlike me," Draco nearly stutters while Harry chokes trying to hold back a laugh. Apparently, he knew about this dream. Some best friend I have. "Well, first, son it wasn't a dream. We were dancing in Rio one night after dinner."

"Mum" my daughter asks with a pale face, "are you and Mr Malfoy dating?"

"Not exactly dear. We, well, Draco?"

"We got married Rose. It was not something we really planned, but it feels right. I can tell you that I feel like I've missed too much not being your mum's spouse."

"Scorp," Al looked at his new best friend, "that means we're related mate! Now all we have to do is get in the same house."

"We'll be like bros!" Scorpius chimed in excitedly.

"Wicked!" my nephew seems excited at the news as the two of them jump up and run off to one of the other rooms.

"Hugo dear, what's your opinion?"

"Dad's really gone. He's not coming back. He doesn't love us enough." The look on the boy's face is downtrodden. His hero, the person he looked up to more than even his uncle Harry, has left and we all assume he's not coming back and the realization hits him.

"Sweetie, your dad loves you. I don't know exactly what happened with him, only he can tell us that. My recent meeting was about his disappearance. They have been looking for him along with Uncle Harry. He just doesn't want to be found right now. And until he does, we won't have the answers we all need."

"And Hugo, I never want to replace your dad." My husband slides over to him. "He's your dad. I'll be there when you need me, if you need me. As will your mum, your aunts and uncles, everyone who loves you. That circle, well, it just got a little bigger."

"I liked it the way it was Mr Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco. Can we at least be on a first name basis, while we get to know each other?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"I can deal with that. Lots of people don't like me."

"Lots of Weasleys" Harry coughs earning him a smack from his wife.

"Rosie dear, what are your thoughts?" Hopefully her increased age and maturity will have resonated to a less emotional and more logical idea.

"Is that why you got me this necklace? To buy my opinion?"

"Actually no. It's to keep you safe. It's something my company is working on for immediate family. Your mum has something we made for her, and this is made for you. And the phone, I promised your mum that we'd get that so you can call home when you need to."

I could see my daughter studying what my husband said incredulously, eyeing him for his honest reaction. "Keeping me safe? Are there any other methods that you are employing in this matter?"

"Yes, actually there is. There is an emergency plan that we have worked with the staff at Hogwarts, that you have been added to. It was initially for Scorpius, in case of a kidnapping for ransom or the like. Now with your mum in her position at the Ministry, and my position at my own company, we have added you to the plan."

"Is that why you joined Uncle Harry in Manila?" she kept on. "To help my mum?"

"Absolutely. And Trini, who is invaluable to our company. Harry, your thoughts on this."

"Rosie, I've known Malfoy here for - well as long as I've known magic. One thing I am sure of, he's fiercely loyal to those he cares about, as small of a group that is. I went to him and told him about what was happening to your mum, and with a great deal of personal risk to himself, he went and spearheaded the rescue of her. I can't say that she'd be here if it weren't for Malfoy." Harry's green eyes showed a sincerity that my daughter recognizes easily, but I can see that she is still studying him for any further response.

"So this happened in Rio? Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Granger, she's your daughter alright," my husband smiles at me warmly. "We wanted a calm time to sit you all down and answer your questions. I figured you probably heard about me and my school antics from someone in your family"

"EVERYONE in the family," they both chimed in.

He smiled. He probably expected that. "And you needed to know that I've changed for the better. And we didn't want you to be hammered by the press or anything. This is coming from both of us. And what happened in Rio is that we found each other, probably at our most vulnerable points in life. And from here we are building a life together."

"Like the Brady Bunch" Hugo chimed in, much to Draco's confusion.

"Yes dear," I reply to my son, "like the Brady Bunch. Except without Alice." He nods in understanding.

"So mum, does that mean we're moving?" Rosie looks lost for a moment. "I mean, I'll have a step-brother in my year, maybe in my house and in my home. It would be weird."

"First, I doubt that the two of you will be in the same house," my husband begins. "Malfoys are destined to be in Slytherin, and you seem to take after your family for Gryffindor. Second, yes we are planning on moving into a house. I actually have bought one that I would like to show you all tomorrow after school shopping."

She nods in understanding. "My own room?"

"Of course. Your aunt Ginny gave some guidance on how you might like it. But it is all yours."

"Hugo and Scorpius?"

"Have their own rooms too." She's still nodding.

"Not Malfoy Manor?"

"'Mione, have you been telling her what happened during the war there?" He looks panic stricken.

"She knows. But dear, not the Manor. Draco knew the pain it held for all of us. He has his own demons that stem from there."

"I haven't been living in the Manor for years. Only those who didn't live through the dark times do now. Including Scorpius part of the time," he explained. "His mother lives there all the time, and Scorpius has his room there too."

There was a silence that was choking the few members of the table.

James looked at Teddy, "What does that make you now? I mean you're my brother but now we're also related through marriage?"

"James, only you would make this go from awkward to creepy as bloody hell" Teddy rebutted. "I guess it's a good thing that our family tree is actually on a wall somewhere. There might be some more tangles in the tree branches."

"No Teddy dear," Ginny explained. "You'll always be brothers, and Draco and Scorpius will always be your cousins. Nothing has changed. Other than Aunt 'Mione's last name and husband."

"Aunt 'Mione Malfoy. Sounds pretty," little Lily said in a tone that was eerily like Luna's.

"I must agree with you. I've wanted to hear that for a very long time," my husband said to her with a slight side hug.

Everything said the evening was successful. Al and Scorpius are the best of friends. Teddy is getting to know his cousins more and more, and is looking forward to meeting his aunt Cissy. James was in his own world after his outburst. Lily was her nonchalant self.

Hugo on the other hand was upset with the whole situation. He was holding on hope that his father would return and we would be a proper family again.

Rosie was challenged. She liked Scorpius - and thought she was hiding it from Draco and I but she wasn't that experienced. And she felt that Scorpius had possible feelings for her also, which Draco had confirmed with me.

Their situation will be the hardest to manage.

"I have threatened Blaise with Scorp during the holidays if he and Rosie start dating. Payback for being godfather to his three daughters and all." Draco explained as everyone was having desserts in the dining room, and we had retired to the library. "Oh and I got this for you from the Malfoy library. If ever you think you want something from there, I'll play owl so you don't have to step foot in the Manor." He handed me two old books, one on the history of the Malfoy family and the _Mystical Jewels of the House of Malfoy_. "This one," as he points to the one about the jewels, "has an explanation on the history of our rings. It might give you a better idea why I think they are meant for us. The other, well it is our family history. And when a Malfoy gets married or has children" he flipped to the end of the book, "or does something significant, it automatically updates. I noted a new entry for a 'Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy' recently. It looks like the book doubled in size with just this one addition."

I chuckled at it. Sure enough there was me, including multiple pictures going back to my first year at Hogwarts - including a nice shot of me slapping my now husband in third year, documenting all the accomplishments in my life. It was odd seeing it in print like this. I mean, yeah, I did these things. But it didn't feel significant until the end of the war and it was all behind me. Now I see it in print, along with _married Draco Lucius Malfoy 1 August 2017_ and am left thinking it isn't me. It is some other person in a history book. It doesn't feel real. Even though we've been married for almost three weeks, I look at this man in front of me as - I don't know. I am still getting to know him again, but what I've learned has been good.  
He's been my hero. He's been romantic. He's been over the top. He's been just what I need. He's been a shoulder when I needed it, and an ear for me to bounce ideas off of. He's been a step ahead of me and he's been right beside me.

He's been what Ronald should have been.

Harry was right, he's loyal to those he cares about. I just never saw myself and my family in that inner circle of his. And surely not Harry and Ginny, but they seem to be also.

"Thank you." I say meekly after taking everything in.

"For you, honey, anything." He pulled me into his chest, where I just closed my eyes and let his protective arm and love envelope me.


	27. Chapter 27 Malfoy

_**Draco 21 August 2017**_

Last night went better than expected I think. Rose asked a great deal of questions. Hugo, well he wants his dad back terribly, and feels like I'm replacing him. Scorp was pretty silent on the measure until we got home and it was the two of us.

"Okay dad, dish. You and Rose's mum, how long have you two been together?"

"Since the beginning of the month."

"No, not how long have you been married. How long were you dating?"

"That's the thing son, we weren't. We hadn't seen each other in years. We saw each other in Rio, talked all night and realized there was a spark that neither of us knew about before. We were impulsive - something I don't recommend for Malfoys in general - and we eloped that night. I woke up next to her the next morning and realized that it was what I had been missing my whole life. So much was right in general, but there was something missing. She was it."

"Dad, you do realize how cheesy that sounds. The whole 'lost love found' cliche'. It is a bad chick flick in the making." My dear son collapsed on the living room couch, throwing his feet over the armrest. The rest of the flat was empty, which felt weird - like something was missing. It had always been the two of us at most here, but there lacked a warmth. It was very muscular, urban, contemporary. The couches were all black leather and metal. The coffee table matched in glass and a simple metal oval frame. The three side chairs surrounding the hearth and - above it, hidden by some random black and white abstract art piece - a telly. The vaulted walls of glass showed the whole city below. It fit me, up until this month.

"Yeah I know. But kiddo, it's the truth. I love you mother, but she was never 'the one'. Even she knew it. When I told her the other day, she knew exactly who I married. She didn't ask, she knew. Son, I don't know what else to say, but I hope you find that kind of love." I went to the adjacent kitchen, also very urban feel with the onyx counters and matching glazed black cabinetry, and pulled out a Muggle beer from the fridge.

"Okay, I'll bite. So are we moving or are they? Because I don't think I want to share a room with Hugo and there aren't that many bedrooms here in the loft." He's right, above us were four bedrooms - one of them that was always designated as my at home office.

"I got a house for us all. You'll each have your own room. I am thinking about putting something on so that I know when you sneak out of yours. Like a alarm or something."

"For what dad? I mean really. Why?"

"To talk to Rose."

"No dad. It is kinda weird now that she's kinda my sister and all. Wait, does that mean I have to help Al and keep boys away from her? That's what James said he had to do."

"Only if you don't think they're right for her."

"No one will be right for her dad. I know it."

That's because _you're_ in love with her son, and don't know it yet. Wait until all the Weasleys come down on you for falling for _their Rose_.

Now that the kids know, and some of the family, we think it is semi-safe to be in public as 'friends'. Yesterday was the Potters for dinner. Tonight it is us for the first time as a family together for dinner, after lunch with the Zabinis. I owe Blaise and we need to break the news to Pansy. Oh lordy Pansy… At least she'll have the baby to keep her occupied. Unless she hands her off to me and then I'm doomed. That little puggy has me wrapped around her finger worse than any of her sisters. I don't know why… she just does.

"Okay son, do you have your supply list? Not like Rosie won't have hers, and Al won't have one also. Three of you, all together. When I was in school there was the Golden Trio - Harry, Hermione and Ron - and the 'Silver Trio' the Slytherin side as we called ourselves - Pansy, Blaise, and I. Now that I think about it both groups had two members marry each other. Never thought of that until now."

"But dad, now you're married to a member of the Golden Trio. What does that make you both?"

"The biggest power couple in the Wizarding World son: she has the Ministry; I have business." If my reputation doesn't ruin it for her.

"Hmmm that could be interesting." I see the cogs turn in his head.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what in bloody hell are you thinking?"

"How much Al and I can get away with. I mean he swears he can get away with the Avadra because his dad is the Chosen One and saved the whole bloody world. Now my step mum and dad pretty much either run it or own it."

Dear Merlin's saggy moobs, I am so fucked. Must warn my wife. And Harry.

"Right. You both keep thinking that until the first time you and in Minerva McGonagall's office." That threat might not work - I mean Hermione and Harry were two of her favorite students. Nope I'm going to any and all the meetings with Minerva. And dragging Ginny with me. Better keep the super star Gryffindors out of the picture. "Now get your supply list together. We are almost late. Again."

"Only if you admit I'm right."

"Nope. Remember I know a number of the professors, still. And then there's Longbottom. He's going to dislike you from the moment he sees your name on the roster. Al might be saving your Malfoy family jewels. You see son, I was an ass. And the people I was an ass to, they're in charge at school. So you're screwed any which way you look at it."

"Good. I only have one way to go. Up."

He said that too confidently and with too much sass for my liking. I think I need to pay a visit to Minerva once school starts.

We finally made it to the Potters, Merlin I was dragging that little version of me to get there, and everyone was waiting for us. Patiently, but we were the last to show. "See son, I told you we were running late."

"Nonsense," Ginny chimes. When the hell did she really get this nice? "You're fine. We have all day and we are meeting some old friends for lunch. Right Draco?"

"Friends for us, acquaintances for you. But we might as well get to be chummy with those I owe and my best friends. Just please be nice. I already made them promise to be on their best behaviors."

"It will be fine Draco" hearing those words out of my wife's mouth puts me at ease. "It has been a long time since we've seen Blaise and Pansy, but I'm kinda looking forward to it."

"Guys," Scorp looks at his newly expanded family, "they're cool. Just stay away from any of the girls and you'll be fine. Otherwise you'll be dealing with me since I'm their god-bro."

"Dude, no. Aren't they like little?" Al looks at him with a look that says 'gross'.

"No man. Jay - well Jadis - is 9. She's the one I have been told by Uncle Blaise to keep an eye on. Then there's Phoebe, but she's 7. Esme is the baby."

"Jay has no chance on ever dating with you Scorp." Al laughs. "Except maybe you're best friend…"

"Dude, hurt her and you're so dead. Really. You'll have me, dad, Uncle Blaise, oh Uncle Theo will get in for good measure, and not to mention Aunt Pans. You don't want to even go there."

I laugh. My son's words are very true. Jay got the best of both her parents, she's stunning and cunning. That girl is nothing but trouble. She'll need Scorp _and_ Al to keep her in line.

"We should get going," Harry reminds us all, "Diagon Alley awaits."

We aren't even there 15 minutes - Rose and Hermione ran into Flourish and Blotts with Lily; Al, Scorp, James, Teddy, Harry and Ginny went to the quidditch store; I convinced Hugo to join me in an ice cream.

"I know something's bothering you. I saw the same look on Scorpius when his mother and I separated."

"I miss my dad. I'm not ready for a new 'dad'."

I nod, completely understanding. "I wouldn't either if I were you. How about we just start as friends? Or maybe just some random person who sits at the dinner table while we get to know each other?"

"I like the second option."

"Fine," I nod, "I'll be that random guy at the dinner table. I didn't ask, but do you like Italian food?"

"What like pizza?" His eyes widen in expectation.

"Pizza, pasta, the whole shebang."

"But isn't pizza Muggle food? I thought the Malfoys didn't do Muggle anything."

I laugh, yeah he has heard about us from his family. "That was my father. Not the nicest guy around. But I spent some time in Italy with Mr Zabini - or Uncle Blaise as Scorp calls him - when we got out of school. I learned to make pasta, pizza, caprese salad with fresh homemade mozzarella, all of it when I was there. If I wasn't playing quidditch, I would have gained about 10 kg. I was thinking of making pasta tonight. How does that sound?"

"Mum won't like it if you use house elves."

"No house elves. I do hire a couple of Muggle maids to keep the flat clean, no elves though. I have too many Muggle investors come by to have elves."

He's nodding. That's a good sign. "You like my mum?"

"More than that. I really do love her. Your mum - she's special. I can't even say she's one in a million, because there is no one remotely like her. It isn't her name or who she is that I love. I love the person she is."

He's still nodding. Maybe he has some of his mum in him after all. "So you played quidditch." My turn to nod. "Did you play against my dad?"

I'm starting to feel like a bobble head now. "Yeah there were a few matches, back in the day."

"Was he any good? Really? I mean Uncle Harry was amazing." I cough trying not to choke. "Auntie Ginny, she went pro. But dad…"

"He kinda topped out in school. We did play against each other and Gryffindor was a good _team_. My house, we had good players too. Let's just say your aunt and uncle won a lot of matches for Gryffindor."

"So dad wasn't good."

"He was good, for Gryffindor. He earned his place on the team." Now I'm really choking. That was hard for me to say. One day, I might let 'Weasel is our King' slip, but today is not the day. I'm trying to get this kid on my side.

"Did you marry my mum because you were lonely? I mean with your son going to school and all?"

"Nah. I got lucky, with the timing that is. I was mentally prepared to dive into work once Scorp left for school. Your mum, wasn't in my plan, but it was a nice change in the plan."

"I've seen you in the newspaper with a lot of women. Do you date a lot?"

"Nope. There are women that I have as what's called a 'plus one' where you're expected to bring a date for an event, like a charity ball or something. But I never dated. Most of the women that were my plus one, are actually single employees that I would treat to a nice night out."

"How does your son feel?"

"He is finding a way to use this to his advantage. Already. Remind me, I need to talk to your mum and aunt and uncle about it before the day's through. I'm trusting you." Though I won't forget, give the kid something of a confidence booster to say I trust him. Which I do. But he needs to feel it.

There are a lot of ways that I see his father in this kid. Heck they eat the same. I saw it at dinner, and again now. They remind me of the Muggle cartoons of vacuum cleaners, sucking everything in sight without chewing or really tasting the food. I mean the kid just devoured a 4 scoop sundae in the time we chatted. While talking.

"Shall we go check on the others? I know we'll have to drag everyone out of the quidditch store so they get all their supplies, and we'll probably have to do the same with your mum out of the book store."

"Okay Mr Malfoy."

Well that's a start.

After dragging everyone out of the quidditch store, like I expected, my son by the nape of his neck; we get the required books for the lot, and a few dozen new ones for my wife. Then the big purchase for our three first years - their wands. Gratefully I see Astoria and Pansy come right as we are to enter Ollivander's.

"Darlings, it is so nice of you to come. Pansy, thank you for bringing Astoria. This means a lot to Scorp."

"Draco, neither of us want to miss this. What has he got so far?" Pansy asks excitedly. Next year her oldest, Fabian, is going to school and I don't think it will be easy for Pans to let go of her boy.

"Only their books. Nothing for potions, wands were next. And Astoria, your son has a list about 30 feet long for Christmas and it can all be found in the quidditch store."

"Like father, like son dear."

"MUM!" I hear my little boy yell out excitedly. "Aunt Pans! You both are here. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Yes, let's." Astoria coos sarcastically and follows our very vibrant son.

"Dish Drake, why are the weasels and Potters here too?"

"Al Potter and Scorp are buddies now. And well, you'll learn the rest at lunch. Where are Blaise and the kids?"

"Well since you take all the time off in the world, my husband is working. The kids are coming with him later for lunch."

"Good, I want to see my goddaughters."

"Especially one little one that you seem to be overly fond of?" I nod. That little thing is adorable and I can't help myself. "Is that _Granger_? Oh no. If I have to have lunch with the know-it-all, I'm leaving now. Friendship or not Draco Malfoy."

"Yes it is Pansy, and trust me, you'll want to be here. Even if your husband has to sit on you or something."

"He'd tie me up before sitting on me. We have boundaries and sitting on me is on the 'no go' list."

"Too much information Pans. Way too much information there."

I see Rose go up to Mr Ollivander. It seems like it wasn't that long ago that I was getting my wand with my parents. Poor Rose, her father isn't here to see this.

Something catches my eye, the Prophet reporters are out and circling us all. "Pans, give me a minute. I need to warn the others."

She looks back and understands immediately. "Do you want me to run interference? You know I'm good for it."

"Nah, this is the Golden Trio and their kids. And Astoria, Scorp and me. We're all used to this." I quickly make my way through the herd that is our little 'family' group, to Harry. "Prophet found us."

He nods and looks back. At least 4 reporters or cameras are pointed in our direction.

"Well at least it isn't Skeeter. If she comes around, Hermione has a minor panic attack and threatens her with extreme bodily harm."

"Noted. Pansy can distract Skeeter if she shows." He nods in silent agreement.

I see that Rosie has her wand and now it's Al's turn. He goes up to the wandmaker and it takes only a moment. The first wand that was handed to him is his.

Even I'm blown away at this.

"Pans, it's Scorp's turn."

She starts bouncing excitedly. "Ohhh, Drake, you are coming with me next year. I don't think I can do this with just Blaise."

I stand slightly to the side of my son, his mother on the other side. Pansy walks up to her best friend, holding her arm reassuring her.

Wand after wand after wand after wand are handed to my son. The wandmaker looks perplexed. He looks at so many different combinations. Hermione leans over, "have you ever considered 'accio Scorpius's wand?'" she comments jokingly.

"What? You on a timetable dear?"

"No, but this is ridiculous."

"Maybe because he is unsure of himself, which is causing him to be unsure of the wand for the rest of his life."

"Why would he be unsure?"

"There's more in his life than just what we threw at him, love. Just know that."

It took six more wands that the old wandmaker pulled before we all were tired. Then a random box fell from the other side of the store from where Mr Ollivander was and it caught all our attentions. I walk over - okay the group I was with would say I strutted - and picked it up. There was something about this wand that caught my attention.

"What about this one son?"

The wandmaker looked at it, "hmmm this would be interesting. Try it young man."

He waved the wand, and the book that Rose was reading came to him catching her eye.

"Impressive son," I quipped. My ex wife looked in shock. Pansy shook her head mouthing 'what was _that_?' Rose went and grabbed her book back, her hand lingering a little bit on my son's. My wife didn't not notice the innocent touch. And it didn't pass my attention either.

"Drake that took a long time, now can we have lunch? My husband should be here shortly."

I look at the rest of the group and we all agree. We go to a new restaurant tucked off the main alley, which I made a reservation stating that we needed privacy finding the Zabini children on the way.

We probably should have just bought out the whole restaurant. It would have been easier. We had the Potters - Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Al, and Lily; Astoria, Scorpius, and me; the Weasleys - Hermione, Rose, and Hugo; and now the Zabinis - Blaise, Pansy, Fabian, Jadis, Phoebe, Ommin age 5, Christian age 2, and Esme. That was more than one restaurant should be able to handle.

"Draco, please tell me you made a reservation," Blaise chides when he sees the size of our 'little' group. "Oh and tell me that the press outside hasn't been hounding you all day."

"Only found us in the wand shop, and we only have potion supplies to get. And really, you think I'm going to throw a 'party of 20' on an unsuspecting restaurant manager? Blaise really." I look around. There are so many familiar faces going back for years, but now we see our kids together. Hugo is chatting it up with Fabian and Jadis, probably glad to have someone his own age to talk to. Scorp and Al are glued together. And us adults, well we are hesitant in our expanding circle of friends.

After we are seated in one of the back rooms, thankfully away from the press, I stand up quickly. "Okay, my bad for not bringing nametags for everyone, but I trust we all remember each other to an extent." I notice my wife cooing at little Esme and can't help but smile. "Hey kids! Yeah attention here. This is mostly for the Zabini family, but I wanted some time where we all were able to casually get re-acquainted. 'Mione, give Pansy back her daughter." I see my wife holding the little baby girl. Crap, she's wrapped too. "Blaise, I must thank you man for keeping our secret - even from my mother - for so long. Pans, well maybe it's best that 'Mione holds Esme." I take a deep breath. "The kids learned about this last night, but Zabinis and Astoria dear - I would like to formally and properly introduce you to my wife - Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

I look between my ex wife, who has a cold hard expression glued to her face making her sharp features more defined, and my best friend's wife, who seems to be in a state of utter disbelief.

"Drake, I've put up with an unknown amount of stunts from you over the years, but this takes the cake. _Granger_? You couldn't pranked us with someone more believable than _Granger_?"

My wife is smitten with the baby in her arms but still is able to pull out, "Sorry to disappoint you Pansy, but it's true. For almost three weeks now. We eloped in Rio."

Pansy looks at her husband, shocked that he's not more confused. "You knew. Blaise Rupert Zabini, you bloody knew didn't you!"

"Sorry darling, but yes. Drake told me the day after it happened. So technically I knew before 'Mione remembered."

"Thanks for rubbing that part in Zabini," my wife chided. "It was just foggy."

I look over at my son, happily describing the last day or so to his mother who seems to be frozen in time. She is giving my wife a death stare, and cannot move from it.

I see Pansy begin her rant du jour. "Blaise, I don't know if I should be proud or send you to sleep in Esme's room for a month. How in bloody hell did you know before the bride? No offense Granger, but you were supposedly the smart one and I would expect you to remember something important like - oh - getting bloody married!"

"It had been a rough night originally, and I did remember. I just thought it was some beautiful dream."

"Mum, we're eating here," Hugo looked a little sickened by that thought.

"Okay okay okay," Pans always says that when she is trying to process some crucial information - like getting pregnant, again. I can't tell you how many 'okays' there were that afternoon. "So you married our Draco. There's no way out of it is there?"

"That would imply that either of us want an out," my bride looks at my best mate's wife.

"You mean you want to remain married to this bloke? Granger you really have lost your marbles. Remind me to find someone to run against her for Minister and throw all our backing into that person Blaisey. I don't know what happened, but this isn't the Granger from our school days."

"You're right Pansy," Ginny looked at her incredulously. "She isn't. Her husband went missing, she's held her family and career together single handedly, she's had her ups and her downs. But she found something in Malfoy that none of us expected. She found love. It is weird that my best friend married my brother, I admit. I also can now see how unhappy she was in that situation. It wasn't the relationship she wanted. She was in the relationship that was expected. And she was miserable. Now, I see her with a new light in her eye. Malfoy gave her that. And for that I am thankful to him. Plus he helped my husband rescue my best friend. Again I owe him. And just so you know, I don't like owing people, especially Slytherins. But he is now part of our family and I accept that. I can't say that I love him like the rest of my family, but I accept him. And Astoria, Scorpius is a wonderful boy. He's welcome whenever he feels." My ex wife nodded.

Pansy was shut up momentarily, while more 'okays' floated through her head.

"Pans, love," now it was Blaise's turn, "we know Drake is reckless at times, but this is different. All of us, well we knew. Back in school we knew that these two were destined for each other. We didn't know how or when or even if. But Theo and I, we are happy for him and I want to welcome the Potters and Weasleys - all of you - into our family fold. We may not be blood family, but we are pretty close."

Now I see my former wife address her best friend. "Pansy, don't be mad on my account. Draco and I had some good years, some bad years, some distant years, and some that were non existent. Together we are raising our son, and I would like to think that his new wife will look at him as one of her own one day. I am glad that Scorp has new friends and family. I see how happy he is, and that is what matters to me. His happiness and Draco's. Granger," she now addresses my wife, "hurt him and hell will rain down on you. Hurt my son or treat him bad, and it will be ten fold. That is a promise, from one mother to another."

"Astoria," my bride had all the strength of her years as a Gryffindor, "I do love the young man next to you. I see what a wonderful job you have done raising him. I hope to complement that only, because you are his mother. Always."


	28. Chapter 28 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 21 August 2017**_

I think I shut her up. Okay her fears at least. As any mother would, they worry over their children at all times.

Astoria Malfoy was no different. She worries that I will look at her son with the same love and caring as I look at my own children.

I made a vow to her that I would. Nothing like the unbreakable vow, but still I promised her that I will always be there for her son just like I would my own children. I know Slytherins have a different opinion of family, but mine is that of a Gryffindor and we love each other, blood or not. Honestly, some of my closest family is not blood.

I must say, after the cumbersome introductions, the lunch went nicely. Even Hugo made friends with the Zabini children - Fabian and Jadis.  
Pansy nudged me more than once when she saw the interactions between our children. And the two of us chatted it up like old friends along with Ginny. I feel like I am in an episode of either Dr Who or the Twilight Zone. Astoria was focused on her son and his excitement for school.

Harry, Blaise and Draco chatted it up they have been close since first year, not only about 2 weeks now. Because Harry walking in on Draco and I in Rio can make any close relationship distant in an instant. If it weren't for Ginny and her informing me of their bedroom antics, I think I would have lost my best friend that day.

After lunch the Zabini family and Astoria left.

"That went better than expected," my husband sounded obliged. "I half expected Pansy to lose it and attempt to hex you. Which just would have ended bad for her - between you and Ginny - she'd be a goner."

I laid my head on his shoulder before we left the semi privacy of the restaurant, "she wouldn't do anything to me while I held her baby. Holding Esme was somewhat of a security measure." His arm went around my shoulder and his head leaned into mine.

"Somewhat?" I see a swirl of colors in his eyes and in the end they held a softness to them. "We are really doing this." It was more a statement than a question. "It's working too. I don't know how I deserve this, but darling, I'm grateful."

"We do have one more hurdle love - the Weasleys. And I may have - um - not given you an out on this one."

Terror strikes his face as suddenly a mask appears that controls all emotional muscle response. "I'm dead. I'm just dead. Well all my affairs are in order, Scorpius will be taken care of. Yeah I'm ready to die."

"You're more dramatic than Harry was when he had to face Voldemort in the forest. When your mother saved him" I remind him that he and his family were not all bad that day. They helped all of us, in their own way. "They're helping me move. I told them that I need some extra hands to help move into our new place and I have all these wonderful brothers in law - well except Percy. He's expecting me at work tomorrow."

"Yeah his tent is going to be a beautiful shade of chartreuse and a mustardy-orange when he goes to any Quidditch World Cup matches. The suck up prat."

We finished the children's school supply shopping, and I have no idea how we did it. Scorpius and Rose both wanted an owl, but Draco and I convinced them that their cell phones would suffice in contacting home. If they needed to contact anyone else, they could use a school owl.

We had the luck of running into the Headmistress herself as we made a second round in Flourish and Blotts.

"Some of my new first years, I presume?" the elegantly dressed, as always, McGonagall stated looking over myself to the three 11 year olds running a slight muck throughout the store.

"Ah Minerva, I needed to talk to you about a couple of pending matters," my husband states in his coolest, calmest voice.

"Really Draco, I thought that reviewing the security plan with Theo Nott, we had everything covered."

I look at him and then straight to the floor admiring the excellent craftsmanship that laid the ancient stones we now walk on.

"That and have you seen the addendum? There is an additional student involved." She shakes her head, yet for the life of me I cannot meet her eyes. "Well it is Rose Weasley. Just as a precautionary measure. Now Headmistress, may we talk somewhere a little more private?" as he takes her arm and leads her to the second floor which has much fewer people. "Hermione, come on now. Where is that courage you kept touting for years." I chuckle as a linger behind, slowly following.

"Just keeping an eye on the children Draco." I lie. Flat out lie.

"Yes because their faces are imprinted in the floor tiles," his words may sound stern but his tone was jovial and comical. "Now Headmistress, there is a secret that we need to let you in on. It is closely guarded, as long as we can. But it affects the children you should be aware. And with it we request a favor."

"We? Draco, who are you including in the 'we' you speak?"

"Are you coming Hermione? Sometime today? Please." His eyes show such intense, passionate, caring love. Those eyes that I lose myself in all the time.

"Minerva," I begin, "Draco and I were very lucky to reconnect recently and in a positive manner."

He snorts a laugh. "'Mione, that makes it sound likes we had a cup of tea together." He rolls his eyes overly dramatically. "Minerva, we eloped. We are working to keep it out of the press as much as possible for the children. We are planning an announcement party to let it finally go public, once the children are more accepting and situated in the new chapter of their lives. And we wanted that families involved. I know what a reduction in the student body that would include, so we wanted to talk about possible dates that it would minimize the disruption in the children's schedules."

The headmistress and dear friend looked between the two of us and then a slow smile curved her lips.

"Draco," she sounded scolding, "what is your real reason for keeping this out of the Prophet? I can tell there is something more."

He sighs, probably realizing that having him for seven years as a student she still can read him. "Yes there is more, I fear the fallout of this. For Hermione. Me, I don't care. Her… She deserves everything she worked so hard for."

She nods. "I will talk to the professors. I assume you want your nieces and nephews to attend, Hermione?" I nod, still not able to find my voice. "Potters too?"

"Of course Minerva. Harry and Draco are becoming more than sociable."

I think I heard her mumble something like 'hell has frozen over'. "Like I said, I will discuss with the professors and come up with a list of dates that will work. And make sure it doesn't interfere with the quidditch schedule. If you," she addresses my husband, "and Harry are on civil terms, I think I might see the two of you at one or more matches."

"Expect us at least at the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. My son wants to try out for the house team this year too, so we" he nods to me, "might be there for more than one."

"Still hold house pride Draco?"

He nods, "and I'm not the only one. It is getting interesting to watch our two houses start and attempt to mingle civilly."

"Would you mind a minute with your wife?" The headmistress requests; receiving a nod of agreement from Draco. Once he leaves and catches up with the remainder of the family, she turns her attention solely to me. "Dear, how are you holding up after Ron's disappearance? I've been terribly worried about you and you haven't returned any of my owls."

"I apologize Minerva. It was very hard for a very long time. I dove into my work and tried my best to keep my family together. Everything reminded me of him." It is really the first time, since Draco and I, that I am opening up about everything. "It hasn't been easy at all. And there is a lot that I only recently have been privy to, and none of it makes it any easier."

"And Draco, how does he fit in?"

"He's been there at my lowest point, at the hardest times. He's let me cry on his shoulder, and he's carried me through nightmares. We really are clicking. He worries about me constantly. And Scorpius, his son. He's been the smile when I needed it the most. He's been the warm arms and caring heart that I've missed for more than months Minerva, I've missed all this for years. I never really knew that I was missing it until he found me."

"This doesn't surprise me. You two were so proud as students, you could only see the few negative parts of each other. Now you are older and more mature, you can see past the bigotry you both harbored and find each other. I just wanted to make sure."

"Minerva, I don't know how much you know about what happened in Manila recently," she shook her head, "there was someone thinking on the lines of what we fought against. He kidnapped me and a Malfoy Industry employee that he loaned to me for the trip. Harry pulled in Draco and he went undercover. I wouldn't be here without Draco and Theo Nott. They brought us food and water, kept our spirits up, and honestly infiltrated and broke the organization before it got any real support. I am proud of Draco, not just with the empire he's built, but as the man he's become."

"You have my blessing then Hermione. I also expect an invitation to this party you are having. And you better have one Professor Slughorn. He seems to have claimed Draco as one of his own recently."

"Noted. Thank you for your blessing. It means a lot to both of us."

Our next stop, with our shopping complete, was our new home and our first real family dinner.

He brought us via the floo network from the Potters. I was the first one through and the moment I stepped inside I knew this was home. It was comfortable, meant for a family. There were picture frames waiting to be filled with memories that we make together. There were soft fabrics and warm colors there was a flow to the house that was welcoming and inviting. My first stop was the living room which was right off the front door and the magical floo entrance. There were floor cushions that invited game or movie nights. Opposite the hearth was a set of stairs that I can only assume led to the second floor and the bedrooms. I peek around, adjacent to the muggle front door to find a closed door that seems to be calling my name.

"Not that door yet my love." I hear him calling over the excited voices of our children. "You can explore everywhere else, just not there yet."

"Draco Malfoy do you have something dangerous behind this door? Like a dragon or something?"

"Now dear, how would Padfoot feel having to compete with a dragon?"

I turn and head the opposite way from where I came, passing the hearth and going towards the dining room. From there is a set of French doors that lead straight outside to a formal garden area with smooth gravel paths, intertwining flowers and herbs and magical plants. Do I see mandrake? Where did Draco get mandrake from? There are benches and lounge chairs throughout the garden giving an inviting and relaxing feel.

"Knowing you, you'll have a favorite spot picked out before the week is through. Someplace where the lighting is just right and the perfume from the plants calm your nerves to read and relax."

Yeah, somehow he knows me better than I expected him to. I turn to see him in the kitchen making dinner the way Muggles do.

"What are you making darling?"

"Fresh pasta; with a basic tomato, garlic, and basil sauce; caprese salad and there's fresh bread already baking. I have to say I cheated and had Blaise get tiramisu from our favorite bakery. He gave it to me at lunch today."

"Do you need any help?" I look at this man, covered in flour, playing with it like it is playdough.

"No I have everything under control. Why don't you go upstairs with the kids. I think Hugo and Rose might want a little help with their rooms." He leans over and without covering me in flour wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Draco, this look - it's really sexy."

"I'll take note of that Mrs Malfoy." And I feel our foreheads caress each other as a smile dances on my lips. "Oh and I also have pumpkin cream cheese muffins cooling for tomorrow."

Those little things, that he remembers and personalizes for me, things that Ron never even noticed. Yes, I am proud of the man Draco Malfoy has become. I am proud to be his wife.

Wandering upstairs, I hear the children louder with each step. Scorpius has music blasting from his room, which is the furthest from my bedroom. Directly across from our double doors is Rosie's room. It has a shelf that encompass the whole top of the room, by the ceiling for her many books. "Mum, it's enchanted. I have put 20 books at least on this shelf and there's still room. I don't know what Draco did, but this is something I want in my home when I finally move out."

"It's a little early to think of those things, darling. What do you think about the rest of the room? I think Aunt Gin did a good job."

"She did a brilliant job mum! I love it. Everything is perfect. And I like that I can hear the music from down the hall but it's not too loud."

"I'm glad sweetheart. Your uncles will be here tomorrow to get our stuff from the house and bring it here. Just make a list of everything you want - just don't worry about the books and clothes and such. That's a given."

"On it mum! This is actually really cool. I like this house. It is like our old house but with a different vibe."

"I think that's what we are all going for." I give my daughter a kiss on her head as I check on the boys.

I see Hugo looking confused at his room like something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure it out. The one think that was noticeable was the picture of Ron and Hugo taken a couple weeks before the disappearance that was on the bedside table. For my husband to acknowledge that this boy needed something of his father, so close, meant a lot to me.

"Hugo, you look lost, like you're drifting in space somewhere."

"I don't know. I can't put a finger on it. It isn't right."

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Feel the room around you. Now face what doesn't feel right." He follows my instructions perfectly. He puts his hand out to feel what is wrong and it is the picture. "Does it need to be somewhere else?"

"No it doesn't belong here. It feels weird, like it belongs somewhere else."

I think to myself, it is part of the old house, the old life. It really doesn't belong in a new house with a new life ahead of us. I take it from my son before he opens his eyes.

"Put it outside mum. I feel it behind your back." I step outside and put the picture across the hall.

"How is the room now Hugo?"

"Mum it feels good." He pulls out his diary that he started when Ron left us, writing at incredulous speed. "Yeah, that is what was wrong," he commented as he briefly looked up from the book of memories.

I don't know if I should be happy or upset about it. I understand this is a house for new memories, but we can't forget all the old memories that make us who we are. I know some of those frames downstairs will be filled with pictures of us - our family - moving forward, but there are also pictures from the time of the war; when Ron, Harry, and I were at the bottom and at the top. That time made us. It destroyed us. It rebuilt us. And we became new people because of it.

The same goes for Draco. His time as the Death Eater that had no choice defined him for a long time. It broke him. I remember his eyes at Malfoy Manor. His gut was wretched as he was torn between protecting himself and his loved ones and doing what he knew was right.

I glance down at my scar. It doesn't define me. It reminds me. It reminds me to stand strong to my beliefs and fight for what I love and what is right.

I may have been a mental noble know-it-all, but it formed who I am today.

I look into the last room occupied by one of the kids - Scorpius's room. I hear his music and I notice he's playing a guitar, humming along.

I linger in the doorway just listening to the ballad playing and the emotions falling from his lips. It isn't a sad song, nor a love song. It is just a song of life changing around you, growing up, and letting go. It is a song of fathers and sons, of heartbreak but joy.

I notice the raw talent in the young man. He has his father's talent on a broom, and the predetermined Malfoy stunning good looks and charm. From what Draco has told me, he is destined to be an accomplished wizard too. But his music sets him apart. It is the escape of the emotions that Draco bottled when he was in school. I wonder if he had an outlet for his emotions would he be the same man he is today, or would he have followed a different path?

Then I remember my daughter saying she liked hearing the music.

Why do I feel that they are destined for each other, no matter what we do. Like McGonagall said about Draco and I - we could find each other when we looked past the bigotry. They don't have the hurdle that we did, so are their stars aligned to be together? And would it be all that bad?

I see him look up slightly, in a dreamy haze, from his guitar.

"It was lovely. You have quite a talent."

"My mum never really appreciated it. Especially when it is Muggle music I sing, but there are times that they say what I feel better than I can."

"You just need the life experience, dear. You can't write about love without feeling that emotion as it soaks into your being and wraps itself around your soul."

He smirks, the Malfoy smirk, "you can write the lyrics then. When did it hit you?"

"The next day. The day after we were married. Your father was determined not to tell me and I knew something was irking him, but I thought it was just me. We didn't have the best time in school and all." I rub my arm again, he doesn't need to know about that yet. He still has a bedroom at the Manor. "But he was so kind, going out of his way to help me. Now that I think about it, he wanted to spend time with me and I think he believed I would figure it out on my own. I may be the brightest witch, but when I'm tipsy - yeah I'm hopeless at remembering things."

"Can you tell me about it. Dad didn't go into details, but I am one of those people that - well I'm told I obsess over details by Aunt Pansy."

"Where do you want to start?"

"First time you met dad."

"On the train to Hogwarts. I was looking for Neville's - well now Professor Longbottom's - toad Trevor."

"Was he really a prat? And did you slap him?"

"Yes and yes - third year."

"Would you have been interested in him back then?"

"I don't know. We saw the Headmistress today, she was one of our professors. She said that we had to get past the hate we had for each other - and yes it went both ways - but it didn't surprise her. So I think there was something then, we just were blind to see it."

I can see him studying me. "Why did you marry Ron Weasley? Did you love him?"

"Looking back I don't know if I did or if it was what everyone expected. I did care for him, but it isn't the same as with your father. It is like if fire and ice combined with every touch. Every kiss fireworks explode each nerve ending. It is a passion and a want; a need and something that you long to give. It is a battle of the primal and the elegant. And one day I hope you find it. But take your time."

"Yeah you should write lyrics. If that is what love is like, no wonder no one gets it right."

I chuckle, "well the reason I came up was not to discuss love and lyrics, but to see what you thought of your room."

"Dad knows me. I have a wall for each of the things that matter to me. My music, quidditch, family, and one blank one that represents the options for my future. The three walls, they support me. But the blank wall" I notice it's the one with the large window, "it is the hope for the future. And it having a window signifies that I am free to choose. It is something dad always stressed with me. I have the freedom to choose my destiny. He will support me in my choice, but he won't pressure me. He can advise me, but he won't force me."

"That dear is because for so long growing up, he felt he had no choice. Everything was dictated to him from how to dress, how to act, how to think. It is very metaphorical. You just need some life experience and then you can write your own lyrics. Don't have me put words in your mouth. Find your own voice and use it."

"Would you hate it if I called you mum? My mother, she never was a 'mum' she was a proper Mother with a capital M. You are more a mum."

"I would love it. But like I said, don't let me put words in your mouth."

"Nope. Don't worry mum. This is all me."


	29. Chapter 29 Malfoy

_**Draco 22 August 2017**_

The headline on the front page of today's Daily Prophet: _Ultimate Meeting of Wizarding Power Families_

 _Spotted in Diagon Alley yesterday were the top families of the Wizarding World, sitting down to lunch.  
_ _Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and Zabini families all enjoyed, what we can assume to be a very influential and somewhat intense lunch after a joint shopping trip for the upcoming Hogwarts First Years - Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy.  
_ _The only member of the party, some say up to 30 people large, to comment was Pansy Zabini (nee Parkinson) who had this to say, "In a recent business trip for Malfoy Industries, Draco [Malfoy] ran into an old classmate Hermione Granger-Weasley where at some point the topic turned to their families and how both had children that would be attending Hogwarts this term. It was suggested that the two families, and the Potters who also have a child who will begin this year, meet up and have young Scorpius meet some of his future classmates. The children hit it off well and we all had an eventful lunch together. Nothing really, just families bonding together over their children going to school together and reminiscing over our years and antics at Hogwarts."  
_ _Was that all that took place behind closed doors? One waitress, off the record, commented that Mrs Granger-Weasley was holding the newest addition to the Zabini house - Esmeralda Zabini who was born earlier this month - and making a fuss over the little one. Draco Malfoy is said to be the Godfather to the young Zabini, yet the Prophet has yet to learn who the Godmother may be. Can it possibly be Hermione Granger-Weasley?_

"Draco" my bride calls upstairs as she sips her coffee, "tell me that Pansy's on the payroll in some way."

"She's not dear, unless you count the obscene amount that Blaise brings home. Why?"

I can hear her laughing as I come downstairs and join her in the kitchen. "Because, she is a master of spinning a story. The quote she gave to the Prophet makes it seem like nothing possibly occurred."

"Well my love," I explain, "she was the division head of MII's PR department before deciding on having a half dozen children with my COO and best friend," leaning down and kissing my wife tenderly on the crux of her neck.

"It shows. The only thing that can be perceived as 'scandalous' is me holding a newborn Zabini baby. And what politician wouldn't want to be caught holding a baby? Nothing even about our discussion with Minerva." She winks and gives me a coffee infused kiss right back.

"Love, either we need to set our alarm clocks earlier, we need to give up morning sex, or something else. We can't always be late to work." I grab her arse and pull her into me. "And I am not ready to give up just yet. I am _not_ a quitter."

"Neither am I," she says in that hot, throaty voice of hers. "Alarm set for - what - 2 hours earlier?"

"Well let's see - there's the bed, the shower, the daily fails of getting clothes on… yeah I would say 2 hours should suffice."

"And at breakfast, can't forget breakfast," she starts to unbutton my shirt as I reach for her zipper on her dress.

"I can't forget breakfast" came out as a low growl. "Most important… of the … day…"

Not much was said after that until Rose and Scorp came down for breakfast and saw our clothes tossed aimlessly around the breakfast bar and both screeched and ran upstairs. But by then the kitchen was - um - as Muggles say 'christened' and my wife and I were unapologetically late for work. Again.

Honestly I don't know if Rebecca, my wife's assistant, minds her coming in late. She usually could cover for Hermione easily, and the amount of work my wife does, it really doesn't matter if she came in late or not. She is the best and the Ministry is lucky to have her.

And if they didn't appreciate it, hell I'll hire her on the spot, double her pay, and institute flexible - just like her - work hours. She could have the choice of jobs - except Blaise's. I abuse Blaise too much and love it. I think he loves it too, in a sado-masochistic way. Pansy also implies it spills over to their bedroom - I keep trying to block the image out and she keeps throwing it in my face.

It's about time for some turnabout. Well eventually at least. Right now I just enjoy spending every intimate minute of every night and morning with my wife. I had enough of Pansy yesterday, even though I do care for her in an annoying sister way.

"Darling, remember no coming into work. And no flowers or anything delivered. Especially after today's headline."

"I will only come on official business and darling, as much as I would love see all of you" I completely leer at her proudly, running my fingers over all her luscious curves, "for lunch or something, I probably would have to go to a different department. There are a couple of contracts having hiccups, including the hemi-final games, and two magical construction jobs. Oh and your least favorite people on the other hemisphere are coming to my office to convince me to do their bidding. Theo wants to sit in that meeting just so I don't hex them for putting you in that crappy hotel room."

"Your day sounds as hard as mine," and my tempting witch is not so subtle as she reaches down and flat out grabs my schlong. "Tonight we might just need to _release_ some stress."

"Mrs Malfoy, you're terrible. If I had known this in school, well our family probably would be bigger than the Zabinis. But I love you for it, every, single, minute" I pause between the last words emphasising them as my hands reach deep in her arse, separating those perfectly tight cheeks.

"Dad tell me you're decent. And mum. I would like to enjoy breakfast before 10 today or having it come up on me."

"Yeah mum, please a little decently. Do I need to call Auntie Ginny?"

And we are assulted yet again by the tweenagers: Scorp and Rose.

"Rose Weasley, trust me, I can tell you things about Aunt Ginny that makes what Draco and I do look tame." I lean back on the breakfast counter that my wife's perfect naked arse was just seated with a questioning look. "And she'd probably be very happy for me."

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! MUM that's not right!" My stepdaughter yelps from the upstairs where I think she has barricaded herself in her room.

"Rose, just so you know, don't ever sit next to my Aunt Pans and Uncle Blaise. If you haven't caught on by the number of kids…" the next thing out of my son's mouth sounds similar to a cross between gagging and vomitting.

"Darling," I look at my bride, "I think our work is done for this morning. You need to go to work anyways. Give Harry, Tony, and Kingsley my best." I give her a kiss on the top of her head before shooing her to the floo.

"We're not done with this." She says before stepping into the fireplace.

"We never will be, love." I retort as she disappears in the green flames.

I look up the staircase the nearly separates the foyer and living rooms and the dining and kitchen. "It's safe now kids. There's breakfast on the table." I see the four legged child come bounding down the stairs ahead of her person, and make a flying leap at my face. "Padfoot, some warning please dog. I swear you are my cousin Sirius from everything my mother described."

Hugo trudgingly follows the dog, "Mum keeps saying that too. Did you know Sirius like she did Draco?"

PROGRESS! He's calling me Draco pretty consistently now. It only took two Mr Mal-Draco which really sounds terrible, and now we have just Draco.

"Afraid not. He didn't like the Blacks. He could see beyond all their nastiness. So he became friends with your Uncle Harry's dad and left my family. But my mother has stories of when they were young. I guess Sirius was quite a piece of work and his animagus of a dog fit him." I look down at this mutt as she looks at me bemused, like she understands every word better than I do.

"So were you the neighbor that Padfoot kept running away to in Rio?"

"That is true. Silly girl. Room service was delivered to your mum's room and I was leaving my room across the hall and I got pounced by this ferocious beast. The only way I could get her to calm down was to give her my steak bone from the other night to gnaw on. Then I guess I bought her friendship because she kept slipping out." I'll leave the actual first encounter with the mutt out, when I carried my bride to her hotel room after our spontaneous wedding.

"Why didn't you show mum the one room, the one with the locked door?" Rosie questions about the little house tour yesterday - which for all intents and purposes seemed to go pretty well.

"It is a surprise for your mother. My gift to her. Last night wasn't the best time to tell her, and I am not going to tell her with all your uncles looking for some reason to hex me." The uncles, including Percy, are supposed to arrive at the Weasley house around lunchtime and start boxing stuff up to bring here. And just before dinner, which this time I'm smart enough to have catered, their wives and children will be here to unpack and help make this less of a designer showcase piece and more of a comfortable home. Harry knows the surprise for 'Mione, so he'll help me with it. There might be more people in this house today, with just the Weasley clan, than the fire marshal would be comfortable with.

When in bloody hell did I become so reliant to Potter and the bloody weasel clan?

"Scorp is there anything that you need from the flat, other than the basics?"

"Yeah… almost everything. The furniture can stay, but the music, clothes, books, my other guitars that all needs to come dad."

"Furniture stay - everything else go. Got it." I look at the other two, "you guys? Are you wanting to order your uncles around or just give them a list?"

"I like ordering them around, especially uncle Percy." Rose quips. I'm liking her more and more.

"I will help them because I don't really know." My amazing wife told me about the picture that she needed to remove so that the aura of the room met with Hugo's approval. I find it strange that the one holding on the tightest to hope that his father returns and makes everything like it was, had to have the one item that obviously reminded him of that time removed.

"Well we'll put a couple of your uncles to help you. Your mum said that Charlie and Bill need to carry the books you ladies have."

"I think it might even be too much for them. There are a lot of books. And I love my bookshelf Draco! Is it unlimited or is there a weight limit or something?"

I chuckle, of course she loves the expandable bookshelf. "Thank you Rose, your excitement has confirmed that they will go into production. Each section can hold either 90 kg or about 15 - 20 books depending on their size and if they are hard or soft back. Let's just say it's 15-20 of your mum's books."

"Got it. So mostly by weight. Could you imagine how many more books the library at Hogwarts can hold with those. Oh mum will be jealous."

Note to self: _Donate a few hundred of shelves to Hogwarts library as a thank you present for letting the kids out of school_.

"Okay so you are going to the Potters until your uncles arrive. Then Hugo and Rose, you're taking all except Harry to your house to get packed up. Harry is playing liaison and going to direct them here. Scorp, there is a team already at the flat getting some of the necessities together. You'll need to get them access here with Theo." I hear the fireplace roar to life, "Nott if that is you, your timing is scary good."

"Sorry mate. Just trying to be punctual and get the boss to work on time."

"Be nice with the Potters. Especially Ginny."

"And Al, Uncle Theo." Scorp chimes in.

"Ginny will hex you to Antartica; Al is Scorp's best mate." I explain to the only other Slytherin lingering in my house currently. My how I am going to be constantly surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Greaaaaaaaaat. Another round of Draco and Blaise. What the world doesn't need now."

"Shut it. So quick intros - Theo, this is Rose and Hugo. Rose, Hugo this is Mr Nott."

"Hopefully you'll be fine with calling me Nott, Mr T, Uncle Theo, whatever."

"Who in bloody hell calls you Mr T?" I look at him like he has lost his last marble.

"One of the new hires, a Muggle-born named Matthewson. He showed me some of the Mr T and A Team telly shows. I pity the fool…"

Yep he lost the last marble. "Kids behave please. I have to run to work. I'll see you later tonight. Oh Theo, caterer will be here about 2 to set up. The women should be here about 4-ish. I shouldn't be much later than that."

"Got it boss."

"And Theo."

"Yeah boss?"

"You behave too."

I feel more comfortable in my office with Blaise bemoaning on the phone, and Trini running the floor.

"Hello darling, how was the mandatory vacation?" I beseech my favorite administrative goddess.

"I'm keeping the clothes," is all she says.

"Fine by me, we got them for you especially."

"We need to talk."

"Okay… what about?" Hearing 'we need to talk' come out of any woman's mouth is never really a good thing, and not the way I want to start my relaxed morning thanks to my wife.

"Your office. Now."

"Yes ma'am." I follow the very demanding, but beyond exceptional senior administrative manager into _my_ office, where she proceeds to take my chair behind my desk. "Um," I look around "this is still my office right? I didn't sign my company away when I gave you a new wardrobe?"

"Don't be ridiculous Draco. I'm nervous. I have something to say, but I don't want it to interfere with work or anything."

"It is always best if you just spit it out."

She takes a very deep breath and I can see her mentally stabilizing herself. "Theo and I are in a relationship."

"THANK MERLIN! Finally! Never thought the two of you, but you both needed something outside work." I open the door to my office and call down the way, "BLAISE break out the good stuff Trini has a boyfriend."

I hear a crash and he's rushing out. "No? Really?" I nod. "YES! Trini, we love you and I was almost at the point of signing you up for one of those Wizard Match sites."

"BLAISE! Someone get me my rubber band gun!" She takes a deep breath, "You're not worried?"

"Absolutely not. Two people I trust explicitly, finding each other. Let's just say it must be in the air or water or something."

"Thanks boss."

"I just need you to do me one thing." She nods. "Have him lose the Mr T nickname. I don't know what it's from but it sounds stupid." I give her a quick hug. "We do all love you and only want you to be happy. If it is Theo, then he's a lucky bloke. Now will you let me know when MACUSA gets here. Oh and have them wait. Like an hour or two."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Chicago in the winter cold in this case."

"Got it. They will see the icicles growing on the windows before they see you."

"And this, my dear, is why we love you. And only want the best for you."

My day flew by, even the trip to the Ministry was doubly productive. My meetings went over and I was able to have a nice chat with Kingsley while making the MACUSA arse wipes wait longer. All our contracts were cleared up, usually that is the case when I walk into the department that is holding them up and ask to speak with the troll in charge of them. I guess the Malfoy name still has some clout at the Ministry. Maybe it will bring down a level of fear when my wife officially takes it on.

"Kingsley, pleasure running into you this morning." I chip when we pass in the atrium.

"Business or pleasure today Draco?" He looks me up and down with the double entendre on the tip of his tongue.

"All business. Couple of contracts being held up by some random trolls. Nothing that a visit from me didn't manage to rectify."

"And that's your only business today?" I nod, slowly but I nod. "I expected something more after reading about the power lunch held yesterday. And I'm offended that I wasn't invited."

"With all due apologises sir, it was just a casual thing for the children's sake. It was actually pretty calm, considering all the people there."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Pansy Zabini. Known that woman way too long. She has a mouth and a wand that are both vicious. Also I must say my ex wife was surprisingly well behaved."

"Well if there is ever another power lunch, I would love to be invited. Even if it is just to sit back and watch the show."

"Noted sir, but I must be off. I have some members of MACUSA waiting my arrival back in my office and as much as I am wanting to see them wait and sweat, it probably has been long enough."

"Draco, please be nice. We are on shaky terms with them at the moment."

"I know, probably better than most considering. But still their recent stunt is reprehensive. And what they want to talk about is shit if you ask me."

"I just wanted to remind you. May I see you later this week, possibly a social call?"

"I will look to add something to the book. If not this week, maybe next. After the children go to school."

"I most likely will be at the station to see the students off. So many families this year with children going to school that hold high regards in our community." He adds sighing.

I understand, names like Weasley, Granger, Potter, Malfoy just to begin, all going to school. We are names of the history book now, it is unreal. Our children are going to read about our first year as the trio fought a professor hosting Voldemort through the Battle of Hogwarts. Will they really understand that it was their parents and family members depicted on the pages of the books we just bought? Will Scorpius be able to live down our family legacy, even that which hurt his stepmum?

Kingsley probably had the meeting with Minerva yesterday before we ran into her at Diagon Alley to go over this. I feel my chest close up. There goes my high that I've been running on since the beginning of the month.

"Hopefully we can see you before then Minister, but I need to take my leave," I shake his hand and leave for my office again. This time burdened by the name on the building, my name.

My life was planned for me. I was a Death Eater by my father's doing. I was to marry a pureblood witch and raise a family and run our family business. I didn't have a say in what I was to do, or how I was to do it. It was expected of me. Because I was born Draco Lucius Malfoy, the last of the Malfoys and honorable Blacks. I was expected to pass these traditions onto my children.

My life changed when I saw her. All my life plans changed; they were thrown out the window. It may have decades before I was able to hold onto what I always was drawn to, like a magnet. It was an unstoppable field; no matter what was thrown at me to hold me from her, it only pushed me further from the plans that were predetermined for me. She changed me.

Now I walk into the empire that is mine, the one I built from the ashes that were left to my name. It is mine. Generations before me of Malfoys have no claim to this. Nor should they. It was my breaking free of the tightening grip of the hate and pain to create this out of love, determination and backbreaking hard work. It is why my father's cloak remained at the Manor, a reminder of sins of the past. It was a constant reminder to excel for the good, for the plans I make not the ones laid out upon my birth - hell my conception.

"Trini, any news?"

"You have people waiting in your office Mr Malfoy."

"The ones we were expecting?"

"Yes sir, the Americans."

I give a curt nod to her, she is on her 'professional/dealing-with-arse-wipes behavior', as I go check in with Blaise.

"Kingsley was upset he wasn't invited to lunch yesterday."

My best friend snorted out his coffee. "Did he understand what it was about?"

"Of course. I expect she told him already. Oh all the contracts should be signed later today and forwarded to our office."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy did actual work. Not just pressing the flesh. All innuendos included."

"We are drawing lines. I don't visit her at work, no deliveries, etc. Keep it professional." He snorted another sip of coffee, "keep this up mate and you'll give yourself a sinus infection from hot coffee."

"Who said it was hot anymore?" he snickers. "You're really behaving? You were so close to her office, you could almost touch her, smell her perfume, and you behaved? So unlike the Draco Malfoy I know."

"Know that my promises to her usurp any predetermined behaviors of mine." My best friend across from me mentally debates this, finally nodding in approval. "Now do you want to be there when I hand the Americans their arses on a silver platter? And can you check in on Theo, he wanted to be here for this."

"Please Drakey-poo." I could slap him for calling me that. "I need some entertainment today. I was wondering if it was going to be a boring, drama-free day. I should have realized with you in the office, that was the last thing on the agenda."

And we proceed to hand the Americans their arses. You have three Slytherin men, all high powered in their own fields - business, security or just randomly threatening people, and management - who are pissed at you for injustices you have done to one of the members of their family, and you should expect hell to rain down.

We got out of 4 of the 5 shit contracts, all our Los Angeles projects will be streamlined, and I have a feeling that the 'America Incident' will be shoved into some pidgeon hole to never been seen or heard of again. I am finally clearing my ledger with Saint Potter.

By the time we shoo the blasted Americans out of the office it is 3:30pm.

"What the bloody hell can I do to keep myself busy before 4? I don't want the redhead onslaught to begin any earlier than necessary. I actually like breathing."

Blaise looks at me as he shuts my office door. "Theo we should talk. Put some boundaries out there. Know that we both love you like a brother, but this is Trini we are talking about."

"Ah yes, the infamous 'Slytherin if you fuck up' speech." Theo knows it well. He gave more than a few of them, including the one to Blaise when he and Pansy started as an item. "I know. This is Trini. No one hurts her without major pain. I think Manila showed that I was willing to do anything for her. If Potter hadn't got to that sorry excuse of a snake before me, he probably would be dead. But I have to give Potter kudos for a right adequate punch to the face. I am giving him lessons in mixed martial arts starting next month. Tony is already starting."

"At least we are all on the same page. I would hate to have to replace you Theo." I chime in. Because if it came down to choosing between Theo and Trini, she would always win.

"Noted. Now, should I see if there is any part of your house that is not invaded with redheads? When I left the women were starting to show up and made a makeshift nursery in the dining room I think."

"They are all older, there aren't any little people anymore. At least I bloody hope not."

"True, but the older ones are starting to reproduce. It doesn't seem to end with the weasel clan."

"Hey my cousin, from what I gather, is involved with a Weasley girl." Am I defending them? Hell, my wife is turning me into a bloody Gryffindor. Blaise had something more on his mind, but I could see him trying to bite his tongue. "Spill Zabini, what is bouncing around your head?"

"I am just thinking back to yesterday. Your wife seemed keen on not letting Esme go. It was the same look Pansy would get before she would corner me asking if we should try again."

I must have gone slack and pale. Okay truth be told, paler. Because both jumped up to my side.

Then I felt the smile break the shell of my face. "You think? Maybe?" I push the thought down to the recesses of my brain, that hole that holds my hopes and dreams. Though they have been popping out and becoming reality, I can only hope right now. We are still in the 'inform those around us' stage and tonight might be dangerous.

By the time I get home it is ten minutes after four. Theo beat me by 20 minutes and was calming a situation already.

"Hermione, you do know who he works for?" I hear a foreign Weasley - must be Charlie - in a heated discussion with my wife. "And the Malfoy brat is here too? I get that he's friends with Al, and I might just have to sit him down, but what is what with this change? I know Ron put you through hell, but turning your back on the family?"

"Charles Weasley, I did nothing of the sort. If anything you need to talk to your sister. I have had to depend on her more with everything that has gone on."

I step through the fire place looking at all the faces immediately glaring at me. I see Harry, and think this is probably the best time to update him on the America Incident.

"Potter, a word, preferably outside." He nods and the two of us head to the outside gardens as I hear more yelling take place inside. "Should I worry about that?"

"Ginny and 'Mione have them under control. If not they'll be hexed in a few minutes." He relaxes as he takes a look around. "I just want to say, this is perfect. Rose and Hugo love their rooms, the house is so - well - not what I expected from you. It's warm, inviting, family focused. I might have you redo our house."

"Thanks but I have a designer. I told her what I wanted - pretty close to those words actually - and she came up with this."

"What about the extra bedrooms upstairs?"

"Guest rooms for now."

"For now?"

"You saw her yesterday. Blaise commented on it this afternoon." I take a deep breath, "But small talk isn't why I called you out here. You're cleared in America. They won't be after you for perceived crimes or anything. If you want to take a vacation or have business, you're cleared."

"How? When?"

"This afternoon, I threw it in as part of some negotiations. Think nothing of it. I am still in debt to you."

"Not according to your wife or mine." I see his eyes become - humble maybe? "Thank you. What about Ron?"

"To them, as well, he's dead. All blame would have been on you. If he shows his face, that is another story."

He nods. "It's a shame we can't tell them inside what you just did. It might ease their minds."

"I'm willing to fight for her. I'll always fight for her. It's what you do when you love someone like I love her." I take a breath, "now I guess this snake needs to face the lions den."

"You have the support of three very determined and proud lions right now."

"Potter, I am trying to get out of your debt, not drown in it."

"You never were in my debt. Not from the moment you came with us to Manila. You showed your true self then, and any possible debts - now or in the future - were erased."

"How noble of you Potter, but by record I will owe you for a long time. Now I guess I need to face the rest of the lions." I say with a deep breath trying to steady my nerves as I face a house full - my house full - of Weasleys.


	30. Chapter 30 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 23 August 2017**_

Last night we did the final Weasley move in. I thought there would be a few broken items before the night was over, but instead the women sat in the dining room and kitchen and the men were in the living room drinking firewhiskey like old friends, while the kids found quiet in the upstairs. Scorpius played his guitar and sang gaining instant popularity, Rose relaxed and chatted up about the excitement she felt for the next term, and Hugo had the chill room. It almost feels like we have the different houses represented already under this roof: Scorp being Slytherin, Rose Gryffindor, and Hugo Hufflepuff.

My husband was accepted by them. It took a lot of convincing, and Ginny threatened more than one of her brothers, but it happened.

Now we are just waiting for the hell to come down on us from the rest of the Wizarding World.

"Kids, I am off early today."

My husband coughs as he tries to sip his coffee and read the paper. "Love, you're not early, you're on time."

"I was distracted."

"You're easily distract darling. I'm not claiming to mind or anything."

"Draco, behave" I already know he is. After another night and morning filled with intense pleasure of the carnal and just curl up in his hot sweaty arms type, I know he's behaving.

Looking back at his paper, he nonchalantly comments, "Kingsley wanted an invite over, preferably before the kids are off to school."

"I might be able to… I'll check with Rebecca."

"Well we know the house can fit, what did we have last night? 50 ish people?"

"Funny darling. It wasn't that many. I don't think there are _that_ many."

"Love, we had 20 for lunch the other day. This was double that, if not more."

"Welcome to the family?" I say timidly. Both of us being only children and are now thrown into this family, well it's intimidating for an outsider. I at least had school to acclimate to it. I am throwing him into the deep end of the Weasley pool. He held his own, with Harry, Ginny and my help.

I don't think I can get the mental picture of us standing on the stairs last night, after Harry and Draco had a private talk outside. He had just came in, took my hand and kissed it and went to the stairs.

"Greetings Weasley family and welcome to our home," he began. Even my face saw the shock at his forthrightness. "You're probably wondering what this is all about. Well, it is about time you are informed of our secret. It is almost as bad as any secret that Hogwarts had." He looked at me and smiled, that smile that warms my heart. His eyes were a warm grey, the color that wraps me in comfort and love. "Hermione and I eloped when we were in Rio, three weeks ago. We are keeping this out of the press, and trying to keep it to immediate friends and family. And to be honest, this was the one announcement that scared me more than hugging a nose-less Dark Lord. I know how close you all are with Hermione and you only want the best for her, and I promise to each of you, that I will do all in my power to keep her heart safe as well as her body, I already love Rose and Hugo, and - well - right now I didn't think I would make it this far in my little speech without someone trying to hex me." He looked a little stumped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

That had a few members of the family laughing.

George was the first to speak, "So at Rosie's party, when 'Mione was hanging onto you and by your side, I wasn't seeing things. See Bill, Charlie I was RIGHT! Something was going on between them. Pay up."

Bill looks at his brother, handing over the money.

Charlie protested, "you said they were sleeping together or maybe dating. Not that they were married."

George choked, "do you really expect them to be married and not sleeping together? Pay up bro." Causing Charlie to reach in and hand over the money.

"Welcome to the Weasleys, they bet on who the first one to get drunk is and who is sleeping on the couch that night," Ginny explained to him.

Not missing a step, Draco picked up, "So George, I think you still owe me from the TriWizards tournament. You never paid up on that someone would die."

"Cause you said Harry would die. Not that someone would die."

"Ok, let's call it a push then," he teases. I think he is going to be fine.

Molly came over and pulled me aside. "You really think Ron is gone? You stopped hoping."

"Molly, even if he didn't, I don't know if I could accept him. I learned a few things and he's hurt me more than just being gone. I'm not telling the kids though, they don't need to know about these things, it's too adult for them. But Draco has been there for me and something happens when he's near me. It's something I never felt before and I don't want to be without. Please be happy for me, Molly."

"Darling, I trust you and of course I'm happy for you. So when are we going to celebrate this? This deserves a party."

"We're working on it. You'll be there, correct?"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything. And I must say, this is a beautiful home. It feels like it is for a happy family. Which looking at my Rose and Hugo, they are happy."

"Yeah, we seem to be meshing well. But this has been a month of changes, let's see what it's like when everything is calmed down."

Draco silently came in looking for me, "Molly, can I borrow my wife? I have a surprise for her."

She nods and gave me a hug, "go, he cares about you more than I think he cares about anything."

"It's a toss up between me and his son. And Rose and Hugo are right behind. It's good" I whisper before following my husband to the mystery door.

"Okay all one last surprise," he announces so all can hear. "I think we all know that this beautiful woman has an addiction. An addiction to books. Well love, this is for you. Welcome to your 'office'," he says with air quotes around 'office' and hands me a key. "You can lock me out if I misbehave, or if you need privacy. This is to be your sanctuary."

I unlock the door to see rows and rows of shelving full of books. No wonder Theo was the one to get all my books, he loaded up the shelving.

"Now your desk is in the back, there is somewhat of a sunroom around your desk area. And these shelves are like the ones in Rosie's room. Each section holds about 90 kg of books. So they'll expand until they can't hold anymore, then you go to the next section. To find the book you want, you swipe - like on your cell phone."

"Draco you thought of everything. Thank you so much." I look at my desk and behind it is a small personal coffee maker, a bouquet of flowers, and a basket of muffins and sweets. This room is my personal heaven. This one action shows more love and understanding than all the 'I love yous' in the world. I walk behind the desk and notice the frames dotting it. There are pictures of Rose and Hugo and one of Scorpius and Draco together.

"This frame here," he points to an empty one, "is reserved for all of us. I don't know when we'll fill it, but it is the one for our family."

"It's. It's. Perfect." I sit down in the big desk chair, still taking everything in. "You may not get me out of here."

"I have my ways, Mrs Malfoy," he whispers coyly. "Or I can always come to you. I'm more concerned about your coworkers at the Ministry. You may never see them again."  
He knows me too well.

"Draco, we probably should have Kingsley over here, not at a restaurant. We need to keep it quiet."

* * *

"I still don't know how the press isn't parked on our front lawn dad," Scorp says as he sits down, grabbing some bacon off his dad's plate and tossing it in his mouth. This young man grew up in the press's flashing light. I remember when he was born, it made front page news. There was a picture of Draco looking down at this little boy wrapped up in his arms. He had a look like the world around him completely stopped now that he's holding his son. He didn't give any quotes for days, everything came through the MII PR department or Narcissa. I now understand the role Pansy plays in the Malfoy family. She may not be blood family, but she is a big part of it because I think she was the one in charge of divulging the information about her godson to the public.

"We've been lucky so far, son. It won't last forever though. And when we have the announcement party, they probably will be tented down for months. Don't be surprised to have them peering through your window when you come home for the holidays."

"You can't be preparing for the holidays already dad? They're months away. And we haven't even left for school yet," the young man lamented.

"Well the social department is working on dates for all the parties that we are now expected to attend."

I remember something I should have asked some time ago, "Scorpius, do you attend the MII holiday party?"

"Since I was 5 and my bedtime was pushed back, yes. Even if it was for 30 minutes or so. The whole being in my pajamas, was just to cause embarrassment I believe." I can't help but chuckle.

"Why do you ask dear?" my husband turns to me.

"Well… Honestly, I've never been to one. I've been invited, but always decline."

"Wait, you ditch my parties? They're legendary." I can see he feels a bit put out, but then a smirk slithers on his lips. "It's fair I guess. I ditch all the Ministry parties."

I chuckle, "I tried to ditch those too. Trust me."

I can see the gears in his head turning, "so we will have to both go to each others' parties, I expected that. But Rosie and Hugo should go to the MII party. It is family friendly until about 10. Then all the kids go to a reserved area with in house babysitters."

"Please dad, not this year. I'm 11 and at school. You can't expect me to have a babysitter anymore."

He has this 'I'm your dad' look he gives his son. "We'll discuss it with your mother, when the time is closer. Until then, expect it."

"Mum, please. Back me up on this."

Draco raises his eyebrow, "when did that happen?"

I can see the young boy get uncomfortable, "I left something upstairs. I'll be back."

A chuckle escapes my lips, "he asked the other day. He has a mother and a mum in his mind."

"Figures," my husband smiles, "he can't help but see how good of a mum you are. He has really needed a warm mum. And with Astoria sick…" his voice trails off, saddened.

"We haven't talked about what is going on with her. She looked different than when we were in school."

"You and I will talk about it. Not around Scorp," he kissed my head. "You need to get to work, darling. Before you're late again."

"BYE KIDS!" I call up before kissing my husband and going to work.

"Rebecca, see if you can schedule a dinner with the Minister sometime before the first. My house," I didn't even make it to her desk before trying to remember everything that I needed to recall. "The holiday parties from the different departments, if they want me to attend, I need those dates immediately. I know Kingsley is setting up the possible dates for the Minister's Party."

"He already has a tentative date on the books, would you like that now?" She quickly replies.

"Does his office contact other groups that are expected to attend?"

She looks at me like I spoke a foreign language, "I don't understand the question."

I nod her to come in my office, "Shut the door behind you." She is good at simple instructions like that, as I cast a muffling charm on the room. "This is not to leave here. Any and all implications do not leave here. Swear."

"I swear. This must be important."

"Does Kingsley check with Malfoy Industries on the date of the Minister's Party?"

"I believe so. If you want I can follow up."

"No leaving this room. I will handle any follow ups. And since Rose is expected to attend, now that she's in school, when that invite comes, put me down for 2, unless I tell you otherwise." That way I can have Draco and I go on my invite, Scorp and Rose on his as the next generation. Or we might have all four of us on one… We have a lot of straightening out still to do. "Any important messages this morning?"

"Nothing ma'am. Only Mr Potter had his daily stop already, wondering where you were."

"With the kids not staying at his house, it takes me a little longer to get out of the house." I chuckle. And it was partially Scorp's doing that made me tardier than I wanted.

"Oh and Percy Weasley stopped by. He didn't look well."

I laugh, putting my head on the desk. "He had way too much to drink last night. Send him a hangover potion."

"Last night?"

"Yeah he and his siblings were at my house. Ended up being a drinking contest for the men. Luckily Harry stayed out of it. Percy didn't look well going home last night."

"How lucky you are to have all the Weasleys." Yeah I am. "If there's nothing else?"

"No I have my messages to go through before my meetings begin. If there is anything urgent, let me know. First meeting starts in 30."

"Yes ma'am."

I notice the look on her face as she leaves. I know she is questioning what we talked about, especially since I had her swear and charmed the room.

After a boring day, only broken up with lunch with Harry and a few of our friends from school, I drag myself home. The house is as bright and cheery as I remember leaving it. I hear laughter and sweet voices coming from outside.

Making my way outside, I see everyone sitting down to dinner on the patio that is just off the kitchen. Somehow I missed this on the original tour of the house and yesterday's unpacking was just a little chaotic.  
"This is a sight." I sit down in the empty chair across from my husband.

He can sense my stress and that I am instantly transported to a better place. "That good of a day? I was just talking to the kids about some of the fun school holds. And some of the professors that may still be there. Any word if Slughorn is still kicking?"

"McGonagall said he is, and that he's claimed you as one of his favorite students."

"That may help the two of you. Now that both of us are 'Slug-club alumni'. Ron was never a member, was he?"

"No, Harry, Ginny and I were." I cringe, "And McLaggan."

"See kids, I wasn't the only one your mum disliked. And McLaggan was a Gryffindor."

"Don't remind me, please." I look at dinner spread out before and start adding food to the empty plate ahead of me. "Just know all of you will be - more than likely - Slug-club members. He pulls those whose families are the most influential or the ones that have the best chance at being influential in the future."

Rose and Scorpius exchange nauseated looks before the young gentleman responds, "Great, so when it gets out to the press that we are one family, we are going to what - be at the head of the table or something?"

Both Draco and I nod, but I answer, "but it isn't a bad thing. The parties are pretty awesome. I remember the Christmas party." Draco is blushing across from me.

"Can we not."

"That Draco tried to crash."

"Thanks," he gives me a dirty look.

"And Snape had to escort him out."

Now his head hiding behind his hands as his elbows are resting on the table. "Not my night tonight."

"That's alright. McLaggan kept trying to feel me up that night. I spent it hiding from him."

"I'll hex him," he mumbles still hiding his face. The kids are all smiles and laughing, late into the night.

This is what I need. This is the family I wanted. This is my happy place.


	31. Chapter 31 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 25 August 2017**_

Draco did good. Every time I wake up here, in our house, next to him I feel blessed. The sun shines in, and the birds are singing, the kids - well there is some adjustment there - but all in all they are happy and healthy.

If you had asked me this a month ago, I was in a very different place.

Then it was living in the shadow of a husband I thought was dead. It was seeing his ghost in every corner of the house. His smile, though shallow and holding an emptiness, was missing where it used to always reside. The kids were feeling the tension, the pain. Their father, their protector, was gone and no one knew where.

Now I know the real pain behind the story. For their security, they still don't know. One day I will have to tell them, but the words - I can't find the words.

Then I look at the man next to me. He has done nothing short of the impossible for my family and I. Our family. He brought me home, at great expense to himself. He seems to love and dote on all the kids equally. His surprise for Rosie's birthday - making sure to get me out - was nothing short of perfect for both of us. Then he presented her with the necklace. I think we both were choked up about that. I haven't told her the secret to the necklace, but before she leaves on the train - in a week, my baby is going to Hogwarts - I will tell her. All she knows is that it is to keep her safe.

Everything this month has flown by. Highs and lows. But so far, we are still living on a big high. I've had lunch with Pansy Zabini, okay those are words I never expected to hear myself think, a few times and I must admit, her little girl is adorable. She actually asked me to be her godmother, which took me off guard. Her other children are real hand fulls but this one, there's something about her, something knowing behind her eyes, it makes you have an instant attraction.

Draco has been good when it comes to keeping work professional. He does stop by on occasion, when he's at the Ministry for his own business. There have been flowers delivered, but nothing on the card would imply anything non-professional. Actually it read 'thank you for your assistance with the hemi-finals. Malfoy Industries'. Now that is blah as they come. But knowing that each flower has it's own meaning, this bouquet said thank you in a much more personal and caring manner.

He did offer to take me to lunch to discuss an upcoming project that Malfoy Industries was about to take on, but I had to decline. Before he left though he told me that I had better not skip lunch since he saw that my breakfast was still in my purse behind me.

Would it be bad of me to want to wake up my husband a little earlier today, since the kids are still asleep? No. I giggle and I see him stirring. "Good morning handsome" I say before kissing him into complete and total rapture.

* * *

"Darling you're going to be late," he calls from downstairs. "Breakfast and your coffee are waiting."

"Sorry love. I was just being your needy new bride this morning." My smile is undeniable. This whole 'morning sex' is mind boggling.

"You can be as needy as you want, my love, I just don't want the Minister thinking I've kidnapped you. Or worse, Potter."

I have to swat him for that comment. "Harry wouldn't."

"He tried once already. Or is your sweet memory lapsing?" He leans down, "too much sex on the brain not letting you focus like you should dear?"

"You don't want to go there love," I swat his arm. "Oh is there anything else we needed to move in? Or get the kids for school?"

"School is done. Rose says she's already packed. I know Scorp will leave it until the night before and then beg me to help. I know he still has a few things at the Manor he wanted to bring. He wants me to cave and have him bring his broom, but not this year. I told him next year he can try out for quidditch. But knowing him…" I hear his voice trail. Scorpius is a Malfoy and is stubborn like his father, so I don't doubt that he not only will try out for the house team but he will also be on it.

"What about your flat? Or our house, I still don't know what to do with it."

"I have the flat still ready for work parties, hosting guests, and such. But nothing really more. Your house, well if you want to put it up for rent or anything. It's up to you."

"Let me think on it. I still don't know. There are memories there - good and well, not so good." I really do need to come to a decision on this, but I don't know. Too many open wounds still. "You though, off. You can't be late either."

"Darling, that is the joy of being the boss. I'm never late." His arm is around my waist and his other hand is lifting my chin. "Thank you. For everything." Damn the man has a sensual side, just his 'thank you' is a turn on. Especially when it should be me saying thank you for this morning. And last night. And most likely tonight.

"Shut it Draco, before the kids hear."

"I think they did already this morning," he chuckles. "To them, your - um - vocalizations, might just be worse than that bloody air raid siren you have for an alarm clock."

"You can't say that you were quiet Mr Malfoy. The 'Oh bloody Merlin 'Mione, yes' kinda echoed."

He was blushing. "What can I say, my bride is perfect in every way." He kissed me and pinched my arse. "Now off with you. I'll get the kids going before I go off to work. Ginny is expecting them."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy as Mr Mum. Who would have thought." I teased one last time before grabbing his heavenly arse and going towards the fireplace. "Don't miss me too much today darling."

* * *

By the time I got into the office it was a buzz of activity and I was ready to dive in. "Rebecca" I call to my admin, "what is going on today?"

"All I know ma'am is it has to do with the auror department."

"Then get Harry Potter here as soon as he can. I need to know what is happening."

"He is in with the Minister. He already said that - and I quote - Hermione is probably going to be late this morning, being tied up with the dogs or kids or _something_ , but let her know I'll be by after the meeting. Ma'am, should I ask about the 'something'?"

I blush, probably profusely. "No, it is something that isn't spoken of at this time. Nothing bad though, Rebecca. Everything is good."

She pushed me in my door and shut it. "Is it the reason Draco Malfoy has been calling and coming by more often than not?"

"Shush. Draco and I are now friendlier. We've both had a pretty hard year."

"He's single, hot, and powerful. He dropped everything to come help Mr Potter get you."

"And Trini - as he calls her 'his administrative goddess'."

"Yes, and Trini. But he could have just sent Mr Nott. Instead they both went. Ma'am, it's written across your face. Sooner or later the Prophet will suspect something."

"Not as long as he's personally handling a few projects. Now drop it."

"So there is…" I glare, "Point taken and now dropped. I just want to make sure you know that the Prophet _will_ find out. I just don't want you taken off guard."

"I won't and you know that already. Now, get Harry as soon as he's out with the Minister."

"Yes ma'am. Messages are on your desk, schedule is there too. If you need any adjustments, let me know."

"Thank you Rebecca."

I grab cup for my morning coffee. Some wizards says Muggle inventions are worthless. I disagree. I pop my favorite coffee pod into the Keurig behind my desk and go over my schedule while the coffee is brewing.

"Mione," no knock or anything. He just waltzes in here. "No guests?" Maybe the boy can be taught after the escapade in Rio. But knowing Harry, probably not.

"He's getting the kids ready to go to your place. What was the nuclear fallout that seems to have hit this morning?" I take a sip of my coffee. My overly hot coffee. Damn, burned my tongue. I'll have to have Draco kiss it later.

"Call him. Have him come over immediately."

"Harry, it isn't the best time."

"He needs to be here. I had Rebecca cancel everything today. Call him now 'Mione."

"If this is some stunt Harry Potter."

"No stunt."

"Texting is faster anyways." I grab my cell phone. "How long is he going to be out?"

"At least today."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Not until he gets here. No questions. Now."

20 plus years of knowing him and this is the strangest I've seen him.

First text I send is to Trini, to brace her.

Me: _Trini, Draco's going to be out today. Let Blaise know. And if he actually makes it in, send him to the ministry immediately. Directly to my office. Thx.  
_ Trini: _He's not in, but if he shows I'll do it._

"Ok I just let Trini know… last chance to back out Harry."

"Now." His stern glare from his deep green eyes is unnerving.

Me: _Draco, need you here now. I don't know what, because Harry won't say until you get here.  
_ Draco: _You just miss me, admit it.  
_ I chuckle. Yeah I miss him. Me: _I told Trini you're going to be out today. You might be out tomorrow too according to Harry._

Draco doesn't respond immediately. I know there are curse words being spoken. It hasn't been a week and he is again missing work.

Draco: _I texted Blaise. He said it better be earth shattering.  
_ Me: _I honestly don't know. Get over here so I can find out.  
_ Draco: _Tell Rebecca to let me in then._

"REBECCA!" I bellow. She opens the door. "Let him in."

"How did?" She looks at me holding my phone. "Nevermind." She turns, "Go ahead Mr Malfoy. I didn't know you were needed in this meeting."

"I didn't either Rebecca until just a moment ago. I don't hold it against you." He casually kicks the door shut. "Harry," he curtly nods, "what the bloody hell am I doing here? Especially during the day like this? We agreed no work time visits unless for business purposes."

"We're going to 'Mione's house," Harry says flatly. "There's ummm, fuck. I don't know how to say it. Let's just go now."

The three of us apparate into my old living room. "It looks so different without everything." I look at Draco, "thank you darling."

"Anything for you." He pulls me into his chest.

"Okay before someone pukes in here," Harry starts, "there is something you need to see." He leads us to the master bedroom, where everything is broken.

"What the hell? Did someone break in?" Draco has his wand out just in case.

"Yes and no." Harry sighs. "The owner of this place is in the Minister's office. Screaming bloody hell, if I do say so."

"Um I'm right here. I'm not screaming." I look at him coldly confused.

Draco's eyes darken, to that terrifyingly dark grey that is almost black. "Potter, he isn't."

"What?" Then it hit me. "No!"

Harry can only nod.

"Harry Potter you keep that bastard away from me. He has no right. He missed Rose's birthday and then comes waltzing in here. No. Call your wife. Let the family know. I am not dealing with this." Draco has me in a death grip, holding my arms by my side and me pressed up to his chest.

"Potter why? Why now? What can his excuse be?"

"He wants to see Rose off to school."

"WHAT?" Both Draco and I exclaim together.

"Potter, keep him away from her; both of them. _All_ of them. If he gets anywhere near them, so help me." I don't recall seeing Draco this genuinely angry before. Well if you bring up the Manila incident, he does, but this tops even that.

"It's not that easy Draco."

"How the hell is it not that easy? The bastard left. He left her and the kids. It's been 9 months now, where the hell has he been? What has he been doing?"

Harry can't meet either of our eyes, he's just looking down at the floor and the horrid shag rug we have under the bed. Ron chose it. He thought it 'softened' the room. Why do I think he just found something in all the design magazines I kept shoving under his nose to get him to shut me up. "He had a baby," he says timidly. I can see him brace for my wrath.

"Harry James POTTER, I am going to kill him." I hear the words rush out of my mouth, as Draco tightens his hold on me. "I am going to kill him. Then I am giving him to your wife and mother in law."

"Yeah," he runs his fingers through his hair, "I'm not too sure on how Ginny's going to take this. I don't want to be in the same hemisphere when she finds out."

"Where is he now Harry? Is he coming here or something?"

"I don't know what his plans are Draco. It took everything I had not to castrate the prat right there in front of the Minister."

Draco excuses himself for a minute, and I hear him punch the wall.

"Harry." I try to calm myself, but all I can feel right now is sick, "what is he thinking?"

"That's the thing, I don't think he's thinking. He's not thinking about what you and the kids - hell the whole family - have been going through. He's had his head up his arse and I told him that too."

"But he couldn't be here for Rosie's birthday? What was his excuse for that? I mean I made it and I was in a nutter's jail for almost a week."

"The baby was sick."

"Oh so this baby is more important than his oldest daughter. Draco was there. Harry, the whole family was there for Rosie. Except her own FATHER. AGAIN!"

"Hermione Jean Malfoy calm down. Nothing's good is going to come out if you don't."

I saw Draco saunter in. "That is actually what I needed right now. I needed reminding that she's my wife and that it is my duty to protect her. Thanks Harry. She's a Malfoy now, and as such, I just called in our PR team. They will keep this out of the press as much as possible."

"Thank you darling, I didn't even think of that."

"Hey I had to give them double bonuses for all the work they put in during my divorce. This is going to be a cake walk."

"Oi! Harry are you upstairs?" I hear Ron calling from the foyer. "Who are you talking to?" And he's coming upstairs.

"Draco," I whisper tentatively.

"You're find darling. I'm here." He takes me in his arms, "Potter, thanks."

"She's yours now, and you've done a pretty good job with her so far."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think." I like how my husband and best friend are now pretty much on good terms. In less than a month, Harry went from wanting to make him a eunuch when he walked in on us in Rio, to now they sit around and talk about quidditch like old friends.

But that is when the niceties end. A more rotund Ronald Bilius Weasley sauntered into the bedroom we used to share, like it was still his and nothing had changed.

"Harry I asked you a question," he said nonchalantly. "Oh. Hi Hermione."

"Yeah, hi Ronald."

"Harry, what is Malfoy doing in my bedroom?"

"YOUR BEDROOM?" Draco regains his hold on me as I explode, spitting in Ron's face. "YOUR BEDROOM? The one you haven't slept in for 9 months? The one you left to go be with some other slag? No Ronald, this is no longer YOUR bedroom."

"Well when I got here the house was empty. It isn't your bedroom either, is it?"

"I just moved 3 days ago. 3 days Ron. 4 days ago I was asleep in this bed. But yes, this isn't my bedroom now. And it's none of your business."

"'Mione, you're my wife."

Draco let loose an evil cackle. It reminded me of Bellatrix. "You did _not_ just say that? I must be hallucinating."

"Malfoy, what _are_ you doing in my bedroom? You never answered."

"I was asked. By _Harry_." There is my love's signature smirk. "What's your excuse? Because I think we've established this _isn't_ your bedroom."

"Harry, when have you been on a first name basis with the ferret?"

"Ron just" Harry starts, but I'm not going to let him finish.

"Ronald, don't you call Draco a ferret." I feel myself slip into incoherent anger again. "We both respect him much more than you right now."

"Right now, 'Mione? What do you mean."

"Harry I can't. I just" I am shaking, even though I'm being held by strong arms.

"Harry, let me take her outside. We'll be downstairs." Draco says calmly. I feel him lead me outside but I can still hear the yelling going on upstairs.

"I am going to have Scorpius go to the Manor. Tell him to get what he needs for school there. And I'll even cave and let him bring his broom." He's thinking. I can tell. His eyes look distant, and are the color of an overcast day. "Then we'll take Rose and Hugo to dinner or something. I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood to cook."

I can only nod in agreement.

"It needs to be someplace casual and loud. You know your kids better, and we kinda surprised them once already this week. What do you think love?"

"I know just the place. I'll text Rebecca. I need to call Ginny too."

"Give me the information. I'll have Trini make the arrangements. You know she's here for you too." He pulls me in tight. Protective. Caring. "What can I do for _you_ , love? You always will be my first priority. You and the kids."

"I just… I don't know… I want to kill him for what he did. I want him out of my life, but he's Rose and Hugo's dad."

"He doesn't deserve that title. He's their father. It takes someone, someone who won't leave them, to be a dad."

He's right. He's right most of the time. Maybe because he had a father, never a dad. Yet seeing him with Scorpius, and even Rose and Hugo, he is a dad.

I feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. "Someone needs you."

"You're more important love."

It's the first time, the first time in a long time it feels like, that I break down and cry. Cry because of Ronald Weasley. Again. Not since Rio… I can't even catch my breath I'm crying. Shaking, crying, and struggling to breathe. This is not me. I can take on anything, and hell I have, but Ronald Weasley and the pain he caused me…

I don't know what happened upstairs in the house but it wasn't good. Draco is letting me cry out in my garden. It was my sanctuary when Ron first left. I would spend hours trimming, pruning, picking flowers, weeding, everything. I wanted this to be perfect. The flowers I would bring in the house to brighten it up. The weeds I thought was death, and wanted them removed. Now I think of them as Ron and his mistress. They need to be taken out. The trimming and pruning was all the faςade that I was living. Trying to control something that was out of my control. Making beauty out of the natural madness. I look around and it's been a few weeks that I haven't been in the garden, obsessively weeding and pruning, and I look at the natural beauty that is the garden. The vines are climbing, intertwining the wisteria with the tea roses, the grapes with the box hedges and lavender. It creates an elegance that only nature could. The roses are giving a sweet aroma that relaxes me, especially in my husband's arms. It all reminds me that everything will be fine, even if I don't control everything.

My peace was broken when Ron came storming downstairs, "MALFOY! Get away from my wife!"

"I'll be back love," he whispers, kissing my forehead.

"MALFOY!" I know that tone, Ron is ready to fight.

"Be careful love." I reply.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't need to be careful. I'm just good." He smiles cockily to me before heading back into the house.

The yelling was intense. Draco didn't lose his cool. He let Ron scream and yell. Knowing Draco, he just was leaning against the wall, smirking the whole time.

"I'm taking her back. She's coming home with me. Harry where are the kids?" I hear Ron bellowing in the living room.

"First, you're going to leave your newborn and your mistress to try and take your wife back? Weasel are you really that heartless? Or do you expect Hermione to raise your bastard child?"

"What the hell do you care?"

"I care for her. More than you weasel."

I hear Harry trying to calm the situation. "Draco, probably not the best time to refer to him by our childish nicknames."

"Really Harry? After his stunt? Now thinking he is going to leave another family? Or weasel, are you thinking you're going to have a polygamist situation? Yeah 'Mione is really going to go for that. Does he have no respect for anyone? Or just women? Because Molly"

"Yeah Molly and Ginny will have a fit. We both know that Draco."

"WHEN CAN HE CALL MY MOTHER BY HER NAME?"

"Rose's birthday party, if you must know. That little thing that took place about a week or so ago." Draco calmly stated; not even looking at him, only Harry. "We are going to have to tell Ginny and Molly."

"Can I be on a different planet when that happens?" Harry and Draco are in their own conversation, their now natural relaxed conversation.

"Your wife, your mother in law. I have her, you have the other two."

"What do you mean MALFOY? What do you mean 'YOU HAVE HER?'"

"Ron," Harry begins, "things have changed while you were gone."

"Yeah weasel." I hear him chuckling, "Sorry mate, I can't. I can't _not_ call him that. But a lot has changed. Where were you when 'Mione was kidnapped in Manila? When she shut down during the Western Hemisphere Semi-final talks in Rio? Guess what, I was there."

"I guess I should _thank you_ then Malfoy." Ron said with venom in his voice.

"No you don't. It's what a husband does." Even I hear the snark in his tone.

"HUSBAND? What do you mean?"

"Ron… come with me" I hear Harry's voice get distant as I watch Draco saunter back outside.

"Probably not the best way of telling him, but it was needed." He sighed. "Probably should brace for the Prophet's fall out."

"I've meant to ask, why haven't we gone public? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"Oh love, no. Actually I'm worried about what people will think about you marrying _me_. I don't want to ruin _your_ career. You deserve to be Minister. I don't want to do anything to mess it up." He sat down and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. "I want you to get everything you have worked so hard for. And there's a reason I own my own company, I can't be told no or get fired. You," he sighed, "have so much more to lose."

"Damn you _Malfoy_ ," I quip.

"Why _Granger_ ," he teases.

"You're thinking of me. I keep forgetting you're not that selfish prat from school."

"Love," he put a comforting arm around me, "of course. I thought about it the first morning. I was worried that our little escapade would be a problem for you. Which is why I'm indebted to Blaise for actually keeping his mouth shut."

"Best little escapade I ever had." I giggle, "And I have had more than a few."

"Darling, your escapades are things of legends, and history books." His smile warms me. "But they usually included those two inside. You've never had an escapade with me. And that is what worries me. My reputation, my history…"

"Is behind you. Don't worry about me." I sigh. We've only discussed this about a half dozen times. "Let's talk about the party we want to plan."

"You know we have a party planning department, it may be called the 'social sub department' but they just plan parties all year. We just need to settle a few details and everything will be handled for us. But it is up to you and Ginny as to how much you want to be involved. Just so you know, Pansy and my mother will want a say too. Especially my mother."

"We'll come up with the ideas, let your team manage the details."

"Tell me where and when, love, and you know I will be there. Probably the idiot with the massive smile on his face."

He has me smiling. "Well we probably should schedule while the kids are home."

"True. But we both have a number of parties already to attend. There is the MII annual holiday party. And I know the Ministry has a half dozen or so. And aren't they starting to be calendared already."

"Then we probably should do it before the holiday parties. It would look a little weird that we show up to these parties together…"

Panic strikes his face. "I keep thinking about taking all the kids out of school and what chaos will happen. You know how rumors spread at Hogwarts." He pauses, "Great… McGonagall will be reminding me all night of all my childhood delinquencies. And marrying her most favorite pupil in history. I'm screwed."

"I'll talk to her again. I probably should owl her before the kids go back and tell her the change in the plans and see if she's talked to the other professors yet."

"Darling, remind her we're going to eliminate a quarter of the students in one fell swoop."

I am laughing. This is why I love this man. In the most tense situations, he is a calming force. And then there's Ron.

He came storming out of the house, pulled Draco up by his collar, and decks him.

"Weasel, that wasn't your best idea. And you've had some losers in the past."

"Call me that again ferret. I dare you."

"I'm not going to hit you weasel, I won't do that to Rose and Hugo."

He swings at Draco again, but he dodges.

"Ferret, don't ever mention _my_ kids again."

"Weasel, my father was as crappy as they come. He was abusive, well an all around ass, but guess what? He never missed my birthday. And he was there when my mother gave birth to me. Something you can't say."

Ron threw another punch, this one landing squarely on Draco's jaw.

"Did I say something that touched a nerve weasel? Because tell me where I am factually wrong. I dare you to try."

Another punch was thrown. "RONALD STOP THIS!"

"Hermione, you are coming with me. NOW." He roars.

I take my husband, now bleeding, in my arms. Calmly I look at Ron, "No I am not. If you can't deal with the truth, you don't deserve to be a father. Draco is right, his father was the worst of the worst. But at least he was there for his child. You can't be there for my children and, well I don't know if you had a son or a daughter. Not that I really give a damn."

"A daughter. I have a daughter."

"You now have TWO daughters. You have had a daughter for 11 years. You now have two. And from the sound of it, you're willing to leave her behind also."

"Come on darling," Draco says soothingly. "Let's go home and discuss this. Figure out what we are going to say to the kids."

"My kids Malfoy. I will tell my kids. Where are they Harry? 'Mione? Where are Hugo and Rosie?"

"Gin was going to take them somewhere." Harry calmly says. But his irritation is written across his face. "I don't think they are ready to hear about your return just yet." When Ron goes to face us, I see him mouth 'at your house'. Draco saw and acknowledged Harry.

"I'm their father. They will be happy to see me." Ron's insensitivity to anyone and everyone was getting on my nerves.

"Ron, go to the Burrow. See Molly and Arthur. They will be happy to see you. I'll have Ginny bring the kids by later, if they're up to it." Harry tries to calm his best friend down. But he and I both know how unsuccessful that can be.

"Fine." Ron sulks off and apparates, presumably to the Burrow.

"Now what?" I ask.


	32. Chapter 32 Malfoy

_**Draco 25 August 2017**_

"We tell the kids. Everything has changed. Again." I look between my wife and her best friend. I feel terrible for Rosie and Hugo. And Scorpius. He's going to have to be there for his new siblings. How do I tell my son that he needs to be there for them? He's been an only child for his life, like me, and now he has a brother and sister and they need him.

The pain in my chest is the hurt I feel for all those I love. And it seems like they all are hurting right now, whether they know it yet or not.

"Let's get the kids and Ginny together. Take an early lunch. I have an idea… but it is a stretch. We can do a picnic, there's a place I know that isn't too far. We can have the place to ourselves."

"Sounds lovely darling. I'll go home and get Ginny and the kids ready. Harry, go to work. Let them know we both will be out today. Draco, you get everything ready." She looks defeated. "It's going to be a long day."

"I have to stop by the office too, darling. Let Blaise know what's going on. And I'll get the other department working on that thing we discussed…" I wink at her. Anything to get that beautiful smile to return.

She just nods, no smile on her face. "See you at the house in 30 minutes or so?"

"Sure love. See you soon." I kiss her cheek. "I love you beautiful." Her eyes are sad and cold. Not the bright sunny honey color that sparkles when she laughs. Trying to keep my spirits up, for her, I smile and apparate to work.

"BLAISE! We're fucked."

Trini comes running out. "Aw shit, there is fucked then there is that face of 'we're fucked'."

"Trini he's in his office right?" She nods. I nod my head in that direction saying that she should follow. Holding the door open for her, I shut it behind us and cast a muffling spell.

"Pans, love I have to go. Draco and Trini are here and it looks bad."

"No. Pansy needs to hear this too." I whisper.

"Nevermind baby, you're going on speaker phone. What happened Draco?"

"Ronald fucking Weasley happened."

"Don't get me started on that douche bag Draco! If I see him" Pansy starts ranting.

"Pans, you'll get your chance. He just showed back up."

Trini looked like she was going to draw her wand and castrate him. Blaise was in shock. Pans was probably the most surprising, because for once she was quiet.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, explain." I hear her on the speaker.

"Ron showed up at the Ministry today I guess. Potter drug me into 'Mione's office this morning but then we went to her old place. The bedroom was trashed. Weasel did it. I've been dealing with him since then. 'Mione is pissed… sad… upset. Oh and that's not the worst."

It's Trini's turn. "What is worse than leaving your family for so long only to 'reappear'. What is his shit ass excuse."

"He has a baby. A daughter."

I see Blaise hit silence on the speakerphone. He knows his wife all too well, and so do I. She is probably screaming her head off. It'll take about 5 or so minutes for her to calm down.

Trini leaves the office. It took her a couple of minutes before she came back, with 2 large bottles of the good firewhiskey and 3 glasses. "We're going to need this."  
Blaise is just in shock. Complete and utter shock.

I am left speechless. And sore. Only now do the blows hurt.

"None for me Trini. I need my head on straight, we are telling the kids. Trini, I need Scorpius to get to the house. He was going to the Manor right now. Have him bring the stuff he needs for school and his broom. Tell him I say it's okay. He'll know something is wrong, but don't let on.  
"Also," I continue, "we are moving up the wedding announcement party date. We need the planning team to get with Ginny Potter and Hermione this week to set it up. We want a date on the books before the kids go to school. And it needs to be before Halloween I think. Coordinate with Minerva McGonagall, since we are taking out the Weasleys, Potters, and Scorpius. Or about a quarter of the school.  
"Finally, I need Theo at the house. Throw every charm he has on it. And maybe a security team member too. And one at Hermione's old house. Weasel's already broken in and trashed it, but I don't want any more destruction.  
"We are telling the kids at lunch today what happened. I'll need a portkey for them to go to the beach house. Oh I need to call downstairs and get some food together for us all."

Blaise hits the speaker button on the phone. We hear Pansy still ranting. "Sorry, thought it was safe." As he turns off the speaker again.

Trini is solemn, not usually her demeanor, "I'll take care of everything Draco. If Hermione needs anything, have her call me. Even if it is a shoulder."

"I will, oh and just so you know, I called down to PR earlier. They are going to keep as much out of the press as possible. But it's going to be hard when one of the Golden Trio returns from the dead with a new kid that isn't his wife's." Trini nods, still visibly upset. She pours herself a glass of firewhiskey and gets to work.

Blaise looks down at the phone. "Aw fuck. She hung up." He sighs. "What do you need from me? You seem to have everything under control."

I start laughing. "Really? This is under control mate? I am just trying to take as much stress off my wife as possible." I look at the firewhiskey. Damn, I do need one. So far this day has been long, and it is just starting. "Honestly, I need my best friend. I can't get over the weasel. He has a set for sure. Titanium balls. He left her. He left her for a pregnant mistress. He left Hermione Granger for a fucking mistress that he didn't have the sense enough to not get pregnant! And his kids. His two amazing kids. He left them hurting." I take a long drink of the warming liquid. "Then he got pissed at me. ME?! The guy who helped pick up the pieces that he made. The guy that helped rescue Hermione. He didn't even acknowledge that she had been kidnapped. Now he has another daughter. And do you believe he didn't acknowledge that he already had a daughter? Oh his excuse for not being at her birthday party the other day? The baby was sick! Poor Rosie. Poor Hugo. They have such a douchebag for a father. And I thought Lucius was a crappy father. Remind me to send him a father's day present next year. Something along the lines of 'you're no father of the year, but you're better than the weasel'.  
"Oh and the damn weasel decided that he needed to use me as a punching fucking bag this morning. I didn't want to do anything about it, but he was just. Merlin this hurts!"

"BLAISE ZABINI YOU DO NOT PUT ME ON SILENT!" We both turn to see Pansy and Esme in the doorway, as red as a tomato.

I get up and give her a kiss on the cheek and take my precious little puggy out of her hands. "This is what I needed. A little puggy time. How's my baby goddaughter doing today?"

"Don't try and smooze yourself out of this Draco Malfoy." She tries to be upset at me, but as soon as she sees me trying to get Esme to smile, he tone lightens. "She is doing well. Actually sleeping better than any of the other kids. I get about 5 hours of sleep at a stretch. Which is better than when I was pregnant." She sighs. "How is Hermione doing? Really Draco? She must be sick."

"I'm sick," I sit down and Esme snuggles into my chest. Her dark brown eyes looking up at me. "She… well she's a well of emotions. Hurt, angry, upset. Everything I promised to keep her from. And it all comes back the moment the weasel shows his fat arse."

"Wait, he's fat now?" Blaise starts laughing. "He wasn't attractive when he was playing quidditch all the time, but fat… and let me guess, he thinks Hermione will take him back?"

I just nod.

Pansy blows, " _OH HELL NO_!" She reminds me of the drag queens that just opened up a review in London in one of our more historic buildings. I had to sit through endless meetings about how it wasn't appropriate for the neighborhood, how our investors thought it wasn't a good tenant, etc. I gotta give those guys kudos for standing up to the antiquated laws and beliefs held by many in both the wizarding and muggle societies. "Where is she? I will even put up with Ginny Potter, but I'm going to take her for a girls day. Show that weasel what he gave up. Blaisey, I'll need the credit card for this. Something along the lines of some new clothes, a day at the spa, the full treatment."

"Pans, you'll need a new dress anyways. We're moving up the announcement party date." I explain, still focused on the little ball of sweet baby smell laying on my chest.

"Draco, are you thinking of more kids? Because watching you." Blaise starts in again on me, his wife nodding in agreement.

"I don't want to think - or even mention kids - right now. Not with weasel having a baby. I just don't know how he plans on juggling a mistress with a baby and wanting 'Mione back? I keep thinking about those idiot polygamists. Sorry, but for me one wife is enough. It's bad enough having an ex wife…"

"Draco, we knew a _long_ time ago," Pansy stresses, "the guy's an idiot. I mean he chose that Lavender Brown cow over Hermione originally. Now he cheats on her? She really does deserve better. Plus, I like her better than Astoria truth be told. You two are good together. And I would love to see little Granger/Malfoy babies running around. They'd be cute and smart and troublesome. Then at school driving McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn nuts. It'll be entertaining."

"Pans, that's down the road." Blaise chides her. "Right now we have damage control. You get with Ginny Potter and schedule the girls day. Take Trini too. She deserves it. Get dresses for the Ministry and MII holiday parties too. We probably should all go this year. I'll get with the Social Team and let them know we aren't declining the Ministry parties, well at least the ones that Hermione is going to. I know the Ministry is going to start scheduling them and they usually call Social to see if there are any conflicts with our schedules.  
"Now the PR team," Blaise continues, "it's going to be harder to explain why the MII team is trying to squash the 'return of the weasel king' story. But knowing them they'll find a reason that isn't the real reason. That's why we hired the best of the best."

"I thought it was to deal with Draco's antics?" Pansy jokes.

I am still looking down at the little bundle on my chest. She's right about a baby. Or two or three. I wouldn't mind being a daddy again. But it's up to my beautiful bride if she wants to start over. I could do the Mr Mom thing she was joking about earlier. Yeah, after this blows over and after the announcement party, I'll ask. No pushing, but I'll ask about her feelings on it.

"Dracooooooooo. Helloooooooo. We lost you." Blaise is watching me with a knowing eye. His wife is worse.

"Sorry, got lost in this cuteness here. You two did good with her."

"Nice try mate," his eyes are laughing. "We both know better. Now other than subjecting weasel to Pansy here, what revenge can we get on him?"

"Oh I think Ginny Potter will be enough. She may be his sister, but Hermione is her best friend and practically her sister too. And to do this to her… He won't have anymore kids after this little antic of his. Harry said he was going to castrate him in the Minister's office."

"Pass the popcorn and tell him to get in line. I have dibs on the weasel's crappy redheaded junk," Pans looks like she'd cut off all his junk then feed it to him for breakfast. "He won't have kids after I'm done with him. With or without the Saint Potter's help."

Yeah, I was right. I hate being right sometimes. This isn't one of those times.

"I don't want to go, but I promised my bride that I'd be back with the portkey and lunch for us all. I don't know how these poor kids are going to deal. I mean they've heard that their mum was kidnapped by a blasted nutter. Then Rosie's party. Then that we got married. Now they're finally settling down in their new home to have weasel back." I pause. "Have Trini get her shrink friend make room for the kids. They might need someone with a professional background in crazy to deal with what's happened this week. Hell I might. Or I might just borrow this little puggy for some time."

Pans just quirks an eyebrow, "If you borrow Esme, just expect one of your own in 9 or so months Draco Malfoy. You and me both know how your wife was when she held her. She had the same face that you have now."

"Pansy love, I think it is a fair bet that in the next 5 months or so we will hear that there will be little Malfoys on their way." I see Blaise's betting ways is not going to squash this idea.

"Fine since I see bets being made already, take your daughter back. Just don't let me know who has when. Oh and you may want to bring in the Weasleys, or at least George. If I recall he and his twin were the head bookmakers at school." I hand the precious little puggy back to her mummy, "Now I have to go and get everything together for my bride and our family, before it falls apart."

Trini greets me with a basket of food from our cafeteria. Well you can't really call it a cafeteria. Considering we just got our 3rd Michelin Star last month. Doesn't hurt that the Executive Chef is a wizard and half his staff are elves. Muggles really didn't have a chance.

"Scorp is on the way back to the house with his school supplies. Astoria wanted to double check about the broom. I told her that I think you believe he'll actually make the house team this year. Or at least come close. He is a Malfoy. Theo is on his way to Hermione's old house to see where the weaknesses are. He doesn't think having a member of security there would be prudent right now if weasel stays there. Though Marcus Flint volunteered for the duty. Something about revenge for a Slytherin/Gryffindor game you lost back in the day." She says with a smirk. "I don't think weasel has a chance. He has all of Slytherin house against him on a good day, and then he has the guts to hurt his own house's golden girl? I would be surprised if his body isn't found in some sausage meat grinder."

"Trini, I think there is a line. Pansy will push her way to the front, but I think Ginny Potter will be up there too."

"I'll bring the popcorn then. And drinks. I'll make a party out of it." I love the support that my wife has, from everyone around her. "Social is coming up with a list of dates, most in late October to mid November and have already owl'd Minerva. I don't know how she's going to react to the message. Don't be surprised if she shows up at your house tonight. You know if she hears about everything, she'll be right in line for whooping the weasel's arse."

"I think if it gets out at school what happened, half the teachers will be on Hermione's side. She was loved at school. Even Slughorn loved her. More than me now that I think about it." I grumble. But it isn't about me. It's about her. "Make sure the professors from when we were there are invited to the party." I think about anything else, but come up empty. Right now I am worried about how to tell the kids. "Blaise may have some other things but…"

"Go. Your brain isn't here. When a date is secured, I'll have the board be aware of a party. I can't say it is a surprise party, but a surprise for the guests. We're under control here. Oh there is one thing: the Hemi-finals the contract is to be drawn up this week. Would you like to review when it goes to the barristers?"

"Please. Especially since I know it better than Simpson."

"I'll have them send it over." I can see her eyes look stressed. "I'm serious, if there's anything…"

"Get with Blaise and Pansy. And don't get in on any bets."

"They think they're starting the baby bets?" I nod. "It started at Rosie's birthday. Ginny Potter got dibs and called me for the 'in'. I already have my timeframe locked in, though I repeat no going on paternity leave anytime soon."

Great, everyone I know is stacked against me. Or is it for me. I look back one last time at baby Esme, seeing her chocolate brown eyes watch me. I know she can't see me at her age and at this distance, but still there is something knowingly in them. Even she knows something I don't.

"I'll text you tonight to update you. I'll be out of range until then. You may want to let Rebecca, Hermione's secretary, know also. I trust you can come up with an excuse."

"They ran off to start making babies?" I glare at her. "Fine. I'll figure something. Like revisit the hemi-final location and it is out of range." Now she gets it. "Off, before you get in trouble with your wife. We all like this one."

"So do I Trini. More than you can imagine."

"Honey are you home?" I call out as I walk in the foyer.

"In here. We're waiting on Scorp. He can't find something to take with him according to Astoria."

I find my beauty in the living room, with her kids in toe. I can't help but smile at what my life has come to: the perfect family, two boys and a daughter, an amazing wife, and a home that is all ours. "If all else fails, we send it to him. We don't want the food getting cold."

"Where are we going Mr… sorry Draco," Hugo asks humbly. I look at him and can't really see his father. At least not the attitude Ron has. Physically, yeah he looks all Weasley. And he doesn't have his mother's brilliance.

"Hugo, you can call me whatever you're comfortable with. There is no pressure. On either of you. Understand."

Rosie grumbles, "just pressure being the kids of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now the stepkids of Draco Malfoy. Is everyone in our generation the kids of someone famous?"

"Sorry princess," my bride consoles, "but you got dealt this hand. No. Not everyone is going to be the child of someone who is on one side or the other of the war. Draco, he wasn't really given the option. And if you say so at school, the professors will agree. Remember we fought alongside these professors at the battle."

I see her eyes get distant, "What your mum is saying Rosie, is that there was a lot of grey to this war. Not all black and white. The teachers, our classmates, your family - we all have our own scars and we deal with it differently. I lost one of my best friends. Mrs Zabini, well she wanted your uncle Harry thrown to Voldemort at the absolute wrong time. Your aunt Ginny, I saw the pain on her face when Voldemort said that uncle Harry was dead. But it was my mother that had lied to him. I didn't know it at the time. Didn't find out until months later, when Harry came and thanked my mother for her sacrifice and then stood up for us during our trial. If it ever gets hard, know that your professors will be there to help you. And your family. And your mum and I. You aren't alone. Know that. Many of your classmates will have last names in the History of Magic books you'll read. And in your mum's favorite, 'Hogwarts: A History'. But don't be afraid of it. Be proud. I mean, how many of your classmates that aren't related to you can say that they know the 'Golden Trio'? Trust me, my old house would never admit to anything like that."

I look over at my wife and take her hand. I know she is as fearful as I am with our kids going to school. With names like Granger, Weasley, Potter and Malfoy their family past is bound to be known by their classmates. Mine makes me fearful for Scorp. He's a great boy, with a good head and a strong heart; but he still carries the legacy of Malfoy and all that comes with it one that he will have to rise above every day. Whereas Rose has the Weasley and Granger to live up to. It is hard for both of them. One can't go down, and one has so far to rise.

I see the fireplace glow green and Theo and Scorp step out.

"Draco, found him looking for your old necktie. Can you believe he wants to follow in your muddy footsteps." Theo jokes.

"Better than yours mate."

My son looks up to his 'uncle Theo', "Thank you again. Now can I go?" I didn't notice the firm grip that Theo had on Scorp's shoulder until he released it and my son ran upstairs to drop off the last of his belongings.

Theo nods me into the other room. "Kids as soon as Scorp comes down, we'll be on our way. Just give me a minute." I kiss the brunette beauty that is my wife on the crown of her head.

We go into the sunroom just off the kitchen, where Theo gets down to business. "Marcus is outside Hermione's house, but the weasel is already threatening him. He's throwing his rank as auror around. But Potter came by and told him that he was resigned when he disappeared and that it would behoove him - which threw Marcus off because he still is part neanderthal - to find another place to crash. One that isn't Weasley or Potter owned. Or practically owned by anyone he knows." Theo pauses. I'm not sure if I like what is next. "His indiscretion is all over the Ministry. No one is blaming Hermione, of course, but there is no way to keep it out of the Prophet and Witch Weekly. Pansy is calling in all her contacts and friends to get them to keep it as quiet as possible, but this is Ron Weasley who cheated on Hermione Granger and knocked up the slag. My next thing is finding this gal, but she's American and a Muggle and you know how MACUSA is about those things. I have a contact out there that I've touched base with, but it isn't going to be easy. All we have is the dad's name and a baby girl. And we don't know if weasel used his proper name. Weasel should be grateful he is an auror and has the training he does. Otherwise he and his baby girl wouldn't be around. Enjoy the beach house with the Missus, boss." He said the last part without missing a step.

I'm taken back, how did he know where we're going? "Theo, there are times you scare even me with everything you get in such a short time."

"No Draco, it's simple. Whenever one of the execs checks out a portkey it comes across my desk. And you and Hermione, that was a given since school. She just needed to lose the redhead brigade and you needed to get your head out of your arse."

"I don't know if I should fire you or give you a raise."

"Just think about mid November."

"For _what_?"

"I'm in the baby pool."

"Shove off Nott before I kick your arse." I shake my head. Great, even my best mates are in on this bloody pool. I'd better break it to my wife. "'Mione! Darling, I need to talk to you in the kitchen please."

"Scorp is done and the kids are waiting. Is this important?"

"Love, I need you to get in touch with Ginny when we get back and call off this bloody pool she has going."

"What? I don't know of any…"

"Yeah I'm getting the brunt of it."

"What has she done now? Start talking."

"A baby pool. Theo just told me he's 'in for mid November'. Whatever that means. And Trini has her time blocked off. I guess your sister started this at Rosie's party."

"Oh no. That is not what I need now. Ugh." At least she's smiling about it. Maybe that is a sign that she's not completely against a baby? "I'll talk to her," she says with a sigh. "But Draco… if we."

"If we do, we do. It is up to you darling. Anything you choose I will support."

"So if we do, you wouldn't be upset?"

I shake my head, and pull her close to me. It sounds more and more that she is interested, but don't get your hopes up Malfoy. It may never happen. "Nope. If we do, I'll consider myself lucky. But it is your call love."

"Great, no pressure or anything." I see the teasing look return to her eyes. "But let's get going. We have to break some news to the kids."

I can't shake this. Maybe because of holding little Esme earlier. Maybe because starting over with the witch I love sounds perfect. Maybe I do picture a couple of little Granger-Malfoy babies running around and ultimately tormenting the teachers at Hogwarts. Maybe it is that I just can't fathom the idea of not making love to my wife. Either way, there is a maybe in our future.


	33. Chapter 33 Granger-Malfoy

**_Hermione 25 August 2017_**

This is going to be the hardest thing to tell my children. Telling them their father is missing and presumed dead will have been easier than saying that their father left us to start a family with someone else, yet didn't have the decency to say goodbye.

Draco keeps fearing that his cowardice will come through at some point. But it is Ronald that is the true coward. Draco feared for the safety of those he loved. Ronald ran from those he loved and loved him. I have respect for Draco, even in his cowardice. I have none for Ronald, and I married the arse.

Draco pulling me into the kitchen to tell me of the 'baby pool' going on that Ginny started and now has spread to his work is a mood changer. I didn't think of having another baby. Looking at him, slightly stressed over the pressure of it, but leaving the ultimate decision to me… I'm not against it. Like he says, if it happens… Or I can try and make it happen. We can work towards a baby. Hmmm maybe after this whole Ronald thing calms down.

But that is a thought for another day. Right now focus on damage control and the fallout from it.

I see Draco's expression change ever so slightly. I can't put my finger on it. It looks like - maybe - hope. But I don't know.

"Come on kids gather around the portkey." He calls out. The silly portkey is a shoebox. I take a double glance, a Valentino shoe box. Remind me to wear those red Valentinos tomorrow.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing with a Valentino shoebox?" I tease to him.

"Probably Pansy's. Oh just so you're aware love, the security department scans our personal trash on occasion to find adequate items for portkeys and to make sure nothing that could be considered scandalous is available to the press. And Theo knows where we're going. I didn't know all exec portkey requests end up on his desk until now."

"That's fine, but I wish I knew where we are going before Theo."

"Our safety is his concern. He probably swept the place already. But you'll be happy with it either way." I sigh, and see the twinkle in his eyes. Yes, there's hope there. "Now dear, we're waiting on you."

I huff as I take the portkey and we all are whisked off to find ourselves on a private beach. "Draco this is perfect."

"I thought so. Private, so we can scream and yell if need be. Quiet so we can talk the matter at hand over. Secluded, so no press is involved."

"Fine, mum, now are you going to tell us what this is about?" my impatient son questions. He has his father's patience level and I dread that it will get him as far as it has Ron.

I wave my wand and the blanket and comes out of the basket Draco was carrying, as well as a couple of umbrellas and a meal fit for a king. Or a table full of Weasleys.

"Let's eat and we'll talk during lunch."

Draco and I look back and forth at each other trying to read each other. Finally he breaks the silence. "Darling do you want me?"

"Please. I…"

"Kids, this hasn't been the easiest month at all," he begins. "I can't imagine what all is going through your heads. But I need you to hear us out before saying anything. Know that we both love you. Actually I feel happier than ever in my life, like it's full. And we won't do anything to change that."

"MUM, TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" Rose exclaims.

"Well we know her take on the baby pool." Draco laughs. "No she's not. And maybe Rosie, you can talk to your aunt Ginny with your mum about the ridiculous pool she has going." His eyes are calm, a soft warm grey. One that I can get lost in forever. "No… Rosie, Hugo… 'Mione love how much do you really want them to know?"

"Your father is back." I answer for him. "He came back this morning, not in a good mood apparently, because all morning Uncle Harry, Draco and I have been with him. He broke into the old house, looking for us. We found out why he left like he did, which to me isn't a real reason and one I am not sure you want to hear. He is your father and I never want to deny you access to him and his new family I guess we can call them."

"Right now," Draco continued not missing a beat, "he isn't in a good place. He came back to see you off to school Rosie, so we know he cares for you. Hugo, we both want you to talk to him too. We still have a lot of details to work out, and this isn't easy for your mum."

"I don't care, I want to see dad." Hugo actually said.

Of course he does. He idolizes his father. As much as it kills me. "Hugo, right now he needs to calm down, settle down, and get his life somewhat together. But once it is better, you can." I see Draco nod to me. At least he went through a very public divorce and have worked for the best of Scorp. Now I need him to give me guidance on how to proceed with my own children.

"Hugo, neither your mum nor I want to see you mad at your dad or not allow you to see him at all. We know how close you two are. He just has some adult issues to work through with your mum and others before we want you to see him. We don't want you hurt in the process. Once he gets past these issues, you can see him as much as you want."

"Mum" my daughter looks at me with a question poised on her tongue, "you said 'his new family'. What do you mean by that?"

"Mum, doesn't he still love us? Doesn't he want to come home and be a family? What did _you do,_ mum? Why did he leave us?" My son keeps getting louder with every protest.

"Hugo, sit down and take a deep breath now. I don't want to hear from you until you have your emotions in check," I scold. I rarely raise my voice to my children but this, after everything I've gone through already today, is too much for me to handle.

"'Mione, why don't you take a breather too. You've had a hard morning." He reaches for my hand and draws little hearts on the top of it with his finger absentmindedly. I agree and take a walk to the water's edge, letting my toes feel their cleansing saltiness. I hear my husband explaining as much as he can to Hugo, trying to diffuse his anger.

I didn't hear another person slowly and quietly approaching me.

"Mum," starts the young voice, "dad will do everything for them. Know that. He was great when mother and he divorced. This sounds worse. What did you mean by his new family?"

"He left us Scorpius. He left us for another woman."

"How has dad not killed him yet?"

I smile. This young man is so much like his father. "I have no answer to that. He didn't even defend himself."

"There's more to the story. I can tell. It's on dad's face."

"Much more dear."

"Rose may not want to hear, but she deserves to hear. Know what she will be facing at school and when we step outside the house. It was something dad prepared me for a lot. But even still Uncle Theo was there and he'd keep the press away when things got ugly. I can help her if you want."

"Thank you. I would love you to guide her. And if you can help her at school, your dad and I both know how word gets around there and with everything this family has gone through this month…" I shake my head. "Hugo needs to cool down. He needs someone who isn't family to listen to him."

"What about that friend of Trini's? The one she keeps threatening to send dad to." He get a confused look on his face, "at least she used to. I haven't heard him rant about it since, well since you."

"Knowing your dad and Trini, they probably have something already set for any of you. Your dad is always a step ahead of me."

He chuckles, "that's cause he's still trying to catch up to you. At least that is what he would say when he'd read about you in the Prophet. He'd always say, 'I may be doing this, but that gal is still ahead of me. Won't she let me catch up to her once?' He said that he only had me before you had Rose. It was the only thing he beat you to and he didn't have to do any of the hard work."

"Remind me to hold that over his head." I smile. Something I didn't think I could this little day trip. "Why don't you go be with Rosie. Let her know what she's in for. Neither of you know what school will hold, but until you leave on the train you're both subject to the press."

"Mum, don't worry about Rose. She's strong like you. Focus on Hugo. He'll need you more now."

"Thank you Scorp." I give the young man a hug. I will write Astoria later tonight to tell her how much I appreciate the work she did with him.

My husband did his best to calm Hugo down, but ultimately he demanded to see his dad. We sent a message to Molly to see if Ronald was still there, but never got a reply. Draco did his best, but even that wasn't that great.

We got to our house to find Ginny and Harry waiting for us in the living room.

My sister - screw the in-law part, she's my bloody sister - ran up to us all, "How are you guys? Is there anything we can do?" She looked directly at me and Harry had looked at Draco with a new found respect.

"Gin, do you know where Ron is? Hugo wants to talk to him."

She got down to his eye level, "Sweetie, your gran and grandfather kicked your dad out of the Burrow. Right now we don't know where he went. As soon as we hear, we'll bring you to him."

My husband and I are pulled aside by Harry to the sunroom, out of earshot.

"Molly threatened Ron. Arthur wants to disown him. Both are furious at how he acted and what has come of it. Ginny… don't get me started on her. She owl'd all her brothers and they are providing a unified front. Percy suggested that the kids stay with him since it is the last place Ron would expect you send them."

"Harry," my knight says, his arm around my shoulder comforting and protecting me from the news that may from my best friend, "they'll stay here. Ron doesn't know about it, and I had it disconnected from 'Mione's house floo."

"By the way, thank Theo for letting us in. I haven't seen charms like this on Hogwarts. It's impressive," he says probably not understanding why we had Theo place such strong magic on the house.

"As soon as the kids go to school, Theo is placing similar ones there. Just so you know, James won't be sneaking out like we would," both men crack a smile.

"That'll put Gin at ease. McGonagall would send Howler's to us about our apparent lack of parenting or his channelling both his namesakes."

"Harry do you know where Ron went?"

He looked as bad as he was this morning trying to explain what happened in the first place, "We are looking for him. Since he is trying to use his position as an auror, the Ministry's resources are being used too. Rebecca said he tried to barge his way into your office, but disappeared before Magical Law Enforcement was able to get there. Your office now has 2 aurors at all times - one for you and one for Rebecca."

"Let me inform Theo, Blaise, and Trini he might come to work. If he goes to the Zabini house, he'll have his hands full with Pansy. Also I'll see if Theo got any more information on who _she_ is."

"Draco, it may be better I not know Theo's methods," Harry explains. "Oh and he told me that Flint is at 'Mione's house. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, he volunteered. I don't think Ron realizes what a can of snakes he opened when he hurt _my wife_." He gave me a kiss and then grabbed his phone and texted everyone that needed which was at least Theo, Blaise and Trini.

"Harry," I say, finding the last ounce of strength it feels like, "what are you not saying?"

"I sent word to the members of the Order that are still around, and those of our friends from school. I got everything from utter shock, to pissed off - well that's Finnegan for you, to denial. The support you have, well we defeated Voldemort. I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what Harry?"

"That he'll feel like a caged animal, one that's threatened. He did this to himself, but he doesn't see it that way right now. He thinks the world is against him and I'm afraid of what he'll do because of it."

"Do you think he's going to hurt someone Harry? Do you think he'll hurt us?"

His green eyes held a sympathy that only seeing his best friend break over the last few months, finally get her life together, to only have it shatter worse can hold. "I… shit… I think he might. And I think he might come after Draco, Scorpius, his mother, and you. I've put a detail on Narcissa Malfoy's apartment and George and Angelina are nearby. Ang said she'd stop by regularly to check on her. I also sent one to the Manor, but Astoria rejected it. There are also ones at the Burrow, at Molly's request. The rest of us, well, we know we can hold our own. I don't know what else we can do until he shows his face again."

Draco came back into the sunroom, still looking at his phone. "We've doubled the security at the office, especially the entrance. You have to have a key to get regular access to the executive suites. Love, you still have yours right?" he looks at me and I just nod. "Okay, Potter, let's see if we can have her work from home. I'm going to be the one to go out, whenever we need it. Pansy said she'll do some shopping for us, and when this is all over, she's taking you, Ginny and Trini on a girls weekend. Our PR department is working on something that will keep the press away, especially from us. If he wants press, he's going to start by explaining why he was gone for so long." He pauses, and there is a pain in his eyes. It's something new, not the pain we've been dealing with today. "I have a question, Potter, one that Pans just posed to me. I didn't even think of this… and I'm scared of the answer."

Harry looked at Draco, neither of us knowing what could possibly come next. "What is it?"

"The Ministry declared Ron dead, allowing for us to get married. Now that he's not dead, does that negate our marriage?"

"Oh FUCK! Let me go talk to Kingsley to find out. 'Mione, I will be back shortly." Harry gave me one of his sisterly hugs and went off in a rush with Draco on his heels.

"Let me get with my security here, so that you can get back." I could see that Draco was in defense mode. He didn't look at all like he was going to crumble, but that he was going to take on whoever is hurting his family one on one, and it won't be a fair fight.

I went into the kitchen and looked around. This is my perfect house. My perfect family.

And it's crumbling around me.

This isn't something where the answer can be looked up in books. My knowledge can't help me now.

My heart is fragile still, and I didn't know how fragile until this morning. No potion can fix that.

What I need now is someone I can talk to, have a drink with, and just cry for days.

And he just made sure that my best friend could come back in the house after finding out if I am indeed married to the man I've fallen in love with or if I'm married to the man that is tearing me apart and scaring me.


	34. Chapter 34 Malfoy

_**Draco 26 August 2017**_

I still don't know if my question from yesterday is answered. I asked Potter if my marriage to Hermione is still valid since it was based on Weasley's being dead.

I fear the answer. Absolutely fear it.

I can't lose her. Not again.  
She's mine, the Minister has to see it.  
She's my entire world.  
My sun that radiates the Earth, bringing it to life.

We have to be married. I just can't think of not.

Screw this damned baby pool right now. Oh hell, what if she's already pregnant? Will that mean our child is a bastard, like the weasel's? Oh please no. If she is pregnant, it is a child conceived from love, not lust. I will claim the child. He or she will be a Malfoy just like Scorpius. I will find a way to raise the child, with his or her mother, and brother.

How did my life go from being in a very good place, easy, joyful, full of love - okay maybe not so 'easy' but we are working on the kinks - to this fiasco of a hurricane ravaged disaster zone.

We still don't know where Ronald ran off to. Again. The bastard has disappeared as quickly as he came. Hopefully he ran off to that baby-momma of his in America. Theo can't find him there though and he has pulled numerous contacts and friends of friends in on the search. Harry can't find him here, he's gone through practically every one of the Ministry contacts and their friends from school.

I just know, in less than a week's time, Rose will off to school for the first time and probably the redheaded, used-arse wipe-paper of a weasel will be there. The aurors and my security team will ensure her safety. But I worry about Hugo also. He'll see his father and probably bolt off like some confused manic child he is.

I have reserved time with Trini's shrink friend and Rose has already gone once. Hugo is next. The first fight my wife - well hopefully my wife, if the bloody Ministry ever figures that out - and I had was which child should go first. I swore Hugo, and she pleaded for Rose.  
I am glad I gave in, since Rose has less time to adjust to this idea before going to school and upon seeing her leave the shrink's office (just so you know, her head was the same size coming out as going in, I checked), she was a mess. He got her to open up and face the challenges that she is working through with her dad, our marriage, and even her relationship with her step-brother and cousins. She is so much like her mother, bottling every feeling up inside for the best of those around her.

I need to have Hermione go soon too. I'm worried about her.

* * *

It took two days. Two fucking agonizing days. The damn Ministry had no idea what - or if - our marriage was for two days. Finally we got an owl to come into the Minister's office, just Hermione, Harry and I.

When we got there, I swear I should have had a couple of drinks beforehand because my nerves were shot, probably 12 people were in the office with stacks of parchment surrounding them and all with confused looks.

"Good, you're all present. Well except for Ronald." Kingsley looked at us as we walked in, Harry between Hermione and I so it didn't look overly suspicious. "Has there been any word on his location yet?"

Two bespeckled members of the group shook their heads, but it was Harry that spoke up. "Minister, the auror department is scouring all known contacts of Ron's here and Theo Nott has taken lead in the United States. We have been in constant communication and he hasn't got very far on his end, though we believe we have found the name of the woman - Rachel Green-Geller."

"Minister that's a bull name." Hermione seems adamant. "That is from a telly show I would watch with Ronald."

"Really? Shit. Well we're back at square one then sir." Harry looked defeated, he was hoping for some information that can be useful. I know, because Theo and I felt the same way.

"Harry, I'll tell Theo." I resigned myself to defeat. I will fight for my love, but what can we do really? Either she was able to marry or our marriage is void. Ron, I must say, covered his tracks well.

"So we are here to determine the validity of the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley to Draco Lucius Malfoy," the Minister proclaimed. I notice a Weasley - the one I don't like, Percy - taking notes. "The reasoning for the question of the marriage's validity stems from the previous marriage of Hermione Jean Granger to Ronald Bilius Weasley, who was presumed dead after an incident while on duty as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. The incident in question - to be called the 'American Incident' for further reference - concluded with the disappearance of Ronald Weasley on 15 November 2016 at a hotel in Chicago where the room that Ronald Weasley was last seen in was destroyed. No body was recovered and the Ministry waited the predescribed 6 months prior to declaring Ronald Weasley deceased." He paused. "Are there any questions or adjustments to the statement as I have described?"

All of us shake our heads.

The Minister continued: "Members of the Wizengamot, do you have any questions as to the situation before you?" The twelve or so members shook their head.

One of the two with glasses, an older gentleman that I know from somewhere, did cough, "Minister, where did the initial idea of waiting only six months after a disappearance before declaring a member dead derive? Why not a year? Or five? If a member of the aurors lost their memory, it may take a long time before they are able to retrieve it and it would be detrimental for the auror to come home and be found that they are dead."

Fuck you. You're off my Christmas card list, whoever you are.

"The dates were determined shortly after the Second Wizarding War, when many members of the aurors were missing and we needed to have the families have some closure. Now these young people in front of you are very familiar with the pains that came from that war, they all fought and lost friends and family. We determined what would be a reasonable period of finding the missing person and then allowing the family to receive some closure and give them time to grieve. All families that have gone through this have stated that the period is adequate, that they begin to lose hope after 6 months, so extending the time would only make it harder for them. And regarding the memory lapse, this is not applicable in this case as we will find out later." He took a breath. "Shall we continue with the facts of the case at hand?"

There was a communal nod of agreement.

"A more than adequate search for Mr Ronald Weasley took place, both here and in America. Exhaustive resources were utilized, mostly because of his status as an auror and a member of the three young Gryffindors that helped extensively with the demise of Voldemort.  
"On 22 August 2017, there was a visitor to the Ministry of Magic claiming to be Ronald Bilius Weasley, the missing auror in question. Due to the familiar ties to Harry James Potter, head auror and Magical Law Enforcement Deputy Division Head, he was called in for verification of the claim. Upon determination that the claim was valid, that the person was in fact Ronald Bilius Weasley, questions were asked about his disappearance.  
"It was determined that early in February 2015, on a mission in Ireland, Ronald Weasley performed some magic in the vicinity of a muggle who we believed until moments ago was named Rachel Green-Geller. When he was instructed to wipe her memory of the action, he presumably did not. He later carried on an affair with this woman for over 18 months time."

Hearing these details from the Minister, all I want to do is take her into my arms. But she stands tall and proud, like any true Gryffindor.

Kingsley continues with the horrid details. "On 12 November 2016, the aurors Weasley and Potter were informed and assigned a mission to further examine the claims of dark magic used in Arklow Ireland were immediately dispatched. They followed the trail for two days term where it went cold in Baxter Iowa, United States of America. The two aurors, unbeknownst to the Ministry, had traveled to this city, not informing the proper magical authorities. On the date in question, 15 November 2016, auror Weasley informed Potter that he had a contact in the nearby metropolis of Chicago, Illinois, United States of America that may be worth pursuing. Following the lead, aurors Potter and Weasley illegally and recklessly apparated to Midway Inn on South Pulaski Road and in front of a Muggle public transportation bus and proceeded to the second floor I believe it is room 218."

"That is correct Minister," Harry concurs.

"Upon entering room 218," my stomach turns knowing what will come out of the Minister's mouth next, "auror Potter was informed to return home and apparate to that location after some time. Auror Potter noticed a female in room 218, and at the time assumed that it was auror Weasley's contact. Auror Potter, being exhausted from the previous day's work, accidentally fell asleep and returned to the site 3 hours later to see that auror Weasley and the female were missing and room 218 had been completely destroyed."

"Minister if I may," Harry interrupted, "there is one point, which I should bring to the attention of the members of the Wizengamot present that was not in my initial or follow up reports." Harry looks to Hermione for reassurance and probably a bit of her confidence. "I returned to the scene, under a disguise, and found a note left for me. It informed me not to look for Ronald and to be there for his family. Now being as he is family, my wife's brother, and a dear friend, I left this out of the report so that a search could be initiated. I felt that it would be helpful for my wife's family, Hermione Granger-Weasley - his wife, and Rose Belladonna Granger-Weasley and Hugo Jace Weasley auror Weasley's children. I understand the consequences for leaving this information out of the report, but considering the members involved I felt that our Ministry owed that to the Weasley family."

The Minister nodded, "dully noted auror Potter. Now as stated a search for auror Weasley commenced throughout the United States and Britain and Ireland."

At this point I tune out the rest of the story. I know what happens. No body is found. Ronald is not found. Hermione buries and empty casket with the rest of the Weasley family. Rose and Hugo suffer immense pain of not knowing what has happened. Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

"On 1 August 2017 Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley wed in Rio de Janeiro Brazil. The union was believed to be valid due to the missing Ronald Weasley and the time that had lapsed prior to his declaration of death by myself, the Minister."

Then my world became happy.

"On the morning of 22 August 2017, just over three weeks since the union of Draco Lucius Malfoy to Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy, Ronald Bilius Weasley entered the Ministry of Magic. We have since learned that the reason for his disappearance was that he had been having an affair that produced a daughter with a Muggle, something that is illegal in the United States. The conception was voluntary on both parties parts."

Between hearing this and the incessant use of everyone's middle names I am getting nauseated.

"The infant girl, presumably with magical gifts, was never brought before the Ministry. After a brief altercation, with Mr. Malfoy at the former residence shared by Mrs Granger-Malfoy and Mr Weasley while married, auror Weasley has once again disappeared. Multiple owls have been dispatched to auror Weasley informing him of his required appearance today. As you can see, esteemed members of the Wizengamot, he has declined to show.  
"Now the item in question is the validity of the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy nee Weasley to Draco Lucius Malfoy. They were married under the pretenses of her previous husband being declared deceased, which proved to be untrue. Are there any questions that the members of the Wizengamot have for the attendees?"

The same bespeckled, no longer on my Christmas card list, member asked, "I will presume that the couple wish to continue to be wed."

Finally I can say something, "Sir, there is nothing I want more than to leave this office today, knowing that I am indeed legally married to Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy."

The old man continued, "Draco, I have known your family for many years and I sit on your Board of Directors. Why is it that this has not been made public?"

That's where I know the bastard. I smirk, "Sir, you know my family's past. You know what obstacles I have overcome to obtain the status that Malfoy Industries holds now. It has not been easy. There are a few reasons that we have yet to go public. First, we wanted to have a time where both our families were comfortable with the idea of us being married and give the time for our children to blend into one family unit. Second, and I ask your assistance with this, there is a public - shall we call it a vow announcement party - in the planning stages. We were going to surprise everyone with a joyous celebration. Also we wanted to avoid undue stress on the children from the press hounding them, just before they attend Hogwarts this year. Both my son Scorpius and Hermione's daughter Rose will be attending their first year. And probably the most honest of reasons" I look at my beautiful strong lioness of a wife, "I was afraid for her. I feared that my family's reputation and history would hurt my wife's career. She has worked hard for everything that she has received. Bloody hard. She helped save our world and the magical world for all future Muggle-born witches and wizards. She is a revolutionary in every sense. I was, and still am, worried that the Malfoy name and the wounds that my family has caused on our community, will deny her the advancement that I see for her in her future."

"Young man," another member of the Wizengamot nodded to me, "that is the plea of a husband that loves his wife. He puts her needs, and the needs of their children, before his own. I believe you love Mrs Malfoy and I cannot deny the validity of your marriage." A number of nods could be seen from the members. Even Percy Weasley smiled at me.

Okay I might not make his family's tent at all future Quidditch World Cups chartreuse and mustard orange. Maybe just chartreuse and raspberry.

Harry stood up one last time, "Members of the Wizengamot, there is something more that you need to know before coming to your decision. Draco Malfoy, upon hearing of the recent kidnapping of his wife in Manila, volunteered himself and a member of his security staff to assist in her release. I believe without their assistance, Hermione would not have been released nor would the dark wizard been captured so effortlessly."

"Speak for yourself Potter. It was anything but effortlessly. You didn't see her as a captive," I whisper, but I think I was heard by almost everyone.

The Minister waved a hand to me, "I believe this is the time that we should take a vote."

I close my eyes. I don't want to see who voted what way. But before I do, I reach behind Harry and take my wife's hand.

Possibly for the last time.


	35. Chapter 35 Granger-Malfoy

_**Hermione 30 August 2017**_

Thank you Pansy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Yesterday was just what I needed.

Ginny, Rose, Trini, Pansy and I were treated to the most amazing magical spa day in the world. Literally. She apparated us all to this amazing retreat in Sweden where we had facials, massages, everything a girl could want. It was the perfect day for all of us, and having my daughter there with me made it more special.

After being completely pampered, Pansy decided that we needed to go shopping in New York City.

Rose had never been out of the country before today, and now she is a world traveler. She will have some great stories when she gets on the train in a couple of days.

We all choose dresses for the vow announcement party that will be 4 November. The invitations have been made and sent and Pansy is already receiving RSVPs - no one is declining.  
Rose picks out a lovely mini Alexis Mabille strapless dress; the red top of the dress has a tuxedo inspiration and the skirt is a ombre feather design. It is different, yet fun and she has already decided to wear her rose necklace with it.

Trini finds a stunning Elie Saab strapless blue dress. It had a gold belt that connected straight up the center of the body and around like a choker necklace. But the skirt was the stunning part. It was a mini skirt, showing a lot of Trini's stunning legs, but had a wrap around over skirt, so it wasn't overtly sexy. We also found out on this trip that Trini is involved with a member of the senior staff at Malfoy Industries, but she is keeping it quiet until the party. Pansy and I exchanged looks and agreeing that we both believed it to be Theo.

Pansy found a stunning Ralph and Russo forest green silk gown with an asymmetrical skirt and a choker top that once she put it on, you knew she was a Slytherin.

Ginny went in a different direction, choosing a pant outfit with an overlaid skirt by Tony Ward. It was an iridescent green with a very deep V neck top. Looking at it, I think I might be having another niece or nephew in my future.

Trini had to go into work before she could help with my dress. I guess the member of the Board of Directors that was at the hearing on the validity of our marriage had more questions for Draco and Trini needed to run interference while Draco was tied up with other matters.

I was the one having the hardest of times with the dress shopping anyways. I didn't want to be to 'bride-y' yet I didn't really have a wedding gown and this is my only chance by being a "Malfoy bride". Pansy and Ginny said to go all out and be the bride I should be.

We were still debating when all of us looked in the window of an Italian designer, Eddy K. He has the traditional wedding gowns, the big skirts and the lace and all, but none of that is what I would think of for me. I talk to the associate, a sweet lady from the Bronx - Stephanie Rogers, I tell her what we are doing and that my husband and I eloped. I tell her our story about school, how we couldn't stand each other and if it weren't for Pansy and Ginny there, she probably would never believe me.

"So something no - let's say 'traditional', but still a show stopper." She chimes in. "Because it sounds like this is _it_. No more, he's the one written in the stars just for you."

Pansy chuckles, "he's named after a constellation, so that description fits."

"Wow," she looks at us unconvinced, "I've never heard anybody named after stars before."

"It's a family thing with them," I attempt to explain. "His cousin was named Sirius, there's his aunt Andromeda. Yeah it's a family thing."

She just nods and brings me to a dressing room.

Calling back I state, "No promises you three! I still am unconvinced."

"You're a Malfoy, start acting like it," Pansy calls.

Ginny chuckles, "Hell you're Hermione Granger, start acting like it."

The first dress is simple, classic with waves of gold and ivory and a low cut back that I know my husband would love. I step out and there is not the reaction that I'm looking for.

"It's nice but…" Ginny begins. "It's something if you ever marry my brother again. It isn't"

"It isn't Malfoy, I think she's trying to say."

"Fine." I huff as I go back in the room.

"Mrs Zabini, you're going to have to explain what you mean by 'it isn't Malfoy'." I can hear my daughter with her aunt and Pansy.

"Oh sweet girl, where do I begin… This might take awhile and we don't have time for it. Over the holidays, when you go to the Malfoy Industries party, you'll understand. Or your mum's party here."

I take a deep breath. Yikes. This is really happening. Malfoy-ish and me. Sounds like a complete oxymoron.

This time I'm in a vintage-y feeling, like classic Hollywood, style dress. Rhinestone straps and a deep crossed V top, the only other design is the belt that matches the straps. It's a classic, smooth silk material that slides perfectly on the skin. I look at myself and think, 'this just might be it'.

Stepping out I get a completely different reaction than what I'm looking for.

Ginny tilts her head, "Buy that, but wear it to the Minister's holiday party."

Pansy chimes in, "that is the perfect time for that dress. It would only be better if it were in green."

"Green makes me look sick," I explain. "Maybe black since I hear his is scheduled for New Year's Eve."

"Well at least we know we all have plans that night. Rosie, are you going to that party?"

"Yes Mrs Zabini, it's expected. Why?"

"Because now that your mum and stepdad are well… all the executives are now expected to be at the dozen or so Ministry parties too. And I'm going to need a babysitter."

"Pansy," I call out from the dressing room, "she can help with any except that one. We usually ask Fleur to watch the kids over at Ginny's. Or Victoire. Or Dominique. Remember there are lots of Weasleys that can babysit and you can piggyback off of us."

I look at the last two dresses, not hopeful in the slightest. The one fits the 'non-bride-y bride" look, whereas the other you can't mistake for a wedding dress.

I put on the non-traditional one first. It is a mini type dress, where the overlay goes all the way to the floor and training behind with crystals dotting the skirt. The bodice is strapless covered in beading and simply stunning.

"Okay, this the the second to last." I open the door and the two people who know what to expect have their eyes bulge out.

"That's a contender." Pansy is nodding like a silly bobble head doll.

Ginny is beaming, "Merlin, you wear that and I will have to up the baby pool."

"I like it, but I'm not completely sold." I twirl around. This is the first of them that I actually twirled in. "I want to see the last one before going on."

They both are shoving me back into the room saying, "Go, now".

I saw the look on my daughter's face when I stepped out. No matter what the two who know Draco well think, my daughter's opinion matters too. And she was nothing but glowing and all smiles when she saw that dress.

I look at this last one. So bride-y. So not me. So out of my comfort zone. But it is the most Malfoy dress I've tried on.

So I slide on the - damn it must weigh 20 lbs because of the beading - strapless - how the heck is it going to stay up all night - dress with a drop waist and a flouncing skirt. I don't know how to describe it, it looks like petals swirling everywhere.

The moment I look at myself, I question if I should even step out. This is it. This is the dress. This is what I would be wearing if Draco and I didn't run off in the dead of night and get married.

"Nope you can't see it." I poke my head out of the dressing room only. "Not until the party."

"I call bull 'Mione," and Ginny charges towards me. "I didn't get to be the maid of honor, so at least I"

She opens the door enough so that she can get in and her jaw drops. "Pansy, this is the one. No question. This is her dress."

Pansy now is rushing to us. "Oh dear Merlin, yes! We are keeping it at my house so Drake doesn't see it. He will melt when he sees you."

"So I'm putting myself in for that night for the baby pool," Ginny jokes. "I'm doing it now before someone else takes it."

"Only if I can split it with you," Pansy agrees.

Ginny gets a sneaky smile on her face. "I like you Zabini. I think we can make something work for both of our favors."

"Remind me again why you weren't in Slytherin, Potter?" she asks.

"Because I am more subtle than you blubbering snakes," and like the imp she can be, she sticks her tongue out.

* * *

I still am smiling thinking of how the wife of my husband's best friend, and my best friend got along so well that day. This morning, I couldn't care what the damn Ministry says about our marriage. They really shouldn't have been involved in the first place.

The result of the meeting with the minister was that it needs to go to the whole Wizengamot, which really hasn't happened since the last Death Eaters were arrested and sentenced.

I feared how Draco would handle the situation, he was here on trial for being a Death Eater after the war. I know his trial was the last time that I stepped foot in the Wizengamot chambers myself, and I doubt that Draco would find any real reason to also.

I look over at the man lying next to me in the bed, _our_ bed, in _our_ house. One that we're going to have to fight for still. I know he isn't giving up on us and our future together, and neither am I. It's about time that I have something to fight for again.

When we left that morning, when no one could decide what the true validity of our marriage was, it was suggested that Draco and Scorpius move back into the flat for the time being. He told the nasty Wizengamot member to shove off that he would sleep next to his wife tonight and every night possible. Even if they somehow declare the marriage invalid, he's still going to do it until they 'get their heads out of the arses and realize that what won the bloody Wizarding War was love, and now they are as bad as Voldemort by suppressing it.'

I have a feeling that it was that Wizengamot member that showed up at Draco's office yesterday when we were shopping, causing Trini to leave so abruptly.

But here he lies, like he should have been here next to me since the beginning of time and will remain until the end. He is comfortable here and I am so at peace with him next to me. I want this to last for an eternity.

And then there are the perks to being married to Draco Malfoy: for one, the mind blowing sex. Which I probably should wake him up if we want to have a little 'us time' before getting up to go to work. And I know just how to wake him up…

* * *

Today is the day. I will find out if my wedding is 'valid'. I am really hating that word - valid. Someone not directly involved is choosing my fate for me.

The Wizengamot is meeting in a few hours and Draco and I are getting ready to go to work for a bit beforehand in silence. Painful silence. This is the type of pain that stabs deep in the heart. I can't help but cry in silence. This may be the end. The end of 'us'.

"Say something," I beg.

"What is there to say? I love you. I did yesterday. I do today. I will tomorrow and forever. It will never change."

"I just can't stand the silence between us. We're never quiet."

He smirks. There were years that we would yell at each other with venom lacing our words, but we were never quiet. We would yell, we would fight, we called each other names; we were never silent.

And like the fog coming in from the shore, the silence blankets us again. I am not even fully dressed and I just collapse on the floor.

"It shouldn't be this hard."

"What shouldn't darling?"

"Being in love. Is there something wrong with me that causes love to be so difficult?"

He looked befuddled and in pain himself, "Don't ever say that there is something wrong with you."

"Ron left me and has a new family. Yeah that marriage wasn't perfect, but it was good. But he left me. Now, our marriage"

" _Is_ perfect." He joins me on the floor and I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart beat in the quiet between his words. "This is what I always wanted. Yeah I can do with not having to justify that our marriage should be legal, but this is the life I want for me and you and the kids. We're happy, we're in love. We'll have ups and downs, but the highs will outweigh the lows any time. What is there more to want in life?"

"Not having to fight for it."

"It will make us stronger. Together. Hermione, you've always been so brave willing to take on any challenge. Are you having doubts?"

"I don't like putting my faith in a bunch of idiots."

I could feel his body tense under me. "Well a couple dozen sit on the Board of Malfoy industries. I was thinking of reminding them of that before we met."

"Don't try and buy votes."

"I wouldn't. They all have earned a great deal from me already. I'm just wanting to remind them."

"Draco!" I scold him playfully swatting his arm. But then it hits me, this morning may be the last time that we made love as a presumed married couple and a fresh batch of tears fall.

"'Mione, you've read every law that could possibly apply to us and the basis for them. You have a counter for every argument that could be presented against us. You know that we can't be forced to remove our wedding bands, and that the ring on your finger is _yours_. You are in the Malfoy family history book." He kissed my head so gently, but it still was electric. "I'm scared too. Terrified really. I finally felt my life was complete, and now this. Last night I kept thinking how cursed I am and that I am only going to hurt everyone around me. I never want you hurt and this is killing me, love. I know we need a little faith. Just a little. Please baby, have a little faith that we will pull out of this together. For me?"

I cling to him like my life depended on it. Right now I don't think I can breathe without him. In such a short time - less than a month - we were antagonizing each other. Well I was doing most of it. Now I can't be without him. He's proven his love for me. Isn't that what really matters? He proved it to me. He shouldn't have to prove it to a bunch of stuffed shirts.

I decide that this morning at work, since I know I won't be able to really focus, I am going to write down everything I want to say to the Wizengamot and have my rebuttals ready.

But right this minute I can only think of him.

Isn't that what love is anyways?


	36. Chapter 36 Malfoy

_**Draco 30 August 2017**_

I can't think straight. This morning my love so broken. I know she's prepared, she's done her research, she's formulated her arguments. Hell she is brighter than any of those dim bulbs on the Wizengamot put together.

Even so, her eyes looked resign to lose.

I tried my best to help her, to encourage her, to let her know this isn't the end.

I know, because I have contacted attorney and had divorce paperwork drawn up and post dated to July 31st - completely legally of course; and a set for today - if the idiots we'll be sitting in front of don't like the other set, in case we are not able to have the marriage legalized.

I am looking for loopholes; she is looking at the law.

Ladies and Gentlemen - the distinction between Slytherins and Gryffindors in a nutshell.

I knew work would blow. Well get bloody blown off.

Harry, 'Mione, and I had a few hours before the Wizengamot met, so it was suggested that we 'carry on with our day normally.'  
Trini's idea of that was to have a glass of firewhiskey (I think she kept the bottle behind her desk so I wouldn't go in drunk), two muggle Advil, and a large cup of coffee all sitting on my desk upon my entry. Yeah, where to start on that.

Blaise had told Trini that he would manage the day, and to only disturb me if 1. Theo contacted or 2. It was time for me to go to the Ministry. Other than that, no one was allowed NEAR my office. Theo was in the Americas searching for Ronald with a number of his contacts. If Theo did contact that could be either he found the rat in his hole or he hadn't and his contacts were no help. And knowing Theo like I do, and the fact he's like a brother to me, he won't be back without the weasel tight in his grasp.

I am constantly worrying about how we are going to keep it out of the press. All the Prophet knows is there is a closed session of the Wizengamot later today regarding a special legal matter.

For that reason, Hermione is going in first because her job can justify her being there; then Harry, again for reasons of his job; and lastly me so if anything the press may think it is a contractual issue with Malfoy Industries. Harry and I argued over it a few times on why would the head auror need to be involved in a contractual dispute in the first place.

He really is the 'clueless one' at times. Even though I do try and give him the benefit of the doubt, it fails me.

Not one of us believed that the fourth person that was summoned to the Wizengamot today would show his face, Ronald. That was another reason that 'the pitbull' Theo (what is him and all the bloody dumb nicknames recently?) said that he would search personally for the weasel. The day that he fled again, he sat down with Molly and Arthur Weasley to see what information they derived, which wasn't much. So he asked if he could use legilimency on them to see what they could have passed over. And he did catch a break - he wasn't in the United States, but rather Canada somewhere. A metropolis with water. So that is where his search began. Again.

I chugged the coffee, took the Advil, and debated on the firewhiskey. That I'll save for later. After the hearing. After I know if the woman I call my wife is - according to the dim bulbs of the Wizengamot - actually my beautiful, brilliant, talented wife now or if I have to wait and have a do-over.

It might not be bad to have a do-over. Maybe have our friends there like they should have initially, have a relatively small ceremony by Malfoy standards (only a hundred or so instead of the close to 2500 people we had at my wedding to Astoria). Then Ginny won't hold it over my head anymore that she didn't get to be the matron of honor this time around. Seriously, she had the honor once already, does she _need_ to repeat it? Yeah, I didn't think so either. We have the 'announcement party' invitations out and we can easily go from announcing our marriage to having one there. It would work. But would I not want to call my Hermione my wife until the 4th of November?

I'm still wondering if anyone is going to decline the invitation. All it says is:  
 _Draco Malfoy, Chairman and CEO of Malfoy Industries, in conjunction with his friends and family wish to cordially invite you to an announcement party to take place on Saturday 4 November 2017 to be held at The Museum of London_ (guess who won THAT discussion?) _Black Tie_. There were very few - okay if you don't count the Weasley clan, and who really does - who know what the announcement was, and most of them are sworn to secrecy. And hell, I'm not going to invite the members of the Wizengamot, especially if they vote against us. Yeah, I still am holding their invitations hostage. My beautiful wife may call me petty and childish, but really why would I invite someone to something they are against? It is actually taking their beliefs in consideration.

As good as my wife is trying to sway people, I am nearly as good. So when the two of us go against each other, it usually is a draw.

In reality, between Hermione and I, the Wizengamot doesn't stand a chance.

When Trini came in, her face long and looking scared, I knew what it meant. It was time. I look at the pictures on my desk - my son and one from Rose's birthday party of Hugo, Rose, and 'Mione. This is my family. I have been taught to defend my family at all costs. It is the one honest thing that my father taught me. And today I will. I'm ready. I am going to be there to support the woman I love and our family.

Trini gives me a hug as I leave my office, with my files in hand. It is both set of divorce papers and my supporting documents for the Wizengamot. "You'll be fine. You two, you're meant for each other. You love her and she loves you. That - in the end - is what matters."

"I know Trini. I just am ready to be 'normal' for the two of us and the kids. You know Scorp calls her 'mum'. It's the sweetest thing from that boy's mouth other than 'dad'." I reminisce. I need to think about these happy moments as I feel like I'm being led to the proverbial guillotine.

"You'll look back at this and realize how much stronger you both are because of it. And it will give us all a real reason to celebrate in just a few weeks."

Blaise walked up to us, "Pansy says just don't get her pregnant before the celebration. She says something about not being able to fit in the dress or something." Jerk. I know what he's trying to do, but this isn't the time to think about a baby in our possible future.

And yet I cannot contain a chuckle, "If things go well today, I can't guarantee it."

"If things go well today, mate," Blaise looks encouragingly at me, "I'm sending a case of champagne to your place, inviting the Potters and Shacklebolt, and we're all going to celebrate."

"Ahem, what am I? Chopped liver? Theo and I will just crash, ya know Draco."

"Thanks you two. I'd better go though. Merlin, help me," I pray.

I enter the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. I know where I'm going. It's a place that holds terrible memories for me to begin with and I dread going back in there. I notice that my mother is here, looking like she did over a decade and a half ago: regal, dignified, refined.

"Mother," I greet her with a hug, the most intimacy that any of my family ever shown, "what brings you here today?"

"Scorpius contacted me. He let me in on the hearing today. Draco, my sweet boy, I couldn't not be here for you. Scorpius said you were nervous this morning and he worried about you. So I'm here as familiar support. Since neither of us have much family left, other than each other." Her expression changed slightly, "I am put out that you didn't tell me yourself and earlier of this predicament. You know I support you and our little family completely."

"Mother, I didn't want to incur you with any undue stress." I see her eyes soften. The kind blue eyes that I grew up with. In those eyes was the only love I ever really knew. Until Scorpius, and more recently Hermione. The three of them have shown me love and support. And it is time I return the favor. "The session is in front of the whole Wizengamot, mother. I didn't think you wanted to return to the chambers that held such pain for you, with father."

"Draco, your father received a light sentence for the pain he caused. Think of what she would say if she had to deal with your father on - say - Christmas, your birthday, or your son's. That pain would be brought up to her regularly. For the sake of you and her, I am glad your father resides where he is now." She reaches out her hand, "Now come on son, you have a meeting to attend to."

"Yes mother. And thank you."

"You're my son. This is what a mother does. Even your son understands and supports his mum." She looked at me sideways and I knew that she knew Scorpius calls my wife 'mum'.

We reached the floor that held the chambers and saw a couple members of the press waiting for us. Pansy, surprisingly, was managing them.

"Drake," she walked up to me with the utmost confidence, "did you get the revised contracts that are under discussion today?" I nod knowing she's talking about the two sets of divorce papers in my hand. "Good." She concurs as she turns her attention to the press, "see it is just a little contractual issue that Draco is having, and his mother - knowing the family's history in this chamber - is here to support her son." She leans back to me, "get your arse inside, so I can get them cleared out."

"Yes Pans. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Blaise just said you might need some reinforcements today. And I miss this. I am talking to people older than 10, which is nice."

My mother looked gently at her, "if you ever want to talk to someone older than 10, as you say, let me know. I'll watch the kids and you can have some adult time."

"Narcissa, you're a lifesaver! I might take you up on that. Thank you." She hugs my mother, as I slip into the chamber undetected by the press, who are looking at the scene before them.

No wonder Skeeter is the main writer for the Prophet. They can't see a real story in front of their faces.

Walking in the chamber, it is the same as I remembered it. It's been over 15 years since my trial, but many of the faces remain the same. Even Harry and Hermione are both here, as they were for me then. Kingsley is seating in the center of the Wizengamot chamber, his bright red velvet robes standing out from the rest of the members who wore either black or red, determined by their office. My wife, if she were not seated next to me, would be up there in her black robes, judging whosoever stands before them. Today she sits alongside me. My mother comes in, giving Hermione a quick hug and peck on the cheek, whispering something in her ear that makes her smile ever so gently, before taking a seat in the viewing area. Potter is pulled off to the side as a witness.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach on overdrive, as I take my wife's hand. She leans into me saying, "Don't be nervous."

"How did you"

"Your hands are sweaty. And I can feel your pulse."

"Just know, I have a plan B and C if things don't go well today."

"Well then I think I have a plan D." She hands me a file that looks eerily similar to one I have.

"That's plan C." I hand her the two files that I have.

"Is this legal, the postdated one?"

"Completely. At least according to my attorneys."

"Brilliant," she says under her breath, causing me to smirk a little.

Kingsley stands in front of the members of the Wizengamot and begins, "Members, we are called today to discuss the legality of the marriage between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley that took place 1 August 2017 in Rio de Janeiro Brazil."

He spends at least a quarter of the hour going over the prelude to the marriage, the whole Ronald fleeing his marriage aspect. Then for another half an hour there was a discussion on the mission in the first place: who were they following, what was the tip that began the mission, where did it go cold, why did the aurors in question feel the need to travel to a different jurisdiction without the prior approval of the Ministry and MACUSA.

At this point I was ready to fall asleep. Or have the firewhiskey that I left on my desk.

Then for over an hour there were questions as to the law about Ron's declaration of death. Now my bloody head is throbbing. The two Advils did nothing and I am dreaming of my firewhiskey and a couple of headache potions to relieve this pain. I look over at my wife and just smile. She's fully engaged, answering questions posed by the members, giving details, et cetera. She is in her zone and at one time I despised her for it; today I see it for the beauty that it is.

Harry on the other hand, looks like he's going to be ill. He was so involved in the America Incident and I know he still feels guilt for keeping the affair from 'Mione.

Another quarter of an hour pass and I feel like I am going to pass out from either boredom or this headache, when the door to the chamber flies open with a flair that I know all too well.

Theo comes in dragging a redheaded lump behind him. "My sincerest apologies esteemed members of the Wizengamot for the interruption, but I believe Ronald Bilius Weasley was summoned to attend this meeting also. I happened to stumble upon him under an assumed name of Reginald Brian Wulfric in the city of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."

"HOW DARE YOU USE HIS NAME RONALD WEASLEY!" I hear my bride screech. Now that is not a term that I ever would say to her face, and I will deny it to my dying day, but HELL! Howler's aren't that bad. And it didn't help my headache one bit, but it did wake me up.

"Love, I don't know what you're saying. You might need to explain yourself to the members here. Or just me." I look over and quietly say to her. But then again, after her - um - screech anything is considered quiet. Like a sonic boom. Or a nuclear detonation. Or even her bloody air raid siren alarm clock (which she got rid of when she got her new phone, thank Merlin).

"Dumbledore. He was using two of Dumbledore's middle names. And Reginald? That is just a dreadful name to begin with. You still are hooked on it Ronald, when I told you we were not naming Hugo 'Reginald'," she calmly explained.

I look over at Theo, and mouth, "it's really him?"

All I get is a very slow slight nod.

Thank Merlin! If the Wizengamot does not see in our favor, I can have him sign divorce papers - for reason of abandonment - immediately and we will file them today.

And now he is going to face the Wizengamot for his abandonment of the brightest witch of the age, a member of the Golden Trio, the presumed next Minister of Magic, darling of the wizarding world, defeater of Voldemort (I know Harry gets all the kudos, but being there, she carried a lot of the work during the fight), and all around bad ass, beautiful, talented, caring, sexy witch - Hermione Granger.

Luckily, whatever Theo got him with to bring him here, has worn off. Either that of my wife's - you get the picture - woke him from his stupor.

"'Mione. Harry. _Malfoy_. What the bloody hell am I doing here? And where is here exactly?"

I give my bride a sympathetic look. He is a nimwit, borderline neanderthal - like Flint. No that is insulting to Flint. Flint has more sense than weasel. There's no way in hell that Flint would get a girl like 'Mione, but even he hasn't left his wife or knocked up some muggle slag.

"I am to assume," one of the lesser members began, "that this is Ronald Bilius Weasley. He who was called before this chamber to present himself and failed to do so on his own accord?"

My wife and her best guy friend both stood and nodded. "Minister and members, I believe in addition to Mr Nott, Harry Potter and I can vouch that this is indeed Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Until Ginny sees him" Harry mumbles under his breath.

"Good, then we have some questions for you." The member looked sternly at the redhead, while my eyes just rolled in the back of my head. This is going to be long and bloody painful.

My wife reaches in her bag and hands me a small vial. "Drink this."

"Pepper-up potion?" I whisper to her.

"No, something stronger. And it will relieve the headache I know you have," she whispers back.

She knows me. I want to take this second and yell, "okay dim bulbs, this - right here - is what a marriage is. She knows I have a headache, I'm surprise everyone here doesn't have one already, and she was prepared. That is love. That is knowing each other. That is what a wife and husband do for each other." I wrote it down though. If I have the chance it will be included in any remarks - which I only have about 5 pages worth - that I am able to give.

The good news is, the redheaded weasel is sweating bullets. Harry slips me a note saying: _America Incident. Now he's alive, what?_

I write back: _It's on him. He was the one who lead to the fuck up. He's going to need to go before MACUSA_.

Handing it back, I see him glance at the note and mouth "shit".

We are at the interesting part for me, with weasel now, why did he leave 'Mione. I know this is a shitty subject for her so I take her hand and pull her chair closer to mine. A few of the members notice. I see a few smiles. Ron is blubbering an excuse, how he fell out of love and he was overworked and how he thought she didn't care for him, only her job, and he was lonely.

I'm ready to vomit.

That is not a reason to leave your wife and children. Especially without giving them a proper goodbye.

His excuses sound like bile coming out of his mouth. No more like diarrhea of the mouth. It's true shit.

I know a couple of the members before me have cheated on their wives, heck some have mistresses that are in apartments that they pay for. But none of them, that I know, have left their wives in such a despicable manner.

Now up for the subject is the baby: Heather Lavender Weasley.

Harry and I look at each other and I know what's going through his head, because it is also going through mine. "RUN WEASEL RUN! HERMIONE IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

Well, Harry probably is thinking "run Ron run" but you get the idea.

He named his daughter after the girl who he was snogging at school when the world knew Hermione was in love with him the first time. My hand drops from hers as I wrap my arm around her. I can see the tears in her eyes as she tries to hold it together, back straight and her eyes forward not really focusing on any one thing. Tonight, no matter what, is not going to be a celebration. I am going to need to console my wife.

There is much discussion as to the abandonment issue, did he abandon his family giving them justification for the marriage. Did he usurp his authority as an auror to have his family receive death benefits unjustly. (Come to find out Hermione never took the money. It is sitting in an account at Gringotts untouched and unclaimed.) And more and more questions.

I give Kingsley a pleading look. Something along the lines, are we really on topic and can we get this debate moving in some direction.

It took another hour of misery for the three of us in the spotlight, and weasel, before there was an attempt to wind the matter up.

Harry was the first called to say any words. He spoke of what love is, what you do for someone you love. He spoke of my leading the way for the extraction of Hermione in Manila and the additional information that I was able to provide that allowed for the disbanding of their organization. He spoke of how she looks at me with a care and love and life that he never saw in her before. Her pain seems to leave her now that she's with me. The kindness that I showed her at every falter and how I was always the first to wipe away her tears and do anything to make her whole again. He explained how his wife, in their first years of marriage, went through something similar but from the war. He knows how hard it is to see the person you love break down and the helplessness that you feel when you can't immediately fix their pain. He explained the first text he received from me, when we were at Luna's, about why she would break down during the hemi-final talks.

He said, "Draco said something the other day, and it hit me. He said, 'this is what a _husband_ does.' For him there was no question. He was there with her every step, every trip and fall and every time there was a chance she would be in danger. Theo Nott, the man who brought Ron in today, he's one of Draco's employees and not only did he go to the other end of the Earth to get Ron, but he also was there in Manila to help with that situation. Why because it is what a husband and a family does. Draco also said, more than once, along the lines of 'she's a Malfoy and my responsibility.' I remember my vows to my wife when she - her safety, well being, her everything - became my responsibility. He understands the weight of the vows he took to Hermione. Ronald has forgotten the meaning when he began his affair. If there was a loyal husband to my best friend, it would be Draco Malfoy. No doubt. It would be unfair of this committee to vote otherwise."

Hermione spoke next on the law, the basis for the law, how Ron used the law to his benefit to make it easy. "Many years ago, there was a boy. He was considered a coward by members of both sides of the war - he wasn't a real Death Eater because he couldn't fulfill his mission to kill Professor Dumbledore, and he wasn't on the side of the Order or those who fought alongside us because he feared the retaliation on him and his family. But see that to me isn't really cowardice. That is standing up and being there for those you love. He couldn't kill which saved his soul, but he couldn't run away because that would be the equivalent of killing - but killing those who were his world. He has grown up a great deal since then. He is smart. He is wise. He is cunning. He is a respected member of our community and is known throughout the Muggle community also. He has done a lot of good that you don't see, because he feels he is making up for his past inadequacies and not standing up when he should have. I trust this man next to me with the one thing that is most fragile - my heart. To say it is a heart of glass is an oversimplification of it. My heart is paper thin glass now, after the pain and loss that I faced when Ron Weasley abandoned me and my children. I can't even have myself call them our children anymore, they are mine. They have been mine since the day he first bedded his mistress." She took a breath, I could see her lips count to 10. "The pain, it was worse than any crucio curse. It ate me from the inside. It was only magnified when he returned and tried to claim me as his wife again - like a possession that he had just put on a shelf for something shinier. My husband, the man seated next to me, stood up for me and for the mother of Ronald's new daughter. He asked the question if Ronald was going to abandon them too to take me back, was I supposed to raise this new child, or was," I see her chuckle slightly, "if there was going to be a polygamist type arraignment. Just for the record, that last one is never ever ever going to happen. I may have become a widow or whatever you want to call it when the America Incident happened, I didn't have a say. I wasn't able to file for a divorce, though if this body feels that I am still married to Ronald Weasley," she took my file, the one post dated, "here are divorce papers drawn up and just needing signatures. But I wasn't given that option. The search for Ronald said he couldn't be found. I never would have thought that he would have the balls to use Dumbledore's names as an alias. So I moved on. I buried him and that part of my life. I mourned. Then I married a man that doesn't see me as a possession, but rather something fragile that needs to be handled with care. Though we've had our discussions on that topic also. It's nice to be cared for, to be loved, like Draco loves me. It is something that never I could have imagined, there's a beauty in it that even my friends see. Please, I know Draco won't beg, but I will. Let us remain married. Let us move on with our life together. Thank you."

At this point I'm embarrassed. I almost don't know what to say. So I ask to speak after Ron, so that at least we can have some sort of rebuttal to his claims.

Ron looked at the members, obviously intimidated after getting reamed by them on the incident, the abandonment, and now his best friend and his wife standing up for me. But he spoke of mistakes and granting second chances. How he realized how wrong he was once his daughter was born and he looked into her eyes and saw an emptiness because it wasn't the eyes of his children.

Really? This is your kid too, I wanted to scream. Are you that thick?

He continued blubbering about how he and Hermione were destined, they fell in love in the lowest of points and there they found each other. He missed the warmth she gave his heart. He talked of the Deluminator (whatever the hell that is) that was willed to him and that when he had left the trio when they were hunting horcruxes (wait this guy seems to have a pattern of jumping ship when things get rocky) and how it showed him where his heart really was. And it was with her.  
His mouth seemed to still be full of diarrhea as he 'explained', "See, Hermione is just hurting right now. It is my fault and I know it. I take responsibility for it. And I came back to make it right. Right by her and our children. I realize how much I've missed already with them: birthdays, Christmas, holidays, them just growing up. I don't want to miss anymore. And I can't sit on the sidelines when someone - a former death eater - raises my children in my place. No I don't trust Malfoy. I never will. Neither should you all. He should be in Azkaban along with the rest of them. Please, negate their marriage. If not for me, for my children, so they can be raised in a loving home."

It came to me. I am glad I chose to go last.

"Weasley here," I cringed slightly speaking his last name, because Merlin knows that weasel fits him, "speaks of second chances; but only those second chances that help him and his cause. This membership gave me a second chance and I have used it to further the Wizarding world, protect muggle-borns that are persecuted, and even the environment. I have used my second chance for good, because I know how few of them you get in life.  
"I also received a very lucky second chance when I found Hermione again. After many years, after so many changes for both of us, we found each other when needed most. It wasn't planned. Heck both our plans have changed drastically since then. I fear what my family name will do to hurt her. I never saw myself as a stepfather to two amazing children, and I am. I have a stepdaughter, which terrifies me. I worry about boys like me. I worry about - Merlin knows! I feel that I was thrown into the deep end of the pool with that. But I had a second chance at having a big family like I always wanted. And I love these children, like I love my own.  
"I don't know how to explain the absolute high I have being part of our family. We're blending, sometimes the colors come out beautiful, sometime we get something that is reminiscent of what is flushed down the drain, but all those colors now in the world around me. I see the sunny yellows in the flecks in my wife's eyes when she's happy. I see the sunsetting fiery reds in Rose's hair. The pale pink in Hugo's cheeks when you tease him about his room's 'aura'. These colors I never saw before. So much of my life before them was black, white and shades of grey. Now I have love that has opened my eyes.  
"While you were in discussions earlier, my wife did something that probably many of you didn't notice. I wouldn't have noticed if I was in your place. She handed me a small vial. She knew ahead of time that I would probably need something to get through this meeting today. She knew that I would see the strain and pain in her and that I would need to be here for her. We both can't break down together, one of us needs to remain strong. Today was my day and I knew it going in, as did she. She thought ahead - like she always does, she's still one step ahead of me," I smile at her and I see her tears start to disseminate. "She came prepared. And thankfully she did because you may have seen the hurt that she's just endured.  
"I vowed not to hurt her. I vowed to protect her. I vowed to love her in the good times and the bad. I will take those vows every day for the rest of my life, because they will not change. I love this witch next to me. I will be beside her every step of our life together. And every step for the rest of our lives.  
"She is right, we both came prepared with backup plans. We don't want to use them. We are putting our faith in you today. Please do not prove us wrong. Hermione held so much hope through the war. Hope that people will do what is right. She showed the same hope in you to me today. Don't prove the brightest witch of our age wrong. It's not pretty when she's told she's wrong." I decided to leave it on a light note, hoping that the Wizengamot would realize that this isn't all doom and gloom. It's beauty, it's laughter, it's a resurgence of light in the darkness. This is love.

Kingsley called for a vote. "All those in agreement that the marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy to Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley held on 1 August 2017 is legal and binding." I close my eyes again, not able to see the results. I feel my wife squeeze my hand. I open them up to see her smile.

"All those not in agreement that the marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy to Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley held on 1 August 2017 is legal and binding." I look at her. I still can't look at them. All that I see is her. All that I ever want to see is her.

In the background, I see Harry, Theo and my mother all with bright smiles on their faces.

"With the vote counted, I declare the marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger to be legal and binding under the laws of the International Wizarding Coalition."

All I can do is lean over and say "I love you Hermione Jean Malfoy. I loved you yesterday. I love you today. And I will love you more tomorrow and forever," before kissing my wife with an intensity of the built up fear from this whole day.

When we finally break our kiss, she looks at me with her eyes sparkling golden brown, "Malfoy, let's go home."

"Anything you say Mrs. Malfoy."


	37. Chapter 37 Malfoy

_**Hermione 31 August 2017**_

I think I can justifiably say that today is the start of my new life, my normal life, with my normal family. I can say I am married to a man that respects me as a person, who loves me like a lover, and is my partner through life.

Yesterday after the hearing we came home, both mentally exhausted and collapsed. Neither one of us wanted to move for what seemed like forever. The hearing started at 10 and didn't get out until almost 4. There were only a few short recesses, and I think everyone just wanted to get home.

"Love, what should we do for dinner?"

"Pickup? Chinese food?"

"That sounds perfect." I see his eyes roll in the back of his head. "You want me to get it, don't you."

I chuckle silently, "could you please love?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?" I look at him questioning.

"It's just the two of us tonight. We pick up the kids in the morning, and have a last day before going to school."

"I'll send a message to Ginny."

"I'll get the pickup menu."

Not even 30 minutes later the two of us are on the floor of the living room enjoying some quiet time, a bottle of wine, and dinner. For once it was a quiet night with my husband.

As I went to clear the table, he disappeared for a moment. I knew he wouldn't be far, I knew how exhausted he was. I wasn't even done with the trash before he came up quietly behind me, wrapped his arms round my waist, saying "That can wait. I know you don't remember the first time I did this but…"

He slid one arm under my legs, and the other around my torso lifting me up gently and carrying me upstairs.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?"

"Darling, our wedding night, well wasn't. I didn't mind then and I don't regret it now. But we have a second chance at our wedding night - since now we are 'legally married' - and let's make the most of it." As he carries me into the bedroom where there are roses, candles, and a sweet perfume coming from the bathroom.

"What is all this?"

"I apologize for not having chocolate on hand, but" as he lays me gently on our bed, "welcome to your honeymoon suite Mrs Malfoy."

I went and picked up the kids late this morning. Everything last night was perfect. Something out of a fairy tale. He had drawn a creamy milk bath for the two of us with rose petals floating on top, which we stayed in until our fingers, toes, and almost all of us turned pruney. I don't think, at any point last night, that we weren't touching each other in some way - whether him massaging my neck, me massaging his penis, or something in between.

Ginny knew. The moment I walked into the Potters, she knew.

"That must have been some party last night. I'm offended. You left me on kid duty" she gave me the 'how good was it last night?' look. One that I would usually give her, well I still do.

"Well now that we are legally married," she stopped me and drug me out of the kitchen and into Harry's study, locking the door behind us.

"SPILL THE BEANS SISTER! What did he do? All you said was that you wanted a quiet evening and if I could watch the kids tonight. Now I see you this morning with 'fucking amazing sex afterglow' thing going on," she said as she waved her finger around my face a few times to accentuate the point.

"He gave me a wedding night" I said blushing. "He had a bath for two drawn, rose petals on the bed…" my voice was trailing off as I remembered every detail from last night with a smile on my face.

She cocked her eye and mouth upwards, "Have him give Harry some pointers, we have an anniversary coming up and it sounds like he did pretty damn good."

I heard her mutter something about the stupid baby pool and adding another date or two.

I still get flustered whenever that baby pool comes up, "GIN! Stop it."

Shaking her head, "uh no. Sweetie, he's going to have you holding a little Granger-Malfoy in probably less than a year. And I am going to be so happy for the both of you. I'll pity Neville when it happens; because when it happens and the kid comes out with your smarts and his attitude, Neville and the rest of the teachers have no chance. I mean I worry about Neville this year. He has James, Al, Scorpius, Rose, and all the rest of the family. I think it is getting to the point where someone calls out 'Weasley' and half of Gryffindor answers. If not a good chunk of the school."

I laugh, "well when we were talking to Minerva about the announcement party, Draco was thinking that about a quarter of the school will be there. So yeah. And now I think about it - you're right. Poor Neville. I should send him a box of chocolate or something to get him through this term."

"You send the chocolate, I'll send the coffee. We'll have the guys send the alcohol."

"That's a plan." I try and leave, only to have her hand forcefully grab my shoulder and shove me back down into a chair.

"Who said you were done? You're telling me ev-ery-thing."

Harry attempted to come in, so that he could get to work, only to have his wife - not so graciously - throw him out telling him to find another way into work this morning and to tell Rebecca that I may be very late.

"I don't know how you're sitting, I mean how many times?" Her blue eyes kept growing as she heard how many times and places we made love the night before. "And how are you not dead asleep? Did you two get any sleep? Or is that what work is for?"

"Ha ha ha. No we did get some sleep. I admit not a lot. I think it was more passing out on top of him than actual sleep."

Her eyes fluttered as I knew she was picturing it, "That would be the hottest picture. You sleeping on Draco's - sorry but I saw a picture of him a few months before you two were a thing - and he had just come in from a date or something and it was raining and his shirt was plastered to his - yeah… That was hot."

"Ginevra that is my husband you're leering after!" That sounded weird coming out of my mouth. When I was married to Ron, well she would never leer after her own brother that's gross, but he also didn't have the body near Draco's.

She huffed "you weren't married at the time. Heck you weren't talking at the time. I can look. I promise I won't touch." Then I saw her mutter "on purpose" under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Well…" she blushed.

I saw the kids off to our house, and one fur-beast, before heading into work myself.

Rebecca cornered me coming in immediately, shoving me into my office. "Mr Potter came by and said to be nice to you today, there was a heck time yesterday with the Wizengamot, and then his wife had it out with you this morning. Is there anything I can do other than deal with your - um - flower situation?"

"Flower situation?"

She turns me around to see that on each side of my desk, sitting on the credenza that is under my large magical window, are two ornate floral arrangements.

"This is the first florist. I've had two more call. These are for your approval for some upcoming party they said."

"Oh that…" the announcement party. Dang these samples are stunning. Each at least a meter high before the flowers. The two are similar, both covered in crystals in the shape of an hourglass, but one is just the crystals and the other has a gold undertone. The flowers reflect the differences in the vases - the gold one has more fall colors with reds, golds and orange and even fall colored leaves; and the crystal has brighter multicolored flowers with a purple undertone. "This is for a party I am assisting planning. I like the idea and color scheme of the crystal one, but we are debating on going with an 'urban' look or this more elegant look right now."

"A party? That sounds like fun. If you need any help, let me know. I love planning parties."

"Right now I am one of," I count in my head - Pansy, Ginny, my mother-in-law, and me, and the Malfoy Industries social division, "four planning this party directly. Right now it is mostly approving the different ideas. I have it under control. But yes, you're on the flower situation."

She giggles, "thanks! I'll let you know when any florist decides to drop off any additional samples as they are calling it. I call it a complete decoration of your office. Can I have the gold one since you don't like that for the 'party'." She uses air quotes around 'party'. If only she knew.

"Of course, I don't need my office looking like a jungle."

"One more important message, the Minister came by and thanked you for a lovely dinner the other night and said that he is grateful for the outcome of yesterday's meeting." Rebecca read from her notes.

I smile. He's not the only one. I kinda knew he was in our corner with this, even though he couldn't say. "Thanks Rebecca. Now I really need to get to work."

After four more deliveries of multiple floral arrangements, my office did look like a jungle. I had different departments coming in and looking in my office wondering what this could be about. All Rebecca said is that I am in the approval stage of some floral arrangements and to bugger off. But she did assist me in getting some of the assistants that deserved kudos - like Percy's assistant, anyone who has to deal with him on a daily basis deserves something special - the ones that I didn't like, knowing that they had to give the stands back.

There were crystal ones, glass ones, a white glass that looked really unique, even something that looked like used pipes (nope, not that one). It finally came down to the original crystal hourglass one and a silver one with 4 candles around and crystals dangling below making it look like a chandelier with a multitude of white flowers with greenery and more crystals exploding out the top. I get on a conference call between Pansy and Ginny to debate these two, but beforehand I put a strong charm on the office to prevent anyone hearing.

"I have it down to two choices." I look at the two and I really need some help. Do I go crystal or silver. Crystal or silver. I have been debating this all morning and it is now lunchtime.

"Do you want us to come over?" Ginny suggests. "I mean we can't really decide based on just a verbal description."

"Out of the house?" Pansy sounded so excited, "I'll have the baby down and be over in 15 minutes! I get out of the house!" she squealed with glee.

"Oh Pansy," Ginny kept going, "you need to ask 'Mione about last night."

" _REALLY?!_ " Pansy sounded interested. "Mrs Potter, you and I are going to be very good friends I see. I think I may have underestimated you in school."

"Probably because we were in rival houses and you had an unnatural hatred for my husband."

"Probably." Pansy chuckles. "Okay see you all in 15 at 'Mione's office. Should I bring Narcissa?"

"NO!" I finally get a word out between the two of them. "That will cause suspicion. I'll show her later, though she said it was up to me to make the choices. My party and all. She claimed it will get me in practice for the annual holiday parties we will have to throw."

Both the girls were laughing and we concluded the phone call only to resume our discussion when Ginny arrived with Pansy at most ten minutes later.

"Hashtag Sorry Not Sorry" Pansy started. "The baby went down earlier than I thought so I got Ginny here and we decided to bring you some lunch from a great little cafeteria I know."

"Really? Where? I'm always looking for a new place for lunch."

Ginny chuckled, "oh you'll like this one. Especially the view."

Pansy joined in, "and you won't have to worry about getting in or anything, it's private but not too private."

"What in Merlin's name are you two talking about?"

They pull out a bag of food and I recognize the logo immediately. "You didn't. You went to Malfoy Industries?"

Pansy gives me the silent 'duh' face, "you really think Draco didn't hire an amazing chef for his own staff? The guy is one of the best in the world - both magical and Muggle. So eat up."

"Gin," I glare, "what do you mean about the _view_?"

"Oh ummmm," she stutted, looking at Pansy for support.

"A certain CEO and COO were having lunch there too when we went to pick it up. He says hi by the way," she stated like it was nothing, completely nonchalant, cocking her head slightly. Like the world already knew our little secret.

I'm blushing like a teenager, biting my lip nervously.

"I was telling Ginny here that she shouldn't stare at her best friend's - um - yeah - like she was. It's impolite" Pansy looked at Ginny incredulously.

"Sorry, after what she told me about last night, I couldn't help but get at least some sort of mental picture" my best friend attempted to defend her action to both of us, failing miserably.

We continue chatting like old friends, all of us, and going over the pluses and minuses of each of the two floral designs. The problem came when Pansy and Ginny were split between the two. Pansy liked the silver one - Ginny said because it was Slytherin's colors - and she liked the pure crystal one.

We all turned when we heard a knock at my door and saw a bespeckled brunette peek his head in, "'Mione lun- oh never mind. Gin you're here and you didn't stop by?" my best friend looked hurt that his wife seemed to have forgotten him.

"Sorry, brought lunch for 'Mione while we discuss floral displays. But we need a tie breaker. Which one of these two do you like better honey." She was doing a good job at sucking up to her husband while making him uncomfortable at the same time.

"Uh floral displays? That's not really my thing." He stuttered, causing us girls to smirk at him. But to his credit he did look at both, studying them. "But my honest opinion, this one," he pointed to the all crystal one, "looks like it would belong in your house. The silver thing, looks like it belongs in Malfoy Manor."

Pansy sprung up, looking at both of them. "Well stated Potter. You're right. The crystal one is more the two of you. The other is - well - your mother in law," she whispered the last sentence. "Go with the crystal. Thanks Potter."

Ginny and I looked at the two arrangements with a new view. Harry was right. We have come to a decision.

"Now about last night," Pansy turned her attention back to just us girls, "what happened. If it can make Ginny blush like she did when she saw him this afternoon, it must be good."

"Darling, you'll want to leave for this," Ginny called to her husband, rushing to him to give him a kiss before he left. "This is girl talk at it's finest."

"On that note," the lone male in the room said blushing, "I'm getting something at the Indian place around the corner. Have fun ladies."

"Thanks Harry!" I called out as he shut the door quickly behind him. Now it was my time to blush.

I finally clear my office of my new 'girlfriends' and Pansy understood why Ginny was staring. Pansy's parting words were something along the lines of, "Hermione, I don't know if you know it but Draco… he hasn't really had much of a sex life since school. Blaise would say he got it all out then and was a shriveled up prune by now. He wasn't even really intimate with Astoria ever. He would put on a mask and make it look like he had all these women, but he never did. He was as celibate as a monk pretty much since Scorpius was born. You've given him something that he really needed - love. Passionate, intimate love. Don't push it away. He looks more alive now. He's thriving. You are what he needed in his life. More than anything. Just never tell him that I said this. Because I will deny it. But thank you."

That put so much in perspective. All yesterday we focused on how he has shown his love and devotion to me. I never have had really the chance to see it from his side. Not until now did I know what _he_ was missing and focus on _his_ needs. It isn't just sex with us, it is that intimacy that we both need from each other. As much as sex was intense and overwhelming, just laying next to him in the bathtub was equally so. His arms wrapped around my body, my back pressed against his naked chest that is the picture I want to keep in my head forever. It was that, something so tender, that solidified us. My goal, as his wife, is to show him every day that he is important to me, his needs are my needs, that together we will make it through anything.

Then my house got invaded.

I liked the idea of having a family night, before the kids go to school in the morning, but it seems that nearly everyone we know decided to show up. Starting with the Zabini family (didn't I _just_ see Pansy for lunch? Couldn't she have warned me _then_?) with a case of champagne in toe to 'celebrate the legality of our marriage'. Then different Weasley family members came by, I guess Ginny told them there was a party, and in the end we had Theo and Trini, all the Potters, Bill, Fleur, and their three children, Molly and Arthur, and George and Angelina and their two kids. We were only missing Charlie and Percy's family.

It was a celebration to be sure.

At one point in the night, it got too much for me, so I retired to my office just to get a breath. I looked back on everything that has happened in this one, short month's time: I eloped and didn't realize it until two days later, I married Malfoy of all people, I was kidnapped and rescued, Rose had her birthday, we told the kids that we eloped, we went school shopping, I moved my family into a new house, Ronald showed up, we had to fight for our marriage, and now - tomorrow - my daughter leaves for school for the first time.

Tears are coming down my face as I sit behind my desk, looking up at the stars through the sun room's glass roof, in the dark.

My life wasn't this hectic during the war.

But my life wasn't this full during the war either. Now I look and see what we fought for exactly. We fought so something like this could happen.

These aren't tears of pain, they are just tears of overwhelming emotion.

A few deep breaths is all I need.

Until I realize it isn't all I need. His arms wrap themselves around my shoulders from behind me, his cologne permeates my nostrils, his warmth wraps me. "Hi" is all I can whisper.

"Hi to you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just overwhelmed I think."

"It should get quieter in a few days. At least I hope so."

"Really? You didn't have floral displays showing up all day to your office."

"No, and I missed having my beautiful wife show up at my office. But that was because hers looked like a jungle from what I gathered." His calming voice relaxed any little nerves that were still uptight. I just closed my eyes to be with him in this moment, away from the chaos surrounding us like a hurricane.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?" I feel his body adjust, his head tilts slightly and even though my eyes are closed I know he's looking at me. I can feel it.

"Everything. I never knew I needed you until you came. And now I never want to be without you."

"I never would have guessed that you would come into my life again, nor that it was you that I needed. I guess it was the right time for us, finally."

"The perfect time for us." I agree.

"But darling, I think we should go back to the party and play good hosts. Otherwise this ever expanding baby pool, might just expand more."

I snorted a laugh, causing him to laugh too. If only… we're still in the 'maybe' stage… but it sounds like we're both moving to the 'hopefully' stage. "I kinda like this baby pool. It's fun to watch our friends sweat it out a bit."

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it! Blaise owes me 100 galleons. I told him you had an evil streak, he said 'you're as sweet as a dew covered rose'. Kinda poetic, but that was him at the time. But he'd better be paying up. With interest."

I laugh at my husband and his ridiculous bets. He's nearly as bad as the Weasleys. "Ginny could have told you. Or Harry. Heck George knows well. He's been on the brunt of my evil streak. So go collect, and take one or all of them along." I turn and kiss him. "I'll be right behind you."

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."  
"And I love you more Draco Malfoy."


	38. Chapter 38 Malfoy

_**Draco 1 September 2017**_

"Kids, come on. You can't be late. The train will leave without you. Ask Uncle Harry." I laugh as my wife is calling from downstairs. Trying to get three pre-teenagers awake, and moving in the morning is not an easy challenge. Rose has been up for over an hour. Her trunk ready to get to King's Cross. Scorpius isn't far behind, though he's still throwing stuff in his trunk every 15 or so minutes.

"Son, there is only so much you can bring to school and probably even less that you genuinely need," as he races by me for the third time this morning. I just got done trying to wake up Hugo - again.

"Dad, come on. I think I should at least bring two guitars."

"One, the acoustic one. Right Rose?" I look over at my stepdaughter who is trying to concentrate on what she's reading but really she's listening to our conversation.

"Oh, I don't know that much about guitars to tell the difference," she claims although she's been sitting in her doorway listening to Scorp sing and play his guitar for the last couple of days.

Knowing her she's looked it up somewhere already.

"Both of you have your phones? McGonagall gave you special permission for them." I remind them. "Also it's mostly for emergencies or calling home. Not for getting pizza flooed in, understand."

Rose chuckles and nods while Scorpius has the wheels in his head turning, trying to find a loophole. That's my Slytherin son there.

"Also, the whole deal with your necklace" I sit her down and take her book that she isn't reading, "it is connected to you and to your mum and I. If ever you get truly panicked, it will let both of us know. It isn't for just when you're at school either. It is anytime. So if there is something in Defense Against the Dark Arts that looks like it'll terrify you, please let your mum and I know before. Otherwise you might just have the aurors and Theo and his security team all swoop in."

"I understand. But what if I don't know I'm going to be afraid?"

Damn good question. "Well it is connected to you, it will understand what you are seeing is real or not. Keep thinking 'it's not real' or 'help' and it can tell the difference. The big thing is, when you have the class on the boggart, let us know."

"Dad, shouldn't I know too? I mean I'm closer than any of you and you can't apparate into school."

"We have parameters son, but if you think something will genuinely terrify her, let me or your mum know. You two probably won't have all your classes together, but some. Look out for each other." Like I have to tell my son that. "And don't embarrass us, please. I've done enough to embarrass all of you for generations."

"Dad, I am going to ask one more time to make sure the answer hasn't changed - I can try out for quidditch this year, right?"

"Yes you can. And you may. I hope you make it. You won't be the youngest player - Harry beat you on that - but it would make me proud." Especially since McGonagall already knows Harry and I will probably be out for at least the Slytherin/Gryffindor match.

"Darling are the kids ready yet?" my beauty asks as she extracted herself from her office and rejoined the rest of the family.

"All present except Hugo." As I reach over to her and drag her cute little frustrated self over closer to me. I am never ever letting this witch go.

"Hugo Jace Weasley get down here now. You're holding you sister and stepbrother up." She yells out in frustration. This kid can sleep through a hurricane I think.

"Coming mum," he mumbles trudging downstairs only partially dressed and I think he's wearing his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Um Hugo, do you need some help with that? Or a shot of pepper-up potion? Or a double espresso?" This poor boy needs something to get him going this morning, well before it is afternoon.

My wife elegantly draws out her wand and waves it over her semi-awake son fixing his button mishap (I don't know how you can mess up the buttons on a polo shirt, there's only 3 of them), to his shoes righting themselves.

She looks at me apologetically, "don't ask, we've done this many mornings." Turning to the older kids, "Let's get a going, you're off to Hogwarts today!"

My wife's excitement is - well - her. I can only imagine how annoyingly chipper she would have been the night before our own train rides to school. I'm watching her and feeling wave after wave of joy and enthusiasm for what lies ahead of our kids. It is almost if she was returning, returning to the place she loved, the library that was her second home, her friends, and the classes that brought her such success and notoriety at such a young age.

Watching Rose and Scorpius cross the barriers for platform 9 ¾ I remember back to my first year. I was a jerk. Who was I to think I knew all the answers to the world at 11? I didn't, looking back, but the arrogance and superiority complex that was instilled in me at such a young age probably hindered my education, and definitely hindered my social wellbeing.

My son and stepdaughter, they know that they don't know it all, but honestly they have a better head on their shoulders than I ever did.

I squeeze my wife's hand, we decided ahead of time that this is where we separate. "I love you, my beautiful witch."

"I love you too, my handsome ferret."

"Ouch, that was low."

"Tell me about it later darling, otherwise who knows where our kids will end up."

"Yes dear." I say smirking as the most beautiful witch ever walks through the barrier holding her son's hand.

10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1

Now I can cross and meet up with my ex wife and son.

I smile as I pass Rose, Hugo, and Hermione with Ronald. I give him a once over, just to remind him that she's my responsibility. I notice some members of my security team, also sending their kids off today, but keeping an eye on my wife and stepkids' safety.

"Greetings Astoria, you are looking stunning and well today," I give my ex wife a slight hug, because I completely lied. She looks dreadful. Not ugly, but this sickness is taking over and she looks barely able to stand. I'm afraid one hug and she might break. It is like her body is made of fragile pieces of blown glass, beautiful yet so very delicate.

"Mother, dad only let me bring one guitar. And I triple checked, he said I can try out for the quidditch team."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you don't need to worry yourself with either of these issues. It is your first year. Enjoy it. Oh and your aunt Daphne sends her love. She's sorry she couldn't be here today, but she is in the French countryside, still, for the season."

I catch a glance over to Harry, Ginny and their children. Nudging Scorpius, I point out Al is having some hiccups on his way to the train. He just looks up at me, smiling.

That was something that we did really well this last month. Scorpius and Al, no matter what house they are sorted into later, I believe they will be best friends.

My son's mother is tearing up, holding onto our son like her lifeline.

"Draco," she looks pleadingly at me.

"I know Astoria. I know." As I rub her back. She's afraid. Afraid of how many more of these she will have, how many hugs, how many times she'll see him off to school.

My heart breaks for her. And more so for Scorpius. He's the one that will be left with only memories of his Mother. She isn't letting him go, I don't think she ever would let him go, if given the chance.

I'll have him spend a majority of the summer this year with her.

Hermione, I notice, is fussing over Rosie still. It warms my heart. I know if given the opportunity, she would be doing the same for Scorp. One of the reasons I love her: she doesn't distinguish between kids. We have a daughter and two sons. Both of us believe that. 'Step' is just a word to distinguish that there are additional parents out there that love our kids.

It wasn't my plan. But a change in plans was what our lives needed.

Hugo has a hold of his dad. It is what he longed for since he heard that Ronald was alive. It hurts, but I'm alright. Ronald is his father, as lousy of a weasel as he is, but the genetics and that connection is still there.

I can't tell what Ronald is saying to Rosie, but the way he's looking over here makes me on edge. I will stand up for any of these children, which is more than I can say for weasel.

Hugo and Rose have yet to meet their sister. And Ronald had not made arrangements with Hermione to have them see her. I don't even know if the baby's mum knows about Rosie and Hugo, or if she cares to. I know my wife really doesn't have any interest in knowing the baby nor the baby's mum.

It is our last moments with the kids. I end up prying my son out of Astoria's arms as I wipe a tear from her cheek. "Malfoys don't cry."

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore Draco."

"You will always be a Malfoy. Right son?"

"Of course dad." He looks up at her, seeing another tear try and escape. "Please Mother, don't cry. I'll write, a lot. And I know dad will keep you up on what's going on too. I'll be back for the holidays soon Mother." He gives her another hug, "I love you."

"I love you too my little Scorpius."

"Start writing tonight, we both want to know what house you're in."

"Dad, we all know it is Slytherin," he says with an ounce of sass and a pinch of snark.

"Fine, tell me at least what house Al is in. That's going to be the interesting one." I give him a pat on the back. My little boy, the one that I held in my arms not that long ago, is growing up. He has a lot more growing up to do, but I am proud of who he has become in these 11 years.

The train is about to pull out and I say my last farewell to my son. Even I'm emotional, knowing what lies ahead of him. Well he'll carve his own path, but there are some things that don't change during the next seven years.

And so many things that do change.

Astoria and I watch the train leave, leave with the most precious cargo known to the wizarding world - our children.

"Come on dear, would you like me to take you home?"

"No Draco, I'm fine." I give her a disbelieving glance. "Really I am." The Potters and Weasleys catch her eye. "Go to her. I know how she feels right now, she feels like a piece of her was just ripped from her. She'll need you."

"You need me too, Astoria."

"Not now Draco. Go." She insists.

"I will, but not here." We were going to meet at the Burrow, Hugo's grandparent's home; where he was going to spend the weekend. Giving my wife and I some more private time to celebrate. Or as Ginny keeps hinting, 'working on that baby'.

She smiles weakly. "Soon there will be no boundaries. Soon it will be the two of you against the world. Is that what you planned Draco?"

"No. Not at all." I look at the Golden Trio, together really for the first time in almost a year. "No we had a change in plans."

 **~Fin~**

* * *

This is the end. Epilogue to follow... I won't wait until the 'date' of the epilogue... I don't want you to wait until November.  
Thank you for reliving this ride. It was originally written in 2017 in honor of the Epilogue to DH. Yes I made it fit. :)

I am still floundering on a sequel. I have a few chapters, but I don't see it going anywhere. Or rather, I can't see an end in sight so finding the middle is hard.

Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It has been an honor to try and manipulate the beautiful world the JK created (and owns).


	39. Epilogue

_**Scorpius Malfoy 4 November 2017**_

"Come on. I mean you're taking forever. Who the hell are you trying to impress?"

How do I tell him, it's his cousin?

"You have to get out of the bloody bathroom some time" Al Potter complained from the other side of the bathroom door. "Mum didn't take as long as you."

'She's got no one to impress' crosses my mind as I looks in the mirror once again. I'm wearing a tuxedo - something I really don't wear - with a green pocket square. Over it is my black formal cloak emblazoned with the Malfoy family crest. It's already November and the stores have begun to decorate for the holidays, but I don't want to look too much like a Christmas card standing next to Rose. I had heard her talking up her dress for days to all our classmates that would listen. And I listened. I knew her dress was red, strapless, something they picked up on the 'girls day' with aunt Pansy, mum, Miss Trini, and Al's mum - Ginny Potter. I knew it was short, and fun, and she wanted to dance in it. I plan on giving her every opportunity to do so.

"Mate, come on. This is getting old. Hell I'm getting old. Crap! James is done. I'm using that bathroom." My Slytherin dorm mate could be heard running down the hall and slamming the other door shut.

Today, no one seemed to be where they were supposed to be. Mum and Rose are at a nearby hotel. My Mother was too sick to come, so she remained at the Manor. Dad was at 'the Flat' as it is now called.

Hugo, James, Teddy, Al, Lily, and I are all here trying to find a bathroom to get ready in since about noon when I laid claim to this one. Al's been doing everything possible and imaginable to get me out of this bathroom but there is no use. He even contacted my Uncles Blaise and Theo who ended giving me a pep talk about girls.

I shoved them off when they tried to give me 'the talk'. I'm eleven, I have youtube and the internet, I already know these things.

They did try and find out who she was. The only thing they got out of me is that she is coming tonight. Somehow they both just looked at each other, in a silent conversation. When Uncle Theo finally broke, "can't be," as he looked at me. "Our little Scorp _is_ his father's son," as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm going to tell your aunt Pansy. She's going to _love_ this."

"I see a new betting pool in the future. When he asks her out. When he gets punched by her. When she finally gives in. When the family gangs up on him… Mate we can make some money on this."

"Theo, this is Scorp. Let's not put any undue pressure on him." The two of them leaned into each other to 'whisper', "I give him third year. He is way ahead of Draco."

"Sucker punch about spring." Blaise nods in approval as my two 'uncles' both give my jovial hugs and well wishes before going to get ready at their own - well wherever they are getting ready.

Part of me wants to just stay in here, or in a bathroom hiding at the Museum of London, where the party is tonight. I can't believe mum convinced dad to have it there. I've only been a couple times, when I was much younger - like 3 or 4. Mother didn't approve, because there was all the influence that magic held missing from the dioramas. Dad thought it was fun, and he said he learned a lot of the Muggle history in the process. I just remember trying to climb on the neanderthal display - or as dad called it 'Uncle Marcus's 3D family picture'. Usually all big parties like this are held at the flat if Muggles are involved, at the Manor if not, or at Malfoy Industries - where the Christmas party will be this year. Never have we had a party like this, nor have we had a location like this. I am actually excited to see everything and maybe take a stroll with Rose.

And don't get me started on the 'she's your sister thing' or the 'you're a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor thing'. I have squashed both mentally. She's my step-sister and yes we live in the same house during the holidays, it isn't weird like that. Yes I am a Slytherin like my father before me, as she is a Gryffindor like her mum. I see it working out for our parents. It is really working out for them from our correspondence. And there isn't the house animosity there used to be. And Al - Albus Potter - is also a Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with us according to the Gryffindors now, except when it comes to quidditch.

"Scorpius dear," I hear Mrs Potter call out, "Albus, Hugo, James, Ted, Lily we're leaving in 30 minutes. If you aren't dressed by then we'll drag you along as is."

I wonder if she would hate me if I asked to call her 'aunt Ginny'? She's the aunt to my step-siblings, and the mum to my best friend, and my mum's best friend. I'll ask her later. I don't think dad is ready for me to call Mr Potter 'uncle Harry' just yet. The history between dad and Mr Potter, well, I guess it was bumpy and still is. Something about Rio that the two of them don't talk about, but dad gets a grumpy face and Mr Potter starts rubbing his eyes violently and mum just laughs.

I finally decide that it isn't getting any better and no amount of pep talks will make my heart rate slow down or my nerves calm. A couple more deep breaths…

"Scorpius, you look just like your father did at the Yule Ball when we were kids. You're so handsome."

"Thank you Mrs Potter." I say shakily.

"Please call me Ginny dear." She gives me one of those 'mum smiles'. Not the smiles I get from my Mother, but the kind that I get from mum.

"I was going to ask, since we are all so close, can I call you 'Aunt Ginny'? I mean I don't really have many aunts and uncles - except for Aunt Daphne but I don't really hear from her except at Christmas and my birthday."

She gave me a huge hug. When she pulled back her face was bright as the sun. "Dear, I would LOVE that. And I know your mum would too. Thank you. It is such an honor."

I know I'm blushing. I feel the heat in my cheeks as I look down.

Ginny Potter, well she's one of those stunning witches that adorn the history books. Here she is in front of me saying it is an honor for her to be called my aunt.

Mr Potter, James, Teddy, Hugo and Lily come downstairs, while Aunt Ginny is still beaming.

"Darling you look stunning." Mr Potter compliments his wife, but his eyes are like my dad's looking at my mum - hungry and full of pride. "As much as it kills me to say it, green is your color."

I have to look away before it gets too uncomfortable. And I'm not the only one I guess, because James and Teddy are looking slightly sick too.

"BRO!" James calls out, "If we have to deal with mum and dad snogging, you'd better get down here too."

"Fine. If it weren't for Scorp hogging the bathroom, I'd be done long ago." He's going to hold this over my head for months, I know already. Especially every morning while we fight for the loo at school.

I did the mistake of raising my eyes, only to see Mr Potter's one hand on his wife's arse and the fingers of his other going down her deep V neck. Yeah that's an image I need to obliviate immediately.

James coughs. Followed by Teddy. And James coughs louder. Teddy finally gives in. "Dad you have a room upstairs, use it. Us _kids_ don't need to see this."

Teddy is not a kid anymore, but I know he speaks for Lily, Al, Hugo, James and I.

James goes over to the portkey - this time it's some old bottle of expensive champagne. I think it was from the celebration held at our house a few months ago. "Ted, you're of age. Everyone grab on, let's leave mum and dad. They can apparate there themselves and we won't be blinded."

Nodding we all agree and grab hold of the bottle as Teddy activates it, landing us in the lobby of the museum.

I notice Lily's eyes grow huge as she takes in everything around her. The entry was transformed to a lovely check in and security section.

My Uncle Theo greets all of us, "And where, praytell, are your parents? You are not coming unchaperoned?"

"Uncle Theo, wasn't that your job tonight?" I snarkily retort.

"No young Malfoy, that is not my job tonight. Tonight I have the honor of being my girlfriend's date." I see Miss Trini step up to him giving him a peck on the cheek. She has her hair pulled back and her makeup is subtle, but she looks stunning in a royal blue gown, and I see the pride in Uncle Theo's eyes. "So again, where are the adults?"

"Snogging." James says disgusted. "So please don't. We left to get away from it."

"Fine, but until your parents do come," he turns and yells "FLINT! Here now!" It isn't Marcus Flint this time, but his older brother Nathan. "Your job is to keep an eye on this lot until their parents show. Scorp, your dad is already inside, so you can join him there. Hugo, your mum and sister haven't come yet, so I would suggest hanging out with this lot."

"Thanks Uncle Theo," as I smirk and go 'look for my dad.'

Mum did a great job planning this with Grandmother, and aunts Pansy and Ginny. The entry is lit up in neon blues and pinks, just enough so that you can see the displays and yet it had a club-like feel also. I see dad, he looks nervous, but he's working the room like he always does. The debate in my head between ducking out to wander around and take in the history or go up to dad and be stuck by his side most of the night - well the first wins hands down. I'm a Malfoy and this will be my job soon enough, right now I don't want to rush it. Once the holiday party season begins, then I will have to pull out my charm and grace.

I manage to duck away from my aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise, and I think I am in the clear. For a while at least. I was admiring a gold and garnet brooch that dated to the 600s when I felt an arm around me. "Hello Grandmother. I didn't know if you were coming today."

"Ah my sweet Scorpius, I wouldn't miss this. Your father, in his full glory. I've never seen him happier. One day, I would love to see you as happy as him. As in love as him."

"Grandmother, you and uncles Theo and Blaise? Are you all ganging up on me? Sheesh."

"That is no way to talk to your Grandmother Scorpius Malfoy. You know better."

"I apologize." My eyes haven't left the brooch yet. It is beautiful. Simply beautiful.

"Who are you picturing that brooch on, my sweet boy?"

"Grandmother." I try and sound reprimanding, but it is my Gran. I can't. She knows me too well.

"Well?"

"She'll be here tonight."

"Did you invite her as a plus one? Because if you did and did not escort her in…"

I cut her short, "no grandmother, she isn't my plus one. She - well - she's just coming."

"Weasley or Zabini?"

"EWWW. Zabini? No. Just no."

"Weasley. There are close to a dozen your age… But I think I know." She places a peck on my head, and smooths out my hair. "Your father has a thing for the 'messy hair' look. Has for years now. I think it looks sloppy. Now off with you. We never had this talk, okay." She gives me one last squeeze, but I think she's up to something. Knowing my Gran, she usually is.

"Trust me Grandmother, we didn't." I am still cringing about the thought of me liking a Zabini girl. Nope. Not happening.

I keep wandering around the upper galleries, what something on Medieval times and no reference to Merlin? How arcane.

I slip away from my dad, who is still meeting guests by the Rotunda Gallery and gardens. Well I thought I slipped away until I feel his hand pull me backwards.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been looking around. So much has changed since we were last here."

"You were five when we were here last. Of course things have changed in six years," he smiles. "Now your Grandmother said you were looking at some ancient jewelry."

I blush, "the garnet and gold brooch. I just can't believe the work that was done without…"

"I know. This shows some real talent, unless you take into affect that some of them may have been…"

"Got it dad. But the Medieval display? What were they thinking?"

"Percy Weasley, it is good to see you again." Dad goes back to greeting the guests and family.

"Draco, thank you for the invitation. Most of the family was surprised to be invited."

"Why if I may ask? You're family. You're always welcome to come to any of the Malfoy Industry events. But since this one is so pivotal, we couldn't not invite all of you."

"It's just mum and dad and I, we're not always on the best of terms."

"My wife wanted all of you here. No questions. And I know better than to question my wife."

With that I chuckle. Their debate on the location of this event was hard enough to watch. But ultimately, dad gave in. I see him giving in a lot more with mum than he ever did with mother.

"Percy enjoy the night, the whole museum is to wander. Scorpius already was intrigued with the Medieval exhibit. You may want to check it out," he winks at me as I chuckle. "The actual dinner and everything is downstairs, we are having dancing up in the gardens. So have a great time."

"Thank you again Draco. I know we will," as he looks to his wife and daughters and leads them around to the displays.

"Dad, am I stuck here or am I free to look around some more?"

"She's not here yet." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Your uncles told me about earlier."

"So I'm stuck here is what you're saying."

"At least until our ladies arrive. Then both of us are being shooed off. And you are the Malfoy heir. This will be your job one day."

"Not for a very long time dad. Or at least it better not be for a long time. I want to at least finish school first."

"Noted, and I don't plan on retiring for a long time either. Although Uncle Blaise might have a nervous breakdown soon and either move into the office or we'll see him running through the streets of London arse naked. You're Aunt Pans is driving him nuts today." He nods over to my aunt and uncle that are in a heated discussion. It has something to do with Uncle Blaise's hands being somewhere they shouldn't have been - luckily where they shouldn't be _on her_. "I think we're not getting anymore Zabinis anytime soon. Thank goodness."

"They're so close to having their own quidditch team though." I feign being upset. "Dad, can I get some hors d'oeuvres? Or something for you? The food smells really good."

"Go get something, and get me one of everything too. I need something to absorb the two glasses of champagne I've had already."

"Thanks." He probably knows I'm going to wander around for another 20 or so minutes before getting him a plate and me one. I just want to take this time to duck out for a bit.

There is music coming from the Terrace Gallery where I see the hors d'oeuvres are being served. I go downstairs, and step off to see the room below, where dinner is served for the 'adults' including the immediate family - Rose, Hugo, and I. The Zabini family, Weasleys, and Potters are having dinner in one of the exhibit rooms I think I heard - the one with the Olympic torch I heard. I wish I could join them instead of 'taking my place as the Malfoy heir' with the adults.

I honestly enjoy one of the displays "City Now, City Future" that covers Muggle London. I was reading something closely that I didn't notice a large man behind me.

"This would interest your stepmother greatly," I am shocked at the deep voiced man behind me, dressed in a top hat and a vibrant purple-y grey tuxedo. "You might want to point this to her before the night is through."

"Thank you - um - sir."

"Kingsley. Kingsley Shacklebolt, young Scorpius. I know your father and stepmother well."

Oh shit, I didn't know it was the Minister of Magic. Dad will kill me. "I understand. And I agree, mum would love this. Especially how we can help them build a better city. It would also interest my dad. I think he was looking at acquiring this building," I point to an older building that the city designers want to replace with a new, modern designed one.

"I wouldn't put it past Draco. He did wonders in Rio. He is looking at doing the same in Los Angeles California. It might be nice to keep a few of his projects local, wouldn't you think."

"Absolutely sir. I know I would like him at home, and um mum would too."

"I am going to tell you something Scorpius, and this is between us. Your stepmother - you call her mum correct?" I nod. "She and I met years ago, during the war. I knew she was something special then and I saw something in your dad's eye. His love for her goes back to then, if not before. He was just blinded. It was only her that could open his eyes. And I kept hoping that it would take place. When I sent her on this tour to meet the other leaders, I never thought he would end up in the same city as she. It was the Fates smiling on them. It was their time. And honestly, I have never seen either of them happier." He patted my shoulder. "I just thought you should know. And young man, one day soon, I see a similar smiling on you. I hope I can be there when we celebrate that."

"Uh thank you, I think." I don't know what to say to that. He knew dad and mum back then? And believed they could be together? It overwhelms me slightly.

I head back upstairs and gather a plate for me and one for dad. His I make heavy with breads and other things that can absorb the alcohol. He may have only had two glasses of champagne, but on an empty stomach, even his tolerance isn't that good.

"Dad, eat," I instruct.

"Thanks, in thirty minutes I am going to introduce my wife. I don't know if I'm really ready."

"You've been ready. Since Rosie's birthday. I saw it on your face when she was standing next to you. You wanted to kiss her there, and tell the world. Dad you can do it."

"Son, I love you." He pulls me into a hug. "And get more of the mushroom caps. They're amazing."

"I think I ate about 12 already myself. I may be banned from them."

Dad goes back to greeting the guests and I want to look some more. If dad is introducing mum in 30 minutes - realistically it will be more like an hour - it will be about 45 minutes until Rose gets here. Back downstairs, where the dinner is being held I look around to see how dad is going to do the introduction. I notice there's a landing overlooking the room and I figure that is where mum will be.

I also overhear a couple - twins maybe - talking about this being _the_ party of the year. Every other party, including the Minister's on New Year's Eve, is going to have to top this. Blah blah blah.

They honestly don't have any idea what happens when my Grandmother, mum, and Aunt Pansy get together, do they? And now add Aunt Ginny to the mix, everything will be perfect.

Speaking of Aunt Pansy, she and Uncle Blaise come by to 'check up on me'. Like I can bloody well get away with anything tonight? Do they realize I am now related to most of these people by either blood, marriage, or the fact that dad's known them for-ev-er and a day.

Pansy, I must admit looks stunning. No wonder Uncle Blaise's hands keep wandering. "Scorp sweetie, you know where you're to sit right? This is going to be an interesting night, sitting with the Potters, your family, and us. Oh Blaise, remind me to thank Scorpius's mum for the babysitter. She was a lifesaver."

"See dear, there are some perks. Now Scorp, remember what we said earlier. Everything will be fine. You look more nervous than your dad," he chortled.

"It's fine Uncle Blaise. I'm fine." I take a couple of deep breaths as Aunt Pansy leaves. Uncle Blaise hands me the remnants of his champagne, which is almost completely full, with a smile and a pat he follows his wife. I down the golden liquid like my life depended on it. It wasn't the best tasting thing I've ever drank, but it isn't goblin piss either.

Most of the women I notice are making an appearance on the landing above, before meeting their significant other at the foot of the stairs. There are photographers poised for each shot, mostly from Witch Weekly, saying who is wearing whom and determining the best dressed for the night. I know I haven't got a chance in hell to get even a mention in either that or the Daily Prophet, I'm still a first year Slytherin.

More and more cameras are going off as the witches are making their appearances.

I see Aunt Pansy formally introduced and I didn't really see how beautiful she was until now. And I see it in Uncle Blaise's face. He is in love with her. And as obnoxious as they can be together, she loves him.

I recognize a few members of the Board of Malfoy Industries and their wives. A couple of Weasleys are in attendance. My cousin Teddy is waiting for one of the Weasley girls - Victoire - with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. They're in love. A Black and a Weasley.

My Grandmother is presented and walks down regally by herself. I never had a chance to meet my Grandfather, he has been in Azkaban since before I was born and because of that Grandmother has been reclusive from these events. I decide it is my place, as the heir, to greet her at the foot of the stairs and escort her to our family's table.

She looks at me with the loving smile I always get from her, the kindness in her eyes, with a hint of sadness to them as the flashes go off all around. "Scorpius my dear, there was no need for that."

"Yes there was Grandmother. You are my family and I love you."

She leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Much more 'adult' than her previous kisses on the top of my head that I've had for years. "You're a young man now. Go get the young lady. Your lady. This old witch can handle herself" as we reached the table.

"Thank you Gran." I smirk at her because she hates when I call her Gran, especially in public.

There are many stunning outfits worn. Mr Potter is glowing as Aunt Ginny is presented to the party. I honestly don't know how she is keeping that top up, because the V is wide enough to have a bit of her breasts poking through and deep enough that it almost hits her belly button. Yeah, Mr Potter is - um - heated from seeing his wife. I hope for Al's sake that they put a muffling charm on their room tonight.

I patiently wait, standing behind my Grandmother, for the beautiful redheaded step-sister of mine.

There are so many oohhhs and ahhhs as the different women of substance walk down to their men. The Minister's wife looked elegant in a simple black and cream dress that accentuated her height and stature. When she met him at the foot of the stairs, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Rose Belladonna Weasley was finally introduced. Hugo got up to escort her, and I waved him off. Her dress was everything she described and more. She was beaming, happy, bouncy, and honestly probably the only kid happy to be here tonight. She follows the landing to the top of the stairs and I watch her come down looking around the whole room, smiling.

Her eyes finally met mine, after it feels like an eternity, and her smile changes. It went from a generic 'happy' smile, to one that made her hazel green eyes sparkle and her blush ever so slightly. I offer her my arm and every camera is poised at us flashing.

I hear the twins talk about the couple of the night, if not the couple of the century. _Who would have expected the son of Draco Malfoy and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?_

"You look amazing Rose," probably the only words I can get out of my mouth, and the truest.

She looks down, she must be embarrassed slightly, "Thank you Scorp."

I pull out her seat, and lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek as she sits.

Now it's dad's turn as he takes the microphone and stands on the landing.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. If we haven't met yet, well why the hell are you here?" Dad gets a few laughs out of that. "I'm Draco Malfoy, CEO and Chair of Malfoy Industries. Tonight, you are here for a party, I know I am. But all you heard is it is an 'Announcement Party'. I've had emails asking if this is a new product division that we are launching - and I can announce there are some very exciting products on the way, but this isn't that. I've been asked if it is a new merger - no not at this time. New property acquisitions - we are currently in multiple talks for a new large set of acquisitions, but this isn't the time to announce that.  
"No, this is a personal announcement. I have here friends, family, business associates, government officials, and I thank you all for coming. For those who have kept the secret, I am in your debt - and there are a lot more of you than I really expected ever to have. Luckily my COO, Blaise Zabini will be the one paying out on those debts." Another round of laughter as Uncle Blaise snorts out some champagne.  
"A few months ago I felt like I was missing something in my life. It wasn't small, and if you had asked me beforehand if I knew - I couldn't honestly tell you. But one night, I was granted a second chance. I am a big believer in second chances. Many years ago I was granted a second chance and I took the greatest advantage of it. I built a business that I am very proud of, that I hope my son will be proud to inherit one day. I had a family. Yeah and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, we're talking after this. That little… whatever you want to call it." He gives me the dad stare down, and most of the adults are chuckling - except for my Uncles Theo and Blaise who are getting stared down by their significant others.  
"But I was given a second chance at something most people only have one chance at - that being love. The biggest surprise is it was someone I had known for years growing up. Someone who drove me to my wit's end and back.  
"But that someone needed me on night August 1st. We talked, I apologized and she forgave me, she cried, and we ended up doing something very unlike either of us. We got married.  
"On August 1st I understood truly what it means to marry my best friend. And no I didn't marry Zabini. Just no." More laughing ensued as dad made a scrunched up face.  
"She's brilliant, talented, lovely, caring. Hell she could find it in her heart to forgive a schmuck like me.  
"Since then I have been on top of the world. Happier and more full than I knew was possible. I am so very pleased to finally, publicly, introduce my wife: Mrs Hermione Jean Malfoy."


End file.
